


Sweet Lies

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Blood Kink, Explicit Language, Hardcore, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Masochism, Multi, Religious Discussion, Sex Magic, Thriller, What Was I Thinking?, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: A small semi-religious town in Jeollanam-do has its secrets of obscure events for the past three decades. Most families knew each other and grew up together without thinking badly against thy neighbor, not even suspecting several special being in their midst. One of the town's uplifter of such ideal (but sometimes mentally fails to do so) was Baekhyun. He knew everyone but not everyone liked him, especially his neighbors, the Kims.





	1. Baekhyun

There were a lot of mysterious things in the world. The Lord made it known to be unknown, like the evil.

 

That’s why I made sure to pray at least an hour every day to ask protection and thank Him for all the blessings He given.

 

“Bless my parents, my brother, my best friend, and this household, oh? Okay, amen.” I whispered to the crucifix and did the Sign of the Cross. That’s how I ended each prayer.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s time for supper.” My father, Heechul, said as he saw me coming down the stairs. Yes, he called dinner ‘supper’. And yes, he wanted us to call him ‘father’. I straightened my sweater and made my way to the dining area.

 

“I was praying, Father.” I smiled kindly and took a seat across my younger brother, half-brother, Jongin. He had fluffy long brown hair and dark eyes slightly wider than mine, slightly rectangular too when he smiled. He’s…uh, taller too. We went the same school, like rest of the kids in this neighborhood, but I’m two years older. He’s a freshman and I’m a junior.

 

“Jongin, honey, please take your headphones off the table.” Our mother, Yoona, asked as she placed a bowl of rice on the table. Jongin grumpily took his items off the table and rolled his eyes. “Ya, don’t be rude!” I scolded. He sighed as he sat back, classic pout on. _Moody teenagers these days._

 

My mother’s a real estate agent and my father’s a Theology professor at a community college. They didn’t look the part but it paid the bills. Our family’s very proper and religious, which I respected.

 

Jongin had different views; he was accepted as long he respected what our family believed in and that’s the Lord. Well, I don’t specifically believe in the Lord alone but He’s the main being.

 

We’re diligent church-goers and very generous donors. _Deuteronomy 15:10 stated “Give generously to him and do so without a grudging heart; then because of this the Lord your God will bless you in all your work and in everything you put your hand to.”_

 

Jongin’s very into RnB and dance. Mother and Father had nothing against it but I thought it’s violent for an adolescent like him. He should be listening to Classical music, ballads, and sometimes Gospel, maybe.

 

Our fashion sense’s very different too. He always wore button down shirts with most buttons undone or muscle shirts with jeans. I wouldn’t be surprised if he started getting piercings and tattoos soon. Mother would ship this boy to a seminary in a heartbeat.

 

As for me, my fashion sense’s always up to date but I made sure that the God-given areas were covered well. Exposing too much skin could increase melatonin. Just look at Jongin; he’s got a good tan. I envy him.

 

“Okay, enough pouting you two. Let’s say our graces.” Father said authoritatively as I held my mother’s hand on the left and my father’s hand on the right.

 

Jongin locked himself in his room after dinner, like always. I thanked my parents for supper and made my way to my room. Our house wasn’t a big one but love of our family made it big. Sure. _You should vomit in your mouth for saying that, Baekhyun._

 

This was our household; honest, blessed and united. _Again, Baekhyun, vomit._ We always made sure dinner’s celebrated as a family. Our house looked like the rest in the neighbourhood. We lived in the slightly developed area already. It had a front porch and a backyard plus two floors. The things that differed were house colour, furniture and other items inside the houses.

 

Growing up in a small town in Jeollanam-do, I learned how to be civil and respectful to every living creature. Being surrounded by nature and fields really made me appreciate the little things. Some are ignorant but I always believed there’s kindness everyone, despite the bad tendencies of answering to temptation. This could be why our parents decided to keep us away from sinned areas…like Seoul. But we have been there for the summer. Nothing special, just highly hormonal people in the devil’s lair.

 

My academics was something my parents were proud of. I was aiming for class valedictorian by graduation and at the moment, I’m part of the top five.

 

I walked the halls of the school, certain…peers caught my attention this early in the morning. Those cousins. _Such animals, lip-locking by the lockers this early?_ These children needed Jesus. _You’re just jealous._ My mind needed to stop. _Are you sure it’s just your voice, Baek? Wait, no, I’m Baekhyun._

 

Unlike most fame hungry guys, I wasn’t a sports guy that had different girls around them. I wasn’t a leader either, because my academics were much more important than extra-curricular activities. They’re important too, yes, but not to me. _Hapkido’s a sport, stupid._

 

Contrary to what other thought, I was fit for someone who didn’t engage in such activities. Every morning, I jogged and worked out at night while I studied. It kept my mental and physical levels stable and that was what’s important.

 

I brushed off some lint off my uniform while sipping my milk. “Baekhyun-ah!” My best friend, Chanyeol, walked with me. His dark gray shaggy hair covered his round dark brown eyes slightly. _Finally, another evolved person that understood decency and had the same wavelength of mental thinking as I had._ A deep chuckle blended. The voices.

 

“You! Get out of my head!” I bit his arm immediately.

 

“Ah! Sorry! Sorry! You’re in deep again.” Chanyeol reminded, rubbing the bite mark.

 

_Was I?_

 

“Yes.” He answered, reading my mind again.

 

“Was that too offensive? I didn’t mean to judge. Sorry, Chanyeol. Forgive me, Father.” I closed my eyes and covered my mouth, head tilted to the sky. _Shame on me; Matthew 7:1-2 wrote “Judge not, that you be not judged. For with the judgment you pronounce you will be judged, and with the measure you use it will be measured to you._ Chanyeol looked around then gave an awkward pat on the back, apologising at everyone passing by. He just read that. I snapped out of it and rushed to class.

 

I took my seat, 3rd column at the 3rd row, and Chanyeol sat on my left, tapping his pen on the desk, mind probably somewhere else. The lesson’s about Balancing Chemical Equations. I took notes and listened at the same time. Chanyeol didn’t need to copy notes. He just looked at the professor and read his mind. It’s a sin to believe he could do it but God gave special people special talents. He was one of them.

 

Mr. Kang injected a sentence or two that’s irrelevant to the lesson and in our lives, in general. “Well, it’s nice of the Kim brothers, and Yixing, to show up in class.” He began.

 

“Sorry, not gonna happen again,” Minseok said, trying to be cute as he made his way to his seat behind Chanyeol coolly, sly smile following. “You say that every day and it happens again. Take your seats.” He ordered.

 

The two of them, Junmyeon and Yixing, sat down, but one of them, Jongdae, just stared at the blackboard. “Something wrong?” Mr. Kang added. I sat straighter and looked at the equation he was staring at.

 

“Yeah, Oxygen must be four, not six, if the total of the right side’s 16.” He uttered nonchalantly and took his seat behind me. I checked it and he was right. _I should’ve seen that._

 

“Thank you for the clarification, Jongdae.” Mr. Kang commended.

 

“How did Baekhyun miss that?” It’s more of a mock than a pity from Minseok. Jongdae’s chuckle added to it. Junmyeon just hushed the two. _Just ignore them, Baekhyun-ah._ Chanyeol looked at the Kim barricade around us, smiling awkwardly at them.

 

At lunch, Sehun’s head appeared by the door, raising his phone. He got my message. “You okay, hyung?” He asked, towering over my desk, hands in his pockets. Wow, the uniform looked great on him.

 

“How’s Jongin?” I asked, avoiding his pity. Sehun shrugged. This guy’s really great help.

 

“Is Chanyeol hyung reading your mind again?” He sat down on Chanyeol’s chair. I nodded, finishing my homework.

 

“He’s doing that a lot to you. Aren’t you bothered?” He rest his chin on his hand.

 

“Reading’s not the problem, the responses are.”

 

“He responds now?” Sehun’s shock made his voice crack. Chanyeo’s laugh boomed around the room. We watched him fall to the ground, slapping the floor. That’s Sehun’s cue to leave. He saw nothing wrong with Chanyeol’s mind-reading powers but he’s not a fan of it either.

 

“See you later, hyung.” Sehun placed his hands in his pockets then gave a kick at Chanyeol’s shoulder before exiting.

 

I’m not sure why these two were my best friends. They’re not much help to be honest. Chanyeol’s mind-reading powers came when we’re in middle school and he’s been exorcised twice, suspecting it was that but it didn’t go away. He just said it did to stop to the priest. We kept it between us instead. He targeted me with it when he’s bored but all he read was the Bible in my head (because picking up a thick book required effort, he said). Sehun’s younger than us but just the same age as Jongin and in the same freshman class. He’s grateful for us for saving him from bullies back when he’s in middle school. He’s close with Jongin but preferred his hyungs.

 

The vending machine hummed while I waited for my yogurt to drop. My face hit the buttons after a strong shove.

 

“Thanks!” Minseok waved a yogurt cup to my face. Yixing pushed Junmyeon and Minseok away, laughing at me while they walked. My lip bled, wiping it with my fingers gently.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongdae wiped his thumb on my lip with an amused but sorry smile.

 

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon called sternly. Jongdae looked like he just got caught and sucked his bloodied thumb, that’s covered with my blood, while he walked away.

 

“Sorry,” he glanced back then went on his way. _What was that? I’m supposed to believe he meant…that?_

 

Sehun’s laughing stopped when I got closer. Chanyeol’s laughing stopped when he saw my lip. “Heul,” they murmured.

 

“What did you bite? Who did you bite?” Jongin asked, looking at my face.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, checking the table if it’s our usual one. It was.

 

“Can I borrow some money? I’m out.” He mumbled. I looked up to my brother’s face and tried to read if he was telling the truth. He looked quite lost and nervous. Chanyeol nodded subtly. I handed him money then he left. We watched him lineup for food then told them about my lip.

 

Halfway through my story, hands got my food. “Hey!” I stood up in shock.

 

“Thanks Baek!” Junmyeon raised the yogurt and put the spoon in his mouth. There goes another yoghurt.

 

“You’re a saint,” Minseok bowed to me with my juice in his hand. Yixing caught the orange, the one Jongdae threw at him, and smiled. Jongdae just kept walking, but looked back to smile until the corners of his eyes crinkled.

 

“They must be The Four,” Jongin stood beside me, holding his tray, and looked quite amazed by them.

 

“Find better idols, Jongin. Getting laid isn’t all that.” I tightened my jaw and sat down frustratedly.

 

“You can have my pudding.” He placed it on my tray, feeling sorry for me and walked away from us to eat somewhere else.

 

“Your brother’s really sweet for doing that.” Sehun’s eyes followed him. I knew he felt sorry. He’s my brother and despite the rebel look, he’s a good boy.

 

Literature was the only class where my mind drifted freely and I was still at the top of the class. This was also the class where Minseok, Junmyeon, and Yixing kept quiet because it was the only class they liked. Jongdae’s not so much into it though, based on his actions _._ He would usually stare out the window or fall asleep on his desk. _How unfortunate that I had the same schedule as them this year. Everyone but Jongdae should be seniors but they repeated for him. What a waste._

 

Out of The Four, Jongdae’s the one that barely spoke a word. When he did speak, it’s either smart or moronic. He’s the most mysterious out of all of them. Next to Yixing. From the first day of class, he annoyed me the most without doing anything. He had this arrogant demeanor, like everyone was beneath him, no regard to punctuality or attitude whatsoever. His eyes were slightly cat-like like his smile, skin pale with a medium build. Everyone liked him, everyone but me. He’s just as tall as me but nothing like me.

 

As much as he annoyed me with his minimal movement, I was punished to see him every day. We had classes together, went to the same church, and worst of all, he’s my neighbor; the neighbor that’s right outside my bedroom window. God might have thought it’s a decent punishment for his window to be directly across mine. _How many times do I have to ask forgiveness for breaking Mother’s favourite vase?_

 

Rumours circulated that Minseok’s his half-brother from the same mother. None of them cleared that since Jongdae’s father died when he was a baby. Minseok’s father was never to be spoken of. But since my mother and his mother were best friends, I knew the truth. They’re cousins. Minseok’s the older brother of Junmyeon and Jongdae’s their cousin from their father. Yixing’s not related to them, he’s just their best friend, a very quiet best friend.

 

These four made my life very difficult but I trust the Lord and He wouldn’t give me a problem I could not face. The Four’s just another hurdle before I reached my goal to be valedictorian.

 

I got the books from my locker and placed them in my backpack. Jongin’s leaning on the locker beside mine, listening to his music while he waited.

 

“How’s freshman year so far?” I made small talk.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not half bad.” He shrugged and kept one of his earphones on.

 

“Did you make any friends?” I asked as I closed my locker.

 

“Yeah. Sehun.” That didn’t count. We’ve known him for so long.

 

“Hey, Jongin, right?” We looked at Jongdae pointing at my brother. _Oh please._

 

“Yeah, h-how do you know me?” Jongin shook his outstretched hand, completely star struck that one of The Four knew him. _It’s a hollow victory._

 

“Baekhyun’s dongsaeng. I live next door. Well, my cousins’ house is like seven houses away from yours too.” Jongdae smiled and pocketed his hands.

 

“Ugh, Jongdae, if you’re thinking of bullying him too, don’t. Just do it on me.” I intervened. He looked at me as if I was silly.

 

“It’s not that at all. You misinterpreted what we do. Anyway, I like your jacket. Where’d you get that?” He complimented my brother. _Jongdae complimented, wow._

 

“Uh, online. It’s originally a tunic but I cut the sleeves.” Jongin said with a stupid smile on his face, probably squealing inside.

 

“That’s smart.” Jongdae nodded. Of course he liked the jacket; it’s black. They always wore black from head to toe even if our uniform top’s white and navy blue.

 

“What are you listening to?” He asked as he reached for something at his pocket.

 

“Green Day, you like Green Day?” Jongin replied, hoping he would. Jongdae smiled and nodded.

 

“Hey Baekhyun-ah, here’s money for your food. Sorry about that. Take it as a peace offering for today.” He handed me some money.

 

“What? I get paid to be bullied and humiliated?” I was appalled.

 

“No, no, you’re taking all of this wrong. We’re not bullying you. We’re teasing you. There’s a difference.” He explained with a pleased and harmless boyish smile.

 

“Why?” I blinked at the money. It’s more than what I paid for.

 

“We gotta do something around here.” He shrugged, took it from my hand and slipped the money in my bag.

 

“No returns or exchanges, Baekhyun. See you around, man.” Jongdae pointed at me and slapped my brother’s arm lightly then walked away.

 

“See, he’s not that bad.” Jongin shrugged, huge smile on his face.

 

“Of course he’s not, he’s away from his pack.” I scoffed and pulled him to go home.


	2. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A project challenged Baekhyun to make do with what was given to him. Jongin's experiencing the struggle of being Baekhyun's brother, only to be saved by the Kims. That didn't change the fact that he didn't like them.

Since Jongdae came to Jongin and I the other day, he’s secretly nicer to me. When he’s with his friends, it was fun and games again. But when he’s alone, he’d smile to me when we passed by each other. This guy’s probably okay.

 

Surprisingly, The Four’s punctual today, which pleased Mr. Kang. It was easier to process the topic with no interruptions caused by them. I closed my notebook and sighed happily.

 

“Now, your midterms will be a molecule structure. Any structure, just make it 3D and amazing like this is Art class or something. You will work in pairs but one of you will have to work alone.” He announced. I raised my hand quickly to volunteer. “No, not you, Baekhyun.” He said, giving me a challenge. “Zhang YIxing, wow, I’m impressed.” I looked and he smirked at me. _Was he testing me again?_

 

“Now, I have all your names in this bowl. Whoever I picked, that’s it. No exchanges, no excuses.” I looked at Chanyeol and said a silent prayer that we’d be working together. He chuckled after reading me. “Bin…and Wendy,” He began. Most of the people in class were taken and they all seemed happy since none of them were stuck with any from The Four.

“Ah Minseok! You’re with...Jimin.” I exhaled in relief. “Chanyeol, you’re with…Jae.” He gave a pat on my back then sat beside Jae.

 

“Oh, looks like the class is even after all. There’s three papers left. Yixing, since you’re so bold enough to do it alone, you may choose from the bowl yourself.” I closed my eyes and held my hands tighter.

 

Jongdae, Junmyeon, and I were left. I was at a dead end with any of them. I prayed harder and heard Junmyeon chuckling beside me. The suspense was excruciating so I opened my eyes. The room was at a standstill with Jongdae behind me and Junmyeon beside me. Yixing looked at the paper and smiled.

 

“He chose me!” Jongdae screamed and stood up to go. _How did he know?_

 

“That’s expected. If Yixing chose me, he’d be relieved, but he just smiled.” Junmyeon filled in…indirectly answering his thought.

 

“It’s Baekhyun and Junmyeon then,” We looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

 

Everyone’s brainstorming already but we sat quietly. I decided to break the silence since we’re wasting time. “So, what are you comfortable doing?” I asked, leaning on my desk. He shrugged. “Okay, great! I’ll just do everything and you just supervise or be runner or whatever. Would that be good?” I smiled, hoping he’d take it. It would be like working alone, which I wanted, and he’d be doing nothing, which he wanted.

 

“Oh, yeah! That’s it. So do I go to your house or we do it somewhere else?” He started talking now.

 

“My house, you know where it is.” I smiled.

 

“Great, that’s settled then.” Junmyeon looked happy since it’s this easy to work with me.

 

The bell rang and I packed my things. “Let’s go,” Minseok gave me a side glance. Junmyeon looked at the floor at his black leather shoes. His hair’s styled up sleekly.

 

“Oh, yeah.” He stood up and slid a note on my desk when none of his friends were looking. “See you around,” he said and left. Yixing looked at me badly and followed them. I opened the note and saw Junmyeon’s number written on the piece of paper.

 

“Baekhyun,” I looked up and saw him by the door. That made me panic since one of my mortal enemies just offered his very coveted phone number.

 

“Friday?” He smiled. I nodded and smiled too.

 

I stayed at the bleachers during free period to pray. My phone rang, disturbing me greatly, and it was Jongin. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I answered.

 

“Baekhyun! Help me! I’m at the dumpster!” I heard laughing and ran to the dumpster by the cafeteria.

 

“Ya! Put him down!” I ordered as two no-good seniors held my brother upside down over the dumpster.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, is this your brother? Huh, surname’s different.” One of the seniors noticed, holding one of Jongin’s ankles. I looked at him, very guilty for not protecting him from this.

 

“You two look very different. He’s stoic and you’re...” He looked at me from head to toe. It disgusted me down to my core.

 

“Okay, that insult doesn’t even rhyme. Are we lacking mental ability now?” I mocked, putting a hand by my ear.

 

“Just put him down to his feet, Shindong.” The person who said it sounded really annoyed. Suddenly Minseok and Junmyeon were behind me.

 

“I got this.” I hissed.

 

“Sure you do,” Minseok rolled his eyes.

 

The crowd expanded while Jongdae and Yixing caught Jongin when he was dropped.

 

“Whatever you say, Minseok,” They walked back slowly. They weren’t afraid of the Lord but they’re afraid of The Four? Of Minseok?

 

“Not so fast,” Minseok looked at me then Jongin. “This serves as a warning to everyone. No one touches these two except us. Who’s next?” He warned and placed his cigarette back between his lips as the crowd scrambled away from us.

 

The drag of his cigarette annoyed me. That’s illegal! Minseok huffed a long one in the air, my eyes following the smoke. That’s so bad for our air.

 

“Thanks,” Jongin mumbled gratefully to Jongdae.

 

“It’s nothing, come, meet the rest of the guys; Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing. ” Jongdae introduced.

 

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you, guys. Thanks again. I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin,” Once again, my brother’s star struck to meet the school royalty that’s higher than the seniors.

 

“You live next door?” Junmyeon asked with a kind smile. _Junmyeon smiles?_

 

“He’s his brother. That’s given.” Yixing filled but narrowed his eyes at our surnames.

 

“I thought you hated my brother.” Jongin needed to stop talking. They just laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them.

 

“Baekhyun, wait!” Jongin called.

 

“Nice meeting you, Jongin! You’re welcome! Go thank the Lord for us, Baekhyun! Your horns are showing!” Minseok called. That’s moronic and very demonic. I did the Sign of the Cross and started praying while I walked.

 

I’d been sinful. “Forgive me, Father, for being disrespectful to The Four. I should have thanked them for saving my brother. I also ask forgiveness from being so bratty in front of that jock. I know according to Matthew 5:44 that, I tell you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you and I have been praying for them but they just get on my nerves. Grant me more temperance, Father. Bless my parents, my brother, my best friend, and my household. Amen.” I stood up and did the Sign of the Cross.

 

That relaxed my conscience. I saw Jongin’s photo on the wall and I ran back to the prayer room. “I almost forgot, bless Yixing, Junmyeon, Jongdae, even Minseok, Amen.” I exhaled contently.

 

“Hyung, Junmyeon-hyung’s downstairs already,” Jongin said when he opened his bedroom door to enter.

 

“Oh, thanks,” I said gratefully. He smiled and closed the door.

 

I made my way downstairs and saw mother peeking in the living room. “Mother?” I called. She flinched and ran up the stairs to me, covering my mouth.

 

“Is that your boyfriend, Baekhyun?” She asked teasingly.

 

“What? No! He’s my Chemistry partner. The church said homosexuality’s a sin, remember?” I explained quickly and went down faster. Mother’s eyes burned my back.

 

“Father, hi,” I smiled awkwardly.

 

“Baekhyun, introduce me to your friend.” He said sternly, eyeing Junmyeon’s oddly preppy look, displeased with another guy in the house besides him and his sons.

 

“Father, this is Kim Junmyeon my Chemistry partner. Junmyeon, my father, Kim Heechul.” I said calmly. _Why this did made me nervous?_ Junmyeon stayed seated and shook my father’s hand.

 

“What, you can’t get up?” Father didn’t sound pleased. This was what worried me.

 

“Do I have to?” Junmyeon asked me. I nodded slightly. It’s respect, right? “Sir, you could have taken a seat and shook my hand. That way it would be like we were standing up.” He continued. _Oh, boy._

 

“Wait, did you say Kim?” Father’s eyes widened. “Your father’s dead, right?” Father pressed and looked at Mother.

 

“Ya!” I screamed. Junmyeon looked clueless.

 

“Okay, that’s enough introduction! Baekhyun, honey, bring your friend in your room.” Mother held him down as I grabbed Junmyeon and pulled him up to my room. _Wow, that was very sensitive information to be known for._

 

“Great to meet you, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, and yes, I will stay for dinner!” If he just stopped his mouth from opening!

 

I shoved him in my room and closed the door. He landed on my bed and chuckled. “If this was what you meant by project, then I would work.” He flirted.

 

“Excuse me?” I was surprised by his audacity, knowing he had a girlfriend. And he thinks I’m gay? “Oh, we’re not having sex?” He sat back on my bed.

 

“No! We’ll work on the project.” I walked across the room to clear the floor. “I mean, I’ll do the work and you watch or something.” I shrugged and sat on the other side of my bed.

 

“You got a nice room, but no means of fun like TV or video games. At least there’s an speaker dock.” He said, looking around.

 

It wasn’t a big room. It’s a studio type space. My closet’s small and the bathroom’s enough for me. My bed’s a singled-sized bed and a study table by the window. The walls were white and there’s a crucifix above the door. Junmyeon fidgeted and shook his head.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, just, start working.” He said as he held the back of his neck.

 

He’s true to his word; he did stay for dinner. Father wasn’t pleased by how much food he ate and Mother looked very cautious. At least, he helped in making the model structure and did some of my homework. _Smart guy._ Thanks to him, we were nearly finished with the model base. He was the one who listened during Art class so I guess that helped us. I went up first while he and Jongin talked about bands behind me.

 

We went in my room again and looked at the good work we did. It wasn’t half finished but the structure was done. “We make a good team, Baekhyun.” He said and put his arm around my shoulder. I froze and he fidgeted again.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I asked and held his arms so that he’d face me. He nodded with a smile but it was an unsure smile.

 

“So what now?” He whispered. Junmyeon’s eyes were beautiful up close. He’s the most handsome out of their squad. No wonder he got the most girls. I dropped my hands and turned my head slowly away.

 

“You can see your cousin’s house from the window.” I pointed moronically.

 

“Cool,” He chuckled and made his way to the window. I sat on my bed and replied to Chanyeol’s text quickly.

 

“He must be out. The lights are off.” He said and sat beside me. I nodded and placed my phone on the bedside table.

 

“You know, you’re not as different here as you are in school.” Junmyeon said, smiling down at me.

 

“Why do I have to pretend to be someone else? God made me into this amazing guy.” I smiled proudly.

 

“What is with you and God?” He asked, a little annoyed.

 

“I was raised that way.” I simply said.

 

“How come Jongin’s not like you? You’re only two years apart.” He had a point. I shrugged.

 

“That’s one thing I don’t know. But you do realise our surnames aren’t the same, right?” I admitted.

 

“Wow, so there is something Byun Baekhyun doesn’t know.” He smiled, ignoring the last part of what I said.

 

“There are a lot of things I don’t know. Contrary to how I come across to you guys, there are a lot of things I still want to know.” This was the first time I opened up to someone about my impressions. Of all people, I felt comfortable opening up to Junmyeon. He just nodded and rubbed my hand.

 

“You know, you’re very comfortable to talk to.” I smiled.

 

“Contrary to what you think, Baekhyun, we’re not jerks all the time. Sometimes we just act the way we do because we have to.” He explained as if it came from something deeper. I actually believed that. He fidgeted again, this time a bit wilder.

 

“Are you really sure you’re okay? Do you have epilepsy? Is this a seizure?” I held his shoulders and he started breathing heavily.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” His voice sounded deeper, hoarser. I moved away slightly and took my hand off his arm.

 

“So there is a reason?” My voice was laced with fear.

 

“I have to go.” He said and got his satchel. I followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“See you Monday. Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Kim.” He said without looking at any of us and left.

 

English class dragged because of Romeo and Juliet. “What are your thoughts about this Shakespeare classic?” Ms. Soon asked. I raised my hand and she called me.

 

“Honestly, I thought that it lacked family values. Romeo’s too eager for anything while Juliet was too desperate in my opinion. Plus, the houses of Capulet and Montague were too impulsive to be called honourable and hold the Holy Father’s name and the monarchs’ for that matter. Overall, this story doomed all of them with the same impulsiveness of their children to marry in a week, only to foolishly die without making each other’s plans known to one another. I think what they had was not love, but desperation to justify their selfishness.” I sat down and Ms. Soon nodded.

 

“Good point of view, Mr. Byun.” She commended.

 

We heard chuckling at the back of the room. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Kim?” He bit his lower lip and nodded. Jongdae hair was fixed up but his black ensemble was in place; black hoodie, black uniform pants, black shoes, and black satchel. He stood up and made his way beside Ms. Soon.

 

“Mind if I stay here beside you? Baekhyun might want a debate after what I have to say.” He asked sweetly.

 

“Take the floor, Jongdae. I’ll take your seat.” She smiled, very charmed by him. “Baekhyun, care to stay beside him?” She added. I stood up and sat on the other end of the desk. He crossed both of his legs on the table, making himself comfortable, while I crossed mine properly.

 

He took a while to get settled but when he finally figured out what he wanted, he raised both of his hands. “Ta-da!” He announced. Everyone had a laugh at that, even I did. “Okay, kidding aside, I don’t think it’s desperation on Juliet’s part. Juliet was arranged to marry Paris but she met Romeo and just thought again. I think Juliet did love Romeo truly because she would not kill herself in a snap if she found him dead beside her. Come on, would you marry someone you don’t really love?” He finished, appealing to everyone’s sympathy. “As for the upholding the names of the good ones,” he air quoted the word “good”.

 

“That would make all of them hypocrites because I agree with you, they are impulsive. I mean, I get family but killing other’s family to save your own? That itself soiled the name they held and indeed selfish.” That was a good point, because it’s mine.

 

“But Juliet possibly killed herself because she felt guilty that she caused his death.” I reasoned.

 

“Said the good guy who just contradicted what he said and believed that people who committed suicide go to hell,” He muttered, getting personal.

 

“Said the apostate boy who had no idea what they went through,” I bit back.

 

The room felt colder. Jongdae looked at his hands and shook his head. I think I overstepped the mark.

 

“Maybe I do,” He whispered. “You know, Baekhyun, for a Christian, you really need to think first before you speak, Ecclesiastes 5:2.” The bell rung and he got off the desk.

 

For once, I was the villain in this situation. I took his beliefs against him like it’s wrong when it’s not. I got my bag and ran after him. “Hey! Jongdae! Wait!” I called as I ran. He turned around and raised a brow.

 

“I’m so sorry for what happened in there.” I panted and swallowed my pride.

 

“Don’t sweat it.” He bit his lip to conceal his smile and ran his index finger across my forehead to wipe actual sweat off my skin.

 

“That’s an awful pun.” I whispered.

 

“Walk with me to Chemistry?” He invited. I nodded curiously.

 

The path to our class was oddly clear. Maybe it’s the Four effect. I tripped on something and fell on my knees. I saw Jongdae’s foot at an odd position and realized that he did it. People started laughing with him. “Now pray to your God. He might accept your apology because I won’t.” He said and walked away, kicking my backpack away from me.

 

I got my things from the floor and stood up, trying to muster all of what was left of my dignity while others whispered around me. I did the Sign of the Cross and ran to the bleachers. I bumped someone and quickly apologized. I snuck under and went to the storage room, locking myself. I covered mouth with tape, hands to my ears and let my mind scream. _Come find me, please._

 

The doorknob fumbled slightly. Chanyeol. I was covered in sweat, slumped to the floor when he found me. Nothing new. Sehun’s outside, stunned. It’s the first time he saw me like this. Chanyeol cupped my face then his brows furrowed.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” he mumbled confused. “Baekhyun-ah, let me in.” He blinked several times. I gave him a lose smile then he stumbled back, Sehun did the same. _What?_

 

“Hyung, what was that?” Sehun panicked. Chanyeol looked at him, surprised.

 

“You heard it too?” Chanyeol asked, holding his chest. Sehun nodded slowly. I only looked at them blankly.

 

“What’s going on?” Jongin. Sehun saw my warning and ran to distract him.

 

Chanyeol cupped my face again and removed the tape.

 

“It’s been a while.” I whispered with a loose and tired smile. Chanyeol swallowed then looked behind him. _There’s so much you need to know and learn and yet you’re the most powerful._ I heard him.

 

“W-what do you mean? Just erase it.” I asked, placing my bruised hand on his cheek. As always, the hesitation in his eyes surfaced before he did as told. Chanyeol’s lips met mine then I blacked out.

 

Sunday came, finally, and I was glad to be in church. I buttoned my white shirt as my family and I walked to our seats. I went in first and saw Jongdae seated stiffly. Minseok and their mother were there too. _Where’s Junmyeon?_ Yes, they were family, but it was just a question of who were their biological fathers.

 

“May we?” I whispered politely. Jongdae ignored me and so did Minseok so their mother spoke. I sat beside Jongdae because I had no other choice. The service began and I prayed hard so my sins would be forgiven.

 

They were very stiff unlike their cool composure in school. When it was time to share the peace, I bowed in every direction, earning smiles from everyone. I turned to the Kim’s but only Minseok’s mother was there. I smiled at their mother and she smiled shyly. No doubt, she was their mother. Her smile was similar to theirs, especially Junmyeon’s.

 

Service ended and my father talked to a comrade of his. I joked with Jongin as we stood aside for a while. I saw the Kim’s smoking at the side of the church, with Junmyeon. _Where was he?_ They were back to their cool selves, unfortunately. Both of them wore black blazers with black button-down shirt. I wondered if they borrowed each other’s clothes.

 

 _Why?_ I saw Chanyeol laughing at me from the other side of the area.

 

Jongdae looked at me, not break eye contact. “Hyung, hey, let’s go.” I heard Jongin but there’s something in Jongdae’s eyes. He flinched and closed his eyes. Minseok steadied him, tapping his cheek.

 

“You alright?” He asked then looked at me, confused. Jongdae looked at me but this time, his eyes were fully black. _What the?_ He blinked again quickly and they were back to normal. _Chanyeol, did you see that? Chanyeol?_

 

“Did you see that?” I asked Jongin, brows furrowed.

 

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your attention, hyung. See what?” He looked at me oddly.

 

“Sorry, got stunned for a moment,” I explained and looked at Jongdae once more. He seemed better now but whatever that was, it’s frightening.

 

Jongdae kept looking at me, eyes guarded. How annoying. I ran my fingers in my hair then sighed. Junmyeon’s tilted his head, telling me to go already. Minseok whispered something to Junmyeon but he just stared him down. _What’s their problem?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guides:  
> Italicized - thoughts or flashbacks  
> Underlined - 3rd POV narration
> 
> There's not much connections yet but take note of Baekhyun's observations to the Kims + Chanyeol's locations in the next updates.


	3. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's found a friend in Junmyeon but it didn't stop Jongdae from bothering him. Or Baekhyun just thought of it that way.

My jogging schedule’s weird because of a Math quiz next morning. I closed the front door behind me and started my run. One round around the block’s enough for now. The night looked absolutely beautiful with the lit sidewalks and nature around us. The ground was wet because it rained; still manageable. I played some Chopin on my iPod and enjoyed the cool breeze. _Thank you, Lord, for this beautiful evening. Your creation’s truly beautiful._

 

When I arounded the corner, splashing water covered me immediately. “Hey!” A motorcycle stopped and the rider got off his bike. He took his helmet off and jogged to me.

 

“Hey, I’m so-” he cut what seemed like an apology and ran a hand across his chin. “Wow, Baekhyun, you’re soaked.” He came into the light with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Jongdae,” I wasn’t surprised the apology was cut short.

 

“Sorry,” He whispered. That felt like he’s forced to do it.

 

“Ecclesiastes 5:2; don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.” I wiped the droplets as I walked away.

 

“Hey, come on, come back. Baekhyun!” He called but he didn’t deserve a second chance after this.

 

I ran around another block, brushing it off. But I felt dirty and sweaty, and it irritated me even more. I stopped around seven houses away from mine. Jongdae said that his cousins’ house was just seven houses away from mine. It looked like mine but it had a spooky feel to it. I continued walking but looked behind me to see a light on by the window on the second floor. Whose room could that be, Minseok or Junmyeon, Aunt Sooyoung’s?

 

I bumped in to someone and he wrapped something around me with his arms. I flinched and froze, hoping it wasn’t a killer.

 

“Don’t scream, please.” I stopped breathing and looked at the guy. Because that’s definitely what a killer would say. He took a step back, letting the towel hang on my shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I mean it.” Jongdae whispered and looked very contrite. “I mean, I mean the apology, not the splashing.” He clarified. Who knew he could be angelic in the night and in all black? _Wait, what?_ He turned and walked to his house without a backward glance at me. I looked around, hoping someone would explain what just happened.

 

What was that? One second, he’s bullying me and the next, he had a nice bone in his body. I continued to look around until he’s in his house. I went in mine once he’s long gone.

 

“Baekhyun?” I sighed, completely annoyed with my name. “What happened to you?” Father asked while I made my way up the stairs.

 

“I slipped on a puddle. I’m alright, Father.” I smiled casually, even though my soul was twisting in guilt because I lied.

 

“Where did you get the towel?” I looked at it and sighed.

 

“Jongdae, the guy next door, saw what happened and helped me.” I just told a white lie to my father. _A lie is a lie._

 

“Jongdae? Kim Jongdae? Sooyoung’s nephew, the one next door?” Dad had his hands on his waist. _Either Father was clueless or shocked tonight._

 

“Yes,” I mumbled, slightly amused with my father.

 

“Oh, good. That boy’s very different from the two. You should befriend him, Baekhyun. You don’t bring much friends here too.” He worried. I simply nodded but that’s not going to happen.

 

After showering and changing into my pajamas, I went back to studying before going to sleep. I already asked forgiveness to the Lord for lying to my father. That felt awful. I opened my Chemistry book and drowned myself with elements and combustion. I closed the book later on since it was almost midnight.

 

I looked out the window and screamed, falling off my chair. Jongdae sat on his windowsill with his feet hanging out the window, looking directly at me. _This boy frightened me twice tonight._ His face unreadable and he’s smoking again, based on the thing that was clipped between his index and middle finger. His tilted his head to the side with creepy narrow eyes. Suddenly, I remembered his full black eyes; just my hallucination. I reached for the curtain and closed them quickly. I did the Sign of the Cross and jumped to my bed, closing my eyes quickly.

 

I woke slightly and heard the rain pouring outside as I stirred on my bed. I turned to face the window and saw a silhouette sitting on my chair. I closed my eyes, chuckled, and felt my blanket on my shoulders. _That must be my angel, watching me while I sleep._

 

The morning light came and I stretched my arms. I looked down and saw my blanket around me. _Wait, I don’t remember putting my blanket over me._ I closed the curtains last night but they were open now. My door’s locked so none of my parents or my brother came in.

 

I got out of bed and looked out my window. Jongdae’s curtains were closed, but I remembered him sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling out like a maniac that wanted to jump off a building last night. I closed my window and took a breath in. _Wait, why does it smell like cigarettes?_ Could it be? No, that would be impossible for him to jump to my window on the second floor and watch me sleep. That would be very creepy.

 

_He frightened you twice last night._

 

The silhouette last night was merely a dream. It wasn’t Jongdae. I repeated this mantra as I showered, slightly flinching upon movements on the frosted glass. It’s just me. When I came out and finished dressing up, I knelt beside my bed and prayed to the Lord giving me another day to live. When I was finished, I looked out and saw Jongdae shirtless in his bedroom. He raised two shirts which looked the same since they were both black. He looked out the window and saw me staring. I looked away quickly and went out of my room.

 

Chanyeol ate with me during free period. I kept staring at the door in case The Four entered. “Baekhyun, are you even listening? What are you looking at?” He looked behind and sighed. “What’s going on?” He added. I stopped looking at the door and looked at my best friend.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” I said, poking my pudding with a spoon.

 

“You’re always honest.” He shrugged.

 

“No, I lied to my father last night.” I admitted. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at my confession. He did the Sign of the Cross and prayed over me.

 

I rolled my eyes. “I was jogging last night and Jongdae splashed water on me when his bike passed by.” I explained shortly.

 

“What?” Chanyeol’s outraged.

 

“Hold on, when I was looking at Junmyeon’s house, I bumped into him and he covered me with a towel and apologized.” I whispered. His eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

 

“Wait, why are you whispering? Why were you staring at Junmyeon’s house?” He raised a brow.

 

“That doesn’t matter! After that, I saw him looking at me while he was sitting at the windowsill with his feet dangling out the window, like he was about to jump, and a cigarette between his fingers.” I felt chills up my arms.

 

“Whoa, chills.” He sat back and rubbed his arms.

 

“Plus, I had a dream that someone was sitting on my chair by the window. I’m not sure it was a dream but it felt like one. When I woke up this morning, the blanket on me but I didn’t put it over me last night; I remembered that, and I closed my curtain too because he’s creeping me out. When I woke up, my curtains were pulled apart and it smelled like cigarettes in my room.” I closed my eyes and held my throat.

 

“So Jongdae went in your room through the window and watched you sleep?” He deemed it odd too. I shrugged and sat back. “You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white. Your eyes change color. You never eat or drink anything; you don't go into the sunlight. You always wear black. You creep on windows. I know what you are.” Chanyeol tried acting out _Twilight_. My hand slapped his back hard.

 

“No, I don’t think he’s a vampire. That’s against our beliefs to believe in such and to judge him as one.” I said, secretly amused with his acting.

 

“You never know,” He shrugged and smiled.

 

 _You're impossibly fast, and strong._ He did seem fast to get that towel if we were half a block away from our houses. _Your skin is pale white._ Okay, maybe not that pale white since I was whiter. _Your eyes change color._ At the church, his eyes were clear. Well, they always were but from afar it shone. _You never eat or drink anything;_ When his cousins got food from my tray, he didn’t get one. _You don't go into the sunlight._ Well, he always sat on the darker side of the room. _You always wear black. You creep on windows._ That’s Chanyeol’s personal touch. _I know what you are._ Maybe I did know what he was, but was it possible? _You’re thinking too much about him, Baekhyun._

 

“Hello? Earth to Baek?” Junmyeon snapped his fingers between my eyes.

 

“Sorry, I-I,” I mumbled incoherently.

 

“It’s okay. We just need to put these two together and we’re done.” He smiled. _What, I spaced out during the experiment?_ He proceeded with the last step and I recorded the results.

 

“Mr. Kim, I am impressed. You managed to do it all. I guess Mr. Byun was of much help.” Mr. Kang commended. He chuckled and took his goggles off.

 

“What’s eating you up, Baek?” Junmyeon sat beside me and made small talk. I shook my head and stayed silent.

 

“Whatever it is, it involves someone mysterious and confusing. Am I right?” He figured. I chuckled and nodded.

 

“How did you know that?” I asked.

 

“Because I’ve been friends with Yixing for years,” he explained.

 

“And now he’s your best friend?” I finished his thought.

 

“Actually, can you keep a secret?” He whispered too close to my face. “He’s not my best friend. I don’t even consider him as a friend. Neither does Minseok and Jongdae. We’ve, I’ve never had a best friend.” He whispered and smiled. _What?_ Handsome and sociable but slightly mean Kim Junmyeon never had a best friend. Some high maintenance guy. I locked my lips like a zipper and handed him an imaginary key, but part of me didn’t believe him. Yixing kept looking at me as if I was going to steal Junmyeon or something.

 

“So what is he all this time?” I asked.

 

“Actually, he’s our guardian.” He whispered too close in my ear.

 

“What do you mean?” I whispered in his. He turned his body slightly to me while I went closer to him.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what he is.” He chuckled nervously. After that dream and Jongdae’s creeper moment, nothing would surprise me.

 

“What?” I asked curiously. Junmyeon tapped his fang tooth.

 

“You’re kidding,” I leaned back. I felt Chanyeol’s eyes on me.

 

“I’m not! It’s the truth!” He said a bit too loudly. Some of our classmates stared at us. Junmyeon gave him a look to stop meddling with his business.

 

“It only comes out around trouble. Don’t worry, he’s half mortal so he controls better than the rest.” He whispered again, waving it off.

 

“There are others, hyung?” I raised a brow, pretending to believe. He nodded.

 

“You told me the other night that I wouldn’t believe you if you told me the reason why you kept…you know,” I whispered to him, changing the topic.

 

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled in distraught. I knew that reaction. I saw that from my brother and it meant something.

 

Yixing’s still looking at us. “Just don’t tell anyone, please.” Junmyeon begged and held my hand.

 

“I promise.” I nodded, but I didn’t believe him. He’s known to be a habitual liar. At the corner of my eye, I saw Jongdae look at our hands, same expression with Yixing.

 

The rest of the week’s pretty boring because The Four took a step back from mocking me. Since Junmyeon and I spent a lot of time together because of our project, they barely had him around. Though they glared at me, they were a silent threat without the smartest of the group. We went to class together a lot but separated after our last class. Since I knew one of their secrets, he wanted that safeguarded. He switched seats with each student beside me in every class. Each student that isn’t Chanyeol.

 

With that persisting for almost a month, his grades shot up. Not that he needed it. “Hey, Baek, thanks for everything. The extra studying did help.” He said, walking with me to the cafeteria.

 

“No problem at all.” We had a brief hug and checked the class ranking list by the office. I made him go first.

 

Junmyeon came back with a satisfied smile. “I’m the 6th,” Already? Wow.

 

“That’s great!” I patted his shoulder, not really surprised but more of amazed he got up the ranks fast.

 

“Okay, your turn,” He composed himself and made way for me. I looked up to the list and swallowed hard. I walked past Junmyeon and everyone else, feeling heavy inside.

 

“Baekhyun! Hey, wait up!” Junmyeon grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. “Did you get the top spot?” He asked expectantly. I tried to calm down.

 

Everyone stared at us, even his friends. I looked at Jongdae, who’s smirking at me. “Ask him.” I pointed at him and walked away but stopped by the corner and heard their conversation.

 

“Really, Jongdae? You couldn’t even give it him?” Junmyeon said, quite annoyed. Yes, Jongdae took the 1st spot from me surprisingly.

 

“Why would he? Can’t you be happy for him? Look at you, Junmyeon, you’re different now. What did that Christian virgin do to you? Are you tapping that kind now?” Minseok said harshly, his voice reaching several octaves.

 

“Hyung,” Jongdae stopped him, knowing that was too much.

 

“Don’t, Jongdae. What did you tell that Christian know-it-all? We heard you loud and clear.” Minseok’s on a roll, bashing on his brother like that in public.

 

“If you heard me, why are you making me repeat it? And don’t call him that. He’s more than that.” Junmyeon said calmly, trying to defend me.

 

“Well, look at that, Dae, Yixing; he’s forgetting what he truly is.” Minseok’s last sentence added more mystery to their pack. Was Junmyeon was telling the truth about Yixing? If he wasn’t human, what was he? What were they?

 

Junmyeon rounded the corner I was at, embarrassed when he saw me. “I’m sorry,” I apologized.

 

“That’s embarrassing. You heard that?” He chuckled as if he wasn’t scolded. I opened my mouth but no words came out. “Come on, let’s get to Chemistry.” He pulled my wrist as he dragged me behind him. “I like your shirt today. It’s like the one you wore when I was at your house. Throw away those sad sweaters, it’s really upsetting.” He complimented with a smile I never noticed before. I blushed and continued walking behind him.

 

We made it in time as we took our seats. “Okay, I have an announcement. I’m changing some teams based on the current class ranking.” Mr. Kang said. I looked at Junmyeon but he just smiled tightly, like he knew what was coming. “Yixing, say goodbye to Jongdae.” He began. _Please don’t take hyung away._ “Jongdae, Junmyeon, switch.”

 

“What?” My tongue couldn’t help it. Junmyeon ruffled my hair then took his stuff.

 

“Hyung,” I called. He just gave a nod.

 

“Okay, work on this mixture. When the bell rings, I want your outputs on my desk. You have the whole period.” I sighed and worked with what I was given.

 

“Congratulations on the top five.” Jongdae said, leaning on the desk, reading the instructions.

 

“Congratulations for number one,” I mumbled forcefully and started working. Though it hurt my pride, I had to be a sport. _Matthew 5: 39 said; but I tell you, do not resist an evil person. If anyone slaps you on the right cheek, turn to them the other cheek also._

 

I worked quietly on the first mixture and he did the second one. We’re doing very well until he spoke. “Does this mean I have to put the Nitrate first or the Peroxide?” He asked, looking at the beakers.

 

“Ask Mr. Kang. I don’t know what you’re doing. I’m at the third mixture.” I said as I tried to measure my components.

 

“I’m asking you because you’re my partner.” He said, putting the beakers down and crossing his arms over his chest. I continued working as I heard Junmyeon’s laugh behind us. He and Yixing were okay already. _Come back, hyung._

 

“What’s wrong with you? Why can’t you accept the fact that someone is as good as you?” Jongdae whined.

 

“It’s not that at all.” I answered calmly. He looked at Junmyeon then me expectantly. “It’s not about him either. I’m not in love with your cousin.” Honestly, I was tired of Jongdae’s immaturity and lack of words.

 

“Okay, enlighten me, Baekhyun.” He stared me down.

 

“How nice of you to actually call me by my name.” I chuckled weakly. “I thought I was the Christian virgin. I thought I’m the guy you tripped and humiliated in front of everyone by making me pray on my knees, the one you splashed with filthy rain water the other night. Jongdae, I’m sick of you and your little games. Junmyeon-hyung didn’t deserve your or Minseok’s words a while ago. Did you guys know he’s at the 6th spot now? Did you even congratulate your own cousin for getting that spot or you had more to boast because you knew you were number one and not me? So congratulations again, Kim Jongdae, you’re one cool piece of shit.” I got my bag and our paper, fully answered.

 

Jongdae just blinked as I placed our paper on Mr. Kang’s desk without even finishing the experiment itself. “Baekhyun, how did you…” he read our paper and saw the unfinished mixtures.

 

“I studied Chapter 15 the other night. It taught me everything even without the experiment. May I be excused?” I explained and smiled weakly. He nodded and placed an A at the top of the paper. That’s enough for me.

 

I looked at Junmyeon-hyung and he smiled warily at me. I waved goodbye to him and left. _You know where to find me._

 

Before I went home early, I sent a text to Sehun and Jongin. I told them to walk each other home because I couldn’t. They agreed, thankfully. I knelt in the prayer room and cried. “Lord, what have I done wrong to them? Forgive me for being so ignorant in class. Why were they so mean all these years? I pray my brother and Sehun have a safe walk home. Bless Yixing because he’s a good person deep down, probably. Please do not condemn him, whatever she may be. Enlighten the Kim cousins. Bless my family, my brother, my best friend, my household, and the Kim cousins.” I sighed and held my throat.

 

I stared at the crucifix on the wall, waiting for an answer. My eyelids gave up on me. I scratched my arm and closed my eyes for a cat nap. My mind was well aware but my body shut down. My eyeballs moved frantically behind my eyelids as my nails continued to scratch my arms. The air from my lungs suddenly became too scarce. I grasped for air and held on to my sheets. _Come on, Baekhyun, wake up! Wake up!_ I felt the itch on my arms intensify.

 

The air was quickly being taken away. I never had an asthma attack. In fact, I never had asthma. My eyelids opened forcefully, like my body was not in my control, and two of my fingers automatically pressed themselves on my neck. The itching ceased as my eyes laid on the cross. Something clouded my vision and I fidgeted once. _Baekhyun-ah, what just happened?_ Chanyeol? He’s back? _I’m coming over._

 

Father looked at Chanyeol skeptically. “I’m starting to think you’re gay, son.” He said to me. I looked at everyone in the living room. I guess the amount of testosterone in the room would give that idea.

 

“It could be Jongin,” I shrugged. Chanyeol snorted, covering his mouth to keep this laughter.

 

“Hyung!” Jongin kicked my foot. Father eyed me then Jongin.

 

“Didn’t you tell me to make friends?” I reminded.

 

“Yes, new friends, not these two. I’ve known them since Jongin started running weird.” We all laughed now. He did have a funny laugh for a tough guy.

 

“It’s more of a ballerina prance,” Sehun quipped. Jongin pouted.

 

“Anyways, it’s good to see you boys again. Such persephones,” Father stood then covered his mouth.

 

“Purse-what?” Jongin asked. We looked at him expectantly.

 

“It’s a different language. Excuse me,”

 

Chanyeol sat on my bed, staring at the crucifix above my door. “Your mind’s noisier now from what I hear.” He mumbled.

 

“Is that a good thing?” I sat beside him. He smirked.

 

“It’s nothing to be worried about.” He patted my hair. Speaking of hair, his was black again. It’s been a few days since we’ve seen each other. He wasn’t attending classes lately but this happens every now and then.

 

“Where have you been?” I asked. He’s been gone for days already.

 

“The usual places, same old people who thought they can cure me.” He kept his smile but he looked exhausted.

 

“How come you can still read my thoughts even from far away? Are you getting worse or stronger?” It’s not something I want to know but I’ve been worried.

 

“A bit of both. I can’t read you every second, just once or twice a day, when I want to. It’s scaring my mom but I’m okay.” He smiled brightly.

 

“What happened there?” I pointed at the tiny cut on his lip. His brows furrowed. He’s probably thinking hard again.

 

“When was the last time you saw me again?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Sunday, about a week, almost two weeks ago,” I tried to recalling.

 

“I was in Jejudo that time, Baekhyun.” He sounded confused.

 

“But I saw you in church. You heard me.” I knew he was there. He was across the lot.

 

“I think I heard you but I wasn’t there, Baekhyun-ah. We saw each other when Jongdae tripped you in school and you ran to the storage room, remember?” He blinked twice.

 

“No. What storage room? We didn’t see each other that day.” I reminded him. Chanyeol searched my face.

 

“Ah, yes. You just told me the story.” He chuckled but he was still deep in thought.

 

“You’re very worried about me lately when you should be worrying about yourself. Are you okay, Baek?” He lowered his face to meet my eyes. “Oh, yeah you are. You’re really happy to see me.” Chanyeol clapped happily then put his arm around my shoulder. I tensed. “I’m going away again for three days. I’ll be back soon. Just hang in there.” He tapped my temple twice with his smile in place. His eyes felt different though.


	4. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change up made Baekhyun aware of Jongdae's actions and vice versa. Will they finally call it a truce for the sake of their ranks?

Saturday afternoon, I decided to envelope myself with the Lord’s amazing creation and read a book at the front porch. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ seemed like a good choice. The classics were always the best. I guess that was why they called it a classic, of course.

 

Though the book was good, I found myself looking at the neighborhood from time to time. “Good afternoon, _haraboji_!” I greeted from my seat. He’s the oldest jogger around. I wanted to be him when I’m 80, fit and joyful.

 

“Good afternoon, Baekhyun, ah you’re kind as always!” He replied sweetly. I chuckled and waved goodbye so he could continue his speed walking.

 

“Hey, _haraboji_! Thanks for the beef the other night!” Someone greeted.

 

“Ah Jongdae, it’s nothing! I’m going now.” I looked to Jongdae’s house and saw him sitting at the front porch also. He chuckled and drank from his beer can. He blew him a kiss but he didn’t see that anymore. Jongdae looked my way with his unreadable expression. I blinked and looked at my book instead.

 

Boo Radley, a character from my book, reminded me of the guy sitting on his front porch as I continued reading. Based on Boo’s traits, he was misunderstood, brave, thoughtful, quite shy, and mysterious, just like how I came to know Kim Jongdae. I thought he’s misunderstood because despite his disappointing behavior, he’s very smart. Undeniably, he was shy but had potential when he spoke wisely. Brave, of course, because he had the guts to humiliate me repeatedly and the news about him fighting five guys that tried to rob him at once was enough evidence.

 

I bit my bottom lip and remembered that night he gave me his towel after he ran his motorcycle in a puddle and splashed me with water. He’s deeply thoughtful but it lies with his mysteriousness. Part of me oddly believed that he was in my room the other night. _Was it possible for him to jump from his window to mine?_ Our windows were eight feet high from the ground with an estimated distance of nine meters. There was no fence for him to stand on since our houses were divided by a small hedge that was a just meter high.

 

I looked at him looking at me with a relaxed smile on his face. The same black ensemble present, of course. I was still upset with him because of his attitude at Chemistry. I knew I had a fault for being closed off when he asked me but I was full of it. He did apologize for the water splashing but what about the other times? My mood went south upon remembering what happened.

 

No matter how I tried to focus, my eyes kept looking at him. He’s just sitting there, drinking beer in the afternoon. We’re not even legal to drink yet. I held my book higher but I still lowered it to observe him. For five minutes, he’s just observing the people walking and waving at some of them. Another five passed and he was blocked off again.

 

He looked normal and decent as he sat. _Of course he looked normal, he’s not speaking._ I chuckled at my subconscious sassing around. Chanyeol’s in Hong Kong, too far to read me. I read another paragraph and lowered my book slightly so he wouldn’t notice. I barely noticed how interesting his hair was. They’re long but styled well. He definitely needed a haircut since it was quite long already. Did he always squint his eyes? _Oh, it’s just really sunny._ His eyes were kind and gentle; I knew that, but from afar, they were possibly black. Maybe it’s just the lighting around him. Front porches did have shades after all.

 

He held his phone now, maybe reading a text. Suddenly, he smiled adorably. He had dimples? I found myself smiling too but quickly frowned after realizing I was smiling. I took my sweater off as I continued watching him chuckle by himself. He pocketed his phone and opened another can. This time, it was coke.

 

I wondered how his phone fit his pocket. Their jeans were skinnier than most girls in school, well except Junmyeon. He had normal guy pants but still black. _Wait, why did I thought of their pants, Jongdae’s mostly? Oh, oh!_ I did the Sign of the Cross and asked forgiveness for my unholy thoughts. That was the first time it happened to me, ever. Let alone to a guy. I finished praying with my book up and peeked at him through my book as I did the Sign of the Cross once more. Suddenly, he flinched and fidgeted. I hid behind my book in fear about what might have happened to him. Did seizures run in their family? He shook his head and breathed heavily, slightly dazed. I felt my heart pounded in my chest. He stood up and went in his house with his head down.

 

I knocked on Jongin’s door and he opened it quickly. He’s oddly spraying Holy Water in his room. “Whoa, what happened to you?” I asked as I sat on his bed.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” He mumbled.

 

“What is it with everyone and me not believing?” I whined. “You sound like Junmyeon-hyung.” I added. He just chuckled. “Okay, tell me. I’ll keep an open mind.” I said. Jongin stopped wetting every spot in his room and sat beside me.

 

All his posters had wet spots. His bed was cold as if it got rained on. His CD stack had his crucifix necklace over them. “I felt something in my room last night.” He whispered. I blinked and registered the fact that he’s actually frightened. “I had a dream last night and you were there. Jongdae-hyung was there. Chanyeol-hyung, Sehun, even Mom was there. I only remember bits of it but Jongdae-hyung’s looking at me then back to you and me again. Mom was crying and stuff. I woke up and saw my window open. I knew I locked it, hyung.” His hands shook in fear. _Jongdae-hyung?_

 

“I saw someone in my room the other night. I thought it was a dream but when I woke up, my curtains were open.” I told him.

 

“Are you trying to say our house is haunted?” He scoffed.

 

“Look who finished a bottle of Holy Water?” I raised a brow at him. “Don’t think about taking the one in my room.”

 

“We should tell Mom and Dad. I’m not risking our lives to turn into a horror film.” He stood up and walked across the hall. I followed him quickly as he barged in our parents’ room. “Whoa! Okay, back up!” We stepped back quickly and closed the door. I blinked quickly and shook my head. Jongin sat on the floor, stunned.

 

“That’s as horrifying as an entity.” I mumbled.

 

“I can say that I’ve seen it all, especially my parents doing it.” He ran to the bathroom to vomit. I went the prayer room and asked forgiveness for seeing such, dragging Jongin with me. he rubbed Holy Water over his eyes dramatically.

 

Dinner was very awkward since we saw the same people who were very different when they were alone. “What’s going on? Why are you two so quiet?” Mother asked. Jongin and I exchanged looks and continued eating.

 

“Kids, I’m sorry for what you saw.” Father began, dropping his utensils with a sigh.

 

“What are you talking about Heechul?” Mother asked. I stopped eating. This really wasn’t the time to discuss this. The food deserved better.

 

“They walked in on us.” He explained. Now Luke stopped eating. Mother went hysterical.

 

“I told you to lock the door! I told you to lock it! Oh, Jongin! Forgive Mommy, please.” She started kissing Luke’s head and hugging him, rather choking him. He tried to break free but her grasp got too tight.

 

“Mother, Mother, you’re choking him!” I uttered in worry.

 

“Mom!” Jongin whined. She kept kissing his head and apologizing. Father shook his head and apologized to me. I smiled awkwardly and that’s when Jongin fell off his chair.

 

“Mom, get off me! Stop!” He said annoyed with Mother’s babying.

 

“Baekhyun, why did you come in?” Father turned authoritative again. Mother put her hands on her waist and looked at me. Jongin got up and defended me by saying it was him that entered.

 

“I felt something in my room and hyung said he saw someone in his room the other night.” He explained. Mother got my wrist and Jongin’s and dragged us out of the house.

 

“Yoona, Yoona, that’s not necessary!” Father followed us.

 

“Sooyoung needs to check my children!” Mother said loud enough to make the neighbor’s dog bark.

 

“Mother, just bring us to the Pastor! Why Mrs. Kim of all people?” I whined.

 

“Mrs. Kim detects demons?” Jongin wondered as he dragged his feet.

 

Our family stood at their front porch as Jongdae stuck his head out the front door. “Hi, Jongdae, darling. Is your aunt home? I think my children are possessed.” Mother explained.

 

“Mother!” We all protested. Jongdae looked at Jongin then me.

 

“They seem fine, Mrs. Byun.” Jongdae said deadpan.

 

“Are you sure? Do you detect the evil too?” Mother stepped closer to him.

 

“If you say so,” he smiled charmingly. _Wait, what’s he doing at his cousins?_

 

“It’s just my children were hallucinating with feeling something in their rooms.” Mother needed to stop talking.

 

“They’re fine, Mrs. Byun. I promise. Good night.” Jongdae said, looking at me.

 

“Boy, can you come out of the door?” Mother was still not convinced.

 

“I can’t,” He said slowly.

 

“Why not?” Father asked. Jongdae looked at me from head to toe.

 

“I came from the shower, so I’m naked.” He mumbled. Jongdae coughed in awkwardness.

 

“Oh! Forgive us for intruding.” Father pulled Mother away and Jongin next. I looked at his neck and saw his shirt’s collar.

 

“Liar,” I whispered to him.

 

“Checking me out?” He smiled adorably. Ugh. I turned around, completely flushed. “Good night, Byun Baekhyun. Sleep well!” He said with a chuckle.

 

The next nights were very annoying thanks to the guy on the other side of my window. As I studied the other night, something hit my window. I saw Jongdae with water balloons by his window. Minseok laughed beside him. The next night, he had a visitor. She pushed him on his bed and took her shirt off. It aggravated me very much. I wrote _‘you people need Jesus’_ and stuck it on my window for them to see as I went to bed.

 

When I woke up the next day, there was sign on his window. _Jealous? Stop spying. God is watching._ I heard chuckling behind me and saw Jongin sitting on my bed.

 

“So Junmyeon-hyung was right. You two hate each other.” He chuckled. “You were spying on him?” He added.

 

“No! I was studying here and I saw movement outside. I didn’t watch him commit fornication because I posted the sign. And since when did you starting calling them hyung and talking about me?” I said irritated.

 

“He gave me his number when I passed by him at school.” Oh, that explains it.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” I said as I got my things.

 

“Ugh, hyung, so many questions!” He whined and followed me out the door.

 

I went home late because of extra credit projects to reclaim my top spot. It was half past eight in the evening and the night was chilly.

 

“Baekhyun, home so late?” Junmyeon said once he saw me pass by his house. He’s on his way out, apparently.

 

“Extra credit,” I stopped and smiled at him as he made his way to me. As always, he wore his plain black shirt and jeans, with an additional black jacket. “Going out on a school night?” I asked. He shrugged and smirked.

 

“No parent’s home to feed me. Shall we walk?” Mrs. Kim worked until midnight so Father knew his father’s really dead?

 

Junmyeon had an accent and I just noticed it now. “Are you from Ulsan, somewhere near there? You got an accent.” I asked as we walked oh so slowly since it was a short walk.

 

“Ha, you know everything about me and my family. Our mothers are to close to keep secrets. We just stayed here for reasons but I’ve studied in different countries.” he pocketed his hands and looked at his feet.

 

“Like where?” I asked.

 

“Beijing, Tokyo, Singapore, and New York but only for a few months.” He smiled.

 

“When did you leave? I thought I always saw you here.” I wondered.

 

“You were at camp, I think, with Jongdae. Minseok and I went for about three months, I think. Mom wanted to find a better place for us to settle.” He sighed.

 

“So she thought of leaving Jongdae behind with no family?” This was news. He nodded.

 

“Jongdae’s case is…sensitive. We barely talk about it.” He shrugged.

 

“What made you stay in Damyang, if I may ask?” I really was curious about their family.

 

He smiled. “Jongdae. He’s more of a brother to me than Minseok-hyung. You know how he can be.” We both nodded at that. Minseok’s silent but had an attitude. “It felt nice to take care of someone so I went back for him.”

 

“Alone?” He nodded.

 

“I got in trouble for coming home. I’m glad I did. Jongdae’s in bad shape when I got to here.” I remembered what he meant. After camp, Jongdae fell into a spiral. “You two were real close before. I’m not sure what changed.” He stopped walking.

 

“You guys did, especially you.” I mumbled.

 

Junmyeon-hyung felt it; the regret and lost time. His eyes searched mine, trying to find some kind of excuse or apology but there was none to be given or taken. Time got the best of us. Family got the best of us.

 

He took a step forward but I stepped back. At least he still remembered. “It’s okay. We were young and stupid, well I was. You were right. Don’t worry about it, I’ve been better. It’s okay.” I tried to smile through it. His beady eyes were like flashbacks of us; that stupid crush that almost broke our families apart. I swallowed hard then smiled with him.

 

“Yeah, of course. Chanyeol’s been treating you well.” Junmyeon-hyung acknowledged wrong.

 

“Me and Chanyeol aren’t,” I clarified. “Wait, you know Chanyeol exists?”

 

“You’re our favourite target. We know everyone around you, especially him.”

 

“Me and Chanyeol aren’t,” I sighed.

 

“Hmmm, but does he know that?” He raised a knowing brow. _What does he mean?_

 

“Baekhyun, shouldn’t you be praying or something?” Minseok asked, quite nicely I might add, but it was meant to mock me. Where did he come from?

 

“No, not tonight. I plan to summon leprechauns and fairies tonight, you know, changing it up.” I bit back charmingly. “No offense,”

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Minseok asked with a smirk as he took a cigarette out, making me leave. I shook my head.

 

“Ah, you’ll keep Jongdae entertained tonight, show what the Lord gave you perhaps? He said you checked him out a couple of times.” He teased. I blushed and shook my head quickly. Junmyeon-hyung laughed very hard as Minseok pinched my cheek and laughed too.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re not annoying. I’m just kidding, you know that, well half joking.” Minseok added.

 

“So you guys could be nice after all,” I smiled, giving a little sarcasm; something Minseok usually did. They both shrugged.

 

“Okay, well, see you around. Thanks for the walk, hyung, Minseok.” I waved goodbye as I went up the steps of the front porch.

 

“That’s hyung to you, Baekhyun.” Minseok gave me a two-fingered salute. I closed the door and watched them leave.

 

“Where have you been? Who are those boys?” Father surprised me with his interrogation.

 

“I told you, I had to take extra credit in my classes.” I explained.

 

“And those boys?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Mrs. Kim’s sons; Junmyeon and Minseok,” I said truthfully.

 

“Are any of them your boyfriend?” He pressed. I pursed my lips and shook my head. What is with him and boyfriends? Can’t I be just friends with guys? I thought he taught us that homosexuality was a sin. Apparently my parents were pushing it to me.

 

“They’re just his friends, Dad. Calm down. They’re my friends too.” Jongin saved as he went down the stairs. I mouthed my thanks.

 

“Oh, but I’m watching them, Baekhyun.” Father’s eyes grew wide.

 

“W-why? What’s wrong with you, Father? You said I should be friends with people but you’re suspecting them as boyfriends. Can’t I have a girlfriend?” I whined.

 

“He’s got a point, Dad.” Jongin mumbled as I went up the stairs.

 

I dried my hair while opening my books on the study table, searching for the right pages. When I looked up, Jongdae sat on his windowsill again. He’s in a safer position with one leg inside his room and the other up on the windowsill. His back leaned on it too. There was no cigarette or alcohol with him. Not that I cared, really. I ignored him and started reading and making notes. After an hour, I sat back to take a breather and looked up. Jongdae’s looking at me with an amused grin on.

 

I tilted my head and raised a brow. He copied my actions and stuck his tongue out quickly. I blinked in disbelief. He tapped his nose and stuck his tongue out again. I scrunched my face and stuck my tongue out to him. He did the same and our banter began. I tried not to move so that he would not copy me.

 

When he moved, I copied him. We still kept sticking our tongues out like children. “What are you doing?” I looked at Jongin, who stood by the door. There I realized that my foot was up on my desk and my arm over my head that held my ear with my tongue out. We looked out my window and saw Jongdae laughing his lungs off. “Huh, he outsmarted you on that one.” Jongin chuckled. I sighed and sat back on my chair. He left and closed the door.

 

I looked at the clock and shook my head. That idiotic banter took half an hour. I blamed him for killing my study time. Come to think of it, he either sat on his window doing nothing or was out with his friends. I never saw him studying at home ever. I looked out my open window once more and saw him with a slingshot aimed at me. I gasped and ducked down. A ball entered my room and bounced on my wall to my floor. “Hey!” I screamed. He smiled and closed his window once he saw my reaction. I closed mine with the curtains and looked for the ball.

 

The paper wrapped stress ball was beside my bag. One of the papers wrote:

 

_Baekhyun._

_Look, I’m sorry for everything. Can we just fix this project? My suggestions are down there. Junmyeon-hyung told me what you two have done and I think it’s smart. Let’s just fight here and not in school._

 

The other seemed to be a warning. To Chanyeol.

 

I saw his suggestions and thought they were good, design-wise. I placed them in my bag and went to sleep, feeling slightly peaceful since Jongdae finally apologized for everything. _Matthew 6:14-15 said “For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you.  But if you do not forgive men their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins.”_


	5. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun believed learning can happen from anyone and anywhere. He just didn't expect Jongdae to teach him the worst set of lessons.

Chanyeol met me by my locker before we went to Chemistry class. “Hey, what did you want to talk about before class?” He asked, slightly worried. I got one of the two crumpled papers out of my bag pocket and showed him Jongdae’s note. Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 

“What does he mean by ‘be on guard’?” I shrugged in reply.

 

“We just have to be careful. He could be around.” I looked for Sehun and Jongin in case they passed.

 

“Wow, how did you get this?” He looked at the crumpled paper.

 

“He got a slingshot and targeted my wall last night.” I said as if it’s a normal thing.

 

“Was he trying to make an effort to be nice?” He smirked. I shrugged and saw people scrambling from afar.

 

“Speak of the devil,” I sighed and held him back.

 

Just like that, it felt like a movie where The Four walked so slowly and wind blew their hairs. From left to right, it’s Yixing, Junmyeon, Minseok, and Jongdae, in all of their black glory. Junmyeon high-fived my brother, who passed by them, and Jongdae smiled. Honestly, they looked so immaculate together, it was impossible not to look.

 

Minseok looked at me first and smirked annoyingly. Junmyeon did the same, thinking they remembered our encounter last night. Yixing shot daggers to me and covered Jongdae’s view of me with his not so subtle stare. I just blinked at protectiveness even though there was a possibility that it’s facade.

 

My eyes landed on Jongdae last. He looked at my hand then to my eyes. There was a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes as he saw his note in my hand. I gave him a very discreet nod and he understood it immediately.

 

Jongdae’s already at his seat, behind mine, when I came in. Chanyeol eyed me curiously me as he took his seat. I opened my notebook and absorbed myself with the lesson since there was a pair work later on. Before I knew it, the lesson was over.

 

The papers were passed and Jongdae got one for the both of us. He slid his seat closer to me and placed the paper on my desk. His elbow rest on my desk, invading my space.

 

“Can we call it truce for now? I know you hate me and I hate you too; the feeling’s totally mutual, but I want to maintain my grade and I know you do too and more. What do say, just until we’re done working together?” He proposed. I looked at his outstretched hand and back to his serious face several times.

 

“Alright, until we’re done working together,” I finally gave in.

 

It was for the greater good of our academics and I didn’t need him constantly bothering me so I agreed. “As Ecclesiastes 4:9 did say, two are better than one,” I said.

 

“Because they have a good reward for their toil.” He finished and smirked.

 

His eyes were calm when I looked at them. His smile was genuine too. Was it possible for him to change my perspective instantly? “Okay, back to work.” I broke the connection first.

 

Next day, Jongdae's late for class. I looked around and saw his friends punctual but not him. “Mr. Kim, I see we’re back to our old ways.” Mr. Kang said as he entered a split second after the bell has rung.

 

“It has a half a second! Can you cut me some slack?” Jongdae sounded pissed as he threw his bag on the desk behind me, making me jump.

 

“Young man, I don’t appreciate your tone!” Mr. Kang yelled. Yixing held his shoulders and looked at him. He did the smart thing and stayed quiet. Mr. Kang left us with a pair study session instead of teaching since Jongdae soiled his mood. I knew Jongdae's not proud of himself either, based on the tension on his neck.

 

“Jongdae, hey,” I whispered as I indiscreetly moved my chair closer to him due to the very loud floor scrapes. He rolled his eyes and pulled my chair effortlessly to him, making no sound. “Thanks,” I mumbled, embarrassed.

 

He rest his head on his outstretched arm on his desk, him facing me. We sat in silence as we read on our own. The pages Mr. Kang made us read were the ones I studied weeks ago. I looked at him discreetly and saw him very bored.

 

“I’m guessing you studied this chapter weeks ago too or else you won’t be looking at me.” He mumbled then smile adorably. I was caught off guard that he knew.

 

“You studied this chapter before too?” I asked. He nodded. “You know you have potential to be nice, right?” I said, keeping my smile in.

 

“Is that a compliment?” He smiled. I shrugged.

 

“Could you sit properly? I might have a stiff neck by looking at you sideways, you know.” I said as I cracked my neck left to right.

 

“Yeah, I know, just making you look stupid.” He sat properly and chuckled. I shot daggers at him and he sank on his seat, with his index fingers forming a cross. _So immature._

 

“How about you start being nice, even just to me? Start small.” I suggested. He sat up, rest his elbows on his desk, and thought about it. I flipped a page and shrugged.

 

“Start small, with you. That’s a huge step.” He chuckled. “Alright, teach me to be good.”

 

“On one condition,” he raised his index finger by his nose. I leaned on my desk and raised a brow.

 

“You learn to be bad.” He challenged.

 

“Learn? Who will teach me?” I asked and looked at Minseok.

 

“You don’t have to look far, Hyunnie.” My head whipped back to his direction. I didn’t know what was more shocking, his condition or his nickname to me. But I wasn’t backing out. I stretched my hand out and we shook on it.

 

“When do we start?” I smirked.

 

After classes, I sat by the bleachers and watched the athletes do their thing. “Okay, lesson number one, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said as he took a seat beside me. “Oh, before I forget,” He started opening his backpack, brought out two bottles of Orange Juice, and handed it to me.

 

“Oh, that’s thoughtful, thanks Jongdae.” I smiled and opened the bottle.

 

“Score one for me.” He said proudly.

 

I took a sip and ducked once I saw a football aimed right at me. “Watch it, fucker!” He screamed with the football on his hand. “Score two?” He asked once he threw it back, hitting the player in the head. I regained my composure and sat properly.

 

“No, you said a bad word.” I scoffed.

 

“Say it.” He challenged. _What?_

 

“Say it.” He repeated. I sighed, my hands turning to fists over my thighs.

 

“Fucker,” I whispered.

 

“What?” He leaned his ear to me.

 

“Fucker!” I said louder.

 

“Repeat after me; shit.” He sat facing me as he bit his bottom lip, very amused.

 

“Shit.” I closed my eyes, facing him too.

 

“Fuck.” He added. I repeated, feeling sick.

 

“Fuck you.” He enjoyed his little game. I repeated it, directing it to him, which felt a little better.

 

“Asshole.” He bit his lip, concealing his smile. I repeated, feeling very awful again.

 

“Fuck, fucker, fuck you.” He said as if it was a tongue-twister. I closed my eyes and held on to my thigh tightly, aching inside. “Fuck me,” I cursed under my breath, really feeling very nauseous now.

 

“Sure, just tell me where.”

 

Did he just? I opened my eyes, feeling a breath by my lips. Jongdae’s an inch away from my face. _Shit, his eyes._ I swallowed as he flicked a glance on my lips. “I think th-that’s enough lesson for now.” I stuttered. He gave me back my personal space and stood up.

 

“We’ll do this every day until we’re done working together. Meet me here every day after school. I have other tongue twisters for you, or we could put that tongue somewhere else.” He instructed and got his backpack. I swallowed hard and felt something odd in me. _Did Jongdae just confirm that he’s either gay or bisexual or was he teasing me?_

 

“I’ll learn from you faster without the brothers around. Oh, and we need to finish our project. Come, I’ll walk you home. We can talk about it on the way.” He sounded so bossy. I just stared at him in disbelief. He turned around and saw me still seated. “Get your ass up. It’s getting dark. Your parents might worry.” He said, looking to all of me. I got up and followed him.

 

“Plus 10, Mr. Kim, for the walk and thank you.” I smiled and walked beside him down the bleachers. He smiled and shook his head. He really seemed nice under the image.

 

Though he and I got along in general, the situation outside the school never changed. I tripped on my chair and held the study table so I wouldn’t hit the floor. I heard really loud laughing and saw him dying with laughter at the window.

 

“That was gold!” He screamed and pointed at his phone. “Minseok-hyung, come in here!” He called as I stood up and held my knee. Minseok came in and saw the video of my ungraceful fall.

 

“Praying at the wrong time again or are you kneeling for a different reason now?” Minseok commented while Jongdae kept laughing on his bed.

 

I closed my window shut and limped to the bathroom. My knee had a cut and a bruise since the edge of my desk’s quite sharp. We were out of band aids so I left it uncovered. It stung so much but I had to sleep on it.

 

The next night, I went in my room and saw paint splatters on my wall. I looked out the window and saw Jongdae with a paintball gun. I had it with him! I bust Jongin’s door open and got his biggest Nerf gun. “Hey, where are you…” I closed the door and ran to my room. I loaded it with five discs and aimed at him. I hit his arms, chest, and one on his cheek perfectly. He looked so pissed, I closed the window fast.

 

“I’m guessing a war just happened.” Jongin leaned on my door pane with a smirk on his face. Seriously, why was he only wearing his beanie and his boxers? “Who won?” He asked as he looked at vandalized wall.

 

“Where are the rest of your clothes?” I asked as I handed him his toy gun. He smiled wickedly and left my room. _Wait, what did that mean?_ I looked at my hands and gasped. These hands made evil! I rushed to the prayer room and stayed until my eyes closed.

 

I limped up the bleachers as I made my way to Jongdae, who watched the athletes and other students practicing. I sat beside him then he handed me a candy bar.

 

“Thanks.” I mumbled and sat down carefully.

 

“What happened to your knee?” He asked without looking at me. I figured he did look at me but I didn’t notice it.

 

“It’s been here for three days. Watch my video tripping over my chair in your phone, you’ll see what happened.” I said as I offered him some candy.

 

“You wore those loose pants for two days. How could I possibly see the bandage bump?” He said, looking at me. I raised my brows, after he slightly admitted that he looked at my legs, and ate another piece of candy.

 

“Kim Jongdae, were you checking me out?” I asked, very amused. He stopped his hand midair with his bottle. “You did, huh?” I poked his arm.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Hyunnie.” He tried to conceal his smile.

 

“Is that a smile I see? Embarrassed that your bad boy attitude slipped? That’s okay, I’m the only one around.” I nudged his shoulder.

 

“10 points, Hyunnie.” He gave in and smiled but drank from his coke to hide it.

 

“Five points, for being honest with me.” I whispered.

 

I looked at my watch and it was already late. “We don’t have time to discuss about the project now but we can do it on the way home.” I said and stood up.

 

“Why can’t we extend these meetings? We always leave after 15 minutes.” Jongdae complained as he followed me down.

 

“Why, enjoying my company?” I teased.

 

“Maybe,” I stopped and faced him but turned away quickly to hide my cheeks. Why’s Jongdae so confusing?

 

At church, our family sat three pews away from Jongdae’s family. The service was nearly over and Pastor Joseph started with the announcements before the final song. The Kim cousins looked so proper and respectful in church. I guess that served them for being mean to me in school. Plus, it’s good to know that they feared the Lord. “Byun Baekhyun!” I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Pastor Joseph.

 

“Pardon?” I whispered as all eyes were on me.

 

“Darling, you have just been chosen to sing for the Faith Fair.” Mom whispered to me.

 

“Come on up, my child.” Pastor Joseph encouraged. I went up shakily and stood beside him. _Fuck?_

 

The Faith Fair was a fundraising event. Pastor Joseph chose the blessed adolescents, by the grace of God, to sing for the benefit concert. “Who will be the blessed child of God to sing with the wonderful Byun Baekhyun?” He asked as I looked at the seven possible partners I could get. Minseok looked nervous as he looked at Pastor Joseph.

 

“Ah, Kim J!” He announced. Minseok visibly relaxed, as well as the other teenage boys and girls. Junmyeon-hyung and Jongdae, however, looked stoic. _Not Jongdae. Not Jongdae. Not Jongdae. Not Jongdae._

 

“Kim Jongdae!” Shit. His mother, pushed him up to stand beside me. Junmyeon-hyung beamed, clapping loudly that he didn’t get chosen. Jongdae eventually stood and pocketed his hands once he got beside me.

 

“I’m guessing we’ll learn from each other more.” I whispered to him as people started clapping.

 

“It would seem so. Do you even sing?” He asked, looking at me with some happiness in his eyes.

 

“Do you?” I asked him back and he smiled. _Heul, I’m about to embarrass myself further. I don’t have a single musical bone in my body!_ I looked at him and smiled kindly so no one wondered that we secretly despised each other.

 

His black trousers, black button-down shirt, and black blazer made him very attractive. “You look really good by the way, Hyunnie.” He whispered. I looked down at my light blue button down.

 

“You look awful too.” I said to him quickly. He smiled then stepped down of the sanctuary. _Oh, he heard that we could go back to our seats._ Jongdae offered his hand for a shake like a gentleman.

 

“Five more,” I whispered and felt a piece of paper on my palm. I sat back down and hid his note. He made his way out of the church quickly. _What was that about?_ Once we were in the car, I opened it and saw his number written neatly.

 

One evening, I entered the prayer room and saw Mother crying while she knelt in front of the crucifix. “I’m sorry, I’ll just come back later.” I mumbled and went out.

 

“Baekhyun, darling, I need to tell you something.” She held my arms and looked at me.

 

“What is it, Mother?” I closed the door and started to worry.

 

“Please don’t turn away from me. Please, you and Jongin, forgive me.” She cried.

 

“What happened, Mother? Is everything okay?” I got very worried now.

 

“Haven’t you noticed anything weird about our family? We never got you or Jongin’s surnames fixed. There’s a crucifix in front of you but you go to Christian service. Have you been feeling some shocks lately?” Mother hoped I would understand what she’d say.

 

“I don’t…what do you mean?”

 

“What does Romans 15:7 say?” She whispered. I thought for a bit and bit my lip.

 

“Therefore, accept one another, just as Christ also accepted us to the glory of God.” I said and held her hands. She nodded, wiped her tears, and left. _What did she mean by it?_

 

At dinner, Mother felt much better as if nothing happened. The table was awfully quiet. I couldn’t blame Jongin since he was mostly quiet. Father kept his head down while Mom looked at us. Did they know something I didn’t?

 

“Father, can Jongdae come over soon? He’s my new Chemistry partner and we really need to finish the project.” I asked. He just nodded with no questions asked. I left the table first since they were impossible to talk to.

 

As I made my way to my room, the hallway felt very chilly. I closed my bedroom door and held my throat. No, not sick. I saw my phone and checked for messages. I looked out the window and but Jongdae’s window was closed. I looked down and saw him and Minseok walking out of the house. I changed into my sweatpants and shirt and decided to take a jog tonight.

 

When I opened my door, I saw Jongin exit his room with his black hoodie up. He snuck out while our parents were in the kitchen. I followed him once he was fully out and shouted my permission.

 

The two waited in front of Minseok’s house. Jongin headed their way too. I hid behind the bush and saw Junmyeon came out to give his family and my brother a quick pat. What was Jongin doing with them? Jongdae looked better now. Minseok offered Jongin a cigarette but he refused.

 

They stopped by the tattoo shop where around nine more guys and three girls stood outside. Yixing was one of those guys. It looked like they introduced my brother to the cult of cigarette smokers and tattooed goths. _What were they doing at the tattoo shop? Is Jongin_ _falling into peer pressure to get a tattoo? Did any of them have tattoos?_

 

I saw Yixing had one but it was in Chinese writing. _Wait, I never knew Jongin was hanging out with them._ I knew they greeted each other in school but I didn’t expect him to actually go with them. Where’s Sehun? Jongin’s in big trouble when he got home. He broke his parents trust and mine as well. I ran back home and covered up for him until he got home.

 

As we walked to school, Jongin had a nervous energy. “Hyung, thank you.” He whispered. “You had my back even though I was such a jerk to Mom and Dad.” He added. I stopped walking and sighed.

 

“You’re my brother. Just never do it again, please. Mother’s having a hard time with something already.” I said that to make him think.

 

“I know, she told me.” He nodded.

 

“Did she bring out the bible verse on you too?” I chuckled as we continued walking.

 

“Bible verse? What are you talking about? She said that we had…I had…,” He stopped talking once he saw Jongdae.

 

“Jongin, hey Baek.” He greeted. I waved at him and he got my brother from me. That’s my cue to go to my locker.

 

Chanyeol slammed my locker door close and shoved his phone between my eyes. “Whoa, I may go blind. And welcome back?” I said, trying to back up.

 

“Is it true? You and Jongdae?” He looked shocked, and a little distraught. I looked at the webpage of a school gossip blog and saw a photo of Jongdae and I together at the bleachers. He’s watching the jocks and I opened the candy that time.

 

“You know we’re doing the Chemistry project. We started discussing it after school since the new pairing left us two weeks behind. The photo had nothing suspicious at all.” I pointed out. He tilted his head.

 

“Alright, then. You have to link yourself with the school gossip. Who knows what other people could say about you.” He said as he scrolled through his phone.

 

“The only opinion that matters is from the Lord.”

 

“Oh, Jongdae just put out the fire!” Chanyeol gasped beside me. “He said what you just said and even defended you!” He explained, slightly relieved. I looked around and saw bystanders looking at me. I was used to it because I was the Christian know-it-all but now it’s for a different reason. The school bad boy defended the Christian know-it-all and it’s ironic. My phone buzzed and saw a message. It’s Jongdae. _You’re welcome._ I walked faster to Chemistry class, seeing a minute left; Chanyeol trailing.

 

Jongdae sat comfortably, chewing the tip of his pen, a bit dazed. “Take your seats, everybody. Today will be dedicated to your project. You may begin.” Mr. Kang said and continued checking papers. Jongdae moved near me as I brought out his suggestion list that he threw in my room.

 

“Thank you for defending me at that blog.” I whispered to him. He smiled and nodded. “20 points,” I whispered.

 

“And 30 for you for following us last night,” He whispered. _How did he see me?_ “Your neon orange shirt wasn’t hard to miss at night. You’re like a traffic cone, Baek.” He answered my unspoken question. I blushed, very embarrassed that he knew.

 

“I get it. Don’t worry about Jongin; he’s just finding his way here. I don’t think Junmyeon-hyung would let him do something he’d regret either.” He snuck a peek at Junmyeon behind me.

 

“What really happened to you last Sunday and last night?” I asked. He looked at his suggestion list and a drawing of the model I had so far. “You’re not going to tell me?” I asked and he avoided my eyes, breathing heavily and coughing. He winced once, Yixing rushing beside him quickly. Junmyeon pulled me away and Minseok quickly got to the other side.

 

“Mr. Kang, Jongdae needs to go to the clinic!” Yixing said, holding Jongdae’s wrists.

 

“Go,” Mr. Kang said once we saw him in pain.

 

There were like black vines with spikes that crawled up his skin. It looked alive. It crawled up his neck and slowly started spreading on his arms, up to his hands.

 

“Hyung, take...me away now,” Jongdae panted, tolerating the pain, eyes screwed shut.

 

I saw the black vines crawl up his neck as he screamed. Minseok controlled his legs while Yixing placed his hand on his chest. Suddenly, Jongdae’s eyes turned black when they helped him out. I screamed and closed my eyes, hands to my ears.

 

“Baekhyun, hey, look at me. Just look at me. He’s gonna be fine, okay? Can you hear me?” Junmyeon-hyung shook me as my breathing went frantic. I nodded and fought back my tears.

 

“Mr. Kang, Baekhyun’s going into a panic attack!” He informed. “Step back, Chanyeol!” He growled quickly. He placed his jacket around me and led me out quickly.

 

 _What was that? How’s Jongdae? What just happened?_ Junmyeon kept me company and Minseok followed us. I wasn’t aware where we were but I didn’t care. This was probably an off-limits area. Junmyeon sat on the floor and ran both hands in his hair. Minseok leaned on the wall, looking at me with slight concern. My hands continued to shake but my shoulders were getting warm. I took the jacket off and handed it to back to Junmyeon.

 

“Can anyone please tell me what just happened?” I whispered, really confused. I didn’t want to believe my eyes.

 

The boys looked at each other as if they were having some unspoken communication. “Jongdae got contaminated.” Minseok said. I blinked and looked at Junmyeon, hoping to make sense of things.

 

“Are you serious?” I asked. Junmyeon nodded.

 

“When he came in, there was a uh, Merc-mercesen-ite-ate Mercesenate Xenon-ni-nitrate on the floor.” He said a little oddly.

 

“I’m not sure if that exists.” I said to him.

 

“Oh yes it does! It’s very deadly like liquid nitrogen. Mr. Kang made it before class and it spilled on the floor. Jongdae slipped on the floor and got some on him. It took a while to take full effect.” Junmyeon added quickly.

 

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked, changing the seemingly sensitive topic for them. I nodded and stood up. We all walked back to class but Jongdae and Yixing didn’t anymore. Junmyeon assured Jongdae would be fine, and I believed him.

 

I sat on the bleachers after school, hoping Jongdae would come. He didn’t attend the rest of our classes so it worried me even more, oddly. I opened my brownie and took a bite off it.

 

“What’s that saying, sharing is caring?” I looked behind me and saw him standing there.

 

“Hey!” I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. After a split second, I realized we’re hugging. “Oh, sorry. I meant, what took you so long?” I placed my hands on my lap and avoided to teasing look on his face. “Fucker,” I added quickly. He just smiled and took a bite from my brownie.

 

“Sure, you meant that.” He said sarcastically, getting comfortable beside me.

 

“Are you okay now? Hyung said you slipped in Mercesenate Xenonitrate.” I said, taking a bite off my brownie. He looked at me funnily and nodded.

 

“Yeah, it was brutal.” He chuckled. “So shall we get started?” He added. I looked up to the sky then down to my clothes, feeling a drop of rain.

 

“Did you wear that hoodie over your uniform all day?” He asked, chewing. I nodded.

 

“Why do you always wear black? The school uniform’s white and navy blue.” I asked nicely. He also nodded.

 

“You never answered my question, the other day. Do you sing?” He smiled and ate the rest of my brownie.

 

“I mean, I don’t want to look bad in front of the whole neighborhood.” He had to be a jerk once more.

 

“No, I don’t sing.” I mumbled, feeling lousy.

 

“Hyunnie, I’m only teasing. We’ll work something out. Anyway, the fair is five months away. Our project first, right?” He nudged me. I nodded and kept my head down.

 

“I take it that you do sing?” I said. He smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

 

“You’re impossibly curious.” He said, surprised by my audacity.

 

“Thank you. I take that as a compliment.” I said proudly.

 

“You know, being too curious could lead you down a dark road.” He said it as if he knew what it felt. I nodded and stood up.

 

“Come by at my house soon? Our project’s due in a month and still no progress after two weeks.” I knew rest was okay but slacking off was very different. He chuckled and pushed me down the bleachers lightly. I pushed him too and lost my balance slightly.

 

“Your knee seems to be getting better. That’s good. I still find it hard to believe Junmyeon-hyung knew what the solution was.” He started laughing. _Did Mercesenate Xenonitrate even exist?_


	6. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close with someone has its pros and cons. Baekhyun getting close to Jongdae could be dangerous. Little did he know the ones closest to him were more dangerous, just like him.

This truce between Jongdae and I became very helpful for my academics. It also made way for me to have more friends. Apparently, there were closet The Four fans around school. Two sophomore students came to me and asked if I could introduce them to Junmyeon.

 

“I’m not sure what he’d say but I’ll try.” I said nicely, but still uncertain with Junmyeon’s attitude towards, well, others.

 

“Thank you, oppa!” One of them said. I smiled and they froze, dumbfounded. I tilted my head and blinked. _Did I have something stuck on my teeth?_ I felt my space being invaded behind me.

 

I turned around and saw Jongdae very serious. He tilted his head, noticing the two girls behind me.

 

“What are they? Asking your number?” He raised a brow, speaking slowly. I raised my brow at his rudeness. He sighed, knowing what I thought, and dragged me away from them by my arm.

 

“Hey, I can walk! Let me go!” I sulked.

 

“We need to finish the molecule structure soon as possible. Making a DNA replica isn’t easy, you know. Plus, Pastor Joseph called my mum. He wanted us to pick a song and send it to him fast for approval.” He said bossily.

 

“Keep your hair on, Dae.” I scoffed.

 

“Well, I need to fix my schedule. Midterms are two weeks away and having other activities is making me very,” He gestured to himself.

 

“Flustered? I can see that.” I finished his thought. His phone buzzed and he stopped walking.

 

Being friends with Jongdae made him slightly more talkative but, “What’s wrong?” I asked, noticing his neck tense slightly. It’s very easy to see with those responsive veins. He sighed and stuck his phone to his ear. “Yeah, cover the other end please.” He said and turned around. _What did he just say?_ “Stay close to me.” He whispered.

 

“You said please.” I whispered.

 

“Not now, okay? I’m saving both of our asses, especially your virgin image.” He mumbled and ran a hand in his hair.

 

I stood my ground and turned around too. Did he actually care? I felt something odd in my chest and felt my cheeks heat. _Jesus Christ, did I just get flattered by Kim Jongdae, my mortal enemy? Oh my, did I just said the Lord’s name in vain?_

 

“Spill, who sent this photo to the blog?” Jongdae asked about 14 people by the hall. Others tried to make a run for it but his friends stood at the other way already. _Well, this made me stop thinking of my sins._

 

When I looked at my right, Jongin’s beside me. He’s wearing all black like the rest of The Four. “What are you doing here?” I asked him but he ignored me.

 

“No one? Jongdae spoke once more and walked closely to the people on the left side. Minseok walked on the right side while Yixing followed him. Junmyeon followed Jongdae and stopped on someone. It’s like a military inspection.

 

“No hiding.” Junmyeon said to a guy, tone extremely clipped. I think that was Kyungsoo, a writer for the school paper. Chanyeol and Sehun caught my eye.

 

 _Don’t stop them. She deserves this._ That was slightly shocking coming from Chanyeol. Sehun gave me a nod.

 

“Phones out!” Junmyeon ordered. All of their phones were out immediately. Some just showed it but others visibly trembled. They inspected the phones while I got Sehun’s phone to see what got Jongdae so pressed.

 

A photo of Jongdae and I at this exact hallway was on the blog already. _Wow, people were that interested to tip him over._

 

“This is ridiculous.” I whispered to Jongin.

 

“Which are you referring to?” He asked without looking at me.

 

“Both actually, the photo and them doing this. What’s the punishment, humiliation?” I asked.

 

I only heard about The Four doing this but seeing it firsthand was ridiculous. They really did run the student body. Jongin didn’t answer me and went to Kyungsoo. Minseok looked behind him immediately. Jongin stepped back and looked at me pitifully. Jongdae noticed his reaction and looked into Kyungsoo’s phone. The rest followed and looked at it.

 

I looked at him while he discussed something to them. “Yerin.” Chanyeol whispered beside me. My eyes widened.

 

“Are you close with her?” Minseok asked me. I shook my head.

 

“I saw her when two girls went to me a while ago. They wanted Junmyeon.” I filled, feeling slightly stupid. Minseok whispered something to Junmyeon’s ear as Kyungsoo looked at me blankly. Yixing brought out a pair of scissors and handed it to Minseok.

 

Taeyeon was dragged by Jongdae to kneel in front of me. She kept apologising, crying even, but I didn’t have the sympathy for her. Chanyeol in my head helped me watch this humiliation. Usually, he would tell me to stop this but he didn’t. _She deserves this._

 

“I want you to know that this is not for Baekhyun, but for me.” Jongdae muttered and stood aside.

 

Minseok smiled at the pair of scissors and toyed with it. “I’m sorry.” She mouthed to me.

 

“I don’t think he’ll stop me.” Minseok smiled wickedly, giving a quick glance at me. I reached for Chanyeol’s hand, gripping it tightly. He flinched when I touched him. Yixing got a lock of her hair and Minseok snipped it. They cut another while people watched.

 

This was their form of capital punishment. Jongdae was so mad at her and he didn’t stop it either. Honestly, I was mad at her. Jongin and Sehun watched, as mad as we were. I turned around and walked away.

 

“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol called. “Hey!” He got my arm and pulled me to the side.

 

“I just couldn’t bear it. Why didn’t you stop me, Chanyeol?” I panicked. His brows furrowed.

 

“But I wasn’t in your head, Baekhyun-ah. I’m on a suppressant for days already. I haven’t read you for a week now.” _What? That was my mind speaking evil?_

 

In the cafeteria, people gossiped about what happened at the hallway. Little did they know that I heard them; I turned around and they stopped talking. There were some whispers but I had to show that I was unbothered. _According to Philippians 3:13, “Brethren, I do not regard myself as having laid hold of it yet; but one thing I do: forgetting what lies behind and reaching forward to what lies ahead.”_

 

I went out and saw Minseok waiting for me. “Of all people,” I muttered sarcastically.

 

“It was either me or Yixing. Take a pick.” He shrugged and walked with me to class. We were not yet late but close to be.

 

“Oh, here,” He raised a phone that seemed familiar. _Yerin’s phone._ “Keep it as a souvenir, throw it away, I don’t care. If Kyungsoo asks for it, it’s your call.” He explained, slightly disgusted at the thought of being the center of campus news.

 

“Throw it. As if she’ll even need it.” I said to him. He threw it over his shoulder and chuckled. “What did Jongdae turn you into? What happened to forgiveness from the Lord?” He gasped mockingly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

 

Jongin waited for me at the door after class. Minseok give him a pat on the back while Jongdae pointed me to him. “Hey, you alright?” I looked up and saw Junmyeon. I nodded.

 

“Can we talk? It’s been a while since we talked about stuff.” He chuckled nervously. I looked at my brother warily, making Junmyeon understand. He walked to Jongin and they both smiled.

 

“Hyung, I’ll go on first!” Jongin screamed and pointed the opposite direction. “How about now?” Junmyeon asked me again. I nodded, confused now.

 

Junmyeon carried half of my books while we walked. Told him not to but he insisted. “So, what’s really going on with you and Jongdae?” He teased.

 

“Is that why you asked to talk to me, about Jongdae?” I was very tired of it.

 

“I’m only kidding; never thought you’re so tired of it already. I always thought you’re a desperate attention seeker.” I groaned and closed my eyes.

 

“I know I’m a ball of sunshine, hyung, but not that kind! The Lord had to grace me with his presence, not me.” I sighed and walked faster. This wasn’t helping my mood equalize.

 

“How are you really, Baekhyun?” He whispered behind me. I shrugged.

 

“Gossips and secrets, mostly; Mother’s keeping something from me. She said something about acceptance of others and acted weird. Jongin’s doing who knows what with you guys. My best friend’s…weird abilities are taking a toll on him. You guys are a tad nice to me now. It’s been mayhem since you and Jongdae switched places. And if you stayed with me, you’d be in this chaos.” I explained.

 

“Nope. They’d stay away from me. But Jongdae, he’s the silent chaos. Everyone wants to see how he blows up. They have a year and a half left to do so, but I guarantee no one would like it. Trust me.” He winked and rang our doorbell. Mom opened the door and froze.

 

“Junmyeon,” she breathed, and actually remembered.

 

“M-Mrs. Byun, I’m just dropping off Baekhyun.” He said nervously, handing her my books.

 

“Of course,” she said warily. I looked at their looks for each other and wondered some more.

 

“Baek, I’ll be on my way. See you tomorrow.” He said quickly and ran down the steps. Mother pulled me in harshly and closed the door.

 

“Go to your room.” She ordered. I got my books and ran up the stairs.

 

“Mother, I—” I called.

 

“Go Baekhyun!” I went up and entered the prayer room as a daily routine. _What was that about?_

 

It’s odd how my life turned out since the beginning of the midterm’s project. First, my parents became less strict with prayer and our whereabouts. Second, Jongin’s barely speaking to me about his friends or if he still has friends. I’m not sure whether he joined The Four or was an intern but they spent a handful of minutes together in school every day. Third, Minseok was nice to me in school too. He said he would only be nice outside school but with Junmyeon around, he had no choice but to do so. Fourth, Junmyeon’s generally nice to everyone now. If he stuck closer to me, it might ruin his reputation. I wouldn’t want to be held responsible for that. Fifth, Jongdae’s mysteriousness worried me. It brought me back to Junmyeon’s confessions about Yixing and how Minseok scolded him for it. Sixth, Chanyeol. Why did he take suppressants for his ability? Where did he get them? That thing at the hallway seemed odd too. He and Sehun came out when Jongin and the Four did. Coincidence seemed like a shallow explanation for it. _Please give me a sign._ I did the Sign of the Cross and stood up.

 

I went out of the prayer room and entered my bedroom. I checked my phone and saw a message from Jongdae. _Send a photo of your model._ I took a photo and sent it. I sat on my bed and looked out my window. He rolled his chair back and stopped at the window. I waved at him nicely and he raised his middle finger, pointing it to me. That signaled me to copy him. I tried it with one hand and cringed.

 

My phone started ringing so I answered it. “Yes?” I said nicely.

 

“Do it.” It’s Jongdae. I exhaled and raised it up to him. He started chuckling.

 

“Open your eyes, Hyunnie. Look at it. Look how adorably badass you look!” He said proudly. I peeked with one eye open and saw it. “It’s just like preschool! They asked you to raise that up and name it. What’s the difference now?” He defended.

 

“You find me adorable?” I tried not to sound too flattered, dropping my hand. His narrowed his eyes at my audacity.

 

“Ah Baekhyun, Hyunnie,” The way he said my name sounded like a litany.

 

“Do you?” I pressed. He thought about it and sighed.

 

“The project, focus.” He said sternly. _Why was it that when he’s at the hot seat, he changed the topic?_ I just nodded and pushed it at the back of my head.

 

“I’ll give you a minute to ask forgiveness to the Lord for flipping me.” He tried to conceal his laughter. I gave in though.

 

“Come on, laugh!” I encouraged him. That’s when the tension faded slightly and we just laughed at each other. Even the problems faded for a while.

 

Things were quite normal in school now since the drama died. “Baekhyun!” I looked to my left and saw Yixing walking my way. _Oh, boy._ He slammed my locker door shut and trapped me. “What do you think you’re doing? First Junmyeon, then Jongdae? Are you coming after Minseok too?” He whispered too close to my face, making me lean back.

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, a little frightened.

 

“Don’t act all holy to me! What’s your deal? What are you?” He stressed, smelling me.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I tried to stay calm.

 

“Enough with this holy act! You’re not who you say you are!” He was so fed up. I was too.

 

“What about you? Stop being a hypocrite, Yixing.” I narrowed my eyes.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do. You don’t know me. You don’t know who you’re messing with. Stay away from them and you’ll keep your life.” He whispered in my ear and pushed me to the lockers.

 

My things fell as he walked away. People stared as I picked my things up. I saw another hand and got the rest of my things. I looked at the person and saw Kyungsoo.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked with a blank stare. I got my stuff from him.

 

“I’m fine.” I walked away but he followed me.

 

“The school’s pretty quiet after your truce.” His deep voice didn’t match his tiny built.

 

“If you want Yerin’s phone, Minseok threw it.” I sighed, hoping he’d lay off.

 

“No, I don’t want it. I’m not that kind of journalist.” He looked straight, still blank. _What’s his deal?_ “W-why are you following me? Aren’t you a sophomore only?” I asked, trying not to be offensive.

 

“Yes, I am. I’m just curious about you.” He leaned in slightly then shrugged. _Did he just sniff me? Why was everyone sniffing me?_

 

“Do you believe in other things aside from God?” He asked. If this was his form of an insider, it wasn’t a good one.

 

“Yes, but that’s none of your business.” I blinked, weirded out slightly.

 

“Yes, but this isn’t about you. I’m looking into some weird connections about vampires and demons, maybe even wolves.” He flipped his notebook with a small smile. “Did you know that hell has rulers? It’s like each deadly sin has its realm of the underworld. It’s oddly fascinating.” He smiled creepily.

 

I looked around, maybe even looking for help. “Anyways, I just wanted to share that. I don’t have much friends. You seem to be a friend to everyone. I mean, your enemies are your friends now. That’s a miracle.” He chuckled then went back to his blank expression.

 

“Have you tried smiling?” I asked, trying not to sound weirded out by him.

 

“Of course but I’m not a fan.” He looked at me through his hooded eyes.

 

“But I smile a lot. How can we be friends?” I spoke slowly, gauging him.

 

“There’s an aura around you, Baekhyun-hyung. I’m not sure if others see that, but I do. It’s powerful, and possibly dangerous, but it’s warm to be around it, around you.” He smiled. Oh, he’s an adorable little thing. “It’s like a luring agent that traps you then kills you.” He became stoic in a snap. _What’s with this kid?_

 

Kyungsoo noticed the horror in my expression. “I’m just saying you’re a bright force. You’re even friends with that tall big-eyed guy that disappears every other week.” He shrugged. Did he mean Chanyeol?

 

“How do you even know Chanyeol?” I wondered.

 

“I know most if not everyone. It’s my job. His name’s Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Huh, interesting guy, different from you but you’re close with him. That’s really great, hyung. Your aura works for you!” He clapped with his deep laugh then sighed. “You do know what they say when you come too close to the fire.” He had a small smile on.

 

“You get burned.” I mumbled.

 

“But we’re all going to burn anyway so what’s the harm, right?” The bell rung. “Thanks for being my friend, Baekhyun-hyung.” Kyungsoo bowed then went on his way. _You do know what they say when you come too close to the fire. What does that have to do with Chanyeol?_

 

Mother had her good plates out and Father was in a good mood. Jongin’s out of his cave but I was all messed up, making paper balls. The doorbell rang and Father stood up to open it. “Yes, hello, welcome.” He sounded happy. “Yoona, look it’s Jongdae,” Father called to Mother, who was in the kitchen. I stopped working and looked at the entrance of the living room. My parents were around him like hungry merchants.

 

“Breathe; he’ll make it out alive.” Jongin chuckled as he watched them and bit his thumbnail.

 

I stood up and brushed my shirt clean. “Baekhyun’s in the living room. You kids work hard. Jongin, come help us.” Father called and pushed Jongdae a tad hard to the living room. We stared at each other for a minute until he pocketed his hands.

 

“Look whose wearing black?” He looked at me from toe to head and gave a half smile. _He should never really smile like that._ I looked down and saw my black shirt.

 

“At least it’s not fully black like you.” I said nonchalantly and sat down to fix the form.

 

“I see you’re almost done. What do I have to do then?” He sat across me and looked at it. I shrugged. “I could color it, not the conventional way though.” He looked like he had a plan and I was intrigued.

 

“What is it?” I asked, drying my hands.

 

“Lights,” he mumbled.

 

“Instead of coloring or painting it, let’s make this thing glow.” He smiled as if it was Christmas. I felt my cheeks heat and I just nodded. Stupidly too. He helped me finish the structure, well half of it, at least.

 

“Baek, Dae, dinner? Or not?” Mother asked, eyeing us. We looked at where she looked. Jongdae’s hand was over mine as we held the model to keep it steady. I claimed my hand and he looked uneasy. _Why’s everyone pushing us together? I suddenly want to hike around the woods later._

 

I sat across Jongin, like always, and Jongdae sat beside him. “Let’s say our graces.” Father announced. Jongin and Jongdae exchanged looks and held each other’s hand. Jongdae held my Mother’s too. “It’s okay. She’ll take care of it.” I heard Jongin whisper to him. Father began the blessing so I closed my eyes. When I opened it after the blessing, everyone’s smiling, even Jongdae.

 

Father and Jongin started eating while Jongdae passed the potatoes to me. “Hyunnie?” He called as he reached for the chicken. I got it from him and the silverwares stopped clicking to the China. I looked at my family who looked at him and I.

 

“Problem?” I asked. They continued eating and Jongdae started talking to my father about baseball. _Shit, Jongdae just called me Hyunnie in front of everyone._ Mother and I listened quietly while they fought it out. This was the first time I saw Father so animated. Jongin’s more of his age too. They stayed at the table while Mother and I cleared out the table.

 

“So, Jongdae seems nice,” She nudged me. _What’s that supposed to mean?_ “He’s definitely better than Junmyeon.” She chuckled.

 

“They’re the same. They’re cousins.” I mumbled.

 

“When did he start calling you Hyunnie?” She asked, pinching my cheek.

 

“Since he stopped bullying me,” I answered plainly. Why was this relevant suddenly?

 

“You know, he reminds me of someone who called you Hyunnie too.” She mumbled and sighed. I scrunched my eyebrows and thought. I tried to recall but no one came to mind.

 

“Father?” I guessed. Mother covered her mouth in shock.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll just use the restroom.” Jongdae said and stood up.

 

“Oh sure, son. Baekhyun, can you lead him to the bathroom?” Father asked. I nodded once and went up first.

 

“Your parents are very different.” He said as we went up the stairs. I just shrugged. “Jongin’s different here too,” he said. I turned the knob of the bathroom door. “You’re different here as well.” He added.

 

I turned around and the door closed behind me. Jongdae and I had no space between us as he placed his hand casually on the wall beside my head. I just looked at his chest and ignored his eyes. We stayed in this position for what seemed like a long time. He was very calm and quiet as for I, deep down, frantic, nervous, and queasy. _Why’s he looking at me like that?_

 

“Excuse me,” I said and left him to go to my room.

 

I used my own bathroom and washed my face. _Calm down, Baekhyun. That was nothing. He was just being his usual self, except quiet. That wasn’t his usual self around me. He was right, though. We were different together, with and without guests._ He just made me realize how messed up our family was. I went out and saw him sitting on my bed.

 

“How did you?” I whispered.

 

“The door’s open.” He mumbled and stared at a photo on my cork board. “Is this real?” He asked, taking the photo of my father and I off the board. I nodded.

 

“Are you sure? That’s bad photoshopping right there.” He pointed by my father’s neck.

 

“What? That’s impossible. There was no photoshop that strong in 1999.” I said, taking the photo from him to pin it back.

 

“When was that photo given to you?” He pointed at it, curious.

 

“Last year, why?” I wondered. His brows shot up.

 

“Just last year? Why just last year?” Jongdae took a step closer. I felt threatened by him in all honesty.

 

“M-Mom found it in her stuff. She wanted me to have it.” I tried to sound confident. It’s my house anyway.

 

“Huh.” He stared intently. Why did he make me so umcomfortable? “I better go.” He said and went out of my room.

 

I followed him out, seeing him out. He looked oddly at my father and back to Jongin. He looked at my mother then Jongin then me, back to my father. Mom lowered her head. Father did too. Jongin just looked at me sternly. _Why’s everyone being weird?_

 

“Thank you for having me. Food’s great, Mrs. Byun. Good night.” He said to my parents and bowed. I think they just bowed lower. Jongin opened the door for him. “I’ll come by tomorrow to get the project. Thanks, Hyunnie.” I felt the stress on his nickname for me. Jongin closed the door and went back to his room. My parents weren’t together again, meaning Jongdae saw right through my family before I could. Worst of all, he’s starting to question who was my real father when I had one in my home.

 

I did the Sign of the Cross and exhaled. Jongdae did a great job with the lights despite the lack of time. We were outside the classroom as Mr. Kang checked each model privately. Minseok came out and high fived his partner. Later, Junmyeon and Yixing came out. “Baek! We got a B+!” Junmyeon laughed. I simply congratulated him.

 

“Hey, good luck. That deserves an A for sure.” He pointed and pulled Yixing away from me.

 

“That was something.” Jongdae turned away from me and looked at the door.

 

“We’re up.” He said and carried our model inside. Mr. Kang smiled and saw our work.

 

“That’s really nice, Baekhyun, Jongdae.” He commented, meaning it was garbage.

 

“Wait.” Jongdae said and plugged it in. “Now, Baek,” He cued. I turned on the switch and it lit up like a beautiful molecule Christmas tree. “Wow, there we go! That’s art, guys. I could see a bit of Jongdae in it with the construction and some of the colors and Baekhyun, well, you light it up.” He smiled. I looked at Jongdae and he looked surprised. An A+ marked our evaluation sheet. He dismissed us and we bowed until we’re out of sight.

 

Once we were out the door, I just smiled so wide. Luckily, no one was at the hallway anymore since we’re the last pair.

 

“I’m so proud of us, Hyunnie!” Jongdae screamed. I could only smile. He looked different when he’s happy. We just smiled at each other until the realization hit us both.

 

“I guess we’ll be back to bullying me.” I said, trying to smile.

 

“I guess so. It’s been a pleasure, Hyunnie.” He scratched his hair and nodded.

 

“See you around, Jongdae.” I mumbled, giving him our score sheet, completely uneasy with our parting.

 

“Yeah, uh, okay.” He nodded, also uneasy. I offered my hand but he moved in for a hug. I switched and move in for a hug but he offered his hand.

 

We took a step back and looked at our feet. His shoes were black Chuck Taylor’s and mine were boat shoes. He walked away first and that was it; I wasn’t familiar with this feeling that I had. It’s heavy and quite heady. I turned and walked the other way, fumbling with my fingers.

 

The truce was over. The project was over. Every dismissal, the meetings at the bleachers, they’re over. Everything will be back to normal by tomorrow. So this was what the ripping thing in the chest metaphor meant. This felt like the walk of shame. _Well, I’ve never done it but it’s shameful to feel what I’m feeling now._ The Four would terrorize me again. At least church would be safe.

 

I lifted my head up and shook my head. This was silly. We’re being silly. “Fuck!” I mumbled under my breath. I heard someone say it with me. I turned around and saw Jongdae rushing towards me. I swallowed something painful and waited. His hands were on my arms.

 

“Baekhyun, I—” He leaned in slowly. My foot took a step forward. _What are we doing?_

 

“Jongdae!” Jongdae’s face past mine quickly, shielding me from whoever called.

 

“Shit. Just nod like I said something important.” He whispered, breathing heavily. I did as told and saw Yixing at the corner of my eye.

 

“Yes, I’ll just message you about the Faith Fair.” I made an excuse slightly audible.

 

“Right, we still have that.” He chuckled. I offered my hand and he shook it.

 

“I’m going first.” I bowed then went on my way, opposite his. _What am I feeling? Did he really just try to kiss me? Calm down heart, it’s not the time to speak for me. It’s not the time to know. I don’t even want to accept how familiar this feels especially around Jongdae. Am I dense or assuming? This is all for the wrong reasons but I think I like Jongdae._ I swallowed hard when I saw Chanyeol by my locker looking taken aback. His round eyes met mine, something breaking behind them.

 

“Congratulations!” Sehun greeted and clapped happily then stopped. Kyungsoo noticed it already; that something’s wrong. Chanyeol held a makeshift congratulatory banner but lowered it slowly. I swallowed hard. He heard it. He heard me.

 

Behind them, the Four passed by. Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol then me, only to show a sympathetic smile.

 

“Chanyeol-ah,” What else can I say? He plastered a smile then clapped.

 

“Congratulations, Baekhyun-ah!” He cheered suddenly. He couldn’t fool me. Sehun and Kyungsoo followed, seemingly awkward now. I tried to smile as genuine as I could. Sehun hugged me while Kyungsoo just clapped at the side. Chanyeol gave me a one-armed hug with one hand behind him. He seemed colder. Chanyeol’s never cold.

 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun-ah. I’m happy for you.” He whispered then stepped back, smile still in place. I couldn’t though, not when I felt like I just broke something that’s Chanyeol’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: Baekhyun knows or has a hint about Chanyeol’s feelings for him. He just didn’t acknowledge them to avoid being weird because he’s his only trusted friend and best friend. (But jungbyun0414 eonnie, why'd they kiss in one of the previous chapters? It means something, I promise you. I'm sorry ChanBaek shippers, but this is not the end. Wait for the Chanyeol chapters *spoiler alert*)
> 
> This is the last Baekhyun chapter for now. Next update will be narrated by...Jongdae! More narration changes coming soon so please kudos, bookmark, comment, or just wait for it. A lot of fidgeting, aggression, and mixed signals will make sense soon. But really, Jongdae's chapters will make sense of everything Baekhyun's been seeing/feeling/experiencing in the previous chapters. I'm excited haha


	7. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jongdae's perspective about his life and how it really is with the Four. Apart from what Baekhyun sees from them, here's where the different side of the story lies.

The purpose of an alarm clock was to wake someone up on the time the person desired. _Why’s that I’m awake an hour before mine ticked?_ I hung upside down the bar mounted on my ceiling and did some inverted sit-ups, waiting for my alarm clock to go off. I did 20 and held on to the bars so I could get off. I flipped myself backwards and jumped off, landing perfectly on my feet. _Ah Jongdae, you’re awesome._

 

I peeked at the side of my black curtains and stepped back when I saw the sun shining directly at me. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I gave it another try and peeked out. Old people strolling, mini trucks passed filled with crops, weird runners that couldn’t run properly, Byun Baekhyun just finished his run; yup, it’s a normal day.

 

I waited for a moment and looked at the window directly across mine. _White curtains, how quaint._ The guy with dark brown hair and puppy eyes pulled the curtains apart and looked down to the plants that divided our houses. That would be Byun Baekhyun, the holiest teenager in the neighborhood and the one that annoyed the living shit out of me.

 

He did the Sign of the Cross and smiled at the bushes. _What kind of human being did that, every day I might add?_ He looked at my window, making me step back. He always did that every morning and evening. _Did he like me?_ My alarm went off with a Kiss classic, Heaven’s On Fire, and I sang by myself before getting ready for school.

 

I leaned on the brick wall by the side of the school and waited for my cousins, Junmyeon-hyung and Minseok-hyung. They offered me a cigarette to relax. Junmyeon-hyung slapped my cheek lightly in endearment.

 

The funny thing about us cousins was our relation. People confused whose brother was who. In the eyes of many, I was either their dongsaeng brother but never their cousin. Minseok-hyung’s the oldest among us. Junmyeon-hyung’s his dongsaeng by a year only. I’m just the maknae cousin, almost two years apart from Junmyeon-hyung. Our dads are brothers but we all never met them, except Minseok-hyung. He remembered what his dad looked like but Junmyeon-hyung never met him. I never met mine. Not even my mother.

 

My aunt, my cousins’ mother, Sooyoung, took me in after my parents died when I was just a baby. She basically raised me but not the mother I wanted. After I turned 12, I lived alone. She sent me to camp just when she and my cousins left for another country. When I returned home, to the home my parents left for me, I was basically an orphan. Rich but still an orphan. Mrs. Byun checked on me from time to time. Yes, that’s Baekhyun’s mom. They lived next door. She taught me how to cook and buy things. Sometimes she’d buy them for me. She was like the mother I needed.

 

That didn’t stop me from feeling lonely. I had no one. Then Junmyeon-hyung came home by himself. He got in lots of trouble for that but Minseok-hyung defended him. It must be great to have a brother. Aunt Sooyoung had no choice but follow her sons. They stayed with me until the house a few meters away from mine was for sale. They lived six houses away from me ever since.

 

My cousins were persistent about learning about their father. I wanted to know about my parents too but she kept telling us, “I don’t blame them. They’re just not ready to tell the truth.” Bullshit. I barely knew who I was and still couldn’t blame them? Minseok-hyung told me to let it go but Junmyeon-hyung cried for the truth. My sympathy’s on Junmyeon-hyung; we’re the same. We never saw them. Minseok-hyung did but barely. Still, he met his father. He’s been held by his father.

 

Whatever the truth meant, we already knew it one night during summer. We weren’t normal people after all. We pushed it aside because it’s unusual, but when my cousins reached 14 or 15, I almost 13, we had to shut everyone out. Imo told us to, for our protection.

 

“Black again?” Junmyeon-hyung asked happily, Yixing behind him. Minseok-hyung and I looked at each other, our clothes, and Junmyeon-hyung’s.

 

“We always wear black over our uniforms because we have to.” Yixing explained and rolled his eyes. _Such a negative aura on him._ I wouldn’t blame him, though. He lived in B positives and O negatives, sometimes food.

 

Yixing, Zhang Yixing, shouldn’t be here in the first place. He should be in China but he’s here in a small town called Damyang with us. By Minseok-hyung’s word, he came. He’s taller than all of us but not so much. Quite beautiful, if you’d ask me. He’s quite pale and dead-eyed but he meant well. His aura’s mostly negative but it’s part of his genes. Not the negativity, but the angst and intimidating exterior. He wasn’t fully human, like us, but something different from us. To avoid questions of his true being, we thought being our best friend would be best to cover ourselves until we knew what to do.

 

Minseok-hyung opened the door and we went in. The crowd separated once they saw us. “Move, The Four’s coming.” I heard one of the guys mutter to a girl. Minseok-hyung led our pack on his skateboard with Junmyeon-hyung and I walking behind him. Yixing usually stayed beside Junmyeon-hyung for hierarchy issues. It was bullshit on our part.

 

Being part of the most powerful group around was very relaxing. I had no one to answer to but me. Come to think of it, I wondered how we got here. We’re currently juniors but all our high school life, we’re already on top. The three of them should be graduating already but they stayed back for me, failing two subjects each. I was really touched. I needed it. I needed them with me.

 

Junmyeon-hyung loved the attention. It was easy to get laid. It’s…a perk of who we were. Give them a smile, a light touch, even just a stare and people would be down on us.

 

“It’s your best friend.” Junmyeon-hyung teased. I looked in front and saw the Holy Byun Baekhyun walking very slowly. This guy had money but wore the same clothes over his uniform.

 

“Throwing your childhood love under the bus now, Junmyeon-hyung?” I teased. He tightened his jaw then pushed me to the direction of my locker.

 

Mr. Kang, our Chemistry teacher, caught us late again. I ignored his rant and looked at the equation on the board. Something’s off with it. If this was the equation given to a nuclear scientist, he would be dead.

 

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Kim?” He asked. Did he mean me or my cousins?

 

“Yeah, the equation.” I stated, pointing out the errors. That shut him up and I made my way to my seat.

 

I saw Baekhyun in front of me, steaming with annoyance, scribbling hard on his notebook . I couldn’t keep my mouth shut forever. He looked so funny because someone outsmarted him, and of all people, it’s me. Funnier than that’s Minseok-hyung rubbing it on his face.

 

I stayed quiet because what I did must have hurt his ego. _Wait, I didn’t care about that or him._ He’s too book smart to not actually check the board if Mr. Kang’s teaching right. _Byun Bakehyun; a smart guy but a very huge egoistic pain in the ass._ I wondered how his best friend tolerated him. From what I knew, he has a brother too, a freshman now. That boy deserved a peaceful death for sure if he lived under this guy’s roof and went to the same school as he does.

 

Minseok-hyung and Yixing-hyung kept mocking Baekhyun’s expression after I upstaged him. I just laughed because we knew what I did was above and beyond expected. No one expected any of us to be smart but I was, Junmyeon-hyung was even more so. Actually we all are, but some were just lazier than others.

 

From what I recalled, Yixing’s part of the top 30. Minseok-hyung’s at the 23rd spot and Junmyeon-hyung’s at the 12th spot. Meanwhile, I was part of the top five, underground of course. No one knew, not even my fellow top student, Byun Baekhyun. No one knew but I wanted to graduate at the top of the class. It’s the least I could do for myself.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun screamed while my cousins laughed. From the looks of what they had in their hands, they just got his lunch. I looked back and snickered at his reaction.

 

A guy stood beside him and looked at us. We sat at our usual spot and the guys shared what they got. I kept looking at the guy talking to him. “Hyung, is that his brother now?” I asked, pointing discreetly to the stoic but gentle guy.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s him.” Junmyeon-hyung answered, eating Baekhyun’s pudding. _Son of a gun, that boy grew up._ Last time I saw him was when he was around eight years old.

 

“Why are you looking like he’s a new face? You see him every Sunday.” Minseok-hyung threw a grape at me.

 

“I don’t really keep my chin up in church or ogle that dysfunctional family, hyung.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“No way,” Junmyeon-hyung said, shaking his head at the girl beside him.

 

“What?” I asked, really curious.

 

“Are you sure that’s his real name?” Minseok-hyung muttered and ate one of Yixing’s orange slices. This was how he dealt with stress; eating.

 

“Why, what’s with him?” Yixing-hyung asked.

 

“Jongdae’s going through his family book and found out he had a little brother, not sure whether he’s dead or alive.” Junmyeon-hyung explained.

 

“Half-brother,” I clarified, chewing my bibimbap.

 

“What does this have to do with Baekhyun’s brother?” Yixing-hyung questioned.

 

“He’s not Baekhyun’s full brother.” Minseok-hyung supplied.

 

“What? What’s his surname? Why am I knowing this now?” I asked, really shocked. You see, Baekhyun and I used to be uh…best friends.

 

“Kim Jongin, from Baekhyun’s dad, step-dad rather.” Krystal, a cheerleader beside Junmyeon-hyung earlier, filled; who now rubbed my arm slowly.

 

“Where did you come from? Why were you listening? What do you want?” Yixing said, annoyed with her.

 

“We’re not interested anymore, Krystal, thanks for the info. If you can get any of your friends for me, please do. Still not fucking you any time soon.” Minseok-hyung said, toying with his pudding.

 

“She wants me,” I smirked. “But still not interested.”

 

“Thanks for the name. You can bark up the other table now.” Yixing showed her the way.

 

Kim Jongin. I thought he was Byun Jongin all this time. “What are the chances he’s your brother?” Minseok-hyung asked. I shrugged.

 

“Half of Korea has our surname, hyung. You're just messing with me now.” I wasn’t up for this.

 

“But you’re both Kim Jo…” He pushed. I hit the table.

 

“Enough,” I stood and left.

 

_“You had to be a prick now?” Junmyeon-hyung spat._

 

_“Whoa, mind your attitude.” Minseok-hyung muttered. “Remember who you’re talking to. If it was any help, I only did that so Jongdae would have a family. Isn’t that was we all want for him?”_

 

_“But didn’t you realize he may think we’re enough for him? How can we recklessly assume that’s his half-brother just because they’re both Kim Jong? One of them or both be related to the North Korean leader.” Junmyeon-hyung knew me so well. I hoped Minseok-hyung would actually accept me as his brother too._

 

Before the Four happened, many things were hidden from us. Just before I turned 18, I asked Aunt Sooyoung some questions about my father, for knowing’s sake. She wanted peace from the bickering brothers in their house so she’s in my house.

 

“Imo?” I entered the kitchen. She turned around, looking sober, which was good. She’s making dinner, for once. For me. I guess the alcoholic’s association helped her back on her toes. “Can I ask you about my parents, mainly my dad?” I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. Her eyes turned glassy but she nodded.

 

“What’s his name?” I asked. She sighed and took her apron off.

 

“Changmin,” She mumbled. I nodded and finally got one information out of her after 16 years of asking.

 

“What about Minseok-hyung’s and Junmyeon-hyung’s?” I asked. She raised a brow and scoffed.

 

“I thought this was about your father.” She smirked. I smiled and nodded.

 

“They’re brothers. That’s why they’re my cousins. Still related,” I pieced together.

 

“Your father had two brothers; Yunho, the eldest, and Siwon, the youngest. Minseok and Junmyeon’s father’s Yunho. When Minseok was born, he almost passed the leading rights to your father. Changmin didn’t want that. He’s used to being in the shadow of Yunho. Siwon was too young to even understand half of the things they did.” An amused laugh escaped her.

 

“Yunho loved Minseok so much. He’s just like him sometimes. But Junmyeon followed shortly and the responsibilities became harder on him. He chose his place than his sons, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love them.” Imo Sooyoung looked devastated at his sons’ fate.

 

“Siwon got someone pregnant suddenly, just when your mother was pregnant with you. More business for Yunho to take care of.” She smirked, remembering it. “Same with my boys, Changmin made the decision to leave with all the love he can give you. From what I heard, it was the hardest on him.” She rubbed my arm, giving some comfort.

 

“And my mom?” I urged for more.

 

“Yuri. She’s a tough one. That’s where you get it from.” Imo Sooyoung smiled. I only nodded in understanding. “Changmin followed her a lot. He’d sent people to follow her or check on her day in and out. Yuri wanted someone else but eventually gave in to Changmin. She held you for hours after you were born. She refused to put you down or be handed over actually.” I chuckled with Imo at that. “From what I remember, I only held you when she gave you to me.”

 

“Why did she leave?” I wasn’t ready to know but I had to.

 

“Changmin’s quiet, but he’s a jealous one. We all noticed that when Siwon introduced his wife. They had a secret marriage. She’s one of the most beautiful creatures around. Your father wanted her too but she had Siwon’s child already. Yuri knew she wasn’t enough for him so she left him. She took you to me to keep you safe. Your uncle understood the sentiment. He was more than happy to keep you with us especially with his brothers fighting like that. None of your innocent lives were supposed to be in this mess.” She explained.

 

“That didn’t stop him, right? That’s why I have a half-brother?” I filled. She could only nod, feeling the struggle all over again. I wasn’t mad. It wasn’t my sin anyway. I wasn’t trying to avenge my mother too. She left so I would be safe. I was nothing but grateful. Imo had tears in her eyes so I hugged her. I think I asked for too much already but I needed to know more.

 

“Did my brother make it?” I whispered. She didn’t know. “What about my other cousin, the one from Siwon?”

 

“After your mother left, your father destroyed many things. Kept rage always hurt the most. Siwon and his family left immediately. They wanted a peaceful life for their son, who is your age by the way. Little did they know that they took your half-brother with them. I’m not sure how Siwon handled his birth. All I remembered was Siwon’s wife running back to us, telling us Siwon’s dead by your father’s hands.” She sighed, wiping her eyes, as shock flooded my body. My father did that?

 

“Yunho saw you, your cousin and your half-brother together and acted based on it. He told me to take you away with our sons. I never heard from them for a long time.” She sighed.

 

“Wow,” We looked at Minseok-hyung by the entryway, shocked as well. It was one of the rare occasions where we were all together and this happened. We didn’t even hear them come in. Imo Sooyoung held our hands and regained her strength.

 

“Boys, your fathers were very unusual men. They loved you all but some things were better told when you’re ready. They were good brothers, united ones too. Something was going on with them at the basement of this house before they left. Changmin left last because,” she stopped and thought whether she should tell us.

 

“He had another child.” I filled.

 

“We know. We might have an idea who it is.” Minseok-hyung said, joking obviously.

 

“It’s time for you to find out before more attacks come.” She said and turned the lights off all over the house. We closed the curtains everywhere to secure the house. We stood in front of the basement door and Imo Sooyoung handed me a key. It looked old, maybe as old as Dracula?

 

“Mom, we just want you to know that we’ve been feeling some bad juju around this house. We thought it’s skin allergy or we’re cursed but they looked alive.” Minseok-hyung informed.

 

“You are cursed.” Imo spoke monotonously as I opened the door. The place lit up by itself and we closed the door immediately. Black candles and cobwebs everywhere!

 

“What is that?” I panicked as Junmyeon-hyung stumbled on the steps. I held my chest and threw the key away from us. Imo’s gone when I looked up the steps.

 

“Whoa, _daebak._ ” I sighed.

 

Minseok-hyung shook in fear because of the secrets. I gathered all my strength to crawl to him and rubbed his back. This was so messed up. I knew we were weird but not to this extent. I knew now why she always made us wear black. It’s because we were some kind of cursed non-humans.

 

Junmyeon-hyung screamed and turned his hands into fists. “Junmyeon? Hey, get yourself together.” Hyung told him, shaking his shoulders.

 

“Jongdae, stand back!” _What the hell?_ I stood up when I saw black prickly vines crawling up their arms, more on Junmyeon-hyung’s. It’s like they bound his tattoos together. He screamed in pain as the vines developed thorns. They didn’t pierce his skin but grew with the vines on his skin.

 

I scrambled for the key and opened the door again. The black candles lit themselves as I looked around to help my cousins. Something in me brought me to a table at the center of the room. Actually, there was nothing in the room but the candles and the table. I looked under the tablecloth and saw a book.

 

“Jongdae!” Minseok-hyung screamed some more, despite the loss of breath, writhing in pain. Junmyeon-hyung turned blue, fidgeting intensely.

 

I flipped through the book and saw the page where it had the same crawling thing like they had. I read quickly and ran back to them. My body began to ache slowly too.

 

“Minseok-hyung, look at me. Hey, look at me.” I held his wrists tightly and prepared myself for anything. He looked at me but his eyes turned fully black. It’s as if something consumed his body. He breathed through gritted teeth as his body trembled in pain. This was the horror story of our lives.

 

“Evanui super meus to order, no per damno procul manus manus.” I recited. My eyes turned black based on the reflection from his eyes. My veins felt twice as much blood circulating in them, making my grip strengthen and my brain function in a way I never felt before. He kept grunting and gasping for air but the crawling on his skin stopped. His eyes were slowly showing the sclera already; the vines disappeared slowly from his skin. He let out a forced breath and rest his head on the steps. I did the same for Junmyeon-hyung.

 

I sat with my back to the wall, very exhausted. “What was that?” Junmyeon-hyung asked, coughing.

 

“We have to learn the book. We have to.” I whispered with my eyes closed.

 

“What book? Jongdae, what happened to me? They were never that severe!” He panicked.

 

“Which is why we have to learn the damn book! We have to control whatever this is!” I screamed, pointing at my skin.

 

“No one should know what we are.” I gripped my hair and closed my eyes.

 

“Do you even know what the fuck we are?” Junmyeon-hyung panted.

 

“Yes! I fucking do now! I understand why we get laid easily, why people get so charmed by us even before.” I saw the first page, thinking it was the table of contents. This book didn’t have that.

 

“Well?” Junmyeon-hyung pressed.

 

“Sons of Lilith,” I panted.

 

“Who’s Lilith?” Minseok blinked, holding his side.

 

“Sons of Lilith, a succubus. We’re incubuses, descendants of the lust demon.” They both looked at me like I said I grew boobs for a living.

 

“You’re joking. How can we be demons, lust demons to be exact? Don’t rich demons exist, I mean, can’t we be that?” Junmyeon laughed.

 

“Isn’t that you already?” Minseok mocked Junmyeon, earning a threatening punch.

 

“We terrorize people everyday since this god-forsaken skin thing happened. I see the connection.” I filled. “Just not lusting over all of them or most of them,”

 

“We need someone to protect us. Who knows who we’re up against.” Minseok-hyung broke our bickering, thinking ahead already.

 

Junmyeon-hyung pulled me to my feet and helped me walk in the room. Minseok-hyung turned the pages and saw a spell for protection. “Te accerso nostris subditis imploro. Ego Yunho filium vocat legio Siwon servire.”

 

In front of us, a human figure immortalized. I took a step closer to it. A guy slightly taller than us appeared, lips stained with blood, pupils nearly gone. If we had no sclera at peak, this one had no pupils at peak.

 

“Name yourself.” I commanded him.

 

“Zhang Yixing, soldier from the legion.” He introduced, his fangs retracting, pupils enlarging until he looked human.

 

I offered my hand. “Kim Jongdae, son of Changmin.” Yixing dropped to his knee, bowing reverently. Not a fan of handshakes then. I shrugged and wobbled back to my place beside Minseok-hyung.

 

“Kim Minseok, eldest of Yunho.” Hyung followed.

 

“Kim Junmyeon, youngest of Yunho.”

 

Yixing stood and looked at us. “We’ve been waiting for your return, Masters.” He smiled wickedly. I gave Junmyeon-hyung a slightly awkward glance. He did the same.

 

“Wow, okay then,” Minseok-hyung looked shy upon hearing that, pretending to read the book again. He couldn’t even understand Mandarin well, what more all the Latin in the book.

 

Imo’s crying in the living room when she saw us. “I’m sorry, boys.” She knelt in front of us, like she was beneath us. “You all deserved to live like every other boy but you can’t. You have to take your pedestals and train hard for it. Please accept me as your servant, Masters. You’re the next in line after your fathers.”

 

She dropped another bomb, revealing she was beneath us. Our fathers were not only different, but different royalty. Minseok-hyung slumped on the couch, cursing continuously to the ceiling. Junmyeon-hyung couldn’t believe his mother. She hid it from us all our lives and she expected us to just celebrate? What kind of family were we in?

 

We snuck out at lunch to meet Yixing by the tattoo shop. “What’s going on?” Minseok-hyung asked, looking at the people around the shop at noon. Yixing smiled and showed his wrist. About 15 people did the same. They just pledged their allegiance to us but we had so much to learn about us and the people we apparently ruled.

 

Yunho, Changmin, and Siwon: the successors of the Depth Inferisexo. They weren’t exactly sons of the god of the underworld but made from him, after Lilith. He wasn’t Satan, nor was he Hades. He was left nameless in the book but definitely the highest being. Each deadly sin apparently had a set of rulers, like some seven depths of Inferno.

 

Four creatures lived in the Underworld - Lust Division as we called it, Inferisexo as named; the Incubus, Vampires, Persephones, and mortals.

 

The mortals were souls sent to the underworld, their fate to be decided by the Reeper. They can be left to be tortured, serve as slaves for higher creatures, or turned into a Persephone. None leading to any good.

 

The ones who are like normal people of Inferisexo are the Persephones. Their bodies are given back to them to fulfil their duty. They make up most of the depth as citizens or slaves, sex slaves.

 

If anyone from the higher creatures liked them, they are instantly absorbed to the perks of such status. They are gifted with attractiveness and seduction. These beings are close to the Encantados of the other world; beautiful and alluring but cunning and possibly dangerous.

 

Vampires are the guardians of the underworld. They can heal themselves, basically immortal unless killed by the higher creatures, the Incubuses and higher ups. They can blend with mortals above the surface better than other creatures. They were non-existent until Siwon saw the need for protection for the land. It was added punishment for the mortals and Persephones. They were ruthless, feeding whoever they please until they were properly regulated and used. Their immortality matched well with the Incubuses, maintaining their loyalty for a long time.

 

The highest beings of Inferisexo were the Incubus. The successors had this status and form. They possessed powers unknown to most, a special gift from the highest being. Everyone was beneath them, especially Persephones. There were several Incubus amongst them but all bowed to the Triumvirate brothers.

 

Before the mating increased, only the Incubus could reproduce, mating each other even their own blood. These created different breeds in the underworld but the status of the offspring was determined by the father if any problems rose.

 

A pure Incubus, meaning both parents were Incubus, possessed a gift that could be used to serve and protect the royals. Offsprings of the Triumvirate were granted this status by birth right, regardless of other parent’s status.

 

A partial Incubus, meaning one parent was an Incubus and the other’s a Persephone, possessed a gift along with attractiveness and seduction but either suppressed or extracted depending on the father.

 

A fanged Incubus, meaning one parent’s an Incubus and the other’s a Vampire, possessed a gift but immediately ranked as a General Vampire just for their stronger abilities; abilities also suppressed unless necessary.

 

A pure Persephone, meaning both parents were Persephones, was nothing but a slave or citizen.

 

A pure Vampire, meaning both parents were Vampires, was automatically a member of the legion.

 

A hybrid of these two was automatically placed in the legion but nothing more than combat specialists. Their charms could outweigh their combat abilities at times, which becomes troubling for some trainees.

 

“So we’re pure Incubus?” I asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” Junmyeon-hyung tried re-reading the page.

 

“Pure,” Imo Sooyoung stood by the door. “Even though I’m a Persephone, like Jongdae’s mother and Siwon’s wife, sons of the successors are to be pure. Did you even read the first part?” She scolded lightly. “Pure female succubuses are rare, and mostly killed because of…a certain someone.” She filled. His sons swallowed at their mom’s admission. She was a slave to Yunho but absorbed later on.

 

“What about us? What would our kids be?” I asked for good measure.

 

“Pure Incubus. It’s actually been considered for you to mate with each other but seeming that it’s very impossible, they decided that your bloodline would be pure.” She chuckled. I looked at my cousins and cringed at the thought of us having sex. “Homosexuality’s nothing to us.” Imo shrugged.

 

“We’re basically demons anyway.” Minseok-hyung shrugged.

 

“Demons with a curse apparently,” Junmyeon-hyung pointed on a familiar drawing.

 

“That black thorny vine,” Minseok-hyung noticed too.

 

“It’s called a Volorem. It’s a curse made by our fathers, The Triumvirate. Those motherfuckers cursed us when we were born to kill us.” I said, very aggravated. Read that last night.

 

“Boys, I think it’s time to let you know what’s inside the tattoo shop at night.” Yixing said. He stood next to Imo, knowing smirk in place.

 

Later that night, we went in the shop and thanked Divine Providence for making us feel like we’re not alone. “Boys, you’re the masters of this place. Meet your subjects.” He smirked as we looked around.

 

All these kids raised their wrists and their mark glowed red, surfacing from their skins; members of the legion with Yixing had an eight-point star, persephones had a triangle with an X inside while incubuses had nonagon with an X inside. Must be the signs of the Triumvirate.

 

This was a lot of information to process. I found out who my father was, saved my cousins from a curse made by our fathers, Yixing appeared in front of us, and we’re apparently royalty of the underworld at some depth called Inferisexo. No big deal, right?

 

“We’re right behind you.” I patted Minseok-hyung.

 

“Why me?” He muttered, very uninterested. “Junmyeon can do it.”

 

“You’re the eldest son of Yunho, right?” One of the girls on the left, probably older than us, asked bravely. We looked at her. “You’re the Powerful heir.” She smirked.

 

Junmyeon-hyung smiled devilishly at me. _Do you feel it, Jongdae? Stop being human for once. You can feel everyone’s sexual desires too, right?_ I looked at him in horror. “How did you get in my head?” I whispered.

 

“You three have a connection, being the offspring of the Triumvirate.” Yixing filled.

 

“Yixing, come here.” I ordered. He complied quickly.

 

Minseok-hyung cracked his neck, chuckling at the feeling of strength. An exciting shiver swept through my arms. It felt like power, a different and new power. “Tell me what you know.” I ordered.

 

Yixing’s demeanor changed into something submissive. “I’m a vampire, a protector designed to the Pentagon. Of course, I’m not the only one, but I’m chief of that department. For now at least, because Leeteuk, Jongdae’s protector, and a few generals are in hiding to not give you away; a difficult task for the protectors of the Triumvirate. I’m Minseok’s protector, specifically. Since Leeteuk left, and your sudden summoning, I have to take his place. Leeteuk-hyung’s quite busy at the moment. For fun’s sake, I decided to protect you two too.” He smirked.

 

“So where’s my protector?” Junmyeon-hyung asked.

 

“Kyuhyun-hyung’s busy with another assignment. You weren’t supposed to know about all this until after your graduation but we can’t change now.” Yixing sounded so stiff. “Oh and I’m 118 years old. I stick to the last digits of my age for reality’s sake.” He shrugged.

 

“We need to talk more soon.” I whispered to his ear. He nodded and went behind Minseok-hyung.

 

I turned around and looked at the 14 boys and seven girls. “Those who are like Yixing, right side, and the ones like us and Persephones, left.” I ordered to see what we were working with. I looked at the left side. “What’s the Pentagon?” I asked. The girl swallowed and pocketed her hands.

 

“The successors, my lord; you, Minseok, Junmyeon, your half-brother and Siwon’s son.” She supplied. _Huh, still unnamed._ Minseok-hyung narrowed his eyes at me.

 

 _We need to start somewhere and that’s Jongin._ I nodded at his suggestion.

 

“Find what you can on Kim Jongin. No contact. I need results within the week.” I ordered the right side. “As for the rest of you, let’s share our fatherless stories over your kept desires.” I smirked and snapped my fingers, dimming the whole place. Minseok-hyung pointed his finger up and a pale blue mist shot up, filling the ceiling completely, freezing the door.

 

Junmyeon-hyung pulled a chair, a Persephone immediately sitting on his lap. Minseok-hyung declined an approach, but she’s too insisting. Another Persephone came to me, waiting for a response. Apparently these beings didn’t like being ignored. She got my collar, shoving me to the wall with her lips on my jaw. Yixing chuckled, seeing the shock in our faces. We really didn’t know what our subjects were capable of.

 

“Enjoy your feasting, Your Highnesses. They’re all at your command.” He bowed, exiting the shop with his pack. _What did he just say? Feasting?_ Minseok-hyung.

 

 _I think I can live with this._ Junmyeon-hyung really did like this privilege. I didn’t. Not with her at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Minseok had his first Volorem attack at 15, Junmyeon at 14, Jongdae 12. They had it at the same time. They knew who they were at the summer between 2nd and 3rd year, before Baekhyun’s chapters’ timeline began. The search for Jongdae’s half-brother and last cousin begins. The Kims were introduced in Feasting, to eat…someone…sexually; a ritual in Inferisexo where everyone has sex to please the leaders. Orgy? Not exactly. Inferisexo, types of beings in Inferisexo, nature of Incubus explained. Jongdae also hinted his...preference.
> 
> Translation/s (some may be inaccurate but it's the gist of it)  
> Evanui super meus to order, no per damno procul manus manus. - Disappear at my command, with no damage at hand.  
> Te accerso nostris subditis imploro. Ego Yunho filium vocat legio Siwon servire. - We call our subjects protection. I am the son of Yunho who summons the legion Siwon calls to serve.


	8. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chance for Jongdae and Baekhyun to get closer arrived. But Chanyeol still existed. Will they really be close?

Having this secret among us made me surer of myself. This fishbowl picking thing didn’t. It’s nearly midterms and a pair work broke out. Mr. Kang let Yixing choose his own partner since he volunteered to work alone. He had about 66-percent chance to have a good partner. Junymyeon-hyung and I had 50/50; it’s either Yixing or Holy Byun.

 

The suspense made me sweat badly. Baekhyun’s chanting something, a prayer probably. Junmyeon-hyung looked at me and copied him. Yixing looked at the paper and frowned but saved it with a smile.

 

“He chose me!” I smiled and made my way to him at the front of the room, hugging him while we jumped together like girls.

 

Junmyeon-hyung sighed, head on the table. “You’re a jerk. I got Baekhyun. He could have helped me get my grades up!” Yixing scolded at me as we made our way behind them.

 

“Give him to hyung. He needs the irritation more than you do.” I smiled and sat beside them. _Jongdae, you’re gonna regret this._

 

_Will I, Junmyeon-hyung?_

 

“It’s weird Mr. Kang didn’t rat me out. He saw I got Baekhyun.” Yixing continued, possibly guilty?

 

“He knew Junmyeon-hyung needed Baekhyun somehow. Come on, stop being selfish.” I slapped his arm lightly. _No I don’t. Maybe you do, Jongdae._

 

_Stay out of my head, Junmyeon-hyung._

 

“Whoa, you’re teaching me how to be selfless? Can I tell you who you really are, sir?” Yixing said, mocking Baekhyun’s manner of speaking. I chuckled and opened my notebook to start working.

 

Junmyeon-hyung walked with Baekhyun to our next class. Weird. We all passed by Jongin by the lockers. Hyung gave a pound while Baekhyun just nodded at him.

 

“Are you sure he’s not your brother?” Yixing asked, looking behind.

 

“He’s not. He’s Baek’s brother. I can’t see any signs of him being like us or me too.” I sighed.

 

“Are there even signs to show if someone’s one of us? Do you even know your mother or his mother?” He pressed.

 

“The page was torn when I checked my line,” I said, completely out of it. “For my protection.”

 

“Yours or Siwon’s son? He’s probably just around here for all we know, and he’s your age.”

 

“Why is everyone so interested in finding them? I’m fine! We’ve all been fine without them!”

 

“But my lord, my sole duty is to protect the Pentagon, not the three of you only. Forgive me.” Yixing had a point. His duty made him care for that. For all we know, someone higher might be around to kill us all if not the curse.

 

I sat with him at the back of the class and Ms. Soon started asking about Romeo and Juliet. Of course, Baekhyun had a say in it. It’s very sad that we had the exact same schedule with him. What’s he talking about with desperation in love? He’s sick, considering that he’s being such a hypocrite. I started chuckling during his speech. Ms. Soon noticed me and made us stay in front for a debate. Fine.

 

He sat like a stuck-up prim and proper angel but truly had horns within his hair. I started stating my case until he kept firing very out of line and quite personal rebuttals. “Said the apostate boy who doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He spat. I was done after that. This guy needed to look at himself first before condemning someone else.

 

“Maybe I do.” I got off the desk and got my bag, very ticked off.

 

“Jongdae-ah! Wait!” I heard his annoying little voice again. I stopped walking and turned around.

 

“Jongdae, I’m sorry.” He apologized, sweating bullets. Why did he run? He could’ve apologized at the next class. I appreciated the effort on running, though.

 

“Don’t sweat it.” I ran my finger on his forehead, wiping a part of his sweat. Now this was desperation with perspiration. “Walk with me?” I smiled. He smiled as if everything was alright and walked with me.

 

He needed to know who he just spat on. I hooked his ankle with mine discreetly, making him trip as he fell on his knees. _Now that’s funny._ “Now pray to the Lord, Baekhyun. He might forgive you because I won’t.” I looked down at him and walked away. I didn’t care if he wanted to cry. No one had the guts to make me apologize for that. I was just getting even.

 

The same day, I learned karma’s be real. Mr. Kang switched the pairings, giving Junmyeon-hyung to Yixing and me to Baekhyun. We worked silently but I couldn’t stop looking at his wrists. Red marks lined them like he’s been tied up. His cheeks were red too, especially around his lips. His uniform’s a mess too. I looked around and saw Chanyeol stealing worried glances at him more often than not. They were almost late for class too.

 

_What are you looking around for, Jongdae?_

 

_Nothing._

 

Junmyeon-hyung needed to stop worrying about me. I was about to ask Baekhyun what those marks were but that would mean I was being nice.

 

_Baekhyun? You’re thinking about Baekhyun?_

 

_Stay out of my head, Junmyeon-hyung!_

 

_Don’t worry, Minseok-hyung can’t hear us. I learned how to tune people out._

 

_Impossible._

 

_Possible but only for a few seconds. Read page 64 of the book. Now tell me what’s worrying you about him._

 

He won’t let this go if I stayed quiet.

 

_Baekhyun’s wrists; they look pretty bad. Chanyeol looks this way a lot too._

 

_It’s called BDSM, probably didn’t work out for them._

 

I wanted to laugh, but it didn’t seem like that. There’s no tension in any of them.

 

_No, hyung! Shit, that’s not what I meant. I can’t feel the same Baekhyun._

 

_What do you mean? He looks fine._

 

_No. His vibe’s different. This is not the Baekhyun we saw earlier._

 

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun looked slightly annoyed. I blinked twice then looked away.

 

_He still hates you. Still the same Baekhyun._

 

I shot a glance at Junmyeon-hyung. He shrugged. I tried to be nice to Baekhyun, maybe some kind of pity for his state but no, he showed me up again. I stood in class stupidly as he left looking tired. Our paper’s graded with an A, which was surprising, since we were not even finished. At least I was.

 

“Jongdae!” I turned around and saw Junmyeon-hyung leaning on his desk, middle finger raised. I knew Baekhyun and hyung were becoming friends and I knew I deserved that but why?

 

The next days were different from the rest. Baekhyun and I met each other every day after class to talk about the project. This talking turned into lessons. He taught me how to be good and I taught him how to be bad. I decided to call a truce for now because I wanted the good grade. We both did.

 

Junmyeon-hyung went up the ranks in two weeks, which explained the good effect of the partner switch. Baekhyun had some magic in him to do such. He’s pissed that I got the top spot but I really didn’t mean to steal it from him. It just happened.

 

The news kept coming with us singing together at the Faith Fair. I still wasn’t sure if he could sing but he and I got along really well. Like old times. A little too well according to a gossip blog. That gave Minseok-hyung a reason to do some capital punishment of our own.

 

Yerin, a groupie, if I could describe her as that, deserved what she got. People like her deserve the extent of our powers. Mortal powers. I wasn’t trying to protect Baekhyun from that blog post. I worried about me and my cousins. It’s stupid for people to meddle with my family just because we seem powerful. For guys like us who really needed to lay low, this kind of attention was the last thing we wanted.

 

Minseok-hyung dropped the scissors and pocketed her phone. She cried on the floor, holding bits of her hair on the ground. People went on their way once Minseok-hyung and Yixing left. Junmyeon-hyung went to Kyungsoo, thanked him for his help. That kid’s pretty dark but I’m not sure what his deal is yet. Jongin bowed to me then went on his way with his friend. Sehun, I think? Did Junmyeon-hyung call him when I did?

 

Baekhyun’s nowhere to be found but I heard his name being called. I followed them but stepped back when I heard them fighting.

 

“I just couldn’t bear it. Why didn’t you stop me, Chanyeol?” He screamed, disappointed too.

 

“But I wasn’t in your head, Baekhyun-ah. I’m on a suppressant for days already. I haven’t read you for a week now.” Chanyeol explained.

 

_Chanyeol read minds? A suppressant? Is there such thing?_

 

“W-what? That was all me? I thought of those? Why would you use those, Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun sounded worried suddenly.

 

“It’s nice to read minds here and there but it gets loud sometimes. I can’t even hear my own thoughts at times.” He chuckled but he didn’t mean it.

 

“Even if you can only read a few minds?” Baekhyun wondered.

 

“I don’t want to talk about this now, Baek. Are you alright?” I peeked at them, seeing something different around Chanyeol. _I wonder…_

 

They separated, Baekhyun probably going somewhere to pray. Chanyeol went out to the bleachers.

 

He looked out the field while strumming his guitar. I watched him play as I went up slowly. He didn’t seem to notice me, probably in deep thought. He just had his mind back to himself like he said.

 

“That’s something for sure,” I complimented, hands in my jacket. Chanyeol flinched, eyes wide at me, hand rubbing his chest. “Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude.” I sat beside him while he tucked his guitar away.

 

“I didn’t expect you of all people.” Chanyeol mumbled, looking awkward.

 

“How’s Baekhyun?” I asked, starting with that.

 

“Fine, I think.” He nodded.

 

“Really? He looked guilty like he beheaded a bunny.” I smirked. Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“He’s just going through some stuff. W-why are you concerned all of a sudden?”

 

“I’m trying to be nice. He’s keeping score.” I shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I heard.” He smiled. _Oh, it’s a pretty thing._

 

“Heard or read?” I looked at him now. Chanyeol froze. “You read minds, right?”

 

“W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stuttered.

 

“I heard you and him talking a while ago. You read minds, some minds at least.” I explained, hoping he’d stop lying already. He stood quickly and got his stuff. “What if I told you I can also do the same?” I called after him. Chanyeol stopped and turned to me.

 

 _Hear me?_ He gasped, eyes glued to me. _Even on suppressants you still hear some minds, right? The ones like you?_ Chanyeol nodded, stunned.

 

“How could you?” He took several steps back to me until we’re eye to eye. Chanyeol’s really tall, so he stayed three steps lower than me.

 

“I can read just a few, my cousins and Yixing mostly. It’s a new thing. I’m not normal, you see.” I leaned in and sniffed him slightly. “Neither are you,” I smirked, knowing that scent well. “You’ve known that for a while now, right?” I smiled kindly to not frighten him. He nodded slowly, slowly getting comfortable. “Who else can you read? How long have you been reading us?” I asked, not threatening but really excited we weren’t the only ones.

 

“I lied…to him. Everyone; I can read my mother, friends, you and your cousins, some students here, people around the neighbourhood. They disappear when I’m on suppressants.” He counted. “But for people like you and some people, the suppressants never worked. I still hear you and your cousins. I think I’m too strong already. Do you know what I am?” He asked cautiously, and nervously too.

 

“Persephone,” I smiled. No need to read that. He’s really attractive and charming up close anyway. That smile too, really something.

 

“Yes, I mean no.” He scrunched his brows.

 

“Half?”

 

“Partial Incubus,” he smiled slightly. “I shouldn’t be talking to you so casually. We just started talking to each other after years.” _He knows who I really am._

 

“Don’t mind it. It’s just nice to know we’re not alone.” I smiled. He did too.

 

“Of all people,” he mumbled.

 

“Ah, Kim Jongdae,” I offered my hand, introducing dumbly. He laughed then covered his mouth.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” he shook it then looked around. “No one should know, you know. About me. Us.” He worried. “Not even your cousins or your guard.” Wow, he was thorough.

 

“Why?” I was ready to scream this to my cousins.

 

“I just found out about this more than month ago from my mom,” he explained. _Liar. He’s known since middle school, mastered by freshman year. Even before we knew who we were._

 

“We just found out a few months ago.” I mumbled. He looked shocked.

 

“You’re pure Incubus. You’re more powerful and you just found out?”

 

“Yes, it’s really giving me a headache. We have to study so much about everyone and what powers to use and why we’re all here actually.” I filled.

 

“That’s why you shouldn’t tell your cousins I’m like you; for all of our protection.” He had a point. Chanyeol’s really powerful for a partial.

 

“Okay but can you do something for me?” I needed a fair deal that he won’t rat me or my cousins out too. His mind reading ability was far more evolved than ours.

 

“What is it?”

 

“There’s this thing called the Pentagon. Can you help me find others like us. We’re gonna need it. I mean you. We’re gonna need your ability. The succubus, incubuses we got aren’t that evolved in the power area, rules of hierarchy and all.” Chanyeol looked curious but nodded.

 

 _We can talk here. It’s safer. I can tune your cousins out if you need anything._ Chanyeol smiled. I nodded.

 

“See you around, Master!” He waved as he went down the steps. “Oh, I mean Jongdae-ah! See you around, Jongdae-ah!”

 

“Yes,” I chuckled. He’s gonna be fun to be with.

 

Issues about me and Baekhyun just wouldn’t stop. That made my blood boil to another level. Because of that, my Volorem attacked in class. It’s brutal, slightly scary, but more powerful. I met Baekhyun after class and he’s very pleased to see me. The hug said it all. He never touched me like that. I smelled myself more often than not. Was I reeking hormones? We walked home together because it became a habitual thing anyway.

 

I finished my inverted sit ups before my alarm sounded. I pulled my windows apart and went to my closet to get a shirt. I stretched slightly and looked out the window. Baekhyun’s up and singing, based on his lip movement. He buttoned his shirt, about to leave. I wore my jacket and made my way down.

 

“Imo, where’s Min-hyung?” I asked from the stairs. They stayed here more now.

 

“The basement, dear!” She replied. I went down and saw him in the basement, reading something.

 

“Hey, come on, we’ll be late.” I called Junmyeon-hyung and flicked my index finger, commanding the book to close.

 

“You’re just excited to see Baekhyun.” He teased, locking the basement door. I shook my head and went out the door. _What’s this feeling in my chest?_

 

Minseok-hyung’s already smoking when I came out. Yixing’s there too, wearing his Ray Bans, because it’s quite sunny. I wore mine and walked with them.

 

“How’s the stalking?” I asked Yixing.

 

“This guy’s clean! I checked his room the other night. You’re right. He might not be your brother.” He sighed, disappointed.

 

“How’s Baekhyun?” Junmyeon-hyung whispered behind me. I shrugged.

 

“He’s okay.” I said vaguely, walking slower to distance us.

 

Minseok-hyung passed us with his skateboard and a cigarette between his fingers. Yixing got his skateboard and rode it too, still staying in line with us. It still amazed me how they rode that on rocky and dusty roads.

 

“I heard you went after him the other day.” Yixing said, slightly disapproving. I shrugged.

 

“Hyung promised me that you’ll stay away until the Faith Fair. I’m having a good friendship with him. Jongdae’s working with him too. Guard down, Yixing. He’s not a threat.” Junmyeon-hyung said, keeping my tone friendly.

 

“That’s not what we found out.” He whispered.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You kept flinching around him. Junmyeon-hyung’s Volorem almost appeared without you guys around. How can you say he’s not a threat? You’re learning motherfucking sympathy.” He sassed only to annoy hyung. That gave me something to think about.

 

“Ditch school with me? I have to show you something about your family and your Volorem.” Yixing pulled me back. I saw my cousins far away already and so I went.

 

We entered the tattoo shop and made our way to the back room. There were vials on all the shelves. “Are these blood?” I asked as he got an old book from under the shelf.

 

“Yes. We need to stay alive.” He said and stood up to pushed me down to sit. “Okay, what do you want to know?” He smirked.

 

“Uh, you brought me here.” I blinked. He rolled his eyes. “Fine, tell me about the Volorem.”

 

He flipped the page and began. “The Volorem; this curse is given to the offspring for branding after birth. They may look alike but truly different once it reaches its full effect. Physical symptoms include loss of sclera, extreme pain, fatigue, and heightening of senses. Mental symptoms are faster mental processing, loss of reasoning, and deflation of conscience.” He stopped and looked at me.

 

“Basically, full on demonic mode.” I shrugged, opening my backpack to eat a protein bar.

 

“The Triumvirate created this curse once their offspring, the Pentagon, were born more than a decade ago.” He said with worry and flipped to another page. _Well, this shit’s not new._

 

“Skip that, go to The Triumvirate.” I ordered, snapping my fingers to go to the page I wanted.

 

“The Triumvirate, Yunho, Changmin, and Siwon, were descendants of the highest evil and brothers, guarded by the chief vampires, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, and Kyuhyun. Their powers were the pedestal, the destroyer of Inferisexo, and the balance of nature. Recklessly mating with Persephones, women who sold themselves to the evil, created another piece of the Damnation once The Triumvirate disappeared from the mortal world, leaving The Pentagon, their last living heirs and the salvation of Inferisexo.” Yixing stopped and looked at me.

 

“Eunhyuk” His eyes softened as I said it. “He’s your father.” I remembered; because he died saving Junmyeon-hyung when they tried to get us. He pushed it out of the way immediately.

 

So many things were being shoved in my head. “Yunho, The Powerful, was the brain of The Triumvirate. He mastered the elements and human control.” He summarized.

 

“He fell in love with a Persephone and mated with her twice without permission from the higher being. This reckless action led to his creation of the Volorem to originally kill their offsprings. Eventually, he changed it to protect his heirs.” I hugged my knees and blinked. He cared after all?

 

“His disappearance from the mortal world was to protect his beloved and his sons from following his footsteps and to bring an end to The Triumvirate for good.” He stopped and thought. “Why end The Triumvirate?”

 

“The Volorem, it’s too strong. It was made to kill us. It just said that if it takes full effect, we lose our human reasoning. We can destroy everything without knowing, Yixing.” It suddenly dawned on me. “Keep reading.” I ordered.

 

“Changmin, The Ruthless, was the brawn of The Triumvirate. He mastered punishments.” He started giggling. “But you’re so skinny,” He added. I threw a pen at him.

 

“He made a mistake for mating with Siwon’s lady and destroyed their bond. However, he agreed to the Volorem to consume the offsprings, thus, making it unforgiving like he was. This made the curse stronger and irreversible.” There we had the catch.

 

“Last of the members of The Triumvirate was Siwon, The Deviously Logical, master of emotions and the impossible, creator of the guardian legion. He was the most mysterious of the three because of his come and go presence.”

 

“Because he fell in love with the most beautiful Persephone and fucked her.” I cut him.

 

“He was the only one who disagreed to the Volorem to protect his son. He loved him dearly and when he found out his wife had another child, two years younger than his son, to his brother, he took the child with his son and hid them from Changmin for their protection. This unknown Persephone kept the offsprings from the road of darkness. Before Siwon left the mortal world, leaving his sons alone,” _He accepted my half-brother as his son?_

 

“He left his guardian, Kyunhun, to protect his children with the Persephone. The Triumvirate seemed non-existent but still believed that one of them lived amongst the mortals. Siwon.” Yixing finished and sat back in shock.

 

“But I thought my father killed Siwon?” I covered my mouth from cursing.

 

“Can any of us really die?” He had a point. “Jongdae, your brother’s alive with your cousin.”

 

“Siwon’s also alive?” I added.

 

“Legend says that The Triumvirate still lives among us as well the chief vampires to protect The Pentagon from their powers and themselves.” Yixing continued the passage.

 

“We’re The Pentagon, then.” Minseok-hyung pieced it. I swallowed hard seeing my cousins at the door, looking pissed. We bailed without them. They probably heard everything too. Junmyeon-hyung went to the shelf and got a big book. He sat between us and opened it.

 

“This is The Triumvirate line.” Junmyeon-hyung said and pointed at the black wicked-looking tree. “The tree looks like a Volorem.” Minseok-hyung pointed out.

 

Our fathers were at the top of the tree. This was the first time I saw my father’s face. He had a long face, narrow eyes, and a wicked smirk. Hyung’s father looked like him slightly but Junmyeon-hyung only had certain features only. They connected with their mother, Sooyoung, and branched down to us. “If we are part of the Pentagon, which means five, then there’s two more missing.” Junmyeon-hyung stated.

 

“Jongdae’s half-brother,” Yixing said.

 

“And our cousin,” I added. The tear on my side of the family continued until the bottom of the page. I pointed out the possible locations of my brother on the page.

 

We had a lot on our plate now. We had to learn the Damnation book at my basement and familiarize ourselves with the bloodline of vampires and unknowns, who were us. Now, we had to find the two missing people of The Pentagon. I think it’s time to let them know…about the other guy.

 

I sat at the bleachers, waiting for Baekhyun. There were no trainings or cheerleading practices so the field’s clear for my cousins to play on. I decided to control the incoming lightning with my hand discreetly. I draw a circular pattern on my hand to stop it from descending but the sound still echoed the sky. Somehow the sound symbolized my mind.

 

“Sorry, I’m late! I had to photocopy some pages from the library.” Baekhyun said, making his loud way to me. I looked at him then to my cousins, who were playing soccer.

 

Another thing I had to think about was Baekhyun’s family. They were too dysfunctional to share the same blood. I didn’t want my cousins involved in this. Plus this Volorem shit’s a nuisance to us, especially to me.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, looking at me. I nodded and tried to clear my thoughts.

 

“You’re a liar, you fucker.” He cursed. I started to laugh at his attempt. I fell off my seat as he looked at me stupidly.

 

“What’s going with him?” Junmyeon-hyung asked.

 

“I don’t know. I just said fucker.” Baekhyun looked offended. They started laughing too.

 

“What did I say?” He whined.

 

I got up and crawled to him. “You’re adorable, Byun Baekhyun!”

 

Junmyeon-hyung tried to catch his breath. Minseok-hyung pinched his cheeks. “That’s enough lesson for today. We’re going home.” I said and pulled him up. “But what about the song?” He asked. “We have four months, take it easy.” I smiled and went down with him.

 

“Hey, were you with Chanyeol this morning?” Minseok-hyung asked. I nodded.

 

“Why? You’re suddenly friends with Baekhyun’s best friend?” He found it odd.

 

“Getting his enemies closer if you ask me,” Junmyeon-hyung winked.

 

“Hey!” I scolded. Hyung ran away laughing.

 

“You’re not crushing on him, right?” Minseok-hyung worried.

 

“I’d rather get laid with Yerin even with that haircut, hyung.” I sighed. “Speaking of her, what happened to her phone?”

 

“Baekhyun said to throw it.” Hyung shrugged.

 

I was floored. “Really?”

 

“Impressed me too. He’s a devious one.” He smiled.

 

Just then we saw Baekhyun on his way to school. “Hey, Hyunnie!” I called. He turned around and looked at me expectantly. I went near him and looked around the neighborhood.

 

“I heard you threw Yerin’s phone.” I bit my lower lip, trying to hide my smile.

 

“She deserved it. Minseok threw it, not me.” He sounded passive but his eyes were aggressive.

 

“But you said it,” I was a proud for sure. He rolled his eyes and walked faster. “Such a little devil,” I whispered happily.

 

“Jesus, it’s just a phone.” He muttered, walking away from us.

 

“What’s that smile? Kim Jongdae is smiling. Why is he smiling?” Minseok-hyung poked my cheek.

 

“He just used the name of the Lord in vain.” I mumbled proudly.

 

_You just created a little devil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Jongdae’s Baekhyun’s partner now. Jongdae’s sense of auras got stronger, a special quality for the middle man. To be explained soon. He noticed Baekhyun’s body marked with signs of struggle. Remember ChanBaek in the storage room, where Baekhyun taped him himself and they kissed? That’s what happened before. More details about that moment soon. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s after school meet ups became a habit. Chanyeol’s also an Incubus, partial. The search for the missing Pentagon members continues. Jongdae’s also starting to genuinely care for Baekhyun again. Volorem and Triumvirate explained.


	9. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's finally full with the Four's antics. His actions began to define him but will anyone appreciate it?

Chanyeol waved at his other friends when we entered the cafeteria. Some girls waved at me and a few of the guys. I’m sure they were my classmates in other classes but this was the first time they noticed me.

 

“Hey, go to Sehun and Jongin. I’ll get your pudding.” I patted his back then watched him go. Minseok-hyung looked at him then smirked. Chanyeol pet a cat that leapt at him once he sat down. I was sure he’d be okay so I bought our food. _Chanyeol with a cat. Wait._

 

“Hyung!” Sehun called. I turned around and saw Chanyeol’s nose bleeding with his chest heaving. I ran to his side and helped him stand. Sehun helped him up too while he coughed, face getting puffy. Jongin looked for the cat then tapped me. “Hyung, it’s Minseok-hyung’s.” Everyone looked at Chanyeol, especially the Four.

 

“You just wouldn’t quit!” I screamed. Minseok shrugged.

 

“Well, what happened to the vengeful guy we walked yesterday?” He smirked.

 

“He’s allergic to fur!” I said, very irritated. “You’re an asshole!” I flipped his tray on him.

 

“Ya!” He raised his hand, about to slap me. Jongdae stopped him. _What?_

 

“You’re really going to do that?” He challenged.

 

“If he won’t, I will.” Yixing punched my jaw. My head hit the floor.

 

“Baekhyun-ah! Enough already, Yixing!” Jongdae was about to lunge but Minseok stopped him.

 

The people covered their mouths, stared in shock, and stood in silence. Sehun and Jongin were debating whether to help me or Chanyeol.

 

 _I know you can do it. It’s in you, Baek._ I looked at Sehun and nodded once, letting him drag Chanyeol out.

 

“What’s your conscience telling? Are you going to pray for an angel to fight for you? Come on, Baekhyun, stop being a hypocrite! You talk about the Lord and act so holy when everyone’s watching. You’re just gay enough to have Junmyeon and Jongdae in your bed.” He badmouthed and taunted. I took my watch off and placed on the table gently, standing slowly. “Oh, Saint Byun’s going to fight?” He mocked.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” I muttered, not flinching or blinking. Jongdae couldn’t restrain his smile behind Yixing. Not that I cared.

 

Everyone gasped upon hearing me curse. “Show me what you are, Yixing.” I took a step closer. “Come on, bite me.” Two could play that game. My foot met his stomach, sending him to the floor.

 

“Bite me, you bastard.” I kept my voice even while I kicked him again. _Keep going._

 

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon reprimanded in horror.

 

“I’ve had it with you and your empty threats.” I kicked him again until he’s curling.

 

“Stay away from me and my friends! You hear me? I’m more than what you think.” I exhaled heavily, feeling the adrenaline. I got my watch from the table and went to my best friend. No one bothered to block me but I heard Junmyeon call me. He didn’t deserve an explanation. Why would I? Did they ever explain why they picked on me?

 

Sehun’s outside the nurse’s office looking at the floor. “How’s he doing?” I asked, trying to catch my breath.

 

“They gave him a shot already. He’ll be fine.” He mumbled then wiped his forehead.

 

“Where’s Jongin?” I looked around.

 

“He went to class, probably informing I’m still here. You should get going too. I’ll watch him.” Sehun patted my shoulder, looking really upset.

 

“I need to see him first.” I went in the office. The nurse smiled at me as I bowed. Chanyeol sat up and waved at me. “Hi,” I sat beside him.

 

“You’re supposed to be telling Ms. Soon I’m here. Why are you here?” He groaned, feeling slightly groggy. Allergies and Chanyeol were barely acquaintances, but he loved animals too much to care about allergies.

 

“Do you want me to go? Ah Chanyeol, is that how you treat your saviour?” I smiled, trying to lift his mood. He smiled and nodded. “You probably heard me.” I tried to hide my embarrassment. I knew he wasn’t the one in my head talking but he listened.

 

“Thank you.” He patted my shoulder.

 

“It’s nothing, really.” I sighed. “Hapkido has its advantages.”

 

He chuckled and laid down again with a sigh. “Sehun’s outside.” I pointed at the door.

 

“Let him in. He’s probably crying out there.” Chanyeol chuckled. I pulled Sehun in the room. Chanyeol’s right. Sehun’s eyes were red and puffy already.

 

“Why are you crying?” I asked, really amazed. Sehun slapped my hand away. Chanyeol hugged Sehun like a little kid and comforted him but mostly laughing at him. “Sehunnie’s worried. Aigoo,” I smiled at them.

 

“No, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Sehun tried to calm himself. “Oh, Baekhyun-hyung, Jongdae-hyung passed by. He said he’ll be waiting for you at the bleachers.” This early? Chanyeol looked at me then nodded to go. I ruffled his hair then left. He probably wanted to kill me for beating his friend.

 

We were silent for a long time. We decided to skip classes for the rest of the day. It’s just Chemistry. The wind got colder when the sun set. No one bothered finding us all day because of what I did to Yixing. Not even the teachers. Not that they knew anything. The rest of Jongdae’s family stayed away from me too. It was like everything went back to normal before the project but I still had to stay with Jongdae.

 

“Baekhyun, I,” Jongdae broke the silence first. After two hours. I’m hungry.

 

“No, don’t say it.” I whispered, not wanting this to be the topic.

 

“I’m impressed.” His tone was uplifting. That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear from Kim Jongdae to me. “Honestly, I am. That took guts. Wow, the way you kicked Yixing was so cool!” He chuckled, maybe even giddy?

 

I smiled and hit his arm hard. He waited two hours to say that? “Hyunnie!” He gasped mockingly.

 

“Why do you call me that?” I asked, facing him.

 

“Call you what? Hyunnie?” He clarified. I nodded. “Your name’s a mouthful.” He mumbled.

 

“That’s true,” I agreed. “So you’re not mad I beat your best friend in front of everyone?”

 

“No, not at all. He isn’t really a friend to me. Maybe to Minseok-hyung only,” he looked distant for a second.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung told me something about him. I’m not sure if he’s kidding.” _I shouldn’t have said that._

 

“What?” He looked surprised, but mostly curious.

 

“Yixing isn’t his friend too and that he’s something else. You all are?” Jongdae looked grim.

 

“Yixing’s just not my or Junmyeon-hyung’s type of friend. What do you mean ‘you all are’? Are you calling me weird?” He whined, pinching my arm.

 

“No! I’m not saying that! Stop twisting my words!” I pushed him lightly, making him lean on his arm farthest from me. Jongdae thought it was fun. He pushed me back but lost his grip on the seat, slipping forward, making him lean towards me, our lips touching for a fraction of a second after I pushed his chest back to balance him. _What the fuck?_

 

“Baekhyun, I, that was, I’m so,” he panicked. I swallowed and looked around, rubbing the collar of my sweater to my neck. Seriously, did we just?

 

“No, no, it’s, it’s, sorry.” I didn’t know what to do. We definitely did. I got my stuff, rushing down the steps.

 

“Baekhyun! Hey, wait up! I’m sorry! It was an accident.” Jongdae grabbed my arm and stopped me. He should stop pouting, it’s disarming.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said, not looking at him to hide my cheeks.

 

“Baek,” he loosened his grip on my arm. There’s something about his voice, his tone, that made me wish I had something to say.

 

“See you tomorrow,” I mumbled stupidly and walked faster, hoping he’d stay away from me for a while. Just until my betraying lips stopped burning…I think I kissed him back.

 

I closed my bedroom door, leaning on it, and sank to the floor. _Ah why’d you kiss him back, Baekhyun! He probably knew it!_ It’s been in my head all the way home. I touched my lips and immediately felt like being electrocuted. Jongdae just kissed me. _Jongdae! Me! How?_

 

“Hyung, do you,” I got shoved to the floor, chest first, by the door.

 

“You could have knocked!” I turned around and saw Jongin staring at me.

 

“Why were you at the door?” He asked, trying to be serious but failed.

 

“That’s none of your business, brat! What do you want?” I sat on my bed, frantic that he ruined my contemplation. _Are you saying you’re gay?_

 

“Wait, did you just curse?” He pointed at me, shocked. I nodded.

 

“Wow, okay. Jongdae-hyung’s whipping you good. I was wondering if you’d want anything. I’m going out.” He smiled, nearly laughing, but contained it.

 

“Out, sure. You’ll be home by midnight and hang out with The Four. Why wasn’t Mother and Father noticed that yet?” I said sarcastically. He shrugged and left. “Get me some gummy fangs!” I called out the door, noticing the irony later on. He waved as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

 

My jaw dropped as I saw my brother wearing all black, fully committed to The Four. _How come I did not notice that?_ My phone buzzed and I left Jongin’s fashion sense out the door.

 

 _Baekhyun, can we talk please? I’m sorry._ Jongdae sent. I ignored it and started studying instead with my curtains closed.

 

During free period, I decided to be alone, realized I haven’t been praying as much as before. I was 12 minutes lacking each day for the past 4 days. I stood by my locker and saw a spider crawl at the side. I began my prayer and asked for forgiveness with all the bad things Jongdae’s teaching me plus kicking Yixing. A group of girls tapped my shoulder and I was halted from praying once more. _Sorry, Lord._ “Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?” I turned around. I saw a group of cheerleaders smiling at me.

 

“Are you Jongin’s brother?” One of them asked. I nodded as people stared at us. They started giggling and squealing.

 

“Can you please give him my number?” One of them bravely shoved a piece of paper to me.

 

“Mine too!” Another and another kept coming until I was full of papers.

 

“Is it true you kissed Kim Jongdae?” A change of topic was nice but not this one.

 

“What? No!” I denied politely, chuckling a bit.

 

“That’s not what the blog’s saying.” Another cheerleader showed her phone to me. Someone saw us accidentally kiss.

 

“That was an accident.” I whispered. They rolled their eyes and didn’t believe me.

 

“Come on, Baekhyun, just admit it. People have been seeing you two together for a long time now. Your story’s a classic! The bad boy falls in love with the church boy, such a novel!” One of them commented.

 

“I promise, nothing’s going on with us.” Panic started to consume me as three guys stepped in for the girls.

 

“Didn’t Yixing say he’s getting Jongdae and Junmyeon in his bed?” Another reacted. They pressed me with more questions and comments about Jongdae and Jongin.

 

One of the guys began choking me against my locker. The kind approach turned into a brutal fight, one against three. I was becoming very claustrophobic and my head hurt. They stepped on my legs, punching me everywhere and the girls kept cursing me because of them. Some girls scratched my arms while others pulled my hair while the guys kept punching me.

 

“Stop! You’re hurting me! Stop!” I screamed but no one helped or stopped. I looked at my left, for some unknown reason, and Jongin saw me getting mobbed. Jongdae’s behind him too. They both started running. My body got weaker while the guys held me up and kept punching me. _Where are the teachers? How come no one’s helping?_ They put me down but kept kicking me. I covered my head as I laid on the floor, sucking up the pain.

 

Cheerleader nails were awfully sharp! My uniform stained with blood. “Oh! Jongin-ah! Hi, Jongdae!” I heard them giggling and standing back as if they didn’t just hurt a person. Their papers scattered around me as I felt the scratches cease but the punches stayed. The cuts and bruises began to sting. I kept my head down, hugging my knees together as the attacking stopped. _Oh, everything starting to hurt now._ I saw Jongin shove a girl’s face away with his hand from his space. One of the guys fell to the floor then another fell. The other one ran away.

 

A hand touched my arm and I flinched in fear. “Hey, hey, it’s me,” I looked up after processing the voice. Chanyeol examined my face as he helped me up. He hugged me and shielded me from any camera phones that threatened to take a snap. For a small town, technology really became advanced. Because it is a small down, with familiar people, news spread like wildfire.

 

“I thought I told everyone to stay away from Baekhyun!” Jongdae screamed as if people were beneath him. I lifted my head and saw him and Sehun standing in front of us.

 

“Who started it?” Jongin asked. No one answered. _Please don’t make Jongin scre—_ “Who started it?” Nevermind, he just screamed.

 

The witnesses pointed bravely to the cheerleaders. Jongdae whispered something to Jongin and looked at me. “Just hold on, okay?” Chanyeol said and led me out with Jongin on my other side.

 

I kept my head down and limped. Their arms were around my waist, supporting me while my arms were around their shoulders. “Is it broken?” Jongin asked, eyeing my left foot. I closed my eyes and endured the pain while tugging my sweater to cover my side. We stopped to check.

 

“Put your weight on it.” Chanyeol ordered as he placed jacket on my shoulders. I did so and almost fell to the floor.

 

“It’s broken.” Jongin chuckled. Chanyeol did too. I stayed silent and continued walking.

 

“Whose jacket is this?” I was surprised by how well it fit me. Usually I’m the smallest.

 

“Jongdae’s,” Chanyeol smiled innocently.

 

“For god’s sake, we’ll reach the nurse’s office by tomorrow!” Jongin whined. Chanyeol stopped again and carried me on his back.

 

“Get his bag.” He said to Jongin. I kept my hands in front and tried not to look at Chanyeol. We’re…still a little awkward when things get close between us. Jongin walked first so the people at the hallway would disperse.

 

The nurse wrapped a bandage around my foot and ankle then smiled sympathetically. Chanyeol and Jongin cleaned my wounds on my arms diligently, helping her. “Those cheerleaders inflicted some damage, huh?” The nurse asked. I nodded and stopped when my head started hurting again. My arms had a total of seven wounds; long and short, deep and shallow ones. My legs had nine and two on my face; one above my brow. The bruises seemed to merge around my torso and some spots on my face, around my lip and my cheeks.

 

“Who knew they could be this brutal? The only reason they’d do this is because of the Four.” She said and looked at me knowingly. The school nurse’s hooked with campus gossip. Jongin fixed my hair a little and I winced.

 

“Oh, got three small cuts over here!” He announced. Happily too.

 

“This isn’t treasure hunt, Jongin.” I mumbled exasperatedly.

 

“Maybe you should lie down, honey,” She advised and stood back. Chanyeol and Jongin carried me to an empty bed.

 

“Thank you.” I whispered to them. Jongin sat beside me and helped me get comfortable.

 

“I’ll go on ahead, tell Mr. Kang you’re here. Maybe go for a round at Jongin’s too.” Chanyeol waved then left.

 

My brother was different since he entered our school. He used to be an available kid and now he’s not. He wore all black now and that gave me an idea why. He wanted friends and he found it in The Four.

 

“What happened to your friends?” I asked, brushing my thumb on his knuckle.

 

“You mean Sehun? He’s with us, with me, The Four’s apprentices.” He explained.

 

“They have apprentices? Sehun’s in it now?” I smiled after what seemed to be a long time. Maybe I was proud of them for not following my bullied path.

 

“You guys will leave soon. They needed a legacy.” He shrugged. That made me turn into big brother mode.

 

“Jongin, did you shove a girl’s face with your hand?” I raised a brow. He pushed his lips forward and looked around. “Hey!” I pressed.

 

“Okay, I did. It’s impulse! I got so angry with what they did to you.” He was breathing heavily at the thought.

 

“Jongin,” I called his attention. “Stop crushing my hand.” He looked at my hand and let it go.

 

“What really happened out there?” He asked after the laughing died. “Why did they attack you?” He whispered, worried and curious. He’s my brother anyway.

 

“They gave me their numbers to give to you then one of them showed a photo of Jongdae and me yesterday.” I stopped and saw him take out his phone. “He kissed me,” I beat him to it. “Accidentally,” I added and looked at him. “His hand slipped from the bleachers after he teased me and it just happened.” I explained further.

 

“From the looks of the photo, you’re about to push him back.” He looked very closely to it even if it was extremely zoomed. Jongin needed new glasses.

 

“He did,” We looked at the person who said it. Jongdae peeked his head in and smiled coolly.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” I muttered stupidly.

 

“He should be too.” He pointed at Jongin. “But Chanyeol already made rounds.” He smile his cat-like curl and ruffled my brother’s hair. “Calm down, holy Byun, I got a hall pass.” He said to me and lifted his shirt to show the hall pass clipped to his belt loop. Part of his skin showed and I swallowed. “Plus,” Jongdae added. “We got a pair work.” He chuckled nervously raising some papers from his backpack. “It’s not the same doing it alone. Hence, the term pair work.”

 

Jongin coughed. “Okay, I’m not sure if we’ll establish everyone’s sexuality here but I’m going to class.” He stood up quickly and left us alone.

 

“Establish everyone’s sexuality? What the fuck?” Jongdae scoffed, taking a seat beside me. “You look…really bad.”

 

“Thanks?” I rolled my eyes. “Thanks for making them stop too.” Jongdae smiled to himself, feeling what? Pride? Did his ears turn pink when he felt pride?

 

After classes, I used to go to the ice cream store. This was where I found peace since no one went here. It’s deep in the area, just on the outskirts of the main town.

 

Sometimes, fathers with their children would enter but barely anyone my age. I guess it was because of the unicorn and candy land interior. I went to the counter slowly, because I had crutches now, and stood there to choose. “I’ll have the caramel banana and lemon meringue please,” I said as I got money from my wallet.

 

“Me too,” I looked behind me and saw Junmyeon-hyung. He handed his money and blocked me from the counter.

 

“But,” I pointed.

 

“It’s on me.” He smiled, carried me as if he was performing a Heimlich, and sat me down in a booth. He jogged back to the counter to get my crutches and slid across the floor to place them beside me. He went back and got our ice cream cups then sat down across me. I took a spoonful and avoided his eyes.

 

“Baek, relax.” He said smiling kindly. I didn’t realize I held my breath the whole time. I forced a smile and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

 

“You know you don’t have to worry about telling me anything, right? I can read you pretty well.” He leaned forward and shrugged.

 

“That’s odd.” I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.

 

“What is?” He raised his brow.

 

“I feel the same way.” I shrugged and sat back. He chuckled and offered his fist. I high-fived it and he laughed. “No, this way,” he got my hand and formed a fist with it. Our fists bumped each other. It’s really cool.

 

“Did you follow me here?” I asked. He shook his head and finished his ice cream. “My mom used to bring me here when I was little. What about you, what brings you here?” He asked interested.

 

“Same thing, but it was only once. I don’t know; this place gives me space to think. No one around to judge me because I’m usually the only one in here.” I explained, looking around.

 

“So you do summon fairies?” He looked serious. I shook my head. Hyung’s beautiful smile appeared again and it made me smile. We started laughing and worried about nothing. It’s the comfort I needed; we needed. He’s always around at the right time and place. Plus, his bright aura made him very likeable. Luckily, no one questioned our friendship.

 

We went to the small park for a while since a detour was always nice during walks. Well, limp for me. Hyung held my satchel while I worked on walking. He looked up to the purple sky and smiled. “It’s never like this around Hyung and Jongdae.” He began opening up. “We were always in the dark, literally and metaphorically. Did you know my dad left when I was still a baby? My mom, quite the alcoholic. Suddenly, the family I knew, The Four, changed with my real family. I knew where I fit in before. Now, it was just like childhood all over again.” He chuckled lightly.

 

“Nomad Junmyeon,” I remembered.

 

He was never close to Minseok or Jongdae before. He’s always alone and moving into different groups. People liked and hated him but now, it’s consistent because he had an edge. He got handsome.

 

“That was lame. Sorry for making that a burden to you.” He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

 

“No, don’t. I understand what you feel. It’s like we switched lives or something.”

 

“Hey, maybe we are meant to be connected one way or another.” He shrugged, no malice in him.

 

“Like a soul mate?” I questioned. He shook his head and smiled.

 

“I knew we had something before and that was hard but,” I froze and dropped one of my crutches.

 

He turned around and got it quickly.

 

“Are we really talking about this now?” I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

 

“Unless you want to talk about that kiss with Jongdae,” He mumbled softly. _Fuck._

 

“What else did he tell you?” I stared at my feet.

 

“Nothing that would ruin you to my eyes. No one really expected that but you should know who your heart wants.” He stepped closer to me and lifted my face up with his index finger. “But whatever, whoever you decide, I’ll support it.” He whispered.

 

There it was; a deep connection, a pure one _._ “I can never have you in this life.” He added.

 

“Why, why not?” I was stupid enough to ask. Did I want us to happen? That mess got cleaned years ago.

 

“Someone out there’s better for you.” He simply muttered, nodding like he’s sure of it. We continued walking.

 

“What makes you think I’m that special to not be for you?” I smiled, keeping things light. This was for curiosity’s sake.

 

“The same reason why no one’s saying anything to you about it.” he uttered and rang my doorbell.

 

“What do you mean?” My curiosity piqued. I turned around and hyung’s nowhere to be seen.

 

I stirred in my sleep and kicked my blanket off. After I kicked it, I felt someone hold my ankle. My senses woke me but saw no one. I went back to sleep and faced the window. Something banged my window so I checked it.

 

I looked out to my left and right. When my eyes laid on Jongdae’s window, I stepped back in shock, pulse raising. He’s hanging by the neck from the window, bleeding. I felt a body behind me and he restrained my hands. I screamed but something crawled over my mouth and covered it. The person bit my neck as I shook in pain. I got pushed to the floor, falling in to something wet. I blinked twice and saw Junmyeon-hyung dead on the floor, his blood on my hands and cheek. I felt itchy and irritated all over. I saw a tattoo on the side of his hand but it was written in Latin. _My time will come. Count your days before the queen!_

 

I got up slowly, hand pressed to my neck. I saw Jongin on my bed, dead as well, with the same tattoo on his hand. _How could this be happening? Jongin, wake up!_ I felt something drip down my cheek so I looked up. _Get out of my head!_

 

Chanyeol and Sehun were taped to my ceiling with eyes black as night. Black vines were all visible on their faces and blood dripped down from their mouths. _Count your days._ That voice was back. _Get out of my head! Count your days before the queen! Count them! Count your deaths, Baekhyun!_ She laughed, my ears ringing from it. My hands were covered in blood.

 

“B-Baekhyun,” I turned around. Minseok’s hand tried to reach for me while he choked, his face crawling with black vines. “S-s-save,” BANG!

 

Minseok fell to his knees, hand over his chest. His shirt stained with his blood, spreading fast all over the fabric. He smiled loosely then mumbled an apology. I stood frozen, feeling someone alive with me. The gun directed to me. _Count your day before the queen!_ Another shot got fired.

 

I screamed and sat up from my bed. _It’s a dream. It’s just a dream, Baekhyun. Breathe. It’s just a dream._ “But it felt real,” I scratched my arms and continued scratching my legs. “This felt real.” I whispered. When I threw my blanket on the floor, spiders crawledall over my bed. I screamed and brushed them off harshly. I closed my eyes and shook my head, my limbs thrashing everywhere.

 

“What’s going on? Hyung! Hyung, wake up!” Jongin shook me as he stared with worried eyes.

 

“Jongin? Is that you?” I panted, checking his neck for pulse.

 

“Yes, what happened?” He worried. I threw my arms around him, cupping his face, making sure he’s safe. He didn’t mind. “Spiders, so many spiders.” I trembled in fear.

 

“What spiders? There’s nothing here.” He said. I looked around and saw nothing. “Do you want to stay in my room?” He proposed, really worried. I nodded and got up from bed. I heard the sound of spritz behind me. Jongin just sprayed holy water before closing the door. It felt like a disinfectant spray for him, rather than something sacred.

 

We shared his bed, just like when we were kids. He chuckled lightly, enjoying my misery and jumpy expression deep down. “You’re safe.” He smiled and slept beside me. I held my brother’s arm and slept, believing I was. The girl’s voice still played in my head.

 

_Count your days before the queen. Count your deaths, Byun Baekhyun._

 

In another house, someone woke from their sleep too. Sehun’s back arched while he gasped for air. Chanyeol did the same, eyes opening fast. He held his chest, feeling it hallowing. Sehun relaxed, Chanyeol coughing while he rolled out of bed.

 

“Sehun-ah,” he shook him in bed, feeling his cold skin. “Sehun-ah, wake up!” Suddenly, Sehun sat up straight, eyes still closed.

 

“Count your days before the queen!”

 

That’s not Sehun, Chanyeol thought. He swore he just heard a woman’s voice coming from him. Sehun held his throat once the words stopped, scared of what just happened.

 

“Hyung, I was trapped! Who was that?” He began crying, shaking in fear. Chanyeol got up from the floor, holding on to Sehun while he cried.

 

“It’s just a dream, Sehun.” Chanyeol cupped his face, wiping his cheeks.

 

“It didn’t feel like it. Someone’s got inside me.” He mumbled like a kid, clutching his chest. No matter how Chanyeol lied, there’s no denying everything they felt just happened in reality. He shook his head, kissing his forehead gently. His chest ached upon doing so. Slowly, Sehun closed his eyes, sobs ceasing as his body becoming limp in Chanyeol’s arms.

 

“Forgive me, Sehun. You can’t know them just yet; not until you’ve fully manifested.” Chanyeol whispered, his chest burning for the young boy. He’s sorry, very sorry for breaking his promise; that he’d never use his powers on Sehun. He’s sorry because he knew why it happened. Still, Chanyeol’s heart screamed for him to protect them at all costs, even if he had to break a million promises. It was his purpose to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Baekhyun’s being aggressive, which is against his nature. Jongdae’s being protective over Baekhyun, which is unusual. Yes, they kissed. Accidentally. There’s still some awkwardness between Baekhyun and Chanyeol but only when things get intimate. Then there’s Junmyeon being the perfect friend but wrong from bring up his almost relationship with Baekhyun, hinting about someone being better for him. Is it Chanyeol or Jongdae? There’s also that nightmare where everyone dies around Baekhyun and get possessed and stuff. That “queen” will be coming in the next chapters. Count your days haha. Oh then there’s ChanHun being roommates. Backstory on that coming soon. 
> 
> Underlined: 3rd pov narrator


	10. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tables turned as Baekhyun and the Four suddenly got along. Will it be time for Jongdae and Baekhyun to get closer?

The church seemed to be the best place to be alone and find solace. I stood up from the pew and bowed at the altar. The door on the right opened and Minseok came out. I tilted my head to the left as he came out, humming a song. He had a box with him, which looked like religious figurines, and kept his head down. He passed by without a glance then I heard his humming stop.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” I whispered and kept walking. He chuckled and ran after me.

 

“I don’t care if you do. Blackmailing’s bad, Baekhyun.” He smiled. “Jongdae’s teaching you well?” He asked, opening the church door. Minseok being nice wasn’t something new to be honest. It’s just been a while.

 

“Yeah. It comes naturally, to be honest.” I shrugged, surprising myself too. He nodded, satisfied. “What’s in the box?” I asked, killing the dead air.

 

“Just some books for Mom,” he explained.

 

“She borrows from the pastor?” I raised a brow.

 

“Your mother does too. Bet this box will be in your house in a week.” He chuckled. That’ s true. “Our moms, they’re quite close.” He added, finding it a bit odd.

 

“And you’re wondering why we’re not anymore?” I said, looking straight.

 

From the corner of my eye, I saw him rub his nape in guilt. “We were close friends when we were kids.” He said as a matter of fact. He’s the one I run to when things got rough during middle school. He’d run to me when he felt out of place with his brother and cousin because they got really close.

 

Summer after graduation, he just stopped talking to me because I kept talking to the Lord. He never told me if he was annoyed by it or what, since he’s convinced he had no religion, but I took it as the reason for his distance. He and Jongdae got along and just forgot about me.

 

“Do you, do you miss it though, our friendship?” He asked nervously. I nodded truthfully. “I’m sorry for throwing your tray, hyung.” I mumbled.

 

“Hey, I deserved that. I’m sorry on behalf of Yixing for that punch.” He replied and stopped me from walking. He raised my chin up and tilted my face to the left. These Kim cousins really got touchy when they wanted. “I knew there was a cut by your ear.” He brushed his thumb over it. I looked into his apologetic eyes then his hand on my cheek. _Touchy indeed._

 

“I’m okay.” I smiled, slightly weirded out.

 

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong with us being friends, partly?” He whispered, careful his image would be ruined by sticking to me.

 

“Your brother and I are getting along well. Nothing’s wrong with that. There’s some people hating but who cares? I have no reputation to protect.” I looked at him. He nodded, as if he’s thinking of something.

 

“How about this, we’re friends before and after school, but during school we’re not. Is that good?” He proposed. I was tired of the fighting so having day-offs would be great. So that meant I’m friends with Jongdae and Junmyeon in school then Minseok and Junmyeon after school?

 

“I’d like that.” I said and looked around. “Oh, we’re at our street?” I blinked. He smiled and shook his head. That was the thing with being friends with hyung even before; he made every second worth it. I extended my hand and he chuckled.

 

“Come here, you,” He opened his arm for a hug and I did hug him back. “See you around?” He looked down to me. I nodded. “Stop being so disrespectful with me. We’re not strangers, Baek.” He pointed then went on his way.

 

Just like that, our old friendship was back. With schedules. Minseok-hyung wasn’t always the mean kid. He’s sweet and compassionate extremely deep down. He’s still an outcast inside but he didn’t show it anyone. I knew it because he told me when we were younger and letting one person know was enough for him.

 

Next day, I went out of the house with Jongin and he bolted to Junmyeon-hyung, a few meters away. I walked behind them and to my surprise, Minseok-hyung’s beside me. “Stop sneaking up on me!” I held my chest and puffed a breath.

 

“Sorry,” he smiled, enjoying my misery.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with them?” I pointed at his family.

 

“It’s before school and I said before and after school, we’re friends. I think it’s still before school, yeah?” He said, checking the wheels of his skateboard.

 

“What do you want, hyung? My lunch money? You can have my sandwich?” I offered him a small paper bag. He chuckled and draped his arm around my shoulder.

 

“You know, Baek, you’re basically one of us.” He looked in front then to me. I looked at him curiously. “You’re very close to Junmyeon. Actually, he’s fond of you. We all know that.” He rolled his eyes, remembering the crush incident back then. “It’s a pure person thing, maybe. Jongdae’s enjoying your company without us knowing. He just disappears after school, it’s weird. Figured he’d be making out with some perse—with someone, but he’s with you. Plus, you’re working a lot together lately, a little too much maybe. Yixing,” I cut him.

 

“Hates me. I fit in, yeah.” I said sarcastically.

 

“No, he’s just protective when it comes to us.” He shrugged. That made sense, plus Junmyeon-hyung said he was their guardian, whatever that meant, and Jongdae said they weren’t friends.

 

“Are you giving me an invite to join the black cult?” I faked a shocked face.

 

“Black cult?” He raised a brow, very amused. I gestured to the four of them then my clothes. “We just like it. Black’s a classic. Your undershirt’s black today. That’s one step.” He laughed.

 

“I think I’ll pass.” I laughed with him and looked straight.

 

“Hyung,” I whispered. He looked at me. “Everyone’s suspicious.” I added. He looked around discreetly and saw some camera phones directed to us. Plus, Junmyeon-hyung, Jongdae, Yixing, and Jongin kept looking back at us like a warning we should take two steps away from each other. “Does The Four know we were close friends before?” I asked. He nodded with his jaw tight.

 

“We all know you’re close with us more than Jongin has been.” He murmured. I held his dangling hand from my shoulder and rubbed his knuckles. Within seconds, he visibly relaxed.

 

“You still know?” He smirked. I smiled and saw Yixing giving snide looks.

 

I took hyung’s arm off my shoulders and stepped away from him. “What?” He stopped walking and saw Yixing. “Don’t worry about him.” He said and pulled me by the hand.

 

“I should because he likes you.” I pointed out.

 

“No,” He denied quickly, checking the wheels of his skateboard once again.

 

“He does. I know that. It takes one to know one.” I said proudly. He scoffed.

 

“Why? It’s the same look you give to Jongdae?” He said with a teasing smile. _Is it that obvious?_ “Baekhyun, I know you like him.” He whispered. “Just don’t lead them both on.” He added, patting my shoulder.

 

 _Both?_ “What? I’m not,” I scrunched my brows together.

 

“They’re both brothers to me now. Think of your actions, Baek.” He explained then winked. We looked around and saw the students getting curious.

 

“Go. I’ll be fine alone.” I smiled and pushed him towards The Four and Jongin.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, holding my arm. I nodded, securing my backpack. The Four waited for him, their pack leader, but he’s hesitant to leave.

 

“You can meet us after school at the bleachers. We’ll walk home together like old times.” I smiled. He nodded and walked first.

 

I pocketed my hands as a pang of sadness hit me. Minseok-hyung looked back and I plastered a smile. Junmyeon-hyung waved at me and Jongin just smiled. It was like they knew what I felt once Minseok-hyung left. I pushed the thought aside and prepared for another blog frenzy.

 

I was right about the blog frenzy. Some students ran past me as they kept saying that Minseok-hyung was finally being bullied by the seniors. Chanyeol passed by and pulled me to the commotion. We were around them, barely managed to push through the crowd. The Four was oddly not around. Five seniors surrounded hyung by his locker. They pushed him to the lockers with his backpack on the floor. _Where are the teachers?_ “You don’t know how long we waited for this!” One of them said to him.

 

Surprisingly, Minseok-hyung’s just calm. They punched his stomach until he curled on the floor. “Baekhyun, do something!” Chanyeol whispered, pushing me. _Why would I go? You’re bigger than me._ Chanyeol’s eyes widened, frustrated. He knew hyung and I were close friends before. Hyung’s eyes laid on me, signaling me to run. I shook my head, knowing that he was doing this because the blog post about us was up.

 

“Look who came to watch! Byun Baekhyun! Care to hit me with your best Bible verse?” The same senior threatened. Hyung’s still on the floor, in pain. The senior got me and slammed my back to the lockers. My bandaged ankle started to ache with my back.

 

“Stop!” Chanyeol screamed.

 

“Xing, come on, he’s not part of this!” One of the other seniors stopped him.

 

“No! He got my girlfriend suspended!” He hissed. _Oh, he’s the boyfriend of one of the cheerleaders that broke my ankle._

 

I was still wearing a bandage but the crutches were gone. One guy stepped on hyung’s stomach, making him curl in pain again. Chanyeol started calling on his phone and looking at Minseok-hyung. The senior kept looking at my bandaged ankle. I jerked my knee to his groin swiftly and he came down to his knees. I slapped the rest with my backpack and got hyung’s skateboard.

 

Before I realized it, the crowd moved way far back. I blinked and saw five seniors on the floor, writhing in pain. I got my backpack and hyung’s too, hanging them on my shoulder, and his skateboard on my right hand. I helped him up and draped his arm over my shoulder. Chanyeol ran to his other side and helped him up.

 

“Byun,” I looked behind me and saw the principal looking sternly at me.

 

“I’ll be in your office once Minseok-hyung’s okay. I’m not going to run away, sir.” I said and walked slowly to support him.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that. You’ll get expelled.” Hyung whispered, very concerned. _Ah, there’s the caring Minseok._

 

“You’re welcome. Just evening out the playing field,” I said, knowing he understood what I meant. In school, we weren’t friends, but friend or not, I’m not the type who just turned a blind eye on anyone in need. Jongin and Sehun appeared and got him and his stuff from us.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked as hyung was steadying himself. I shook my head and gave him a half smile.

 

The principal started going on about the violations of hurting a fellow student. He didn’t expect it from me, blah blah. “Mr. Lee, I didn’t start it.” I cut him.

 

“Oh? Well, who did?” He seemed pleased.

 

“Xing and his friends; I saw people running towards Minseok-hyung’s locker and I looked at what’s going on. They punched him, that’s why he was on the floor. Xing was too close for comfort. I found that very threatening. So I defended myself and a friend in need.” I said plainly, hoping my audacity wouldn’t fail me now.

 

“A friend? Kim Minseok is your friend? Did you just call him hyung?” He seemed shocked. _There were more shocking events before high school, sir._

 

“I was friends with him in elementary. Even though we’re not best friends now, and people believed they read at the gossip blogs, we are nothing more but friends, even though he teases me a lot.” I explained, keeping my expression even.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, Xing and his friends should be suspended from the rest of the season.” He decided.

 

“No, please. Probation’s enough because he only did that for his girlfriend who broke my ankle. They thought revenge’s the best option to get back at us, especially me. Please, Mr. Lee, don’t suspend them.” I said and stood up in panic. Honestly, suspension was good, but I didn’t want things to get bigger. Already got one group of enemies off my back; didn’t need another.

 

“Alright, Baekhyun, but no more monkey business. You’re the student with the cleanest record so I’m granting you three excuses as long as it’s for defense and you witness it. You already used one so choose wisely.” He said and dismissed me.

 

I went out the office and made my way to the bleachers to meet Jongdae. “Baekhyun,” I looked over my shoulder and saw Yixing but I kept walking.

 

“Baekhyun, could you stop for a minute?” He held my arm. I looked at him sternly, brow raised.

 

“Thank you, for saving Minseok.” He said humbly. That was the last thing I thought I’d hear from Zhang Yixing.

 

“Where were you? You’re always around them.” I whispered, curious. He swallowed and looked away from me.

 

“I had to do something. I’m a student too.” He saved. _I knew he lied because he was never the studious type but I’ll cut him some slack._ I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at it oddly.

 

“Anything in the name of love,” I winked and walked away.

 

“What?” He said and ran after me. “What are you talking about? You think I like Minseok? That’s absurd!” He rolled his eyes, laughing, thinking it was ridiculous.

 

“I wasn’t thinking that at all. Why, is that the main reason for thanking me?” I smiled sweetly. He stayed quiet and kept his head down. Yixing continued to follow me until I got to the foot of the bleachers.

 

“It’s not what you think.” He whispered. “You’re right about one thing, about what Junmyeon told you.”

 

“What?” He’s kidding, right?

 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He looked around. I zipped my mouth and handed him an imaginary key. For the first time in my life, I saw a smile on Yixing’s face. Oh, he’s gentle.

 

“Thank you!” He hugged me and walked away happily. _Whoa, was that nice Yixing?_ I turned around and saw Jongdae at our usual spot. Oh, Minseok-hyung’s there, well and smiling. “Sorry, I’m late. Mr. Lee talked forever. Got the music sheets?” I asked Jongdae, whose hair was styled up now. _Thump. Thump, thump._

 

“Thank you.” The cousins said simultaneously. I sat down and ruffled hyung’s combed hair. Jongdae smiled and handed me the music sheets.

 

It was almost dusk when we chose the song to sing. Hyung studied below us while we bickered. “Jongdae, where’s your hyung?” He asked.

 

“Probably with Jongin and friends,” He said, flipping through music sheets.

 

“Those are your interns?” I asked, making small talk. The boys looked at each other then looked at me. “Not that I knew that,” I added and sipped from my juice box.

 

“I got the perfect song, Come As You Are by Nirvana.” Jongdae said proudly. I shook my head. “Hell Or Hallelujah? God Gave Rock And Roll To You?” He looked like a boy at the candy store.

 

“How about You Raise Me Up?” I smiled. The Kims both groaned.

 

“Cliché,” Hyung coughed. Jongdae agreed.

 

“What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong?” I nodded. Jongdae sighed.

 

“You listen to some James Morrison, right?” Hyung asked. I nodded. “Wonderful World then?” He shrugged.

 

“That’s pretty good,” Jongdae commended. I wrote it down and nodded.

 

“Hell Or Hallelujah, please.” Jongdae begged, holding my arm, his shoulders wagging. I rolled my eyes and wrote it. _Stop being cute, Jongdae._ The suggestions kept coming until we filled my notebook. Narrowing down would suck. I wanted hyung to join us for the Faith Fair now since he gave a lot of songs.

 

“Please, hyung, please? I kicked butt,” Jongdae coughed. “Ass, for you!” I changed and pouted.

 

“Baek, not too close, Dae might snap.” He teased and looked at him.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked. Jongdae stood up, stretched, and yawned.

 

“I’m so tired. It’s late.” He excused. Hyung followed and did the same.

 

“It’s five in the afternoon. What the fuck?” I spat. They laughed and pulled me down the bleachers.

 

I entered the house and saw Jongin eating an apple by the stairs. “Where have you been?” He asked, looking at me from head to toe.

 

“You know,” I shrugged and passed by him.

 

“Do I? Honestly hyung, no one in this family knows what you’re doing anymore. You’re always home late. You’re barely talking to our parents and barely praying. You’re hanging out with The Four?” He followed me up to my room.

 

I turned around and held his shirt. “Look whose actually talking? Are you telling that to yourself?” I narrowed my eyes and pushed him back.

 

“What the hell? You’re fighting back now? Hyung, I heard about the thing at the lockers a while ago. Are you trying to be someone you’re not or that’s your true color?” He said angrily.

 

“Jongin, stop pointing your finger at me just because I’m hanging out with your friends. What’s your problem? What’s gotten in to you?” I really wanted to know.

 

“Mom and Dad’s worried about you.” He said shyly, looking at his tangled fingers.

 

“They are or you are?” I asked, pulling a sweatshirt on. “I’ve been worried about you since you started wearing black. Actually, I was worried since Jongdae approached us. You sneak out of the house, skip class, ignore our parents, well, I’ve never seen you pray for months except Sundays.” I pointed out. “What’s going on with you? I know you’re working with The Four as interns. I trust Junmyeon-hyung didn’t do anything or made you do anything.” I said, sitting on the bed.

 

He closed the door and sat down on my bed. I looked out and saw Jongdae pointing at his phone. I got mine from my bag and saw a text from him. _You busy?_ It said. I looked out the window and nodded. He tilted his head and raised a brow adorably. I made the letter J with my hand and he nodded.

 

“Hyung’s been great. He’s like a brother to me. Yeah, I haven’t been spending time in the prayer room much because, well, I have dance practice.” He shrugged. _What?_ “Plus, The Four has meetings every other night. I know I don’t talk to Mom and Dad much but they’re used to it. Things have been very messed up, that’s all.” He explained and shook his head.

 

“So why did you have to attack me to tell me that?” I mumbled. He closed his eyes, thinking, then Jongdae started calling.

 

“Yes?” I answered and looked out to him.

 

“Give Jongin the phone.” He ordered.

 

“It’s for you.” I said, slightly confused, passing my phone to him. They had a small conversation until he seemed all better. He gave back my phone, apologized, and waved good night. “He’s still on the line.” He whispered and winked at me. I blinked and watched him leave.

 

Once he was gone, I scrambled to get my phone and answered. “Hello?” I answered.

 

“Wow that wasn’t very graceful,” He laughed at my scrambling.

 

“You’re so annoying.” I rolled my eyes and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Minseok and Baekhyun became friends again. Baekhyun’s feelings for Jongdae isn’t a secret anymore but it’s not clear too. Another brawl. Jongin’s protective of Baekhyun suddenly. Jongdae’s closer to Jongin too.


	12. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four and Baekhyun are friends. More than that, they called a ceasefire. But why? It's not a simple thing for any of them to just let things slide. They're vengeance keepers, keeping tabs each other's offences. Enter apocalypse. Kidding. Let's see how that goes for everyone.

This was going to be the death of me. I did the Sign of the Cross repeatedly and positioned myself for Dodge ball; Above Middle Class (Red Team) vs. Middle Class (Blue Team). _Stupid caste system of a small town._ There’s silence between the two teams. I was with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, some computer and band geeks, typical students, and Zhang Yixing. The other team had cheerleaders, socialites, bloggers, and Daddy’s Charity Case children. Why’s Sehun there? All of them targeted me, of course, but I wasn’t going to back down.

 

Although I knew I was the first one out, at least I tried. The silence got deafening when the tension grew. People were watching because it’s their free period so added pressure to our part. Chanyeol’s so nervous to have a concussion after this session. I took a deep breath and bent my knees. “Let’s go Blue Team!” We heard someone scream, directing all our attention to the bleachers.

 

Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Jongin just screamed. Our team had smiles on our faces, which fueled the Red Team’s anger. Our teacher blew the whistle and the game began. I did my best to dodge all the balls and successfully did it. Chanyeol got hit hard on his chest. “Hey, on your right!” Yixing said and I dropped to the floor dodging it well. He helped me up as I caught a ball for him, bringing Chanyeol back in. We all took a minute breather, Red Team with six members left and Blue Team with three. “Nice.” Yixing complimented and gave me a fist bump.

 

I knew how that worked now since Junmyeon-hyung taught me. Suddenly, hands rubbed our shoulders. “Okay, that was weak! Come on, ladies, crush them to the ground!” Minseok-hyung said behind us. I looked up and saw Jongdae rubbing my shoulders.

 

“We’re fine.” I said and slapped Jongdae’s hand away. The other members of our team cheered us on as they saw a different side to The Four. “If any gets the ball, just run in and jump like a swan! Come on ladies, we can win this thing!” Junmyeon-hyung’s pep talk was through the roof. I could only laugh at the boys for being so unnecessarily competitive.

 

The tension’s back. The six cheerleaders left, staring us down. Chanyeol’s on fire now. His long legs flew everywhere. “Hey!” Junmyeon-hyung called one of the girls and signaled her to call him. She winked and bit her lip. Jongdae smirked for another girl. Minseok ran his hands down his body with a very sensual face. I was also getting distracted. The rest of the boys targeted a girl on the team. Yixing handed me a ball discreetly while the girls were preoccupied.

 

We huddled for a bit and made a plan. “It’s basic Geometry.” Yixing shrugged, telling us what angle to throw at. We were surprised with how much he knew.

 

The three of us became friends at the moment. “Wow, they’re really something,” Chanyeol’s said, looking behind me.

 

“Oh my god,” Yixing said in shock. Jongin began dancing subtly. I swallowed hard. _That-that’s not my brother._ Chanyeol sputtered a laugh, reading that.

 

“Who’s he and what did he do to Jongin?” Chanyeol mumbled, stunned. People were either stunned or seduced by him. Junmyeon’s uniform came off suddenly while he screamed. Yixing closed my mouth for me.

 

“Hey! Are we at a strip club? Focus!” Yixing scolded, sighing audibly.

 

“I wonder how you keep up with them.” I said, eyes on Junmyeon-hyung.

 

“It’s not easy.” He chuckled and told us to go to our positions.

 

The whistle blew and startled the other team. “Take them down!” Jongdae screamed, echoing in the gym. We all threw the balls and hoped for the best. The whistle blew again and Chanyeol started running around the court. I hugged Yixing and jumped with him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fond of jumping nor hugging. He kept a straight face and gave a hard stare. He gave us pats on the back but his smile was there. “Blue Team wins!” Our teacher announced as the girls got up from the floor.

 

Screaming started coming our way and the team plus the boys celebrated. Jongin hugged me and passed me to the hyungs. Jongdae hugged me then ruffled my hair.

 

“Well played,” He smiled.

 

“Thank you.” I said curtly. His thumb glided against my hand. Arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me.

 

“I’m so proud of you, hyung!” Sehun said, shaking and hugging me like a rag doll. I gave in to the festivities and enjoyed our top spot. I looked at Jongdae and Yixing was talking to him sternly. I shrugged it off and celebrated with my teammates.

 

The usual cheer practice was ongoing at the field while I waited for Jongdae at the bleachers. I did the Sign of the Cross and prayed. After a while, I opened my eyes and saw him sitting beside me already.

 

“When did you get here?” I asked casually.

 

“About 15 minutes ago,” he said, mimicking my tone. He flipped through music sheets while I just watched him work. “See something you like?” He spoke without looking at me. I jeered and crossed my legs. “How’s your cut on the knee?” Now he’s making small talk?

 

“It’s better.” I shrugged.

 

“And your ankle?” He added.

 

“Getting there,” I said timidly. He just nodded and fixed the notes on the music sheets.

 

“Tell me a Bible verse.” I ordered. He smiled with his head down.

 

“Let there be light.” He shrugged, very uninterested.

 

“Can you compliment someone without flinching?” I wiggled my brows. He shook his head. “Try that to me.” I challenged.

 

“I can’t. It’s sick.” He replied, uncaringly.

 

“Time to learn, Mr. Kim. Let’s begin.” I took the papers off his lap and faced him for our lesson of the day, genuine compliments.

 

Minseok moved his chair closer to me and rest his head on my shoulder during class. _I thought we weren’t friends in school?_ I looked at Yixing, making him try to remove him from me. He panicked beside him and stopped when he saw Jongdae.

 

“Is he really sleeping now?” Jongdae asked, poking his hyung’s ear. “Get off Hyunnie, pervert,” The voice made me flinch because of how close it was. I looked at Jongdae seated on my right with a protective arm around mine, cuddling it. _What is this?_ Just because Chanyeol’s not around again, Jongdae’s been taking his seats. Another trip to Seoul for the big tree.

 

Hyung smiled and transferred to Yixing’s shoulder. I gave him a discreet tease. Jongdae removed his arm from me and crossed them in front of his chest.

 

“Okay, take a seat. Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun, you are exempted from class until the Faith Fair. You may transfer to the other room to prepare.” Our Music teacher said quickly. We looked at each other and stood up. He opened the door for me and followed me out.

 

He walked around the empty music room while I took a seat on the piano stool. He kept playing with the instruments but switches to something else. I played a random tune on the piano.

 

“You could play?” His mouth stayed open. “You were playing Wonderful World!” He added, excited. Heat crept on my cheeks as he caught my hidden talent. He sat beside me by the piano and watched me play.

 

“You’re really good, Hyunnie.” He rubbed his jaw with his hand in disbelief.

 

“Minseok-hyung didn’t tell you?” I smirked.

 

“You think we talk about you?” He scoffed.

 

“I didn’t say that.” I kept my ground.

 

“No, he didn’t. We’re not as close as everyone thinks.” He said as if it came from something deeper. Then I remembered how Minseok-hyung felt left out because of him and Junmyeon-hyung. These cousins kept saying they’re not close with each other but they’re always together. What and who do I believe? “I’ve always been jealous of him being older and stronger, and having a brother.” Jongdae began opening up.

 

“He’s got everyone I never had. He’s the lucky one because he still saw his dad.” I wanted to hug him but forced myself not to.

 

“You should know that Minseok-hyung felt jealous of you too. He felt so out of place in your family like he’s the outsider. I guess both of you just needed to understand each other’s mind.” I shrugged. He looked at me and held my hand.

 

“You’re right.” He nodded. We looked down to our hands and watched it. Why did it feel so comfortable in each other’s space?

 

“I didn’t think it’s possible.” I whispered to him.

 

“Me too,” He mumbled. I swallowed as the air changed. Once again, looking away seemed hard. My eyes reflected how deep and secretive he was while his eyes showed how shallow and clear I was. And I don’t know, I kissed him.

 

Jongdae’s frantic eyes closed as he kissed back. His lips were the opposite of his attitude; gentle and patient. He gripped my hand tighter then really moved. His kisses were teasing like a give and take thing in movies.

 

My fingers ran through his hair, slightly pulling him to me. “We…” I breathed. “We have to stop,” I whispered while his lips kept going, his weight leaning on me. He hummed in agreement but didn’t pull back.

 

“Just a little more,” he whispered, hands on my sides already. _We should really stop, Jongdae. We…oh Lord, stop._ Jongdae got hungrier for a moment then he pulled back…very slowly.

 

My ears felt hot. His eyes were darker than usual, flicking from my lips to my eyes. Was he asking for permission for more? We tried to steady our breaths but he placed a long kiss on my jaw then rest his head on my shoulder.

 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, panting, maybe even regretting.

 

“We shouldn’t have done that.” I finished, licking my lips.

 

“The first was a bad idea, but this is…fuck, why did this feel better?” Jongdae slid his arms under my uniform jacket and around my waist. _Why’s he so honest about this?_ My fingers coaxed his nape while we stayed silent but the room screamed so many thoughts.

 

A knock on the door made me flinch. Jongdae groaned, burying his face on my neck while he hugged me tighter. He left two more kisses on my skin. I tapped his shoulder twice, making him sit straight.

 

“Jongdae, Baekhyun, you can come back!” A classmate screamed to the door.

 

“Okay!” I answered, still looking at Jongdae. He looked wrecked. “Sorry,” _How pathetic._

 

“No, I’m sorry. I got out of control. Are you okay?” He brushed his thumb over my swollen lips. I nodded, really awkward now. Jongdae leaned in for a soft one then pulled me up to go. I probably looked flushed stupid, which really sucked because Jongdae looked…fine.

 

After class, I didn’t notice my walk’s too slow at the hallway. Chanyeol just told me while I thought I floated. Accidentally, I bumped to a senior. “I’m so sorry!” I said quickly.

 

“Saint Baekhyun, well,” he looked at me from head to toe. It’s like he’s undressing me with his stare.

 

“That’s just inappropriate, so barbaric.” I muttered as I walked away. He grabbed my arm and shook me.

 

“What did you call me?” He hissed. It came to a point where he twisted my arm already. I fought back the tears but the pain got unbearable.

 

“Stop! I’m sorry!” I begged. His friends got closer, touching my legs and my waist, harassing me at the corner. Suddenly, a fist came flying to his face.

 

“Never touch him, you hear me! You pig!” Jongin’s on the him and punched his face repeatedly. Yixing got me and stood back. Minseok-hyung punched another guy next while Sehun brawled. Jongin got hit repeatedly.

 

“Stop! Enough!” I screamed, looking for help. Where are the teachers? Yixing held me back while they continued. Jongin’s on his knees while a senior choked him.

 

My brother started to scream painfully. They let him go suddenly. “He’s a freak!” They all screamed and scrambled away. Junmyeon ran to Jongin and held his wrists. Minseok covered my view of Jongin and pushed me back. Sehun and Junmyeon carried him away.

 

“I need to see my brother! What happened to him?” I panicked.

 

“He’ll be fine, Mr. Byun.” Minseok-hyung and I turned around and saw the principal, Mr. Lee. “In my office,” He said and turned on his heel.

 

It only took a minute before he relieved The Four and my brother’s offenses. But I only got one pass left. We waited outside the nurse’s office for my brother or any of the brothers to come out. Jongdae sat beside me, completely dazed, with an ice bag on his lip.

 

“Are you okay?” I turned his face to me and saw a bruise on his lower lip. _Karma on you; that’s what kissing out of control led to._

 

“Yes, just worried about Jongin.” He whispered, not in the mood to talk. I looked at my hands and nodded.

 

“You guys didn’t have to save me from them again, but thank you.” I mumbled. “Because of me, I had my brother hurt.” I tried to fight my tears but Jongdae rubbed my knee.

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s ours. If we didn’t get in, he wouldn’t get hurt. I’m sorry, on behalf of us.” He shook his head and felt so guilty for letting Jongin get hurt. I held his ice bag for him, letting him know it was okay.

 

Jongdae slumped to my side and groaned. “And what did you expect us to do, watch you get publicly molested?” He sighed. “Aren’t you slightly disgusted?”

 

“I am. It’s just not hitting me yet. I have to worry to about Jongin first.” I checked his bruise.

 

“Fuck I’m so tired,” He groaned, settling his head on my shoulder.

 

“You’re very brave for getting in there. Everyone’s been throwing themselves in fights because of me. Jongin doesn’t usually care that much about me, being a stepbrother and all. You’re really caring towards him lately. Must be something about your cult,” I whispered to him. No reaction. “Is there something I should know about Jongin?” I queried based on his stunned expression.

 

“None.” We looked up and saw Jongin well. I got up to my feet and hugged him. Jongdae fell to the seat, wincing slightly. Mother’s gonna be so mad when we get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Minseok doesn’t mind showing his friendship with Baekhyun already. Yixing and Baekhyun share the secret of Yixing’s crush. Baekhyun and Jongdae made out. Whoever started it had more sexual tension. Oops. Let’s not forget that an Incubus senses everyone’s sexual tension, so it can be said that Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s intention but he got confused if it was Baekhyun’s or his. Then there’s another brawl. (There’s a reason why Baekhyun’s a brawl magnet too.) At the last part, when Baekhyun asked if there’s something he needed to know about Jongin, he came out. Very timely, right? Haha read the next chapter how that happened.


	13. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae's questionable family lineage will slowly come to the light. Will any of them handle the truth well?

The Volorem’s controllable, for now. The Black Book had some instructions on how it could be contained for an amount of time. But only the Sons of the Trinity could do it. If the missing two of the Pentagon were also men, everything would be easier to destroy.

 

“That’s enough, Jongdae. You’re going to challenge it.” Minseok-hyung muttered by the door of the basement. I closed my fists and contained it fully. “Get ready. It’s going to be quite dramatic tonight.” He sighed and turned away.

 

Junmyeon-hyung’s at the corner of the room when we entered the shop. The vampires were on the side, feeding, while the rest of us were in our own worlds. “Hey,” I sat beside him. He gave a slight nod. “It’s time.” I sighed.

 

We stood to call their attention. Our kind acknowledged us immediately but the vampires were quite ignorant. I signaled Junmyeon-hyung and he flicked his hand up, effortlessly lifting all of them in the air, drowning them in their food while they floated, then dropped his hand, dropping them to the floor as well. That’s one of his powers, his main power, water control or any liquid for that matter. Yixing didn't like this treatment but he needed to rake in the attitude.

 

“We need this place guarded. Generals take over.” Junmyeon-hyung ordered, entering the high room (the room designated for us royals) first. Minseok-hyung sat on his icy throne, eyeing the man in the middle of the room on a metal chair with a table in front of him.

 

“Jongin, it’s time.” I announced, feeling slightly nervous, taking a seat on my simple chair.

 

Junmyeon-hyung disguised the place in two scenarios; normal shop operations in the mortals’ eyes and the initiation of Jongin in our eyes.

 

“Do you know who you are?” Minseok-hyung asked, standing behind him.

 

“I’m Kim Jongin.” He answered.

 

“Did you know what happened to you yesterday?” I asked, placing my fists on the table. He shook his head.

 

“It’s called the Volorem, a killing machine. Vampires don’t have it.” I pointed at the vampires around the room. “Only Minseok-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, Chanyeol, recently Sehun but not fully manifested, and me,” I narrowed my eyes. Jongin looked confused.

 

“Do you know who you are?” Minseok-hyung asked again. He didn’t answer this time.

 

This was going to be a revelation to most. Yixing tied Jongin’s wrists on the chair while Minseok-hyung stood beside him, hands on his shoulders. He looked at me warily. “This will be painful.” I muttered and pulled the Volorem to surface. _Shit, why am I aching?_

 

Jongin screamed as his eyes turned full black. Minseok-hyung held his neck to calm his brain, and display his memories to everyone. We learned that the Volorem had memories trapped in them too. The more they get stronger in us, the more vivid the past would seem. It was killing and protecting us as well, but more on killing. It was like the memories would die with us. We all travelled back 15 years when he was born.

 

For almost an hour, we scanned his memories, unlocking some information but if it was any help to confirm his bloodline, there’s nothing sufficient. Jongin’s memories were blocked by something stronger.

 

“Jongdae, I’m slipping,” Minseok-hyung screwed his eyes shut. Jongin began screaming again and lifted himself and hyung off the ground. Junmyeon-hyung and I looked at each other.

 

“Yixing, hold them down!” I ordered. He bit Jongin’s wrist and let his blood drip to a cup. The vampires were well aware of human blood but didn’t react to this. Vampires didn’t react to blood when it was our kind’s blood. Suddenly, my Volorem began to show.

 

Jongin’s limp on the chair while Minseok-hyung barely held himself up. Minseok-hyung’s thoughts flowed between us and Junmyeon-hyung.

 

 _I felt his Volorem. How did that happen?_ I looked at Minseok-hyung, asking for an answer. _That only happened between us three; by blood._

 

“Hyung,” Jongin mumbled faintly, then he tapped his temple. “I heard all of you.” He smirked slightly before losing consciousness and warped until he and Minseok-hyung disappeared.

 

“What? Where did they go?” Yixing looked at the empty chair. _He’s more powerful._ My phone rang. Chanyeol. “What?” I answered.

 

“You wouldn’t believe what just happened! M-minseok-hyung and Jongin just appeared in my room! They fell in my room!” He screamed. Sehun’s loud too.

 

“How’s Minseok-hyung?” I asked, eyeing Junmyeon-hyung.

 

“He’s trying to wake Jongin. What was that?” Chanyeol panicked.

 

“You’re right. He’s one of us.” I muttered.

 

“What?” Chanyeol’s voice broke. “Sorry,” he coughed.

 

“Get the two and bring them back here now. We’re closer than we thought.” I sighed.

 

It made sense how my attachment made me protective towards Jongin. We understood him like how I understood my cousins or Chanyeol and Sehun in an hour. We entered the backroom of the high room where Jongin rested and welcomed him to the family.

 

Minseok-hyung gave him the long history about the Triumvirate while Jongin noticed weird signs that were almost the same as ours. He said his father made him start wearing black subtly at the age of 10 but never did it to Baekhyun. He couldn’t fully explain how he and Baekhyun got together because when he got his consciousness, Baekhyun’s already there.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun entered the room, startling him. “What are they doing here?”

 

“They brought you here. They’re like us too.” Junmyeon-hyung said, doing his homework at the side.

 

“What? I’ve known these two all my life and they never showed it!” Jongin felt betrayed.

 

“I told you I can read minds, Jongin. Wasn’t that odd?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes then went back to texting.

 

“I thought it really was a gift from God.” He mumbled. Sehun laughed, slapping Chanyeol.

 

“These powers come out during a surge of emotions. None of us realized it until we’re fully emotional. We trigger them amongst ourselves.” Minseok-hyung filled, reading the Black Book.

 

“How did you get your power? What is your power?” Jongin looked interested but confused at the same time.

 

“I can freeze stuff. It came out after Junmyeon left me in China to go back to Jongdae before.” Minseok-hyung shared.

 

“Water control mostly, but it works with any form of liquid. It came out after a heartbreak.” Junmyeon-hyung shrugged but flicked a glance at me. _After camp._ Shit.

 

“Lightning for me. I was the first one to get my powers out of us three. Do you remember the light post fire before? Yeah, that was me. When Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung left me to an empty house, the sadness kills you or makes you stronger.” I shrugged.

 

“Uh, I control wind. Junmyeon-hyung saw it before I noticed it. I was so mad at Minseok-hyung for almost killing Chanyeol-hyung with the cat. Junmyeon-hyung saw me in the bathroom, staring at the mirror with a tornado circling around me while the lights flickered. I didn't know what it was but he kept quiet about it. My Volorem came out a few days later too. Minseok-hyung saved me.” Sehun rubbed his nape.

 

“Mine’s fire. I, yeah, I control fire or heat. It came out stronger after we congratulated Baekhyun-ah for his rank.” Chanyeol looked at me warily. “I got mad at Jongdae for stealing 1st from him. He saw me burning a plant by the storage room under the bleachers.” He chuckled. Lie.

 

 _How can you lie to him?_ Chanyeol looked at me, worried Jongin would hear.

 

_He can hear us._

 

_No he can’t. We can control who can only hear our minds. And he hasn't fully manifested yet. Stay after class sometimes, you’ll learn your powers more. And I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t lie to Jongin._

 

_What do you want me to say, Dae? I got my first attack before freshman year, almost killing myself?That my fire powers intensified because his brother broke my heart? Jesus Christ, only you and Sehun know I’m into guys!_

 

_I’m not judging you for it, man. No one is, but at least tell him you had a heartbreak. Why fake about getting mad at me?_

 

_Who said I was faking?_

 

 _What? You were mad at me? Why?_ Chanyeol sighed. _It’s Baekhyun. Right?_ He nodded. Shit again. First Junmyeon-hyung, now Chanyeol? Did I even have feelings for Baekhyun? No.

 

“Things will be quite different from now on. Now that we know you’re truly one of us, we need to help you, control you. You have powers, Jongin, even if you haven’t fully manifested. At least you're in the same process as us; attack then power. Sehun hasn’t, but his powers are coming together first so he's enjoying the perks before suffering for the rest of his life.” Junmyeon-hyung pointed out.

 

“I’m not looking forward to manifesting. At least I can hear all of you already.” Sehun mumbled, checking his nails for dirt.

 

“What?” Jongin looked excited but still worried.

 

“We disappeared, Jongin. Do you remember landing in Chanyeol’s room?” Hyung gauged him. This information was something Jongin didn't prepare for.

 

“What? Are you saying we…we teleported?” We all nodded. He began pacing around the room, calming himself down. “How am I going to tell Baekhyun-hyung? Oh god, he’s going to think I’m on drugs! Wait, does that mean Baekhyun-hyung is,” Jongin lost his speech in shock. His last worry worried us all.

 

“No, we can’t just assume that.” Yixing’s right. “Is it possible for him to be adopted? Or Jongin’s adopted? Your surnames don’t match at all. He’s your half-brother, stepbrother, right?” We wanted answers now.

 

“When I was at their house, Baekhyun had features like his mom’s but the photos of him with his father seemed odd though.” I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

 

“You’ve seen Mr. Kim, right Junmyeon-hyung? He looked nothing like these two.” I uttered then slammed my fist on the desk. _Ouch._ Chanyeol earned that hard stare from me after that pffft. 

 

“They’re stepbrothers. Of course they don’t look alike.” Minseok-hyung rolled his eyes.

 

“He doesn’t look like Jongin too.” I narrowed my eyes.

 

“Okay so one of them is adopted. Baekhyun’s out of the question already.” Junmyeon-hyung rest the argument already. Sehun looked at Chanyeol warily. Chanyeol swallowed hard. What do they know?

 

“Look, Baekhyun-hyung’s my brother. I know it. Mom told me that whatever happens, I must protect him because he’s the only family I will have in the future, whatever that meant.” Jongin seemed convinced.

 

“What’s your blood type?” Minseok-hyung asked.

 

“A,” Yixing answered quickly, then looked down. “Same with Chanyeol,” he whispered. Vampires...

 

“Baekhyun’s O. It’s impossible.” Chanyeol mumbled. It is actually, by some miracle.

 

“What’s your mother’s blood type?” Minseok-hyung pressed.

 

Our interrogation was broken when we heard a scream in our heads. Minseok-hyung’s eyes turned black when his fist hit the wall as he used it to steady himself. Jongin held his head and screwed his eyes shut. Sehun screamed as he tried to control it. Chanyeol held on to Sehun. My chest began to constrict at the familiarity of the voice.

 

The screaming stopped, leaving Yixing unsure of what happened and how to help. He…hasn’t really fully manifested yet; no power, no attack. We suspected but nothing’s certain.

 

“Everyone alright?” Minseok-hyung asked, slowly getting up once it’s over.

 

“I’ve been in this for less than an hour and shit happens!” Jongin muttered, hand on his chest. Junmyeon-hyung helped him up, making him lie on the table in case he bled. The fact that Jongin had his hand on his chest meant I heard right. And I felt it.

 

“Did you feel that in your chest? I felt something.” I panted.

 

Everyone had confused looks, except Jongin and Chanyeol. “It’s getting stronger. It senses its match. It only means,” I coughed.

 

“It’s Baekhyun-hyung.” Jongin answered, breathing hard.

 

 _You felt it, Jongdae?_ Minseok-hyung’s eyes went wide. I blinked in reply. Fuck, Jongin’s really my half-brother.

 

“I heard someone else.” Sehun looked around, unsure. “Kyungsoo-hyung.”

 

_So the Pentagon’s alive after all but who’s the fifth?_

 

Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other again, some unspoken communication going on. Junmyeon-hyung wondered about Kyungsoo. But I trusted Jongin, even if I didn’t want to believe it.

 

The morning’s a horrible time of day. I began to think I was half vampire because of this growing hatred for light. It’s Saturday, fortunately. My phone buzzed beside me, making me aware of today’s agenda. _Teach Jongin, do homework, club with Chanyeol, practice with Baekhyun, wait._ I looked at the clock and dashed out of the house in a speed of light.

 

Baekhyun sat at the steps of the chapel, wearing a different shirt, quite dim for him actually. He waved when he saw me.

 

“Let’s start?” He said eagerly.

 

“Actually, Baek, I think we need a day off.” I smiled.

 

“What?” I pulled him up and ran to the nearest bus stop.

 

“Where are you taking me?” He looked displeased but the excitement in his eyes said otherwise. I winked and pushed him in the bus.

 

I took him to the nearest beach, which took around three hours travel. Cancelled with Jongin. Cancelled with Chanyeol. I needed this with Baekhyun.

 

“Come on,” I urged, taking my shoes off. “Don’t you want to go for a swim?” I asked, watching him rub his nape nervously.

 

“No, I’m alright. You go swim.” He smiled kindly, back to his proper self. I wasn’t up for a fight so I shrugged.

 

“Alright, we’ll practice after. Give me 15 minutes. Please save me if I drown; I can’t swim.” I took my shirt off and dropped it to my shoes. I looked at Baekhyun and he looked away quickly. It gave me an idea. I wrapped my arms around his waist and carried him to the water.

 

“Hey! Put me down! Jongdae! I don’t have spare clothes! Hey!” He protested. The water’s up to my thighs already and his feet touched the water. I dropped him to the water and swam on the shallow area. I really couldn’t swim.

 

“Kim Jongdae! Aish!” He screamed once he surfaced. I surfaced behind him, holding his waist, pulling him down slightly before doing so.

 

He turned around and splashed water on my face. “Real mature!” I coughed. That’s when he started laughing. I could only smile while waiting for him to finish laughing. It’s crazy. The sunlight made him striking. We floated together in silence.

 

“What are you doing to me, Hyunnie?” I mumbled, searching his face.

 

He tilted his head, smile fading slowly. “What do you mean?” He asked, looking like a kicked puppy again. Our knees bumped, making him fidgety. This guy really couldn’t stand the cold.

 

“We haven’t talked about the kiss in the music room, you know?” I brought it up calmly. He swallowed hard and swam back a bit. Oh, he’s been thinking about it too. I swam to him, reaching for his shirt to pull him closer.

 

“Sorry,” he panicked slightly.

 

“Hey, I’m not mad.” I gripped his waist firmly.

 

“That was wrong. We’re both wrong.” He shook his head.

 

“Sorry,” I began. “I thought it was special for you.” His eyes went wide. “I know you’ve had a crush on Junmyeon-hyung. You really don’t mingle with girls unless necessary. I’m not judging you for it.”

 

“I’m—I’m not outright gay, Jongdae.” He clarified. “Are you?”

 

“No. I like girls…sometimes guys but who’s keeping track?” I could only smirk at my confession. Of all people I told Baekhyun. Apart from my cousins, of course.

 

Baekhyun didn’t push me away but he just stared. “I didn’t think you would,” he mumbled. I could only smile for him.

 

“The church will probably disown me but I’m prepared.” I shrugged.

 

“W-why are you telling me this?” He asked, running his hands in his hair.

 

“Just thought it’d be easier for you to explain to me why you kissed me in the first place.”

 

“You kissed me first!”

 

“By accident,” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Are you trying to find out if I’m gay?” He narrowed his eyes.

 

“You just said you’re not gay, Baek. I got that pretty clear.” I tried not to laugh.

 

“But you knew I had a crush on Junmyeon-hyung.” He raised a brow.

 

“Everyone knew, Baekhyun. Our families almost broke apart because of it. Just answer my question.” I didn’t want to be impatient but he’s stalling.

 

“I really don’t know why but,” he looked at the water. “You’re my first.”

 

“So you wanted seconds?” I teased. He punched my rib slightly.

 

“No. It was just, the right thing to do at that time.” He whispered. Impatience got me. I flicked a glance on his wet lips and kissed it long enough for him to respond.

 

“Did you regret the one back then?” I whispered. He shook his head. “What about the one just now?” I worried.

 

Suddenly, his lips met mine, tasting sweet from his natural taste and salty from the water. I kissed back, placing my hand firmly on his back. We sank underwater, feeling warm in the cold water. I opened my eyes and saw us on the surface but the water still enveloped us. Lights pulsed beneath us like lightning under water. _Shit, control Jongdae!_

 

He pulled back slowly. The vision disappeared around me, the water dimming my vision. I surfaced this time, breathless. “What was that for?” I panted. He began to swam to shore.

 

Baekhyun squeezed the ends of his shirt dry and swept his hair back while he walked away from the shore. I didn’t mind my pants wet, it felt nice. “Baekhyun,” I called and he turned around. I swallowed hard upon seeing him. His body’s really lean. “Can we, can uh, can we stay here for the rest of the day?” I blinked as he blushed.

 

“Yeah, of course,” _What? He just agreed?_

 

For a couple of hours, we laid on the sand, side by side, letting the sun dry us up. At one point I think I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Baekhyun asleep beside me, leaning on my arm. I adjusted myself, putting his head over my arm. He stirred slightly and looked at me.

 

“Hey,” he mumbled and blinked his puppy eyes. I could only smirk at him. He looked at my watch then sat up. “We should get back. They might be looking for us.” He panicked, getting my jacket. I sat up and looked around. The sun just set. I didn’t mind but he’s too responsible to let this slide.

 

We walked same pavement we use going home. “We’re a day behind.” He sighed.

 

“I’m not regretting it.” I gave him a half smile.

 

“Neither do I,” He seemed confused to feel that way.

 

“But can we keep this between us?” I asked, hoping not to let Chanyeol know. He’s been a good friend to me and I sensed his feelings for Baekhyun for a long time already. It’s not that I have feelings for Baekhyun but we’ve done so much without feelings involved. I’m not even sure of what Baekhyun felt. I knew what I was and all this could just be an effect of being an Incubus. I lured people before to get intimate. What made Baekhyun any different?

 

I watched him go and nodded goodbye. “Jongdae,” He called. “Thanks,” I could only nod at his sentiment. I sat on the windowsill and waited for him to finish dinner with his family downstairs. He’s probably trying his best not to tell we just spent the day in another province. He could be thinking of how we almost drowned together. I knew I was.

 

“Is Kim Jongdae growing a heart?” I looked at Minseok-hyung, who just laid on my bed. “Your thoughts are practically screaming up to my place. I bet Jongin can hear you perfectly.” He teased.

 

“Is it possible for demons to fall in love? Or we’re just meant to seduce and lure with no strings attached?” I queried.

 

“You and I are here, so both?” Good point. “What happened at the beach?” He continued.

 

“None I could express in words. None I would even tell. Just get in my head if you want to know.” I looked up to the dark sky.

 

“Your thoughts kept replaying it. I wonder what his brother would think.” I smiled at Jongin’s horror.

 

“I’m not even sure of what to feel.”

 

“But I’ve never seen you like this. Even over a girl. That’s saying something, Jongdae.”

 

“I shouldn’t even feel this way. He could be my potential brother’s brother, making me,”

 

“Not related,” Minseok-hyung intervened. “But he’ll be your cousin. Fuck, I didn’t think you’d be an incest. I always thought it would be Junmyeon.” That's funny.

 

“He’s also my friend’s crush.” I mumbled. Hyung bit his finger and looked around. He knew. I think we all knew except Baekhyun himself. I saw a figure in Baekhyun’s room so I pushed Minseok-hyung out the door.

 

“Remember you’re a good brother and friend!” He screamed while I closed the door and locked it, sitting back in time for him to see me.

 

The sound of glass breaking woke me up. I opened my eyes, noticing I fell asleep by my windowsill, and saw Baekhyun’s window open. _I thought he closed it._ A knock on the door got me off the window.

 

Suddenly, I flew back to the wall, hitting my back loudly. My door exploded into pieces, revealing Imo Sooyoung with full black eyes and a bloody mouth. “I told you to stay away from that one! I told you to be careful!” Three voices came out of her mouth simultaneously; a low voice, her normal voice, and a high-pitched voice.

 

I tried to use my powers but none of them worked. She laughed maniacally and lifted me off the ground, choking my neck. “I have an idea. Let’s take all the people he loves while you watch!” She spoke close to my face, forcing me to look in her eyes.

 

All of my senses connected to the rest of the guys intensified. Volorems crept all them, waking them up entirely. I saw and felt them. Junmyeon-hyung shifted his mind to fight it while Sehun fell off his bed, holding on for dear life. Jongin’s the most painful to see; unable to control or know what was happening. He curled and screamed in pain, making him feel twice as worse, but whose? It was another connection; siblings and cousins felt each other’s pain.

 

“B-baek, hyung!” He screamed. Minseok-hyung scrambled to get out of the house. Junmyeon-hyung held his arm, trying to contain it, while he ran next door.

 

“Jongdae-hyung, hyung, where are you?” Jongin screamed, looking out the window. He was in Baekhyun’s room already, but Baekhyun had some kind of white force field around him.

 

“I think I’m going to pay your precious Baekhyun a visit.” Imo Sooyoung dropped me on the floor and jumped to the other window. I coughed and grasped for air, feeling the Volorem crawling on my chest.

 

“Protect him!” I ordered.

 

“I can’t push through!” Jongin screamed, using whatever he could to break the shield. I saw Minseok-hyung stand by his bed, preparing for the worst. But in our conditions, we weren’t prepared for a fight. “Jongdae, save him!” Chanyeol screamed, writhing in pain.

 

Suddenly, Imo Sooyoung’s body thrown back to my room, unconscious. “Jongdae! It’s in Baekhyun!” Minseok-hyung added, horrified. I jumped to his room and felt the Volorem intensify in me. Jongin’s on the floor, writhing in pain, his pores sweating out blood. Junmyeon-hyung stumbled in, holding Jongin while he endured the pain, trying to recite the counter.

 

“Stay back!” I ordered. In a flash, I felt a pang to my chest. Jongin screamed. When I turned around, Baekhyun held a roll of duct tape with a freakish smile on his face.

 

“Great chandelier,” He uttered but it was a girl’s voice. We looked up and saw Minseok-hyung, taped around the neck and limbs, eyes white and dead. Junmyeon-hyung screamed, his body betraying him.

 

“Who are you?” I narrowed my eyes. My voice came out eerier than expected.

 

Junmyeon-hyung’s breath hitched while Jongin trembled but another part of me snapped. Baekhyun, who was not really him, laughed. “I’m just using what this body was meant for. I’m sure you’ve guessed he’s your cousin and Jongin’s your lost brother, right? Poor boy, feeling twice as much as you. Let’s not forget your cousins’ connections to him too. Oh, poor boy indeed.” He rolled his eyes. _Shit. I am in an incest relationship._

 

“Jongdae, darling, you’ve grown!” The voice said. I blinked. “Didn’t your mother tell you about family ties?” He smirked. “Speaking of that,” he pointed to Jongin, cutting his throat. His Volorem crawled up to his neck, taking his oxygen away, giving me a hint of the pain.

 

“Excuse me Jongdae,” he muttered and shoved me back to my room. When I got up, Baekhyun’s holding Junmyeon-huyng up by the neck and snapped it. Suddenly, they both collapsed to the floor.

 

I blinked. It was all I could do. I blinked and blinked. Until my eyes met Minseok-hyung’s worried face.

 

After knowing about my father and uncles, plus my aunt’s true being, and Yixing being a vampire, I was sure nothing would surprise me. “Hyoyeon,” Imo sighed. “She’s your fathers’ sister.” She added. “Hyoyeon was supposed to be the last member of the Triumvirate. The Chief, the highest of all of them as we called, thought Yunho would be better, because he was a man, an Alpha.”

 

“That’s quite sexist.” Junmyeon-hyung muttered.

 

“Anyway, what does she want now?” I asked.

 

“More importantly, how did Jongdae see all that in a dream and none of us didn’t?” Minseok-hyung sounded hurt. If it was any consolation, feeling and seeing three deaths of people connected to you was painful. Knowing your lost sibling and cousin was closer than expected hurt more; especially when your feelings were getting involved already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Okay, a lot happened. Jongin’s an Incubus and Jongdae’s half-brother after all. We learned Sehun’s also one, but hasn’t manifested fully. Yixing’s still a suspicion. Now there’s Kyungsoo, a potential Incubus too. Then we got some Baekchen by the beach. Something happened underwater. Don’t forget that. Jongdae’s developing feelings over Baekhyun wee~ then there’s the dream with Hyoyeon, Imo Hyoyeon, where Baekhyun killed Jongin, Junmyeon, and Minseok; Jongdae felt all of it, all four deaths + Baekhyun’s soul screaming to get out. Count your days before the queen, everyone. Count your deaths.
> 
> Note: Some pov's have overlapping timelines. Just msg me if things get confusing. Thanks for reading! There's moooooore soon!


	14. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings slowly surface but will any of them admit it?

It has been an odd couple of weeks lately. Since the Chemistry project’s over, we were back to our old seat plan. Chanyeol and his pen tapping echoed beside me again. On top of all that, none of the Four were talking to me unless needed. The worst about that was Jongdae. He’s been absent for days. I was reluctant to ask his hyungs about it because, well, I just didn’t want to annoy them.

 

At home, I knocked on Jongin’s door and opened it. He was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “Hey, you alright?” I asked, eyeing his bruised wrists.

 

“Yes.” He said plainly.

 

“When did you get a tattoo?” I wasn’t mad or anything. Maybe I was jealous. It was a white tattoo that blended with his skin; perfect for hiding.

 

“None of your business.” He closed his eyes. “What are you-” He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. “What do you want, hyung?” He screamed. I flinched and stiffed at his outburst.

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to talk.” I mumbled sheepishly. He looked at me expectantly, but his patience was dwindling behind his eyes. “Do-do you know what happened to Jongdae?” I asked.

 

“No. Will that be all?” It was as simple as that to him.

 

The bleachers were warm when I sat on it after class. Since Jongdae stopped attending class, I hoped each day that he would be there. Part of me began hurting when two weeks passed. _What did I do wrong? Is it even me?_ The last memory I had with him was talking about college. How could he just disappear after that? Was I terrible at making small talk? Even if I was so, that wasn’t a reason to disappear all of a sudden.

 

The sun’s starting to set, telling me to go home, that he’s not coming again. Two weeks and he hasn’t shown himself. I was beginning to worry.

 

Finals were near. It hijacked my schedule until the end of the academic year. There was a lot on the line for me. In a few months, college applications would be shoved in our faces. I had to put my best foot forward on everything from here on out. The first step was to ask for extra credit on all subjects. At the moment, Jongdae and I had the valedictorian spot. But the administration wouldn’t give it to both of us. I know, I asked. So as much as I liked Jongdae, the competition’s still on.

 

My chest spiked a little at the thought of him. I closed my English book and looked out the window. Just a few weeks ago, we had the best and worst conversations that these windows witnessed. I smiled at the paint splattering incident and the slingshot attempt. But they all hurt now.

 

_One night, we spoke to each other through the phone but we were face to face. Another night, he helped me choose a jacket for school the next day. Then in between those nights, it was just full of laughing and stupid banters. Of all people, I had my best time with Kim Jongdae. He’s the unexpected friend I never thought I needed. I laid in bed quietly. Where are you, Jongdae?_

 

_There’s no use in sleeping when something, someone, was missing. It was sudden but I liked Jongdae a lot. There was something about him, the part of him I had alone; that always made me smile. I bit my lip and remembered our first kiss, the accident. That’s special but nothing beat the night when he stretched a ladder from his window, creating a bridge from his window to mine so I could go to his room._

 

_“Baekhyun, are you sure?” He worried, scolding me through the window. The ends of the ladder were hooked on our window panes so it would be steady._

 

_“I’ll come to you!” I said in a playful whisper. He paced back to his bed, exasperated with my stubbornness. When he looked out again, I was halfway across, slowly crawling and enjoying himself._

 

_“It’s a 20-foot drop.” He reminded, watching me with one eye open._

 

_“Yeah, I got that. Thanks for the support.” I muttered, nervous about my actions. I reached for his hand and helped me in his room. The pencil holder fell with some books, scattering them on the floor. He chuckled once one of my legs were in. My other leg kicked his lamp to the floor, creating tons of ruckus. I closed my eyes and held my breath. “Oops,” he chuckled._

 

_I looked at his room and noticed the bar hanging by ceiling. He must exercise a lot._

 

_“Nothing’s weird in here.” Jongdae shrugged._

 

_“Nothing’s in here, you mean.” My eyes bounced from the bar, to the bed, to his closet, to his table and chair, to the door. That’s it._

 

_“I just sleep in here. I study outside and do other stuff outside. I live alone, remember?” He smirked. I forgot his cousins lived five houses away._

 

_“Can I see your room now?” He smiled, giddy like a kid._

 

_“No. You already saw it!” I protested because it was a mess in there. But Jongdae begged in the most adorable cat-like way._

 

_Next thing I knew, I watched Jongdae crawl the ladder while I waited for him in my room. “Are you sure you can do it?” I asked, biting my finger._

 

_“You ask that when I’m halfway there?” Jongdae looked like he wanted to punch me. I helped him in, knocking down more things._

 

_“Baekhyun, are you alright?” Father asked from the other side of the door. I covered Jongdae’s mouth and pushed him under the table._

 

_“He could see me here!” He reasoned, panicking as well. The doorknob shook, making me frantic. Jongdae stood in the middle of my room, enjoying my misery._

 

_“Just answer the door.” He said simply, pointing at it._

 

_“Are you crazy? If he sees you in here, you’re dead!” I kept my voice soft._

 

_“You never had a boy in here?” He smirked, really enjoying my humiliation._

 

_“Only Junmyeon-hyung, but he went in through the front door!” I paced around the room, unsure of what to do._

 

_“Easy baekhyun, just answer it. I’ll disappear.” He said simply. I gave up and followed him._

 

_I opened the door, sticking my head out the door. “Hey Father, yes, I’m okay!” I said too brightly. He looked unconvinced._

 

_“Can you talk to me properly? Is someone there? Come out of the door, Baekhyun.” He ordered._

 

_“I can’t,” I smiled forcefully. “I just came from the shower.” I used Jongdae’s excuse before. Father blushed and let me go._

 

_When I locked my door and turned around, Jongdae’s nowhere to be found. “Jongdae?” I looked under my bed and in my closet, then out the window. I heard another door open and I flinched. He exited my bathroom, drying his wet hands._

 

_“Sorry, I had to.” He shrugged. I sighed and felt at ease._

 

_“What do we do now?” I asked. He patted the empty space on my bed, inviting me to sit beside him._

 

_“So we meet again in Holy Byun’s den,” he looked around. I nodded. “I always imagined your room to be full of religious items the first time I came in.” He murmured._

 

_“I wasn’t all that in the beginning.” I shrugged. He looked excited to hear that part of my life. “It’s nothing fancy like yours. Just some hair pulling in preschool.” I felt so evil and proud of it already. Then I looked at his ‘is that it’ face. “Cut me some slack! I’m Holy Baekhyun for fuck’s sake!” I threw my hands in the air in defeat and looked at him. The peaceful smile on his face looked priceless._

 

_A second passed and our lips were moving against each other. It wasn’t painful and forced like the first time. Nor was it needy and frantic during the second time on the beach. This time felt slow and passionate. His hands cupped my face gently._

 

_He pulled back, eyes questioning if I was okay. My cheeks answered with a flush, making him smile shyly._

 

_“It’s getting late.” He murmured, smiling to himself._

 

_“You better get back.” I rode along._

 

_“Yeah, I should.” He nodded. But none of us moved._

 

_“Will you be going?” I asked casually. He nodded and stood up awkwardly. I watched him look out the window. “Come here,” he whispered._

 

_We leaned on the table and looked out the window. “That’s my favorite star, right there.” He pointed at the big one near the moon._

 

_“Kim Jongdae has kindergarten preferences.” I teased._

 

_“I’m still human, Hyunnie.” He scoffed._

 

_“Still?” I questioned playfully._

 

_Jongdae climbed on my desk and began crawling back to his room. “It’s a 20-foot drop, Jongdae.” I reminded him while I sat on my windowsill._

 

_“You’re really sweet, Baekhyun, really.” Anxiety laced his voice._

 

_“Is this the first time you’ve done this?” I asked, distracting him. It’s weird talking to his butt._

 

_“Yes, in fact, this is my first time risking my life for a kiss.”_

 

_I tried not to laugh at him. The ladder wobbled a bit, almost making him fall._

 

_“Be careful!” I panicked._

 

_“You try crawling a suspended ladder after it moved!” He fumed._

 

_“Sorry,” I covered my mouth until he was safely in his room._

 

_“No sweat,” he shrugged arrogantly. I clapped and called him with my phone._

 

_We sat on our windowsills, chatting about his daredevil moves._

 

_“Was this really your first?” I asked. He nodded._

 

_“As much as I’ve experienced getting thrown out by girls’ fathers before, this would be the wildest so far.” He smiled. “But I give you credit for being bad, Baek.” He yawned._

 

_“Go sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I got off the table and hung up. He waved from his window then closed it._

 

When I saw him the next day, we were talking about college then next thing I knew I was in the nurse’s office. Jongin fell asleep on the chair. I woke him up but he fell asleep again. I pulled the curtain and saw Chanyeol and Jongdae outside. They looked agitated with each other. Sehun held Chanyeol back while Junmyeon got in between them. I woke Jongin and asked him why they were fighting. He just said they weren’t, without looking.

 

I asked Chanyeol the next day but he avoided the topic. Then Jongdae stopped coming to class. Junmyeon-hyung and Minseok-hyung just said hi from time to time but never talked to me like before. Yixing just looked at me. Everyone acted weird already and I wasn’t enjoying it.

 

Sehun stood by my locker when I passed. “What are you doing here?” I mumbled. He stood straight and looked down to me. This kid’s too tall for his age.

 

“Hyung, is it normal to like a guy?” He mumbled sternly.

 

“Why are you asking me that?” I blinked at him, hiding my soul. He shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure but I think I like one,” That’s the last thing I expected out of his mouth. “It’s not Jongin, don’t worry.” He clarified once he saw my eyes.

 

“Ah, well, it’s normal. There’s a lot of girls here but why a guy?” Honestly, I was curious.

 

“He’s very kind to me, like a neighbourhood hyung,” he smiled shyly. I smiled at his gushing. “Wow, Oh Sehun’s growing up! Who is he?” I raised a brow.

 

“Ack, no one you know,” He looked surprised but tried to keep his cool.

 

“You sure? I know a lot of people, Sehun.” I pressed.

 

“Yes. Anyway, thanks.” He turned but I stopped him.

 

“Why did you ask me that? You could’ve asked Chanyeol or the Four.” I wondered. He thought about it. “I figured you’d understand because of how you look at Jongdae-hyung.”

 

“What?” I screamed.

 

“Yes. Your eyes get happy when you’re with Jongdae-hyung and your ears turn pink.” He smiled as if he was innocent. It did make him look like his age though.

 

“I don’t see Jongdae that way.” I explained, feeling sad.

 

“Okay hyung, whatever you say.” He patted my shoulder then turned.

 

“Hey! Don’t be disrespectful! Oh Sehun! Hey! Ah, this guy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Jongdae stopped going to school after learning about Baekhyun being his cousin. Baekhyun remembered making out with him the night before. His feelings for Jongdae still confused him but he liked him. He got sent to the nurse’s office the day after where Chanyeol and Jongdae fought outside. What they fought about, he didn’t know. Jongdae just disappeared and it’s been felt. Now Sehun’s asking about liking boys. But which boy if not Jongin?


	15. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's identity's slowly coming to light. She's found him too.

I said bye to the owner of the ice cream shop once my ice cream’s finished. A lady stood by the side wearing sunglasses even if the sun set already. “Byun Baekhyun?” She followed. I turned to her and shook my head, continuing my walk.

 

“Hey, I’m just asking you if you’re Byun Baekhyun.” She ran after me. Her hair’s blonde and permed. I couldn’t see her eyes behind the sunglasses. I sighed and nodded. She looped her arm in mine and dragged me to walk.

 

“Great, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She said happily.

 

“Sorry, I’m not sure who you are. Do we go to the same school?” I asked, looking around.

 

“No, I’m older. Call me noona,” she smiled. I nodded, feeling slightly nervous.

 

“W-what can I do for you, noona?” I asked.

 

“Oh that’s awfully nice of you! Your father would be proud.” She mumbled sarcastically.

 

“Excuse me but who are you?”

 

“Polite, very much like your mother,”

 

“How do you know my parents? Are you even talking about my parents?”

 

“Your mother’s Im and your father’s Choi, right?” She smirked. I shook my head. “Oh, she probably hasn’t told you that vampire’s not your father, stepfather rather.”

 

“I’m sorry but you have the wrong person, I think.” I walked faster but she ran after me.

 

“No, I have the right person for sure! You have their features and possibly his powers. That, I want the most.” She slammed me to the wall then ran her hands down my torso. I was sure she wouldn’t mug me but something was definitely off. “How do we get it out of you?” She whispered to my neck.

 

People looked at us while I tried to push her away. She’s too strong even if she’s quite short. “Sorry, I’m not the person you’re looking for!” I said louder. She stepped back then cupped my face. “I could’ve sworn you’re their son. You smell like us. Maybe people around you are like us then. This town’s filled with them.” She mumbled then released me. “Go. I might regret making out with my nephew.” She sighed. _What? Nephew? How noona was she?_

 

I walked fast but felt her still around me. I called Jongin to keep my company. He’s with the Four but not really busy. “I’m near the shop you guys are at,” I mumbled.

 

“Oh, do you want to walk home together? I’m almost done here.” Jongin said, hearing Junmyeon’s laugh in the background.

 

“No, you have fun there. I’ll be—” My breath hitched as if I was being choked.

 

“Hyung? Are you alright? Hyung?” Jongin worried. My knees hit the pavement while I heaved for air. My skin looked weird like something light grey to dark grey lined it.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol,” I breathed. Hands held me up until I saw Jongin looking worried. Junmyeon held my wrists while they dragged me somewhere.

 

“Not here,” he warned me. I nodded and tried to lift myself up to make it easier for them to carry me. The pain wrung around my body, making me gasp for air.

 

They brought me in a dark shop filled with graffiti. It looked like a tattoo shop. “Make us disappear,” Minseok ordered while some guys strapped me to a chair. Jongin stood in front of me, reminding me to calm down. I screamed again, my nails scratching the chair. Whatever this was, it wasn’t safe for sure. I felt my organs work twice as much like they wanted something but didn’t get it.

 

“Give him air, Sehun.” _Sehunnie? What’s all this about?_

 

Jongin moved aside then Sehun cupped my face, his eyes turning full black suddenly while he looked at me. I felt the air surge my lungs again but the pain still pierced my skin. Minseok held my wrists then forced me to look at him now.

 

“Evanui super meus to order, no per damno procul manus manus.” He said clearly. The pain subsided slowly but my energy went away with it. I closed my eyes then dozed off.

 

When I opened my eyes, Sehun stood at the foot of a tattoo chair. “He’s up.” He announced then stepped away. Jongin rushed to my side then examined my face. “What just happened?” I tried to sit up.

 

Minseok, Junmyeon, and Yixing stared at me coldly. I blinked several times, remembering what happened. The woman, the greyish lines, the skin-piercing pain, lack of oxygen, Sehun giving me air, Minseok speaking another language, all those black eyes. _What woman?_ I heard Minseok’s voice in my head.

 

“What? How did you get in my head?” I scrambled. Minseok dropped his head and sighed.

 

“He’s one of us all along.” He mumbled frustratingly.

 

“Jongdae didn’t know?” Yixing asked.

 

“He probably had an idea but didn’t tell us. There’s a lot of things Jongdae knows; like Jongin.” Junmyeon sighed.

 

“What are you talking about? Can any of you answer me? Jongin?” I panted, feeling nauseous.

 

 _What’s the point in hiding it anyway?_ Minseok.

 

 _Can we really trust him? He’s going to deny it through the depths of hell, not just Inferisexo._ Junmyeon.

 

 _He can hear us now, you know._ Sehun?

 

 _Just tell him please. This is getting harder to hide especially when he just had an attack right in front of us._ Jongin?

 

“What attack?” I asked calmly.

 

“A Volorem attack. It’s a rare curse that only happens to a few people. By few I mean, me, Junmyeon, Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and you apparently.” Minseok explained, getting off the table.

 

“Chanyeol? What rare curse? How are we cursed?” This is some voodoo shit.

 

“We’re going to ask you to have an open mind about this, Baekhyun. Just bear with us and we’ll tell you everything.” Junmyeon laid me back down. I could only nod.

 

Everything I knew felt like a lie. Everything they said sounded like a lie. It’s a lot to hear but I kept an open mind. I knew Jongin wasn’t my full brother but having to share him with Jongdae seemed really cruel. Knowing the guys who made my life horrible were cousins seemed more tolerable actually. Junmyeon really said the truth about Yixing and it made me guilty for provoking him. Then there’s my best friends; Sehun and Chanyeol. I knew Chanyeol was different because of his ability but Sehun too? How were we all connected suddenly? How did we just…find each other?

 

“Yeah, I got that my father wasn’t my father but if he’s not Jongin’s father too, who is he?” I asked, trying to make sense of my family situation now.

 

“We don’t know yet. Only your mother can tell you that.” Junmyeon answered.

 

“I tried asking her. She would just avoid it.” Jongin sighed.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” I asked Jongin.

 

“I didn’t know if you were like me. I was scared, hyung.” He mumbled, feeling sorry.

 

They told me everything; how they had their first attack and how they knew about our relations. Minseok said something about each of us having powers. Sehun had wind, Jongin had teleportation and time control, Jongdae had lightning, Chanyeol had fire, Junmyeon had water and Minseok had frost. I wondered what mine was but it felt like spitting on the Lord’s face. Some of the things they said made sense but many things were still unknown. I wasn’t sure if I should believe them and this cult.

 

“We’re not a cult, Baek.” Minseok smirked. “We still go to church.”

 

“But isn’t an Incubus a demon?” I argued.

 

“Yes, but we’re some weird kind of demon. Half Persephone,”

 

“Persephone? Mortal you mean?” I tried to make it understandable to me.

 

“That’s a common misconception. Mortals are the people you see in school. Persephone is Sehun and Chanyeol.” Junmyeon explained.

 

“By Sehun you mean striking?” I tried to make sense of it. I heard snickers around the room.

 

“Yes, something like the Encantados, hyung.” Sehun answered, laughing at me. “We all have some Persephone blood in us.” He added. We all did look very striking at some point. Each of us had a feature worth noticing.

 

“Wait so what does that make me exactly?” I didn’t want to sound convinced but this was cool.

 

“Pure Incubus,” Jongin stated. My eyes went wide at the fact that I was a demon after all.

 

“To clear out what Jongin said, you, me, Minseok-hyung, Jongin and Jongdae are pure Incubus because of our fathers, the successors of the Underworld - Lust Division, Inferisexo by name.” What the fuck? “Sehun and Chanyeol just got sucked into this, and a few others we’re tracking.” Junmyeon explained.

 

I wanted to kill myself. How could I be a demon? I prayed everyday of my life, offered what I could to church but I was their rival all along. _No, we’re not rivals. You’re thinking of this way too religiously. Try mythically._ Jongin supplied. I forgot everyone could hear me now.

 

“You can hear us too, you know.” Sehun smiled. Oh?

 

_This is so cool. Baekhyun-hyung’s one of us after all. His power must be great like Chanyeol-hyung’s or Jongdae-hyung’s. Maybe he can shape shift or something. I should be there when he’s going to train. I heard we can compliment each other’s powers. That would be cool!_

 

 _Really?_ I looked at Sehun, amazed.

 

“Hey!” Sehun looked offended but laughed.

 

 _Minseok-hyung, how will this affect the Pentagon? We’re finding more like us by the week. How sure are we Baekhyun’s our lost cousin?_ Junmyeon-hyung.

 

 _He’s Jongin’s half-brother to Imo Yoona. Jongdae’s the lost hyung of Jongin. Mom confirmed it already. We just need to talk to Imo Yoona soon about all of this. I know she’s waiting for this day to come but maybe not this soon. Chanyeol left town again and we still have to find Jongdae too._ Minseok.

 

 _This is all so messed up. How can we convince Baekhyun-hyung that he’s like us? Mom can’t even talk to me about it even if she knows I know already. We can’t even point out who and where are our fathers. There has to be a way to fix this but Jongdae-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung’s already having feelings for each other. Fuck, where do I stand in this? They’re cousins somehow. I don’t want to break either of their hearts when I can feel both of them. Fuck, why do I have to feel twice the everything because I have two brothers? Baekhyun-hyung, please try to understand this is not something we can just run from. I need you, hyung. Mom loves you more than I do because you came from her husband while I’m just an accident made by Jongdae-hyung’s dad. Please work out. Please._ Jongin.

 

Jongin’s my brother no matter how much blood we shared. If it’s true he felt twice as much pain because me, I had to help him lessen it. He’s too young to get in this mess. It’s not even our mess to begin with. And if he’s Jongdae’s half-brother too then, then…I have to put him first. No family’s worth breaking. Even if I would be.

 

“I…believe you.” I mumbled. Jongin looked guilty. Sehun did too. Minseok stood straight but still skeptical. They needed all the help they could get to finish whatever they’ve been working on. And from their panic, I’m guessing it’s this Volorem. If it’s strong enough to kill us, we needed to think faster before it did. “I believe everything you said. It makes sense actually.” I smiled, getting up to stand. “Where can I know what power I have?” I asked Junmyeon. He looked at Minseok.

 

“If this is because of what you heard in our heads, I’m sorry. You’re not supposed to be pressured in to this anyway.” Minseok shook his head.

 

“Can you answer one thing for me?” I debated whether I should ask this. “Is my father Choi?”

 

“Choi Siwon, yes.” Minseok confirmed. _The woman knew me more than I did._

 

“May I?” Minseok pointed at my forehead, asking permission to enter. I nodded, knowing I had nothing to lose anymore. My identity’s been a lie all along anyway. They wouldn’t go out of their way and make this elaborate story to be a prank. I’ve known them all my life.

 

Minseok tried to scan my memories tonight then looked at his brother. “She found him.” Junmyeon’s brow raised. “Before he had the attack, Hyoyeon met him.”

 

Yixing lurched at me, knife pointed to my throat. “Deleantur vestigia usque animo facere mundum facere dignum.” Jongin recited as I saw a dust particles fall from my skin and clothes. Sehun blew the dust away while Yixing stepped back and retracted his knife.

 

“Sorry about that. We just wanted to be safe she wasn’t spying on us and used you again.” Minseok smirked.

 

“Used me again?” I asked naively.

 

“Yes. She possessed you the other night in our dreams, more like a traumatising event to Chanyeol, Jongin and Jongdae. They felt you burning from the inside out. We saw it but they felt it.” He recalled, pitifully looks at Jongin.

 

“Who’s she?” I knew my questions were dumb and basic but I really felt like I was just born right this moment.

 

“Hyoyeon, our aunt, our father’s only sister, the second child too,” Junmyeon smiled as if it was a wonderful thing to have a killer aunt that looked mid-20s. “She’s coming to kill us by the way. We’re not sure why but I hope Jongdae has answers when he comes home.”

 

The room felt like the elephant in the room just mauled them. Jongdae wasn’t here and no one knew why. What’s worse was they felt like he and I had a thing, and us being cousins after all seemed awkward. It was, because I just made out with him thrice and it felt right. I wasn’t sure where I stood too. I needed Chanyeol. Sehun sighed. I looked at him, hoping he would tell me where.

 

_He’s been gone for six days now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Hyoyeon’s met Baekhyun. Followed him to be exact. Baekhyun’s Volorem attack happened, letting him know that he’s an Incubus. He believes partly but only for the sake of Jongin. They found out Hyoyeon’s met Baekhyun already, alarming everyone because she’s after him the most.
> 
> Translation:  
> Deleantur vestigia usque animo facere mundum facere dignum - Let them be blotted in the steps to do to make the world yet in spirit is worthy of


	16. Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a trip back before everyone knew who they were. To when the first Ethereal manifested.
> 
> This is Chanyeol's story.

“Yes Mom, I’ll be home after piano practice.” I smiled and hung up the phone. “Thank you, Ma’am!” The owner of the instrument shop took the phone.

 

I ran to the piano display and started playing the only song I know; the wedding march. The owner’s nice enough to let me play around the instruments after school. She’d also let me clean them for extra pay. This isn’t really child labor’s because I insisted it. When I first came here at eight years old, she thought I was with my mom to buy an instrument but I just said I liked looking at them.

 

My fingers met the piano and I loved it so much. I could play guitar a bit but I liked learning something new once in a while. “Aigoo, how old are you, son?” The owner asked.

 

“Turning 12 this November,” I smiled.

 

“Let me see your hands.” She ordered. I raised them proudly, hoping the calluses would impress her. She got a guitar from the rack and handed it to me. “Play.”

 

It’s as easy as that. She watched me play then told me to come by every Wednesday for piano lessons. She said my guitar playing needed a lot of help but skill’s nothing without the right attitude.

 

I begged my mom for a lot of things, mostly keeping pets, but asking her for a new guitar and my own piano seemed out of the ordinary. She figured I was hanging around the instrument shop more often than not after class. Plus the owner called her all the time when I got there. It was a problem at first because Mom worried I’d break their stuff but she came by one afternoon and saw me play. I thought she’d be mad because I made a mistake but she just left after hearing it.

 

“Chanyeolie, happy birthday,” Mom woke me. I reached for my glasses and saw something big on my lap. “Happy birthday!” She smiled. A new guitar. She got my a new guitar! On top of that, she got a piano set up in the living room. I was so excited to tell Baekhyun-ah. _Oh, he’s in camp._

 

On the day he returned, I waited in front of their house with my new guitar. His mom saw me at the step and invited me in.

 

“Did Baekhyun tell you he’s coming home today?” She asked, cutting sandwiches for me.

 

“No, I just asked around, eommonim.” I smiled and hugged my guitar.

 

“Is that new?” She eyed it. I nodded happily. “Belated happy birthday,” I laughed this time.

 

“Mom?” Baekhyun-ah!

 

“Kitchen! You have a guest.” She smiled at me.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” he furrowed his brows. “Hi,”

 

“Hi! Look, Mom got me a new guitar! Do you want to try it out?” I offered. He frowned then took a step back. “Are—are you okay?” I worried. He nodded slightly then excused himself. His mom looked at me pitifully. I told her I didn’t have to take the sandwiches home but she packed it for me still.

 

The rain poured once I was out the door. I hugged my guitar to save it from the rain. I tried putting it in my sweater but it didn’t work. Baekhyun’s voice got closer to the door. He opened it with a smile on his face, telling his mom he’d pick up something from the store for her. I looked at him as he went out.

 

“Oh, are you okay?” He asked, mood different already. I nodded.

 

“I forgot to bring an umbrella.” I chuckled nervously.

 

“No problem. Let’s walk together.” He shrugged and opened his umbrella. I got it and passed my guitar to him. I was taller anyway so it’s easier for me to control an umbrella than him.

 

“Sorry about a while ago,” he mumbled. I patted his shoulder and nodded. “Some guys got my gift for mom.”

 

“What? Who?” I held the umbrella tighter.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung and Minseok-hyung, it’s okay. They can have it.” Baekhyun smiled through.

 

“Let’s just buy something else. I have some money here.” I fished them from my pocket but he stopped me.

 

“It’s okay. Mom said it’s okay.” He insisted. “Oh, it stopped raining.” He noticed. I closed his umbrella then we switched items again. “We can play with your guitar some other time, okay? Let’s call Sehunnie too.” He gave me an okay sign. I nodded happily. He brought something out of his pocket and gave it to me. “Happy birthday, Chanyeolie!” He clapped. I opened the tiny box and saw three guitar picks all customised for me.

 

“Whoa, this is really cool, Baekhyun-ah, really!” I bounced happily then ruffled his hair. He laughed. “Yes, okay, I’m going now!” He waved. I waved back and pocketed his gift.

 

I tried Baekhyun’s gift on my new guitar and studied a new song. Baekhyun really liked ballads so I tried learning some so he can sing with me again. I liked his voice, it’s very pure. He barely sung in public. I wished he would sometimes. Sehun would like that too.

 

The guitar pick went in the hole as I played. I fumbled with it, being careful with the strings. I kept shaking it but it won’t come out. I stuck my finger in, trying to reach it somehow then I felt a sharp pain on my fingertips. I pulled my hand out fast and checked for cuts. Nothing. The pain got stronger, crawling up my arms. Thorn-like lines formed on my skin, crawling faster. I screamed while I shook on the floor. “Mom!” I screamed, feeling it on my sides already. The air felt thin while I panted.

 

Mom entered my room and fell to her knees. She reached out for me but I screamed more at her touch. I saw myself in the mirror, my eyes turning full black. She cried from a distance while I felt the thorny lines on my neck. I began hitting myself hard, clawing my skin. It felt like drowning, like something else consumed me, took over me. “Just breathe, Chanyeol, just breathe, you’ll be fine.” She reminded through her sobs. I lost consciousness after that.

 

I woke up in cold sweat after a while. My body ached with bruises on my arms, legs, and torso. Mom fell asleep with my new guitar on the stand of my old guitar. My old guitar smashed into pieces on the floor. I held her hand, waking her. She smiled calmly then cupped my face. “What happened?” This was the question she’s afraid of.

 

I hugged my legs, sobbing on my knees. Mom sobbed in front of me, kissing my head, apologising. Everything she said seemed like a lie but of all people, she knew me best. I grew up without a dad since I was six. He died in a car accident. That’s what I thought.

 

She just told me he was killed by worse people. He wasn’t bad but everyone’s capable of being bad. Worse people pushed the extent of bad, that’s all. Dad died trying to protect me from the worse people. She said they wanted to take me and kill me. Above all that, she said my dad wasn’t my dad but my protector.

 

She called me special and powerful because of the things I would do in the future. She said I was brave for sticking through the curse called Volorem. It was the thing that crawled my skin meant to kill me but it didn’t. Not yet.

 

This curse caused me to hurt myself until I was tired to do so. It’s like harakiri of the Japanese but without me controlling my actions. Mom said I kept hitting myself with my old guitar until it broke and hurt me. She didn’t know how to stop it. She thought my dad would be here to teach me how to when this day came. He wasn’t and I had to endure his all alone.

 

The last thing Mom said to me was that I was an Ethereal. I was made to be one of the most important forces of the world. It felt heavy hearing it from her because she’s my mom. She’s meant to say those things but her eyes were true. Something bothered me about it.

 

“If I’m one of the most forces of the world, Mom, I’m not the only one. Where are the others? How many are we? How can I find them? Where can we get help?” I spit them out before I could forget. Mom smiled at my enthusiasm.

 

“You’ll find them or they’ll find you or someone else will. They’re just here. Let’s just pray you Ethereal boys all find each other first.” She kissed my forehead. “Be aware, son. Your powers can surface anytime. I need to train on how to handle it. No one should know until you find one like you, okay?” I nodded and wondered what power she meant.

 

I hoped for one but got two. While I showered, I rubbed my hands to lather the soap but got a fireball instead. Mom saw me play with it and ruffled my hair. “Keep that out of the kitchen or you’ll be sleeping on the street.” She warned.

 

I played with it in school when I was alone. I used it to play pranks sometimes in middle school too. “What are you laughing for? You’re almost graduating high school and you’re still laughing like a kid.” I closed my fist, killing the fire on my palm. Baekhyun peeked behind me.

 

“It’s nothing, just an insect.” I reasoned.

 

“You and your bugs,” he scoffed. “You haven’t eaten all day. What have you been doing?” He handed me a yogurt cup.

 

“Studying music,” I lied.

 

 _Chanyeol really sucks at lying. I checked the music room, stupid._ “How dare you call me stupid?” I said offended.

 

“I didn't say anything!” Baekhyun screamed back.

 

“I heard you!” I pointed at him.

 

“I didn’t say anything! I thought of it but I didn’t say it!” He screamed. What? He thought…

 

“I just read your mind.” I mumbled.

 

“What? Are you for real?” He sounded exasperated. _What is he talking about? How did he know I thought of it?_

 

“What is he talking about? How did he know I thought of it?” I repeated his thought.

 

“Hey!” He stumbled back. I covered my mouth, amazed. “Stay out of my head!” I reached out to him but he looked afraid.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I could do that! Come back here, Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah! Hey! I’ll stay out of your head!” I promised. Baekhyun came back slowly, covering his head. I heard another thought and another nearby. My head kept turning to their direction until they all screamed at the same time in my head. I covered my ears and hit my head on the table.

 

“Are you alright? Chanyeol, hey,” He worried, shaking my shoulders.

 

“They’re so many,” I whispered, trying to calm myself. My hands might heat if I let my emotions run.

 

“Do you want me to bring you home?” Baekhyun offered, really worried. I shook my head and shook it off. I had to try and endure this. I had to learn.

 

The next days were horrible. I heard everyone and it made my Volorem appear more often. Baekhyun understood why I needed to slow down for a while. He knew my secret. He couldn’t skip class, I won’t make him. He had to keep his rank. I pulled the freshman instead.

 

“Hyung, are you still alive?” Sehun yelled from the front door.

 

“Unfortunately,” I smirked while passing by him with a mug in hand. He chuckled and shook his head.

 

Oh Sehun was a stoic kid. He looked cold and distant but he’s a good kid. He grew up well too. I should know; we saved him from bullies when he was younger. Seeing a lanky little kid shoved in sand really made me angry. Baekhyun’s hapkido skills came out that day. Sehun saw us as his saviours. Then he really met us. He’s more annoying than we thought but we became his friends, his only friends sadly. He’s friends with Baekhyun’s brother, Jongin, now. They’re classmates too so that kept Sehun company.

 

He found out about my mind reading ability when he noticed that Baekhyun wasn’t speaking but I answered him constantly. When Baekhyun had problems, he didn’t voice it out. I read it, and respond almost instantly. This stoic kid’s too observant sometimes but he’s sensitive enough to feel everyone around him.

 

“I’m missing an important quiz for you, hyung. You better feed me well.” He shrugged his coat off and threw it on the rack.

 

“Mom made some pasta. Just save some for dinner.” I dismissed him while I tuned my guitar.

 

“Why do you always ask me to hang with you on school days? Baekhyun-hyung can skip too.”

 

“No he can’t. He’s too in love with studying to skip. I just like having day offs.” I smiled. Sehun leaned on the counter and peeled an orange.

 

“By day offs you mean when your brain hurts from everyone’s voices,” he figured. I frowned. “Have you tried focusing your power to one person only? Like in a hundred voices, just listen to one. Maybe that can tune others out.” Huh, that’s actually a good idea.

 

I pulled Sehun to sneak around campus to test his theory. “If my mom’s friends or teachers see me, I’m dead.” He covered his face while we walked. I passed him a beanie from my jacket. “How long was this in there? Do you even wash this?” He whined.

 

“Just wear it if you’re too nervous about being free,” I sighed and looked around. Roughly 50 people around us.

 

“Go for it, hyung.” He mumbled, looking around. I closed my eyes and opened my ears. They poured in fast, drowning my own voice. Sehun held me up when I stumbled. I heard a girl’s thought about the recent drama on TV. There was one who only thought about football. Another thought about sleeping with his teacher. I heard one screaming with several feedbacks in between. _What was that?_

 

I followed the thought, Sehun following fast. He told me to get out of the campus but he still followed me until we were by the bleachers. “Hyung!” Sehun pulled my jacket.

 

“What? Be quiet! Something’s not right with one thought here.” I whispered, agitated by his tugging.

 

“Hyung, we’re under the bleachers near the storage room. What thought could you possibly hear over here?” He looked around the alley with limited lighting.

 

“He sounds familiar.” I simply said and looked around. We jiggled doorknobs but everything’s closed.

 

“What do you mean familiar?” Sehun asked, turning the knob of the storage room. It opened. We heard some thrashing and grunts. “Hyung, what if someone’s having sex in there?” Sehun looked horrified.

 

“If it was sex, I would’ve heard it first.” I rolled my eyes and pushed the door slightly. Sehun peeked too but his grip on my jacket showed his fear.

 

A guy’s uniform shirt and jacket was folded neatly near the door. His back faced us while he continued to groaned in pain. The form looked familiar. The feedback sounds got louder, making me shiver. _It might trigger me._ I looked at Sehun and told him to stay by the clothes.

 

The only light that entered was from the door. I couldn’t make out of his face yet but his hair’s a mess. The smell of blood made me shiver again. He’s…hurting himself. His bare shoulders were bruised, chest bleeding slightly. His forearms had marks like he tied himself too tight. His sides had patches of blood clots already. I was right. The sound’s a Volorem. _Chanyeol._ Fuck, he knew me? His mind screamed my name as if he was asking for help.

 

“Heul,” Sehun murmured. I looked at him suddenly, seeing an ID on his hand. I told him to be quiet but he wanted to scream. I tried to read him but the feedback sounds blocked it.

 

When I walked around the guy and took a step back. Sehun shook from where he stood, holding the ID tighter. “B-Baekhyun?” I called. His head turned to me eerily. His eyes had to be fully black. _Y-you’re like me?_ Sehun had his back to the wall, scared. I gestured for him to go but he stayed. Poor kid, his legs might be frozen.

 

I tried to remember what my mom did to me and knelt in front of him. I saw a shot put near his hand. He used that to hit himself. “Help me,” Baekhyun cried. He’s conscious? Baekhyun wiped his lip with his forearm and his blood smeared on his chin. “This keeps happening. What’s wrong with me?” He hit his head on a pole. Then laughed. “You’re like me. Chanyeolie’s like me.” He spoke in a sing-song way. His tears stopped suddenly. “You can hear it, right? You smell like it too. I’m sure Sehun’s next, then Jongin, then who knows?” He chuckled.

 

“How long have you been like this?” I asked, even though I knew I wasn’t talking to Baekhyun directly. He shrugged.

 

“Freshman year,” he clapped, remembering. Freshman year? Volorem’s usually start because of emotions, anger, agitation, frustration, envy. Freshman year and Baekhyun, ah, the Four.

 

“Does anyone know?” I asked. He shook his head.

 

“I can’t tell mom. She can’t know I’m like this. She can’t know I know everything! She’ll have me exorcised! Oh my god, I can’t be exorcised if I’m a fucking demon! Jesus Christ! Shit, I’m sorry Jesus!” He sobbed again then stopped. “You have powers.” His smile crept eerily across his bloodied face. “Like me.”

 

The Volorem crept near his neck. It’s about to kill him. I held his wrists suddenly while he trembled, trying to control his scream to a lull. It felt like being electrocuted to be honest. I watched him feel that way until he calmed. I wasn’t sure how to stop him. Mom only watched me until I was worn out. Considering Baekhyun’s state, he’s about to pass out.

 

“Chanyeol, erase it!” He said through gritted teeth, choking on his own breath.

 

 _Erase it? How?_ I panicked. He panted as the Volorem ceased. “From what I remember you have fire power.” His full black eyes laid on me. “Fry me.” He muttered.

 

“What?” Sehun and I said together. Baekhyun sighed.

 

“If you burn me from the inside, this thing would stop. Come on, try it.” He sounded sure.

 

“I could kill you.” I reminded. He nodded.

 

“At least I’ll die with my best friend,” he smirked. I looked at Sehun, shaking his head. The Volorem crept on Baekhyun’s cheek. The next wave’s coming.

 

“How do I do it?” I asked firmly.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun ran his hands over his face.

 

“Stay out of this, Sehun! You’ve seen what it can do!” Baekhyun hissed. I held his wrist tighter. He arched his back and grunted. I tried to find something to help but he groaned louder. Fuck. Baekhyun grabbed my jacket and smacked his lips to mine. I saw my eyes turn black from his eyes. The feedback sounds from his thoughts turned into popping and sizzling noises. Baekhyun groaned in pain and pleasure.

 

His grip loosened then his lips slowly tear away from mine. My eyes were back to normal while his closed, his head slowly thrown back. I let his wrist free then caught him with my hand on his back before he hit the floor. The Volorem faded from his skin but his bruises and cuts stayed. Baekhyun’s unconscious.

 

I looked to Sehun for help but he was stunned. My lips were wet from Baekhyun’s blood and saliva. My mind was silent for once in a long time. I looked at Baekhyun and brushed his hair off his face. What did he just do?

 

Sehun suggested we clean him before bringing him to the nurse’s office. We had nothing but our clothes. We couldn’t use Baekhyun’s clothes. For all we know, his memory of now was just wiped. I rest Baekhyun near the stack of mats while I took my jacket and shirt off.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Sehun panicked, kneeling beside Baekhyun. I ripped my shirt and handed him a piece to clean Baekhyun with. He wiped Baekhyun’s arms while I cleaned his face. I unbuttoned his shirt while Sehun got him to sit. I wore it on him then clipped his ID and tied his jacket around his waist. Baekhyun looked like he got in a beating so we’ll ride with that. Sehun stood with Baekhyun while I wore my jacket again, zipping it fully. “I’ll bring him. You go.” I ordered. He was about to protest. _I have questions, hyung._ He worried. _I know. I’ll answer them once he’s okay._ Sehun gave a nod and left quickly.

 

I ran the halls with Baekhyun on my back. People looked but I made sure his face was covered by his hood. “Excuse me,” I said loudly so they would move aside. The office door opened and Jongdae looked at me then Baekhyun, a bit shocked. He moved aside and let me in. “Please help us, he’s been beaten.” I said quickly to the nurse.

 

She ran to an empty bed. I laid Baekhyun down gently then tried to keep my acting in place. “What happened?” The nurse asked.

 

“He was beaten by boys from another school. I found him by the bleachers. I don’t know how they got in here.” I panted. The nurse bought it and opened his shirt. I turned to another presence in the room. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in horror. The bruises on his body were exposed. A student volunteer came with first aid equipment.

 

My powers enabled me to read minds of the people close to me. From where I stood, I heard five minds; Baekhyun’s, the nurse’s, the student, mine, and Jongdae’s. I watched him and listened. _Those bruises look too fresh. His bleeding isn’t from a fistfight too. His skin looks tense like a Volorem crawled but that’s impossible when only we have it. Shit Baekhyun, why didn’t you protect yourself? Please be alright._ Jongdae looked at me, wiping the concern on his face. _How did he get here? He’s been out all day._ Another mind came closer. Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: A quick flashback of Chanyeol’s first Volorem attack and manifestation. He had no counter curse so he had to deal with the curse until it subsided in him. An effect of the Volorem is hurting oneself repeatedly which comes in waves. One wave can be more painful than others but all the same struggle. Then there’s Baekhyun’s closeted Volorem attack so yes, Chanyeol and Sehun knew he’s an Incubus before any of the Kims found them and Jongin. Also, the Baekhyun in the state of Volorem sounds more aware. It’s actually the Incubus side talking, not the one we’ve been with for the past chapters. Also, Jongdae’s gotten the idea that Baekhyun’s one of them but got clouded by Chanyeol being too close to Baekhyun…as usual.


	17. Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

 

I wrote and sat back. _I’m sure Sehun’s next, then Jongin, then who knows?_ This was more complicated than I thought. I knew I had to find others like me before someone else did but was I looking too far? Were they around me all along?

 

*Oh Sehun

*Kim Jongin

 

Baekhyun said he got his first attack during freshman year. He’s been controlling it by hurting himself until it tired him like I have. He also said Sehun and Jongin were next. What did he mean? How could he know this after having attacks for two years? How many attacks has he had since then? How did he stop them then?

 

I laid on my bed, arm over my eyes. One thing was sure; it worked, his memory’s erased. He remembered nothing from his episode but knew his body ached. Sehun and I had to lie to everyone and rode with the Baekhyun-got-beaten-up-by-other-people story. He didn’t remember he kissed me. I bit my lip and swallowed hard. Just thinking of it made my throat dry. It wasn’t my first kiss but the first from a guy. It wasn’t half bad too.

 

A knock made me sit up. Sehun’s head peeked at me. “I knew you’d be hiding here.” I sighed. “What are you doing here? On a school day too?”

 

“I did say I have questions about what happened yesterday.” He sat beside me.

 

“I’m not in the mood to answer any of them.” I rubbed my eyes.

 

“Did you just tell Baekhyun-hyung you’re out to find a cure for your mind reading thing? A suppressant?” He smirked. I nodded. “What are you still doing here? I don’t see the cure here in your bedroom.” _Smartass._

 

“This is me finding the cure.” I laid back.

 

“You mean thinking of your kiss with Baekhyun-hyung.” He teased. I punched his arm.

 

“You try getting kissed by Jongin and see how you like it.” I even scared myself with my voice. Sehun blinked and apologised. I sighed and calmed myself. “What do you want to know?”

 

“What did Baekhyun-hyung mean? Why did he do that?” Basic. I folded my legs, sitting comfortably.

 

“We’re…different.” I began. “Mom told me that we’re special Ethereals. What does that mean? We’re Incubuses that have powers and not from here or fully human. There’s only a few of us and we’re all here, in Damyang of all place.” I stopped, making sure he understood.

 

“The thing that crawled on Baekhyun, it’s called a Volorem. It’s a curse meant to kill us by our own hands. That’s why he hurt himself before we got there. It comes out when you feel very mad, frustrated, agitated, jealous, or any bad feeling. I don’t know how to stop it that’s why I need to find others like us.” I rubbed my hands on my lap.

 

“How sure are you I’m one of you?” He looked so innocent.

 

“I trust Baekhyun-ah. He did say we have a smell. I got what he meant. We do smell different from others but only we can sense that.” I smiled.

 

“How did you find out that you were this?” He pointed to all of me.

 

“That I can read minds and do this?” I opened my palm, a fireball floating over my skin. Sehun looked entranced, his hand about to touch the flame. I closed my hand quickly and held his wrist. “Now you know what I can do.” I said sternly. He kept his hands to himself. “I found out when I was 12. My first attack happened in here. I hit myself with my old guitar until I got worn out.” I showed him a scar on my forearm.

 

“How can I be prepared when it comes for me?” He worried. I thought about how to help him.

 

“Where’s your parents?” I wondered.

 

“I—I’m an orphan, hyung. I’ve been living by myself for four years now.” He admitted.

 

“Heul. Sorry,” I patted his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay. I figured their source of death had something to do with me. They hid me until it was all over and the rescuers found me.” He was stoic again. “Our house burned down. I was the only one who survived.”

 

That seemed to be a coincidence. My dad died trying to protect me. His parents died trying to protect him. Baekhyun’s stepfather seemed suspicious now but his real dad died protecting him too. They all protected us but from what?

 

“Hyung, why did Baekhyun-hyung sound different when he was in the middle of an attack?” Sehun wondered. I did too. He knew a lot for someone who only had the curse for two years. “But you erased his memories. How?”

 

“He told me to fry his mind. I heated his nerve cells until it reached his consciousness.” I tried to remember the sound.

 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” He worried. I shrugged. “You seem to do everything Baekhyun-hyung wants. Do you have a soft spot for him?”

 

“He’s my best friend,” I scoffed.

 

“You know what I think,” Here he goes.

 

“No I don’t want to know,” I closed my eyes and pinched my nose bridge.

 

“You like hyung. A lot.” I wasn’t hearing this but his thoughts screamed to me. “You’re always by his side. When he gets bullied by the Four, you’re always there to calm him. It’s really sweet, hyung. You look for him first all the time. I’m surprised you still call me. But then I guess you respect Baekhyun-hyung’s priorities too much to bother him so you bother me.” He shrugged. “You may say no but your actions say yes, hyung. Remember, I’m the observant one between us.” He smirked, shaking his finger to me.

 

This kid really annoyed me. I wasn’t in love with Baekhyun. Not that I was aware of it. I always wanted a brother, that’s all. Even though Baekhyun’s older than me by a few months, I thought of him as a twin. It’s like he understood me and I understood him. Even more so now, since we’re both Ethereal Incubuses.

 

“He doesn’t see me that way, Sehun.” I sighed.

 

“Because you don’t show him, hyung! You’re supposed to cross platonic if you want him to know!” He shook me. “Come to think of it, hyung crossed that line when he kissed you. It wasn’t a peck kind of kiss, he really tasted you.” He laughed, falling back to bed.

 

“He bit me.” I pulled my lip and showed him a cut in my mouth.

 

“Really? Oh, that’s more than what I expected.” He tilted his head.

 

“Wait, how are we talking about this? I thought you just wanted answers about you and this thing that’s happening to us. Anyway, how to stop it? Stay here for a while until it comes out. Ah no, let’s go to my dorm. We’ll stay there.” I suggested.

 

“You have a dorm?” He raised a brow.

 

“Yes. I can’t get laid here. Mom would smack my head for that.” I scoffed. His eyes went wide. “I’m not gay, Sehun.”

 

“Just bisexual,” he chuckled. That deserved another punch. I went back to my books but checked my phone. Baekhyun left seven messages.

 

“One last question,” Sehun raised his hand. I turned to face him. “How many are we?”

 

 _His skin looks tense like a Volorem crawled but that’s impossible when only we have it._ We?

 

*Kim Jongdae

*Kim Minseok

*Kim Junmyeon

 

I wrote down quickly. “Are the ranks coming out tomorrow?” I asked. Sehun thought for a bit and confirmed. _Guess I’m going to school tomorrow._

 

Sehun checked his rank with Jongin while I waited away from the crowd. They came out happy. Sehun’s 19, Jongin’s 21. Smart kids.

 

“Hyung! Congratulations!” Jongin jumped on my back.

 

“Why?” I smiled.

 

“You’re 8th! Even if you skip classes,” Sehun clapped. I shrugged.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” I wondered.

 

“Why ask that, hyung? He’s probably first. Let’s go!” Jongin pulled us to the cafeteria.

 

The Four passed by without Junmyeon. They all look upset. Was Junmyeon with Baekhyun again?

 

 _Hyung, you shouldn’t have went off like that to Junmyeon-hyung._ Jongdae.

 

 _Why not? He should be proud of you taking 1st place. You finally put Baekhyun at his place. How dare he defend that Christian over you?_ Minseok.

 

_But it wasn’t my intention to get that spot from Baekhyun. It just happened. I’m not going to rub it in his face too. I think him knowing I’m smarter is enough._

 

_Since when did you get a soft spot for Baekhyun? It’s really annoying to know you both care suddenly. Last week you were hating him so much. Is it because of Jongin?_

 

_Hyung, I know what I saw. It was a Volorem mark._

 

_On Jongin?_

 

 _On Baekhyun. He could be one of us. Jongin might be my brother._ What? What did he mean by it? Sehun looked at me oddly. I focused on Minseok and Jongdae’s voices again.

 

 _I think I know someone like us too._ Jongdae scanned the room and looked at me. Minseok did the same, mouth dropped.

 

Sehun stopped me from going home after I passed my Chemistry final exam. My partner went home already. Lucky him. “Why do we have to do this? We all know Baekhyun did well with Jongdae.” I whined. “Who’s this kid?” I pointed at the short guy with thick-rimmed glasses.

 

“He’s Kyungsoo, Baekhyun-hyung’s new friend.” Sehun introduced, handing me a congratulatory banner.

 

“Do Kyungsoo,” he offered his hand happily. I shook it. _I’m touching Byun Baekhyun’s best friend. Whoa, he’s really tall._ I smiled at his amazement.

 

“Park Chanyeol,”

 

“I know,” he nodded happily. I leaned on Baekhyun’s locker, trying to find his mind. Sehun stuck to me, handing me a sunflower. “What is this?” I whispered.

 

“For hyung,” he smiled. This kid really wanted me to do something about my feelings but I had other things to worry about. It’s not like Baekhyun felt the same or had a clue about it. He couldn’t even remember we kissed twice already. Not the child’s play type too.

 

Baekhyun’s voice slowly became clearer. Sehun and Kyungsoo saw him coming too. They ran to me and positioned themselves beside me. I hid the sunflower behind me while I held the banner. His thoughts seemed scrambled. It had his racing heartbeat in between.

 

 _It’s not the time to know. I don’t even want to accept how familiar this feels especially around Jongdae. Am I dense or assuming? This is all for the wrong reasons but I think I’m falling._ What?

 

“Congratulations!” Sehun greeted. Yeah, congratulations, sure. Kyungsoo looked at me as if he felt what I felt. Baekhyun was speechless but his mind raced.

 

 _Chanyeolie, I—, you heard._ He closed his mouth and looked past me.

 

 _You’re so stupid, Baekhyun. You wasted a good one._ For once, I agreed with Junmyeon. They were behind us. I wanted to burn this dumb sunflower already if they weren’t behind me.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun took a step forward. _Snap out of it, Yeol._ I smiled and raised the banner.

 

“Congratulations, Baekhyun-ah!” I wanted to punch myself. I wanted the Volorem to kill me right now.

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun crowded him. I gave him a one-armed hug for good measure but he looked guilty. _Oh, he did notice my feelings after all._ I leaned in to him so no one could see my face.

 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun-ah. I’m happy for you.” I whispered.

 

 _I didn’t mean—-, I’m sorry, Chanyeol._ Yeah, me too.

 

I spent my afternoon on the bleachers with my guitar. I told Baekhyun and Sehun that I needed to check on my suppressants. Sehun knew it was a lie. Baekhyun just nodded. We didn’t want to make it awkward for Sehun and Jongin. It was just a feeling anyway. I’d get over it. He would too. It just sucked I had to find out that way. Maybe if I just stayed out of his head, I wouldn’t be hurting.

 

“That’s something for sure,” I stopped playing and saw Jongdae beside me. I gripped my guitar tight, controlling my emotions then sighed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

I placed my guitar on the side and rest my elbows on my knees. “I didn’t expect you of all people.” That was true. Of all people, it had to be the guy I was up against.

 

“How’s Baekhyun?” He had to bring him up too.

 

“Fine, I think.” I guessed.

 

“Really? He looked guilty like he beheaded a bunny.” That’s true.

 

“He’s just going through some stuff. W-why are you concerned all of a sudden?” I asked.

 

“I’m trying to be nice. He’s keeping score.” He shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I heard.” That’s Baekhyun for you, but he won’t remember the total.

 

“Heard or read?” Shit. I knew he was coming for me but not right away. “You read minds?” He pressed.

 

“W-what?” I stuttered.

 

“I heard you and him talking a while ago. You read minds, some minds at least.” He smiled kindly but it felt like he’s going to stab me. I stood and packed my stuff, escaping while I could. I knew I dug my grave already but I wasn’t ready to enter it now.

 

“What if I told you I can also do the same?” Jongdae said loudly. Did I just hear him right?

 

 _Hear me?_ Shit, he’s in my head. _Even on suppressants you still hear some minds, right?_

 

“How could you?” I went up the steps slowly, cautious this time.

 

“I’m not normal.” He smirked. “Neither are you. You’ve known that for a while now, right?” He was so cool about this. Why? “Who else can you read? How long have you been reading us?” Jongdae looked interested rather than murderous.

 

“I can read my mother, friends, you and your cousins, some students here, people around the neighbourhood,” It was basically everyone. “But for other people like you and other people around, just a few days ago before I used the suppressants. Do you know what I am?” I had to be sure if he was like me.

 

“Persephone. I can smell it.” He guessed with an amused smile.

 

“Yes, I mean no.” It was complicated.

 

“Half?” He smiled wider, his voice getting higher with happiness.

 

“Partial Incubus,” I felt slightly comfortable. “I shouldn’t be talking to you so casually. We just started talking to each other after years.”

 

“Don’t mind it. It’s just nice to know we’re not alone.” Same.

 

“Of all people,” I scoffed.

 

“Ah, Kim Jongdae,” He introduced. I laughed suddenly. That was nice of him.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” I shook his hand. For a guy smaller than me, he’s strong. But one thing had to be sure. “No one should know, you know. About me. Us. Not even your cousins or your guard.” Jongdae pouted.

 

“Why?” He whined.

 

“I just found out about this more than month ago from my mom,” I lied.

 

“We just found out a few weeks ago.” What? I was the first to know?

 

“You’re pure Incubus. You’re more powerful and you just found out?” I was shocked.

 

“Yes, it’s really giving me a headache. We have to study so much about everyone and what powers to use and why we’re all here actually.” He knew more. He had answers!

 

“That’s why you shouldn’t tell your cousins I’m like you; for all of our protection.” I said firmly.

 

“Okay but can you do something for me?” Kim Jongdae was asking me a favour. Wow.

 

“What is it?” I asked, slightly curious.

 

“Help me find others like us. We’re gonna need it.”

 

Even though I hated him for stealing Baekhyun from me, that didn’t matter now. We shared the same goal after all. Baekhyun might be in good hands after all. Jongdae wasn’t that bad after all. He was misunderstood around his cousins. I thought I would find a friend in Sehun about this but he hasn’t even experienced his first attack yet. Maybe Jongdae would be the person to help me, to help us before we all died.

 

Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

*Oh Sehun

*Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae.

Kim Minseok.

Kim Junmyeon.

*Zhang Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Chanyeol’s suspicious of the Four. His feelings towards Baekhyun explained. Jongdae’s also suspicious but doesn’t dwell on it. Sehun’s also an Incubus, as Baekhyun Volorem version said, that’s why Chanyeol became protective of him. Then Jongdae confirmed Chanyeol’s suspicion and mental intrusion by revealing he and his cousins are Incubuses, making them friends.
> 
> In light of recent heartbreaking events, I hope everyone spend the holidays well. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!! Next update next year haha


	18. Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's chest has been in pain. He has to believe it wasn't for everyone's sake. But how many more times would he have to lie like he knew nothing?

I said I was fine. I had to believe that. For the people around us, I had to be okay. Sehun still saw right through me even if he couldn’t read my mind yet.

 

When Baekhyun excused himself from lunch to meet Jongdae, I kept my head down. He would see I wasn’t okay. Sehun’s hand rubbed my knee for comfort. It happened several times already. I didn’t want to get used to it. That would mean I gave up.

 

“Hyung, you can go too if you want. Jongin’s catching up already.” Sehun whispered. I stood up and gave them the rest of my food. Minseok gave me a subtle nod while I passed by them. They already knew about me but didn’t confront anymore. Jongdae’s that trustworthy to them. I wish I could trust him like that too, I really wanted to. Baekhyun’s feelings for him made it hard to. It felt like keeping my enemies close even though I didn’t want enemies. We had to work together to save us. That’s all we needed to do and I had to think about. Jongdae did trust me to find others like us.

 

The bathroom door rattled slightly, followed by someone’s hushed cursing. I knew I was alone. “Who’s there?” I asked, turning the faucet off. “Hello?” I peeked behind the wall and saw that sophomore Baekhyun talked to sometimes. He looked guilty for eavesdropping, or spying.

 

“What are you doing there? Do you need the sink? There’s two more there.” I asked.

 

“I—uh, thanks.” His wide frantic eyes said something else while he ran to the sink and washed his hands. I tried to go in his mind.

 

_After trying my best to hide for days, he figured me out here. Shit. He’ll think I’m a creep! I just want to be friends. Baekhyun-hyung’s always telling me great stories about him. I really just want to be his friend. Shit, he’s still standing there. Should I run? He might punch me. I hope he doesn’t. I just really think he’s cool._

 

“Kyungsoo, right?” I smiled a bit. He flinched, wetting himself a bit. _Cute._ “Sorry, I didn’t meant to,” I got some paper towels and handed him some while dabbing on his shirt.

 

“H-how do you know me?” He mumbled. _Deep voice for a small guy._ His heart’s pounding too fast to his brain.

 

“You’re Baekhyun’s friend, the journalist?” I may have scanned his brain for that.

 

“Yes!” He smiled brightly. Oh, so cute.

 

“Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s best friend,” I offered my hand.

 

“I know, I mean, yes hi Do Kyungsoo,” he held my hand firmly. _Of course you know, you’ve been following me around._

 

“It’s a little weird having small talk here in the bathroom. You want to walk?” He nodded.

 

I asked him what he did in the school paper. He was the proofreader, a really serious job. He didn’t like sports but loved movies. He looked too stern at people but with his glasses, he looked like a young kid. He’s really fascinated with Baekhyun and his academic achievements.

 

“He doesn’t look like the student who you’d expect to love studying.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

 

“Yeah, people usually see him goofing off or getting bullied but his goals are pretty clear.”

 

“What about you? What are your plans after graduation?” He probably wanted to ask that ever since we met officially. But my plans have changed since knowing who I was.

 

“I wanted to enter a music program but I don’t think I’m good enough for it yet. I’ll see what works for me.” I stayed optimistic, which Kyungsoo appreciated. “You’re only halfway here but do you have plans?” I asked, looking down at him. He’s so tiny. He shook his head. “You’ll find it soon. Maybe have your friends help you decide too. That’s what Baekhyun did for me.”

 

“I don’t have friends.” He murmured, chuckling weakly. “I only have Baekhyun-hyung. The editor-in-chief isn’t even a friend to me.”

 

It seemed weird he’s a sophomore without friends. Then again, that was Sehun in elementary. That was me in middle school. I patted his shoulder gently. Kyungsoo froze and looked at my hand oddly. I backed away slowly and apologised. He kept walking then turned to me to follow him.

 

_He really thinks I’m weird. How can I make friends now? Chanyeol-ssi is older than me. Why did I even try?_

 

“Kyungsoo-ya!” I ran after him and slung my arm over his shoulder. “How can you say you don’t have friends? What do you call Baekhyun and I?” I smiled genuinely. He looked shocked but then nodded appreciatively later. “Come, let’s meet your dongsaengs.”

 

“What?” He looked nervous.

 

“Yeah, Baekhyun’s brother and our other best friend. Come on, meet them for me please. I don’t like seeing people alone.” I begged, trying to be cute.

 

“Aish, fine fine,” he sounded annoyed but he liked it. _Thank you, hyung._

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae got to class before the bell rang. Baekhyun looked disoriented while Jongdae looked stressed. What happened to them? I focused on the lesson for a bit then saw Jongdae tense from the corner of my eye, looking at me sternly.

 

 _What is it?_ I asked his mind.

 

 _Someone’s having an attack._ He looked at his cousins. Not them. I looked at Baekhyun. Not him.

 

 _In the school?_ I wondered. He nodded slightly. _How can you feel it?_

 

 _It smells from here._ He wanted to run out and find the person. That’s some selfless act.

 

 _That’s a fresh Volorem for sure. He’s younger than us._ Minseok spoke to me. Younger? They noticed my panicking eyes.

 

 _You know who it is._ Minseok figured.

 

 _I have to go. Help me make a diversion. He needs me now._ I held my pen tight. Junmyeon’s voice boomed the quiet class with a worry. Minseok groaned and held his stomach.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jongdae played along. Baekhyun looked concerned. Minseok grabbed my uniform. “Sir, I’ll bring him to the nurse’s office.” I stood immediately. Mr. Nam nodded and diverted the class to his discussion again.

 

 _Chanyeol, let them take him._ Baekhyun. I ignored it and carried Minseok out. When Jongdae shut the door behind us. He stood straight and smiled kindly. I nodded awkwardly. He was my leader after all. “What was that? Come on, I’m not yet the ruler.” He scoffed and looked at the hallway.

 

“Sorry, it’s my first time being alone with you.” I rubbed my hands together while looking down at him. Safe to say I was one of the tallest in our class.

 

“Oh really? Well, Kim Minseok,” he offered his hand. I took it.

 

“Park Chanyeol, fire specialist,” I shook his hand and bowed. He patted my shoulder.

 

“Fire and ice, very tempting to use. Stop being formal with me! Jongdae’s not even respecting me well.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m younger than Jongdae.” I stated. He shrugged. “Uh Minseok-hyung, we need to find Sehun.” I reminded.

 

“Sehun?” He asked, his diagonal slit eyes widening slightly. I walked towards the smell, trying to find his voice in my head. “The tall freshman with you? He’s one of us?” I nodded, hearing a scream and feedback noises. I ran to the men’s room near the freshman wing. _Sehun? Can you hear me?_

 

 _Chanyeol-hyung! Hyung, save me!_ I went in the bathroom and saw Sehun on the floor, covered in sweat. Minseok-hyung locked the door and froze the doorknob.

 

Sehun laid on the floor, thrashing slightly. His Volorem’s ceased for a while. “How many already?” I cupped his face, resting his head on my lap.

 

“S—seven,” he whispered then tensed. It’s still crawling. Seven already? He’s past power surging.

 

“Open your eyes.” I ordered. He complied, eyes fully black, lips parting for air. The lights above us flickered while a strong wind blew. I smiled a bit and rubbed his chest. Sehun was extraordinary but I couldn’t do to him what I did to Baekhyun. Minseok-hyung held Sehun’s wrists tight then looked at his eyes.

 

Minseok-hyung began saying something in a different language. The wind disappeared slowly, the same with his Volorem. The sclera on his eyes came back and his breathing evened.

 

“Volorem counter-curse. We just found that out a little too late.” Minseok-hyung muttered then stood. He helped Sehun sit up.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Sehun asked me, grateful but confused.

 

“Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, our new Ethereal. Sehunnie, Minseok-hyung, the—leadernim.” I didn’t know how to put it.

 

“What?” Sehun screamed.

 

“Hi!” Minseok-hyung was cuter when you got to know him. “You’re smart to call Chanyeol.”

 

“He said I was special so when something happened I had to call him.” Sehun said, still shocked. I chuckled at him. His innocence came out. Minseok-hyung looked amazed.

 

We sent Sehun to the nurse’s office and waited until Jongin could keep him company. We walked in silence…at least from the outside. _How did you know Sehun was going to be one of us?_

 

I couldn’t tell him about Baekhyun. Not when I just erased his memory. _It’s in his smell. Apparently we smell different from others but only we can identify it._

 

_I didn’t know that. It’s probably in the book._

 

 _Jongdae did. Not everything is in the book, hyung._ I smirked. _Some are too obvious to miss. It’s like field training too. The book you have has its tricks but we’re more than what it tells you._

 

He thought about it. _How did you know your way around this? I heard you’re the first who knew. Are you our lost cousin?_

 

_No. My mom just really wanted me to be of help to the rightful rulers. She said I was one of the few who got sucked in with the curse so we must be special for something. We must be useful to not be a burden to the royals._

 

 _That’s very Persephone of you._ He smirked. _But you’re more Incubus that you thought, with a really strong power too. Maybe Ethereal your age have the strongest powers. Take Jongdae for example, you guys are the same age. Lightning and fire will be really strong if we learn how to combine it._

 

He was right. People my age had the strongest powers; lightning, fire, and light combined would equate to a nuclear explosion. _How many do you think we are?_

 

_The book said the Pentagon was the original successor. We’re still finding Jongdae’s half-brother and our cousin. The Ethereal, which is probably us now, is said to have nine people. Counting us four, you and Sehun, that’s six._

 

Seven.

 

 _But we’re eyeing on another possible member._ Minseok-hyung continued then looked at Jongin while we passed.

 

 _Sehun, then Jongin next._ We had the same target now. It would be easier to protect him with more eyes around. _I know._ Minseok-hyung smirked then opened the door of our room.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were gone when we got back. “How’s the new kid?” Junmyeon asked, Yixing behind him.

 

“Oh Sehun, the freshman. Chanyeol knew he was going to be one of us. Our guess is right. Jongin's next, maybe he really is Jongdae’s brother.” Minseok-hyung sighed. That would make Baekhyun their lost cousin all along. It would be stupid to look far at this point. Sehun and I had nothing to do with them. Still, they considered us, keeping all options open until we’re all complete or until someone helped us.

 

“Ah, Junmyeon, meet Chanyeol officially. He’s going to be a great help to us.” Minseok-hyung introduced. Junmyeon-hyung looked at me from head to toe. They were shorter than me but had more confidence.

 

“Hello, I’m Park Chanyeol.” I bowed to the second royal.

 

“So I’ve heard. We’ll see his purpose to us soon.” He nodded sternly. “I want to know how you can read minds and how it’s different from the general mind reading we do with each other.” He looked so interested.

 

 _Hyung, I’m hungry._ Sehun. “Yes, I’ll tell you everything I know soon. I just have to go, Sehun’s waiting for me.” I pointed to the door. Minseok-hyung waved me off.

 

I saw Sehun alone when I came out. “Where’s Jongin? Kyungsoo?” I asked, looking down the hall.

 

“Jongin’s got to pray with his mom. Kyungsoo’s busy with the school paper. Where’s Baekhyun-hyung?” Sehun looked past me.

 

“With Jongdae, as usual.” I sighed. Sehun looped his arms in mine.

 

“Okay, let’s go! You’re not going to be sad about this anymore.” He smiled and pulled me out of the building. _Something’s different about him already. Or I’m sensing it because he’s fully manifested. It’s familiar. The tension?_

 

Sehun brought me to a street food stall near my house. I used to go here all the time but my favourites run out fast.

 

“Excuse me sir, do you save those fishcakes I asked?” He asked charmingly. He smiled and brought out a bowl full of fishcakes from his side.

 

“Whoa! I haven’t had these for months! They always run out before I could come.” I clapped.

 

“I had them saved for us because you’ve been so sad.” Sehun shook my shoulders.

 

“Thanks, Sehunnie.” I fished some money.

 

“No, hyung, it’s on me.” He slapped my hand.

 

“What? Are you sure?” He nodded and ate one. “Ah you’re so cool, Sehunnie.”

_____

 

I sat back and rest my eyes from reading. It was past midnight and Sehun was asleep on the extra bed in my room. Mom was nice enough to let Sehun stay with us indefinitely.

 

Baekhyun left me a message, asking me if I was still up. I called him with a heavy sigh.

 

“Yes?” He answered with a tired voice.

 

“What do you want?” I asked, matching his voice.

 

“Nothing, just really sleepy. I’m bored with this book.” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Jongdae’s not there to keep you company?” I asked, even though I knew where he was.

 

“No. Wait, why are you bringing him up? I’m talking to you.” He sounded offended. In truth, I should be the one offended. “Are you free tomorrow after class? I really want to eat ramyun near your place.”

 

“Ah, yes, sure. Buy me a good one, okay?” I said happily. It’s been a while since we hung out. The sharp knock on my chest made me frown. Baekhyun still had me around his finger. I hung up and held my chest. _Ya, calm down. It’s nothing special, just hanging out with ramyun. He’ll probably just tell me he’s doing well and that they’ll sing well at the Faith Fair. It’s not big deal. No need to be excited about it. I’m not telling you to be sad. I’ll be sad if you are. It’s just that, I can’t protect you any longer. I can’t stand feeling your pain anymore. This isn’t supposed to happen. Not to you. You don’t deserve this. I’m sorry, Yeol. I’m sorry I’m so stupid, Yeol._

 

Arms wrapped around my shoulders, rocking me while I held my chest. Sehun wiped my cheeks while he frowned. “It’s okay, hyung. It’s okay,” he mumbled. I coughed slightly while I sobbed. It felt stupid to cry about this but it wouldn’t stop.

 

 _It’s not stupid to feel, hyung._ Sehun spoke through my mind. I forgot he could do that now.

 

 _It’s stupid to cry about it._ I chuckled and wiped my cheeks. “Sorry I woke you up,”

 

“It’s okay. Are you okay?” He stood straight and looked at me, ruffling my hair.

 

“I’ll be fine, thanks. Go back to sleep. You still have an exam tomorrow.” I pushed him gently. Sehun pressed his cheek on my shoulder, his arms tightening around my chest. “Sehunnie, what are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know anymore.” He mumbled. _The smell, it’s back. Is he…attracted to me? Am I making him do that?_

 

“Yes. Old Incubuses lure new ones easily. It’s really frustrating. I called Minseok-hyung about it.” He sighed, probably trying to control himself. I untangled him from me, turning my chair and holding his shoulders so he could face me. Just when I was about to speak, he pressed lips on mine, straddling my lap.

 

 _What are you doing?_ I panicked.

 

 _I don’t know, but it’s nice to have an Ethereal with me already._ Shit, I’m making Sehun do this to me. This isn’t Sehunnie anymore. _It’s not that bad._

 

I kept my eyes open, watching Sehun kiss me. This was so wrong in so many depths of Inferisexo.

 

 _Is it?_ This boy and his challenges. Fuck it.

 

Sehun’s kiss wasn’t gentle at all. This side of Sehun claimed what he wanted and did what he wished. His tongue breached my lips, getting acquainted with my mouth. I gasped, my grip on the chair tightening. _I shouldn’t be so turned on by this. I’m kissing my other best friend!_

 

He pulled away slowly then went straight to my neck. I closed my eyes tight, hoping he’d stop. I may have been an Incubus for the longest time among us Ethereals but I was sure I’m the weakest when it came to sexual tensions. i gave in too fast. My hand touched Sehun’s waist. _See, there goes my self-control._

 

“S-Sehun,” I panted. “This is...not oh…not the time,” Fuck, he’s good. He groaned then suck my neck. I just cursed the depths of Inferisexo again. They must be proud.

 

“Your body’s saying different, hyung.” He teased with his hand getting between us down south.

 

“Fuck I hate newbies,” I breathed. He just smiled. “You’re gonna regret this when you get your sanity back.”

 

“When have I regretted anything?” Sehun looked offended. “If this is what makes an Incubus stronger, teach me to summon Persephones so you don’t have to get the end of it.” He got up. I held him, making him straddle me again. I hated newbies, but I hated teasing more.

 

“After you’re done with me.” My hand slid beside his neck, pulling him closer. I was going to hell anyway. Let’s make the most of it. I kissed him this time; one on the lips and another on his jaw. He threw his head back, gasping for air. I opened my eyes and saw a Volorem forming on his skin. _Not tonight, you bitch._

 

I whispered the counter curse on his skin, making it disappear quickly. I sucked the spot where it surfaced, eyes checking his face. He liked it. A lot.

 

“You should practice Latin dirty talk, hyung. Takes things to a whole new level,” he whispered.

 

“Ego postulo ut audire.” I smirked.

 

“Sic dominus meus,” he moaned. Huh, he learned Latin fast. It’s only been three days since he manifested. Did he just call me master?

 

“I can’t fuck you yet. You’re too fragile and inexperienced. You wouldn’t mind, right?” I warned him.

 

“Just let the tension end!” he whined, rocking his hips to mine. Shit, I didn’t need that. Kept sexual tensions only agitated an Incubus further. I knew the feeling. Now that Sehun’s willing and needy, we could help each other. I laid on my bed, him following to get on me.

 

“Move.” I ordered. The friction between us was intense. He really wanted to do this. I sat up, meeting his lips again. He groaned when he felt my hand holding him. His sounds were getting louder while my hand rubbed him faster.

 

“Magis,” I closed my eyes, feeling his hand around me now. I pushed him back, making him lie down. Screw decency. “Tell me if it’s too much. We’ll know your limit.” I spat on his length then slowly took him in my mouth. Sehun moaned, his hands in my hair. I started to count.

 

After seven sucks, he’s done. Seven. Not bad. I crawled up to meet his lips, making him taste himself. He opened his eyes then switched positions with me with no instructions needed. He waited for me to say a number. I thought about it. There’s a mild number and a wrecked number for me.

 

“Eight.” Eh, let’s go mild. Sehun did as told, and quite well too. He laid beside each other, wrecked.

 

“They said it’s normal for us to switch between genders. So the cousins did this too?” Sehun wondered.

 

“Maybe, but I’m not letting them touch you.” I cuddled him, nuzzling my face to his neck.

 

“Why not?” Oh, he did want the cousins to touch him then?

 

“You’re my priority. They can have each other.” I scoffed.

 

“I’m your priority like Baekhyun-hyung.” Cold water splashed.

 

“Sehun, no one has to know we just…and that he is…” I couldn’t say it. I was too tired. Sehun kissed me in agreement.

 

“No more Persepones. Wake me if you need anything.” It wasn’t a request but an order.

 

He nodded then walked slowly to bed, only to kneel beside it and gasp. Attack. I rushed to him and held his wrists. His eyes turned fully black while the Volorem began to crawl his shoulders. I recited the counter curse then he leaned to me, weak and breathless. _Twice in one night?_

 

I put him to bed and let him sleep. Even with an attack that lasted for a few seconds, it could wear one out. I felt sorry for Sehun. It would’ve been easier for him to live. He could’ve went to that dance school he always talked about. He could’ve done so many things if he wasn’t like us. Why did we have to live like this?

 

Sehun dropped my uniform beside my head. “Get up. You slept on the floor again.” He kicked my foot. I opened my eyes and saw him fully dressed for school. He’s right, I fell asleep beside his bed. “Thanks, for saving me last night.” He mumbled shyly then left. _I should be the one telling you that._ Sehun stopped for the moment and gave me a side glance before leaving. He heard me.

 

Jongdae taped an address on my locker the other day. Apparently we had an initiation. Yeah, Sehun and I were like them but we didn’t really know what to do with ourselves. We just sucked each other to the depths of Inferisexo and apparently that’s…not normal? Who cares? The Kim cousins knew and they were happy enough to teach us. We did have to stick together somehow if we wanted to live.

 

Sehun and I stood outside a tattoo shop later that night. Sehun was back to his stoic manner. It wasn’t a facade, just really who he was. I entered the shop, about five people looked at us. We really didn’t belong in there.

 

One girl came up to us and smelled us. Sehun looked uninterested. “That’s not how you treat an Ethereal, Seulgi. Stand down.” Jongdae smirked from the door at the back of the shop. _A vampire like Yixing, but full vampire unlike Yixing._ Jongdae added silently. The rest of the people around us bowed.

 

“Come on, let’s start before Sehun flunks his next exam.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“I’m not failing.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, walk faster. They don’t bite.” Jongdae laughed at his own vampire joke.

 

Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung were reading on the lone table in the backroom. It was surprising to see the Kim cousins wearing different colours. Minseok-hyung wore a grey loose shirt, Jongdae wore a red hoodie, Junmyeon-hyung wore white.

 

“Ah, welcome to our satellite office, if you could call it that.” Minseok-hyung greeted.

 

“Stand on the star, Sehun. Let’s see your power.” Jongdae pointed at my feet. There really was a star drawn on the wood. I stood beside Jongdae and watched Sehun play with his wind powers. The hyungs helped him control and manipulate it.

 

“He’s quite young to be learning all this.” Jongdae said.

 

“I was 12 when I started learning.” I tried to hide my laughter.

 

“Lucky. I was 13.” He smiled.

 

“How was being a year early to know you’re dying lucky?”

 

“Oh, I forgot about that, sorry.” We both laughed.

 

“Did you try combining your powers with your cousins?” I asked, playing with a small flame with my fingers.

 

“Yes, with Junmyeon-hyung. It’s mass kill.” He sighed, looking at his hands. Water and electricity had a quick diffusion, yes, that’s science. “Minseok-hyung and I are for breaking things.” He added. “I heard we’re a huge combustion.”

 

I smirked and nodded. He moved away jokingly. The hyungs clapping made us look at them. Sehun was covered in sweat while he panted. The floor was wet but there were ice particles floating around him. Jongdae tapped my shoulder and pointed at the ceiling. Water flowed on the ceiling while it floated.

 

Sehun opened his eyes, full black. “Slowly reign the wind in,” Minseok-hyung instructed. Junmyeon-hyung slowly sucked the water with his palm. I smirked and snapped my fingers. The ice particles melted, getting sucked into Junmyeon-hyung too. Sehun fully reigned in his powers and looked at me in shock. I gave him a bow.

 

“That’s just less than 1% of what he can do.” Jongdae smiled at Sehun. The ceiling was already wet so I was cleared to practice. Sehun sat beside Junmyeon-hyung while I stood at the star.

 

I opened my palm facing the floor and the star caught on fire. Junmyeon-hyung tried to combine our powers, the fire spreading faster above me. Minseok-hyung tried to control my body but my mind had another idea. He stopped doing so when I heard a sizzle on his mind. He lost focus and held his head. “He just fried me!” His brother and cousin just laughed at him.

 

That was the difference with the general mind-reading and my mind-reading. I could kill from the inside with a stare. Sehun smiled but then bit his lip. He knew I could do that. He saw how I erased Baekhyun’s memories, almost killing him in the process repeatedly.

 

_Let’s try this._

 

“Jongdae, don’t!” Junmyeon-hyung screamed. I anticipated his actions before Junmyeon-hyung could register. Jongdae’s bolt was in the air before hyung could finish speaking. Everything went into slow motion for me. Yixing ran to shield Minseok-hyung while Sehun kicked the table and pulled Junmyeon-hyung behind it. I let out a small flame to meet the bolt and covered my face with my arm. Jongdae did the same while a mini explosion evaporated between us.

 

I lowered my arm and saw Jongdae do the same with an amazed smile on his face. I ran and gave him a high-five. “Whoa, that was so cool!” He said loudly.

 

“Wow, you’re really awesome!” I screamed back. We praised each other while the other got back to their feet.

 

“Hey! That wasn’t safe! You could’ve killed us all!” Minseok-hyung scolded.

 

“It looked pretty cool, though.” Sehun smirked. Junmyeon-hyung agreed.

 

“Great! Let’s call it a night! That got me really excited to study. Ah Chanyeolie, you’re my new favourite.” Jongdae beamed, hugging me. _Shit, he smells like Baekhyun._

 

We exited the shop and parted ways. Sehun kept his guard down and turned into the lovable kid again. “Really hyung, that was awesome. Imagine that in a huge scale! You and Jongdae-hyung can stop anything!” He said excitedly.

 

“Yeah, just imagine that with Baekhyun’s power.” I smiled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You can merge powers with people your age. Once Jongin gets his curse, you and him can be more power than us.” It was true.

 

“Who else can merge powers?”

 

“Minseok-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung and Yixing-hyung can. Baekhyun-ah, Jongdae and I can. You and Jongin can.” I tried to remember.

 

“That’s eight. Who’s the last one?” He asked. I only shrugged. No leads came up so far. Plus, Baekhyun only warned me about the young ones. Maybe the Kim cousins will find the last member so we knew what we needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Chanyeol’s dealing with his rejected feelings. Sehun’s first attack happened, manifesting fully. A newbie Incubus would mean high levels of hormones so ChanHun happened. Sad on Sehun’s part because he knew he was used to get rid of Chanyeol’s feelings. Chanyeol knew he might be damaging him as well so they only give in when Sehun starts it. They’re also finding the last Ethereal.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! Part 1/4 update starts today. Thanks for the comments lately. Do send in questions, reactions, etcetc. or if you need someone to talk to. I reply fast haha enjoy!


	19. Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was connecting faster than Chanyeol expected. He needed to learn. He needed to find his way fast.

My lips were swollen by the time I caught my breath. It’s so hard to breathe when a girl’s really eager. Sehun sighed audibly while reading a book, really annoyed with the girl on my lap. “Is she done?” He mumbled deadpan. I tried to push her back slightly but she held on.

 

“A little more, please,” she whined and kissed my neck.

 

“Whatever you say,” I smiled and bit my lip, stifling my laugh. It tickled but it wasn’t the reason why I was laughing. She was really eager. “No, not there,” I panted, stopping her hands on my pants. Sehun gave a side glance.

 

“Please, I really want to,” she pouted. I kissed her then said no. “It’s my honour to serve you.” She whispered, eyes changing. I almost gave in. Almost, but I knew what she wanted. _Once he falls for me, I will have my child lead the underworld._ That’s why I laughed.

 

 _Told you it’s a bad idea to bring a Persephone. Why’d you still keep me around if you’ll summon?_ Sehun spoke while he flipped his book.

 

 _She threw herself to me, remember?_ I tried to focus on her.

 

_And you had to give in? I know you’re trying to get over hyung but not like this. If your mom sees this, I’m out of here._

 

Sometimes I hated it when he had a point. Yeah, I stopped using Sehun because it just made me guilty. i summoned instead. He didn’t like the idea of it but he understood. We still did each other but without feelings attached. She held my wrists and kissed me senseless. I tried to enjoy it; her lips, her sounds, her body, but my mind drifts back to that impulsive kiss in the storage room with Baekhyun. Her lips were similar to his. He was just gentler.

 

The girl got in my pants after sucking my lip. I felt so weak when she rubbed but I had to pull her hand out. It was uncharted territory. “Blows are your thing then?” she guessed. I pulled her up immediately and slammed her to the wall.

 

“Don’t. Even. Go there.” I growled. She smiled, seeing the fire in my eyes.

 

“You’re no fair.” She pouted. “I can feel your hand getting hotter.” She challenged. I smirked and gave her what she came here for. She bit her lip, closed her eyes then hit her head to the wall. I let my fingers do the work, slowly getting annoyed with her sound. This needed to be over fast. I flicked my fingers under her and let her feel a little heat. She screamed, making me cover her mouth. Her legs stiffened quickly then I pulled my hand out, watching her drop to the floor.

 

She rest her head on my knee, holding on to my leg. I tried to catch my breath while her mouth cleaned my fingers. “Get out.” I ordered. She got out by the window then disappeared.

 

“Good she cleans up after herself,” Sehun mumbled, putting the book away.

 

“She better or I would have burned her thighs.” I shrugged, zipping my pants.

 

“I never thought I’d see Chanyeol like this.” Jongdae looked amazed, standing by the door. “You look trashed.”

 

“Please tell us something we don’t know.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you on PMS? Seriously, you’re so bitchy lately.” I narrowed my eyes, really getting annoyed. He blinked but he did roll his eyes again.

 

“Learn you’re a demon and do the sins, huh?” Jongdae sat on the abused chair after spraying disinfectant on it.

 

“I’ll be damned either way. What are you doing here?” I asked, changing my shirt.

 

“He looks pretty erotic right now, right?” Jongdae pointed at me, looking at Sehun. The kid only shrugged. I ran my hands through my sweaty hair and sat on my bed.

 

“Do you want to be next? She didn’t blow me. Be my guest.” I pointed in front of me.

 

“I’m not raging hormones at the moment so pass. I think Sehun would enjoy that.” Jongdae smirked. He knew we feasted each other…occasionally.

 

“May I be excused, masters of dicks? I didn’t stay in to be insulted like this.” He stood and left the room with a new book.

 

“Is Sehunnie?” Jongdae asked once he was gone.

 

“Hmmm, he has a certain preference.” I tried to word it well.

 

“Certain preference meaning you,” he smiled.

 

“Back to my first question, what are you doing here?” I sighed.

 

Jongdae brought me out to eat. He figured I was hungry after dealing with a Persephone. Sehun had plans with Jongin so I told him to text me if he’s coming home early so I can give him the key to my room.

 

“Any leads on the next person?” He asked after chewing.

 

“Just Jongin. No one smells or thinks weird lately.” I mixed my Bibimbap more. “You?”

 

“No one clear but I’ve been having dreams about us in general. I saw what you and Sehun can do. We need to try it out soon.” He bounced on his seat, excited. _He reminds me so much of him._

 

“Fire and wind? Won’t that just blow me out?” I narrowed my eyes. Jongdae laughed loudly. Right, he suspected Sehun’s gay and liked me. But aren’t we all? “Not that way,” I kicked him under the table.

 

“No, no, wait,” he tried to breathe. “Fire needs air, oxygen to be exact. If fire’s deprived of air, it dies more. With more air, it can grow stronger.” He explained.

 

“So Sehun can boost my power you mean? He can also block out horizons, giving us more time to harness our powers before releasing.” I thought it out before.

 

“Right! It’s all Chemistry. All the combinations of our powers can be enhanced and altered by it.” He said proudly, knowing his school rank was higher than mine. _He sounded like him now too._

 

I met Sehun a few blocks away so we could walk home together that night. He seemed less bitchy, which is good. He was clingy again so I was less worried.

 

“How’s Jongin?” I tried to make small talk.

 

“Really weird, but maybe it’s because he’s near.” Sehun covered his mouth after he said it.

 

“What do you mean he’s near? You can smell it, the Volorem?” I stopped him.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, slightly nervous. “W-why are you surprised I can smell it? The wind brought it to me.”

 

“So he is Jongdae’s brother, then Baekhyun’s their lost cousin. Shit.” I sat on the floor, processing everything. Sehun looked around, hoping someone would share the shock with us. “I was hoping it wasn’t true.”

 

“What? Why? We found out the Pentagon’s complete!” He had a point.

 

“But Baekhyun’s in love with him.” I rubbed my eyes to my palms.

 

“He can’t now. He’s his cousin! That’s incest! Is that allowed? Why are you worrying about this? Shouldn’t you be happy Baekhyun-hyung will be yours again?”

 

“No. Not this way,” I stood up. “He’ll hurt first before I could be happy? That’s not how love should work.”

 

“Love? We’re demons and we’re going to love? Are we forgetting that family is also a skewed concept in our world?” He scoffed then peeked at my face. “You really love him, huh?”

 

I swallowed a lump on my throat and kept walking. Sehun trailed quietly until we’re at the house. He said hi to my mom and helped her prepare tomorrow’s food. When he went up, Mom gave me a hug.

 

“Sehunnie told me everything.” She mumbled, cupping my face. “Don’t be mad at him. He’s just trying to help you. Finally, someone’s trying to help you.”

 

“What?” I was shocked she’d say that.

 

“I see you happy with Baekhyun more often so I understand why you’d feel that way. At some point, maybe he did feel the same for you too, but that’s not the case anymore, Chanyeol. Even if Jongdae’s his cousin, they’d find a way if their feelings are true. They’re both your friends, I understand that, but you deserve to be happy.”

 

“You’re saying I should let Baekhyun go?” The thought seemed painful.

 

“If you think it’s time. You can make it through this. Sometimes happiness means not looking that far. Sometimes love doesn’t have to mean the same for everyone.” Mom kissed my forehead. She meant Sehun.

 

“He’s just like a little brother to me.” I explained.

 

“Well, at least you’re taking care of someone you love.” She smiled. “He cares about you, Chanyeol. You don’t have to label his affection. He’s young and alone. Just don’t shut him out, okay?”

 

I could only nod at her words. I didn’t think Sehun would feel that way about me. I didn’t think he’d really care for me for years. Maybe it’s his stoic expression or his distant attitude that made me think that way but I knew him under that. Jongdae saw right through him too. If Sehun did like me, why? After years of asking for his help to get Baekhyun to understand, he never acted differently. What did I miss exactly?

 

Sehun was asleep when I came to our room. His pillows were on the floor already. I could only smile at him. This kid grew up well even without a family. It’s pretty amazing. He had more maturity and wisdom than I had on certain things. It really bothered me he’s smarter too.

 

I picked up the pillows and placed it around him like a barrier. His powers helped our room stay cool at night. I smiled a bit at that. He stirred slightly while I pushed his hair up gently. His eyes opened slightly. “Are you alright, hyung?” I only nodded.

 

“Just, thank you, for always trusting in me.” I whispered.

 

“Yes, well, you should sleep. We’ll be late again if you keep staying up like this.” He reminded, unconsciously leaning his cheek to my palm.

 

“Sorry for waking you. Go sleep,” I stood and went to my bed, still looking at this young kid until I fell asleep.

 

Few hours later, Sehun woke me up earlier than usual. “Breakfast’s ready. Get down or your mom’s dragging you out.” He tapped my leg. I nodded and sat up. Before he left, I swore I saw him smile. It made me smile too.

____

 

Several times did I see Jongdae raise a brow at me and Sehun during lunch. I could only smirk. _He’s all yours._ I spoke to him. He sent a text asking if others could hear. I said no because my mind reading can block others out when I choose to now.

 

 _He? He who?_ Jongdae asked even if he’s busy listening to his cousins.

 

 _Your after school affair._ I labelled.

 

_Are you sure we should be talking about this now? You never really brought it up since we met so I thought you’d kill me a few weeks ago._

 

_You knew all this time?_

 

_Well, even before we met I knew you liked Baekhyun. The girls were great to help you hide it. And Junmyeon-hyung felt bad for you so he told me to stay out of it. I did by the way._

 

_Yeah, I saw you try but if it’s what’s meant to happen, I won’t stop it. I just want him happy. And he is, especially when he’s annoyed with you._

 

 _Are you happy?_ Jongdae’s question made me lower my head. No one’s asked me that.

 

 _I will be._ And it was true. I may not share the same feelings with Sehun or others but I had a growing family around me. It was nice to know I had more brothers to rely on.

 

 _Sehun’s too happy about you being around._ Jongdae smiled at me from afar. _His favourite hyung as he said._

 

“Really?” I asked Sehun.

 

“What? What are you asking me for?” He looked confused.

 

“I’m your favourite hyung?” I teased. His confused face turned into betrayal.

 

“Ya! Jongdae-hyung!” He stood and pointed at him. Jongin confirmed it while we laughed.

 

“What? What? Are you going to cry, Sehunnie?” Jongdae teased.

 

“No! I don’t cry to people who are disloyal!” Sehun tried to pout but his smile broke through.

 

“Oh Sehun, keep your voice down. I can hear you from the door.” Baekhyun entered the conversation, passing by to buy his lunch. Jongdae and I exchanged looks of concern. Sehun sat down and looked at me.

 

 _Are you okay?_ Both Jongdae and Sehun asked. I smiled tightly and kept my head down. This was the first time in three days since Baekhyun and I saw each other. I told him I was curing myself again.

 

“What are you doing here, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked the stunned guy who stood by our table.

 

“Actually I’m just talking with my best friend Chanyeol. Problem?” Jongdae pocketed his hands, expressionless.

 

“You and Chanyeol? Best friends? Since when?” He looked hurt.

 

 _Chanyeol-hyung should be hurt, not you._ I kicked Sehun under the table. Jongdae gave him a side glance.

 

“Just go, Jongdae. I’ll call you.” I didn’t want this to be a big deal especially to Baekhyun. Yeah he hung out with the Four outside school but he’s still not a fan of them.

 

“Okay. Next time bring Sehun when we go out.” Jongdae added to the fire then left.

 

Baekhyun looked at me confused. Sehun and Jongin just ate in silence, not looking at him. I did too. Sehun’s thoughts were really mean but I knew he only cared. Jongdae seemed worried about me too. Even if he had some feelings for Baekhyun, he still found him stupid and annoying for not noticing me in the first place.

 

“You’re hanging out with them too?” Baekhyun started.

 

“Mostly Jongdae, from time to time, why?” I asked, brave enough to meet his eyes.

 

“Nothing.” He mumbled but it was full of weight.

 

“Am I not allowed to be friends with your friends too? Is Jongdae’s time exclusive to you only?” I raised a brow. Sehun’s hand suddenly pressed my knee to calm.

 

“I didn’t mean that. I was just shocked you’re friends with them too. I didn’t know,” his voice softened while he looked at Jongin to Sehun to me. I heard his feelings. Sehun saw it on his face.

 

“We’re not leaving you, hyung.” Sehun blocked his thought immediately. “They’re just being nice to us.” I wanted to tape his mouth after that. The Kim cousins and nice were not equatable.

 

Baekhyun nodded slowly then looked at his lunch. _Even Chanyeol? My own best friend with Jongdae now? This is confusing me more._

 

 _Confused how?_ I said it before I could stop myself. Baekhyun stiffened but didn’t reply. I knew what it was anyway; his feelings.

 

I stood and excused myself suddenly. Sehun looked worried, Jongin just confused. Baekhyun looked at the space I left. _How many times will you walk out on me, Chanyeolie?_

 

Until it stops hurting.

_____

 

My eyes opened while my lips moved. Someone else was here. Sehun looked at me from the side of the bleachers, shaking his head. I kept kissing the girl on my lap while looking at him. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Yeah, I was making out with a girl under the bleachers. I continued sucking her neck while she moaned.

 

Sehun looked to his right then blocked the way with his broad shoulders. I saw a familiar hairstyle just peeking over his shoulder. Baekhyun. The girl’s chest was open for me already. I sighed and touched it. Sehun pushed Baekhyun back gently, telling him to go the other way. The girl kept pulling my face to hers but my eyes stayed with Sehun’s back. He could only hide it for so long.

 

Baekhyun stared at us, eyes widening slightly, then turned to leave. Sehun looked apologetic. My impulse decisions always got me in trouble. I pushed the girl off and threw her some money. She smiled and fixed herself. The extent some girls go through for money sometimes.

 

I slung my arm around Sehun’s shoulders and thanked him for trying. He still apologised. “Don’t be. I’m just helping Jongdae realize his feelings for Baekhyun.” I shrugged. Sehun seemed surprised. “Wipe that innocent shock. Let’s get you some dick.” I smirked. He protested immediately, pushing me. Funny, he swore he wanted it.

 

___

 

I tuned my guitar after cleaning it while Sehun caught up with his movies. It’s a relatively quiet night for us. We weren’t summoned or anything, not yet at least. Homework’s done an hour ago. We were really bored too. Sehun’s scream and scrambling made my heart jump. “Ya! What? How did you two get here?” I looked up and saw Minseok-hyung and Jongin on the floor. He was trying to wake him. _It’s time._

 

“Yes, Jongdae? You wouldn’t believe what just happened. Minseok-hyung and Jongin just appeared in my room. They fell in my room!” I screamed on the phone.

 

“How’s Minseok-hyung?” He asked.

 

“He’s trying to wake Jongin. What was that?”

 

“You’re right. He’s one of us.” Did I just hear it right?

 

“What?” I heard it right.

 

“Get the two and bring them back here now. We’re closer than we thought.” Sehun eyed me warily.

 

“Okay but how did they get here? His Volorem’s insane! How many cycles is he in?” I shrugged my jacket on, watching Sehun carry Jongin on his back.

 

“Just bring them here now. He’s gonna wake up soon.” Why was he so calm? Minseok-hyung recited the counter curse in the cab while I chatted the driver.

 

We entered the shop and carried Jongin in. Junmyeon-hyung tied him to the chair and chained it to the wall. If Jongin decided to teleport again, he would bring the whole shop with him. He woke up slowly, seeing he’s tied up. Sehun and I went out to eat while they filled Jongin with information. When we came back, he looked dazed.

 

“What are they doing here?” He sat straight, stunned to see us.

 

“They’re like us too.” Junmyeon-hyung mumbled.

 

“What? I’ve known these two all my life and they never showed it!” Jongin seemed hurt.

 

“I told you I can read minds, Jongin. Wasn’t that odd?” If that wasn’t obvious yet, I didn’t know what would.

 

“I thought it really was a gift from God.” We lost it a bit there. His innocence was like Baekhyun’s.

 

“These powers come out during a surge of emotions. None of us realised it until we’re fully emotional. We trigger them amongst ourselves.” Minseok-hyung filled, reading the Black Book.

 

Yeah, it came when we’re in the middle of an emotional event; Like my birthday. Like Sehun’s speech presentation. Like Minseok-hyung finding out his brother left him. Like Junmyeon-hyung hurting when they had to leave Jongdae behind. Like Jongdae’s family leaving him behind. Like Baekhyun’s angst episodes after being bullied.

 

Sehun could only look at me while I thought of it. He didn’t know how painful our beginnings were until now. Minseok-hyung told him about our abilities while Jongdae and I argued about me lying to Jongin about how I got my ability. He didn’t need to know about the heartbreak thing. He didn’t need to know his brothers’ potentially gay and dating each other soon. Knowing he’s a demon was too much already.

 

“Things will be quite different from now on. Now that we know you’re truly one of us, we need to help you, control you. You have powers, Jongin.” Junmyeon-hyung pointed out.

 

“What?” He looked excited and appalled.

 

“We disappeared, Jongin. Do you remember landing in Chanyeol’s room?” Minseok-hyung gauged him.

 

“What? Are you saying we…we teleported?” We all nodded. It was really impressive too. “How am I going to tell Baekhyun-hyung? Oh god, he’s going to think I’m on drugs! Wait, does that mean Baekhyun-hyung is,” Jongin lost his speech in shock.

 

I laid in bed, trying to process everything because Baekhyun’s words happened. Sehun then Jongin next. He’s right about both but what happens next? Two attacks happened at the same time; Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Who would we save first?

 

Minseok-hyung looked skeptical when neither I nor Sehun seemed surprised about Baekhyun’s name coming up. He was the smartest out of all of us. It would only take him hours before finding out we knew something. If he was going to torture the truth out of us, I had to spare Sehun. I was the one who discovered him anyway.

 

A thud made me sit up. Sehun thrashed on his bed, groaning in pain. I ran to his side and felt my own attack. Suddenly my mind was teleported to Baekhyun’s room. _By who’s order?_ Jongdae curled in pain while Jongin tried to get to Baekhyun’s bed. He had some kind of shield around him while he levitated. Minseok-hyung’s dead, so was Junmyeon-hyung. Sehun held my hand tight.

 

_Jongdae!_

 

 _Save him, please!_ He begged. After that, I couldn’t hear anyone anymore. I was there but everything felt unreal already. I couldn’t do anything but watch until I passed out.

 

I avoided all of them, even Sehun, after that. Everything felt too real. I didn’t like the feeling of being connected to everyone, feeling everyone’s pain altogether. Feeling helpless destroyed me. I couldn’t save my friends from dying. I couldn’t use the power that I thought would help me the most. Before I used to hate hearing everyone, not being able to do was scarier. So I had to leave. I had to learn more.

 

Sehun called me once he found out I bolted. He asked why. I really had no reply to that. I knew I just had to get away. I felt guilty for leaving him but Jongin and the hyungs will take care of him. Baekhyun’s been looking for me too. I thought it would be harder for me to stay away but it really took a toll on him. I only talked to Junmyeon-hyung from time to time. He insisted we stayed in touch because he really cared for me. I appreciated that from him but that didn’t mean I’d answer all his calls.

 

Mom gave me an address in Gyeonggi-do where I could learn privately. My dad left a lot of things to help me learn like a copy of the Black Book and another book for my powers specifically. I couldn’t even thank him for it now. Wherever he was in heaven or hell, I hoped he would hear me say it.

 

I got out of the cab and saw a bungalow almost hidden behind some plants. The gate was open so I entered cautiously. The plants seemed well maintained, wall paint still new, no cobwebs. _Someone must’ve satyed here._ “Hello?” I called but no one answered. My mind sensed no one near so I entered the house.

 

It looked clean. Too clean. The living room looked up to date, the newspaper said the date today. The kitchen didn't have much but it had a rice cooker and the trash had some packets of ramyun and beer bottles. A book on the counter caught my attention. It had a symbols I saw somewhere; some shoulders, collarbones, and wrists. I looked at my collarbone. Bingo.

 

The book seemed more advanced physically than what we had. It was for Incubus Vampires; special combat skills, power enhancements, and combinations of abilities. Whoever stayed in this house was one. The smell said it all. There was one way to be sure. I opened the fridge and saw vials of blood.

 

I covered my mouth in excitement. I found the right house! A click made me turn around fast. “Who are you?” A man maybe in his late-20s or slightly older pointed a katana to my neck. He had beady eyes and a sculpted jaw, skin pale enough to be a vampire. His hair was slightly long and shaggy but his expression made him fierce. I tried to read his mind but it was blank. What he thought was clearly what he said. I raised my hands up and unzipped my hoodie slowly. He tensed more.

 

“I’m P-Park Chanyeol.” I mumbled, trying not to drop to the floor. “I’m one of you.”

 

“What do you mean?” His brow arched but his eyes seemed hopeful? _Could he be?_

 

“M-My mother’s a Persephone. I didn’t know if my father was an Incubus or a Vampire who guarded me but I’m cursed. I’m no descendant of the Triumvirate but I’ve been,”

 

“Infected. Prove it.” He stood firm but almost crumbling. His mind really said nothing. I lowered my shirt to show my collarbone. His eyes went wide as he dropped to the floor for a bow. I pulled him up immediately.

 

“What are you doing?" I panicked. He held my hands and looked at my palms.

 

“The one who holds Inferisexo’s depths to be guided to the light,” he mumbled. “Fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: This chapter has many time jumps. Cut it short, everything happened after Jongdae confronted Chanyeol about being an Incubus. It’s compressed based on events.
> 
> Chanyeol’s used Persephones to feast, not Sehun anymore because of guilt. Sehun didn’t exactly appreciated being side-chicked. Jongdae and Chanyeol’s friendship’s on display. Sehun and Chanyeol found out Jongin’s relation between Baekhyun and Jongdae. Flashback to Jongin’s first manifestation. Dream of Baekhyun’s killing in Chanyeol’s POV. Then Chanyeol left again to find answers about his kind and his powers. What he found was someone greater.


	20. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae left Damyang suddenly. The ending of his journey has him meeting with a friend. Will they make the right decisions together?

_Where are you?_

 

_Jongdae, at least tell me if I should go home._

 

_It’s so cold! Jongdae!_

 

_Are you still coming?_

 

“Hello?” I answered my phone.

 

“At least reply to Baekhyun once, Jongdae.” Junmyeon-hyung, of course.

 

“Can you at least tell him I’m sick?” I whined.

 

“He’ll visit your house if I do that. You just live next door, remember? Just tell him you’re on a trip.”

 

“You tell him that.”

 

“Where are you anyway?”

 

“Just need some air.” I sighed.

 

“Some air means a rooftop in Damyang, not another province.”

 

“How did you know I’m in another province?”

 

“I sent the vampires to search for you. They said your scent headed out to Gyeonggi-do. I told them to stop already to give you some space.”

 

“Can you just take care of Baekhyun’s questions? I’ll be back soon.”

 

“First Chanyeol, now you. Can I kill him already so you both would quit it? Did you two fight over him? Is there something we should know that you two know?”

 

“None.” I hung up and told the cab driver to turn at the narrow street.

 

Ah, who was I kidding? Of course Chanyeol and I fought. That attack on Baekhyun took a toll on us, even me. He’s known for so long and he never told us. Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung saw his intentions but I didn’t. He just wanted Baekhyun for himself. Like always. I didn’t mind, I mean, they’re best friends. Why we fought like that outside the nurse’s office? I really didn’t know. I guess I was jealous he knew Baekhyun more than I did. I wanted to be the first to know because, well, I was his best friend first. Served me right when I cut him off. _Sorry Chanyeol-ah._

 

The gate looked old but still intact. I rang the doorbell but the button sunk. I knocked and called for someone. The curtain inside moved slightly. Someone was here. Someone was here? A man with glasses came out, not nearly in his early-30s. He looked gentle but his eyes were suspicious.

 

“Oh, hello sir,” I bowed a bit.

 

“What do you want?” He said strongly.

 

“Oh, I’m Kim Jongdae. Are you a vampire?” I asked bravely.

 

“No. Go home, kid.” He said coolly. Not surprised, so he is one.

 

“You answer pretty fast for someone who was just asked a really random question.”

 

“I have no time for bullshit, that’s all.” He sighed.

 

“So does my Incubus Vampire friend from Damyang. You two are so alike. Let me in!” I bounced, feeling happy I found the right place. He sighed and opened the gate to let me in. I didn’t hear the gate close so I turned around. A katana was pointed to my neck.

 

“Who are you?” He asked sternly.

 

“Kim Jongdae,” I smiled.

 

“Yes, you said that. Who sent you?” He asked slightly pushing the blade to my skin. My heart raced but I tried to keep calm.

 

“No one did. I found this address in my basement and thought it could help me.”

 

“What basement? Where?”

 

“Damyang.” My brow arched.

 

“Your powers will not work here. Not unless I allow it. Who sent you? Hyoyeon?” He knew her. I was at the right place.

 

“My aunt? My really bitchy aunt?” I laughed loud. He looked skeptically to me.

 

“Aunt?” He lowered his katana. I offered my hand to him. “Let me finish my introduction, sir. I’m Kim Jongdae, son of Changmin, valiant of the Pentagon, the next successors.” I lowered my shirt and showed him my collarbone. The man stared wide-eyed and dropped to his knee. I looked around and picked him up. “You don’t have to do that!” I brushed off some dirt off his pants.

 

“A member of the Pentagon, I never thought I’d see the day.” He smiled and looked at me. Suddenly, he hugged me. “You really are Jongdae. Your eyes are like your mother’s.” Then released me. “You were just a kid when I last saw you. You’re all grown up!” He chuckled in disbelief. I didn’t know what to feel. This man saw me when I was still a kid?

 

“Kyuhyun, a general of your uncle.” He introduced himself.

 

“Which uncle?” I wondered.

 

“Choi Siwon,” he muttered. No wonder he looked gentle. Everyone around Siwon was.

 

He led me inside the house. It was the house the Triumvirate used to practice their powers or hide from the eyes of the world. It looked spacious _like it was prepared for us._

 

Two plates were set on the table when I entered the kitchen. Kyunhun placed another plate on the table. “Do you live with someone?” I asked, pointing at the plate.

 

“No. I just have a guest recently, an Ethereal. He came a few days ago.” He eyed me quickly. “I suppose you should meet him too. He’ll be of much help to you. How have you been?” _Ethereal?_

 

“I’m good, just amazed you’ve seen me when I was younger. The guys would be relieved I saw you. We thought we’re going to figure this out on our own!” I sighed happily as I sat on the chair.

 

“We?” He took a seat beside me.

 

“Yes. There are others like me from the Pentagon. We’re five, right? I know four of us already.” I took a sip of water then sputtered it when I heard him curse.

 

“The Black Book is in your basement?” He whispered. I nodded. “Four? Who are they?”

 

“Minseok-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, Yixing-hyung, and the young one Jo—” Another voice calling Kyunhun made me stop.

 

“Ah Chanyeol! Come in! You have to meet someone!” Kyuhyun waved. I turned around slowly.

 

“J-Jongdae?” Chanyeol mirrored my shock.

 

“What are you doing here? Why are you here?” I stood up fast.

 

“Me? I’ve been here for days! You, what are you doing here?” He pointed.

 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Kyuhyun asked, looking at us both.

 

“Yes!” Chanyeol and I said together but looked confused.

 

“Oh my god, did you just say Minseok and Junmyeon?” Kyuhyun caught up.

 

“Yes, my cousins. We live close by since my mother died. Imo Sooyoung raised me.” I supplied. Kyuhyun pulled us to the basement and locked the door.

 

“Tell me everyone you two met. We can’t talk outside. Hyoyeon might be listening.” He looked out the windows, looking them. “Sooyoung’s still alive?”

 

“Yes. She’s with her sons.” I nodded.

 

“How did you find Yixing? We sent him to China with his protector.” _So Yixing is one of us._

 

“Minseok-hyung summoned a protector for us three then Yixing appeared. We found out he was one of us when the Volorem attacked him but his power’s still unknown.”

 

“Onew’s dead then if Yixing’s in disguise as a protector. Minseok was smart to summon one and good thing the spell knew Yixing. You know he’s an Ethereal, right? Who are the other Ethereals?” He seemed to be keeping track of everyone dead and alive.

 

“Sehun and Jongin,” Chanyeol answered. _Why’d you say Jongin?_

 

“Sehun…infected like you, Chanyeol?” He figured. We both nodded. “Jongin…” He tried to remember. “Jongin…Changmin’s other son,” he covered his mouth.

 

“My half-brother, I know. It’s okay. We got it already.” I smiled to show him it’s alright.

 

“We do have some suspicions,” Chanyeol spoke up. “Jongin’s been living with someone our age, my best friend.” _It’s not a suspicion. We just wanted answers._

 

“Yes, he was in my dream when Hyoyeon attacked us the other week. He glowed, Kyuhyun-hyung. Hyoyeon kept saying he was important and we needed him but I wasn’t convinced.” I had nothing to lose now. Kyuhyun was here to help us.

 

“He has masochist tendencies, hyung. When his Volorem attacked, he was aware and controlled. He would hurt himself but when the crawling ceased even for a while, he was aware of what he was. It was two years ago.” What was Chanyeol saying? He looked at me nervously. _Sorry Jongdae._ Why? What did he know?

 

“You said you just met Jongdae and the brothers this year. You had no counter curse for years so you wait until it wears off or tires you. When you saw this other one, you also didn’t have it.How did you stop his?” Kyuhyun tried to piece it.

 

Chanyeol’s hands turned to fists while he tried not to cry. “Sorry,” he mumbled, really on edge. “I burned his brain nerves to make him forget.”

 

“What?" Kyuhyun screamed. I couldn't speak.

 

“He didn't want to walk around knowing he was like us. He didn’t want his family to condemn him for being a demon. He knew who were the young Ethereals were before they were struck. He helped us save them before they manifested. I didn’t want to do it. I wanted to share all the experiences of being a demon with him and exploring our powers. I wanted to help him but he just,”

 

“Why did you do it?" Kyuhyun knelt in front of a crying Chanyeol.

 

“He asked me to,” Chanyeol mumbled while he cried. “Sorry,” it was meant for me. He just confirmed it. A missing piece we’ve been looking for was with him all along. Every answer we’ve been looking for was around us all along. Chanyeol’s mind was a maze, one that none of us dared to enter. We just relied on him to get past each other. We should have been looking in to him all along but I didn’t feel any ounce of betrayal from him. Not one. He had a reason to do it.

 

“Liar.” I swallowed hard. “You love him. You love him enough to protect him.” Kyuhyun looked stunned. Chanyeol eyed me warily but I only gave him a small smile. I stood and made my way to the door. “Kyuhyun-hyung, was I the only one you saw as a child?”

 

“No, I saw the Triumvirate’s legal sons. I knew their names and sent them off too.” He tried to remember. Chanyeol’s mind still screamed his apologies.

 

“Does Byun Baekhyun sound familiar?” I asked. Hyung’s mouth and his eyes widened. “Siwon’s son, yes, he’s alive. Chanyeol’s suspicion, well more of confirmation, is him.” I smiled kindly. “Chanyeol-ah, it’s okay.” I was genuine. He still felt guilty but really, it’s okay.

 

“He’s the light.” Kyuhyun felt like he just won the jackpot. I nodded and went out.

 

 _Yes, he is, especially to me_. I shook my head and made my way to my room.

 

I finished practicing my powers and took a seat on the grass. Chanyeol hasn’t come out of his room for two days already. Maybe he did but never timed it with me. I could still hear his guilty thoughts, his apologies, and his worries about all of us. I tried talking to him through my mind but he never replied. Kyuhyun-hyung seemed to have a hard time with us around. I apologised for our intrusion but he said he was happier now that his goal was happening; for the Pentagon to be complete. We almost were, but does the Ethereals have anything to do with it?

 

“You’re in love with him too.” I looked at Kyuhyun-hyung leaning by the door.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Chanyeol told me everything. It’s okay. There’s no rules on love in Inferisexo, just status. What’s not okay is you and Chanyeol avoiding each other.”

 

“I’m not in love with Baekhyun.” I denied outright. A habit.

 

“No one’s pushing you to believe your heart but I see it too. You barely answer your phone by the way, especially when Baekhyun calls. I really want to meet him again but you and Chanyeol need to solve yourselves first. Look, I know your father’s the ruthless one but that doesn’t mean you should be too.”

 

“What are you really going to tell me?” I didn’t want to hear this.

 

“Why’d you walk out the other night?” Knew it.

 

“Honestly, I felt guilty. I knew Chanyeol loves him so much. Every time I looked at him, his eyes turned to flames. Baekhyun always glowed around him too. I felt like I was ruining something if I got between them. Then I did.” I sighed. “I didn’t mean to but it just happened. Baekhyun just made me really…normal.”

 

“When he clearly isn’t,” Kyuhyun-hyung added.

 

“I didn't know about Baekhyun’s Volorem until the attack in front of me. I wish I did. Chanyeol didn’t have to kiss him repeatedly to protect him.” I closed my eyes shut. “I heard from Junmyeon-hyung that Chanyeol wanted to confess to him but he heard Baekhyun’s mind worry about being in love with me. I feel so stupid, hyung.”

 

“It’s young love.” Hyung reasoned.

 

“Baekhyun's my cousin! How could that be okay? He’s my cousin and my best friend’s crush. All signs point to no! All signs point to no but,” Fuck, I was so stupid.

 

“But Chanyeol helped you realise your feelings. He kept burning Baekhyun’s nerves so you can still love him.” Hyung added.

 

“And I’d do it again just to see Baekhyun happy. He loves you, Jongdae. I always knew that since you two became friends again.” Chanyeol stood by the door, looking better.

 

“W-Why? Kissing him would just hurt you more.”

 

“At least I still can when I can.” He smirked and shrugged. “I’ll enjoy it while it lasts. We have to tell him soon if we’re going to stop Hyoyeon and this curse.” Chanyeol stepped in the circle for training and got my hand. He threw a flame at it, making me jump. “Relax, you can hold fire. You and Baekhyun can. I can hold your lightning too.”

 

“The Pentagon and Ethereal consists of nine members. They’re a fortunate accident. Who’s stronger? No one could determine yet but I and other generals expect them to work together. If so, it consists of three triads; the Azure, the Lume, and the Vortex. You two and Baekhyun are part of the Lume. I figure you know why.” Hyung began coaching. “The Azure is your lifeline, two Pentagon and one Ethereal. They will save you when you’re overwhelmed with your powers. They can defend themselves too but you two know that all too well, am I right?”

 

“Minseok-hyung freezed me once.” I remembered the trauma.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung kept taking my flame out.” Chanyeol looked annoyed.

 

“Let’s not talk about what Yixing can do. You two might not sleep tonight, especially Chanyeol.” Hyung chuckled. “The Vortex, the weirdest combination but the scariest, maybe because the Ethereal outweighs the Pentagon. You’re eight at the moment. You’re missing your power man. Find him soon. He’ll help you win.”

 

 _Sehun called me last night. He found that guy._ Chanyeol seemed okay already.

 

_Is it someone we know?_

 

_We know him. He’s Baekhyun’s friend. Remember the sophomore kid that helped with the Yerin thing?_

 

_Do Kyungsoo?_

 

_Yes him, but we have a problem. We have to get back once we finish here._

 

“Weird because they don’t match at all unlike the Lume. Scariest, why? Imagine getting swept by a tornado in Seoul and suddenly a part of a mountain hit you and crushed you while still being blown by the tornado. You get dropped with the rocks and found yourself in the middle of a war in the Middle East. You’ll definitely die there, maybe even before getting there.” Hyung had a point. “What makes the Lume special is the relation, two Pentagon, from different leaders, and one Ethereal. All of you can destroy and kill thousands without a trace. Send a ball of fiery lightning, dead. Send a light beam followed by a fire surge, dead. Throw lightning streaks to distract then release a supernova, dead. Whatever you three put out can kill on a massive scale.”

 

Chanyeol’s big eyes blinked fast. We may be demons but we’re technically not evil. We had to live the way our mothers taught us; good, honest, and quiet. How could we destroy? We didn’t want to do that. Not to spread wrath at least. Chanyeol felt uneasy. Maybe we were looking at it the wrong way. Maybe it’s not meant to be directed to people but only one.

 

“Let’s not forget our true nature; Incubus. We’re more than just horny men. We use the perk as our advantage. How? Nothing makes any being weaker than a dominant creature.” He smirked. “Think of it like the wolves where alphas, betas, and omegas existed. The Pentagon isn’t necessarily an alpha. One of you isn’t.”

 

Chanyeol and I looked at each other. Kyuhyun-hyung laughed. “I’m kidding. Their knots have nothing to do with you. It’s the aggression I’m talking about, the need. When the Volorem threatens to surface, your hormonal drives feel it first. That’s why you feast.” He laughed to himself. “You’ll need a lot of that soon. Do it by yourself, call a slave or a friend, I don’t care. You…need…to feast.” It wasn’t an option but a requirement. “I can smell an omega around Chanyeol too.”

 

“Sehun?” I smiled. Chanyeol punched my arm.

 

“Possibly. Is he…active?” Kyuhyun-hyung asked, brow raised. Chanyeol nodded. “The right alpha-omega pairing. I’m sure it’s hard to get Baekhyun to bed, huh Jongdae?” Chanyeol fell to the floor laughing.

 

“What’s that have to do with all this?” I didn’t like being teased like this.

 

“Makes sense. The Lume’s an alpha triad.” Hyung smiled, drizzling powder to the grass, slowly burning it.

 

“So, are we ready to bring hell to Aunt Hyoyeon?” Chanyeol’s hands began to smoke with murderous eyes.

____

 

The crawl of the Volorem woke me but my body stiffened. I thrashed and screamedbut nothing came out. I lost my voice. A face appeared from above me. My pulse raced while the Volorem clawed my arms. Sharp fangs slid against my cheek. No vampire would hurt me, not when my blood is too much for them. I tried to reach Chanyeol but he was deep in his sleep. Odd. I tried to scream again but a cold hand covered my mouth.

 

“My electric nephew,” the voice echoed like she was in my head. Hyoyeon was here. I looked at the ceiling and saw vampires crawling, human body parts hanging from their mouths. They killed mortals, Incubuses and Persephones. They mutilate. They’re not with our legion. They’ve been tainted. Hyoyeon tainted them to kill anybody.

 

“My Jongdae, you have so much potential and yet your father brought you here. I told him that I would take care of you, make you the best successor in the realm. Screw the Pentagon, they’re not the strongest. You’re not the strongest anymore but I could make you!” Her voice was full of hope. “But no. He had to protect you from me. Changmin believed in the power of the Ethereals even if he hated it. There’s no way the Pentagon and the Etherelas will become one. Not when it’s my sole mission to destroy all of you so I can rule. I didn’t want to start the killing but I had no choice; first was my general, then Yunho-oppa, then Changmin. I wanted to kill Siwon-oppa and his son next but Leeteuk got in the way. He’s dead too, you know. Brave guy. So is your mother, and now you, my electric nephew. Shall we begin?”

 

The Volorem crept faster while my breath hitched. She killed my mother, my family, for what? To hurt me? My heart could only pump so much because of the pain. The vampires around me were close to biting. The smell of my blood was too strong to resist. My hands managed to open, sending lightning bolts around the room. I didn’t care if it hit me. I wished it would.

 

“You killed my mother!” I screamed, making the walls shake while the vampires dropped one by one while I sat up. “Show yourself!”

 

“Oh I have been,” Her voice was behind me. A kick sent me to the floor. The Volorem still crawled but I didn’t care. I stuck my hand to the plug and the whole room sparked with strings of lightning, electrocuting everyone in it, even me. Hyoyeon got stung but she warped out of my room.

 

The door opened and Chanyeol met the sting. He screamed while he stuck his hand out, fire burning the vampires in the room. Kyuhyun ran into the room, a grey aura around him, and carried me out while I got weaker. The room was on fire but only the vampires were consumed. Chanyeol was getting better than I thought.

 

We sank the floor of the hallway. Kyuhyun checked our temperatures and got some medicine while I reached for Chanyeol’s bleeding arms. His neck bled slightly too. He had no cuts, only burns. “I’m fine.” He panted and winced. I wiped his bloody forehead but more just came from his skin. He sweated blood?

 

“It’s okay, it happens.” He smiled weakly.

 

“It happens, right, when you’re overusing your powers.” Kyuhyun placed a towel around Chanyeol’s head, neck, and shoulders. I tried to dab it on him but hyung slapped my hand away. “Stay still. You overused your powers too.”

 

“What? I did n—,” I began to have a flighting seizure. Chanyeol reached for me but hyung slapped his hand. “What was that?” I panicked.

 

“Aish, now you’re experiencing the downside of not training harder and not feasting regularly. This is why you need your hyungs around! Junmyeon would have stabled you, Chanyeol, and Minseok for you, Jongdae! You both could have died in there!” Hyung scolded. Chanyeol looked contrite.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, making hyung soften.

 

“You both were brave in there, strong enough to fight for each other but not strong enough to defend yourselves.” He was as soft as I expected. “What did Hyoyeon want?”

 

“To kill me,” I chuckled. “She admitted she killed my mother and her brothers, plus some generals, hers and a Leehyung?” I wondered.

 

“Leeteuk,” Hyung continued to aid Chanyeol while he gave me ice to chew. “He’s Yunho’s general sent to guard Siwon’s sons. I was assigned to protect you that time to confuse Hyoyeon. She went after them solely, contrary to what we thought. She wanted Jongin, your brother.” He sighed.

 

“Why Jongin? I thought she wanted Baekhyun.” Chanyeol spoke softly.

 

“Hyoyeon has this weird fascination for Changmin’s sons. Maybe because he was the most ruthless out of the three, she thought his kids would be the same. But from what I see, Jongdae’s like his mother more than Changmin. Jongin’s more like Yoona too. No traces of Changmin with these two, not a clear one at least. Who knows what Hyoyeon really wants, she’s impulsive.” Chanyeol’s sweat was back to normal. I finished all the ice too. Kyuhyun told us to sleep but we wanted to train now. We needed to.

 

“No one’s training. You two need to feast.”

 

“Kyuhyun-hyung, she said another thing…about me, us.” I needed to know where I stood in this successor thing. “She said the Pentagon was no longer the strongest, that her sole purpose was to never let the Pentagon and the Ethereals become one. What did she mean?” I wished he would answer well.

 

“Never let the Pentagon and the Ethereals become one. The Pentagon is no more once the Ethereals take stand, five to nine shift the triads’ hand.” He mumbled. “Azure, Lume, and Vortex are the signs of the Triumvirate. All of you are Ethereals. Together, they become the indestructible force, the only thing that can destroy the purify the curse and Hyoyeon’s magic.”

 

“Okay but why kill Jongdae first? She should at least start with the weakest or strongest among us.” Chanyeol had a point.

 

“Hyoyeon always goes for the heart. She went for Baekhyun first when they were running away. She must’ve thought he was the center.” Hyung pieced. “Sehun was a hidden force. He inherited her mother’s force by will. He wasn’t supposed to be an Ethereal by birth, that’s why he’s an omega in wolf equivalence.”

 

“So by adding Sehun in the roster, I became the center.” That explained it.

 

“Being centre meant being favoured by everyone.” Hyung smirked.

 

“Baekhyun had those qualities for a while. Jongdae seemed to be everyone’s favourite since this process. I see that now.” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“But that doesn’t mean she’ll stop with Jongdae. Let’s not forget the Lume is the heart of the triads. She will kill the three of you first before wrecking the Ethereals. We can’t let that happen.”

 

Kyuhyun-hyung seemed more determined now. Chanyeol drank some water and stood slowly. “I can’t let her take my only family. I have to protect them.” He muttered. “We have to train harder, hyung.”

 

“What did I just say?” Kyuhyun-hyung rolled his eyes.

___

 

It got a little warm in the morning in Gyeonggi-do but never this warm. I lifted my head off the pillow, slowly looking around for the air-condition remote. _Shit, it’s on the other table._

 

“Chanyeol-ah, ya, get the remote,” I shook him, feeling his skin hot. He just groaned but his hand began feeling everything until it got the remote, opening the thing already.

 

“Happy?” Chanyeol slurred, cuddling beside me.

 

“Thank you.” I whispered, trying to sleep again. _Wait._

 

Chanyeol sat up immediately, groaning in pain afterwards. I looked at his back, his naked back, then down my chest. No. No, no, no.

 

“Did we just?” Chanyeol turned to look at me, very confused. Heul, he looked good in the morning. I threw my arm over my eyes, really annoyed how unfair he looked, being more Persephone at times too.

 

“At least you got the top.” I wanted to die after feeling my thighs protest. All the memories drowned my emotions. Chanyeol’s mind’s doing the same too.

 

_“That’s enough. It’s 4am already. Get some rest.” Kyuhyun-hyung yawned._

 

_Chanyeol fell to the floor, catching his breath. I knelt beside him, doing the same. Blood trickled down his temple. I wiped it quickly. It’s really worrying to see him sweat blood._

 

_“Y-you go on. I’ll be in after,” Chanyeol pointed to his lungs, meaning he had to breathe._

 

_“He’s gonna jerk off. He does that a lot after training.” Kyuhyun-hyung laughed, going inside the house to rest. I waited for Chanyeol to say something._

 

_“Don’t look at me like that.” Chanyeol sighed, sitting up. He took his shirt off to wipe his sweat and blood._

 

_“Like what?” I really didn’t know what my face showed sometimes._

 

_“You’re curious and innocent like you don’t know what masturbation is.” He chuckled. “Ah don’t do that!”_

 

_“What? What did I do now?” I panicked. He got up and threw his shirt to me._

 

_“You just swallowed hard! You know that’s a sign of strong tension!” Chanyeol made his way back to the house, me trailing behind him._

 

_“Me?” I felt myself to know. Oh shit._

 

_“Use the other bathroom. I’ll be a while.” Chanyeol warned, closing the bathroom door._

 

_I stayed in bed, waiting for Chanyeol to finish his stuff. My soap’s in that bathroom. The sticky feeling didn’t feel great at all. I was getting very irritated._

 

_“Chanyeol-ah! Are you done?” I banged the bathroom door. There were moans on the other side of the door. I jiggled the doorknob. Oh, it’s open. I entered, not caring if he’s naked, seeing my soap on the sink. When I turned around, he’s leaning on the wall, towel wrapped around his hips._

 

_“I told you to use the other bathroom.” He mumbled, a little too intimidating. I swallowed hard. He’s…he’s different. His hair’s…red…and damp, falling slightly over his eyes._

 

_“I just needed this.” Why did I sound so shy?_

 

_“Sure you did.” He sighed, resting his head to the tiled wall. “I’m guessing we haven’t met. I only know Sehun.” Chanyeol? “Park Chanyeol, an Ethereal, Yeol in this state. They said I’m the bastard son of some Triumvirate leader but who looked for me anyway.” He shrugged._

 

_“Kim Jongdae, son of Changmin.” I introduced. These personality switches happened a lot with my cousins. These confident personalities came out when we feasted. Minseok-hyung turned into Xiumin, Junmyeon-hyung to Suho, Yixing-hyung to Lay, me to Chen; it could be a stripper name for all we cared. It’s a sexual tension effect._

 

_“Hmm, a Pentagon. I never had one.” Chanyeol eyed me slowly. I was clothed but it felt like an undressing._

 

_“Of course you haven’t.” I rolled my eyes._

 

_“Shouldn’t you be showering?” He pointed to the empty shower with a smirk. This was a dangerous game. I felt my other persona surfacing. “Son of Changmin, tell me, have you tried men?”_

 

_“What?” The audacity of this one! Oh god he’s walking to me. I kept stepping back until my hip met the sink._

 

_“Have,” he lowered his lips to my ear. “You,” his hands were trapping me to the sink. “Tried men?”_

 

_“No,” I blinked, a little uncomfortable with his closeness._

 

_“You should. It’s a…life-changing event.” He wiggled his brows to me._

 

_“Why? Was Sehun good to you?” I tried to block him out._

 

_“Yes.” Fuck, he’s direct._

 

_I tried to move but he’s still hovering over me. I turned around and faced the sink, our eyes met through the mirror. How come Baekhyun never noticed Chanyeol? He’s one hell of a Persephone._

 

_“Forgive me, your Highness, but your scent’s a little too…attractive.” He whispered, placing a kiss on my neck. What the fuck was he doing? A deliberate suck followed. My body gave up. I was weak from training and the other persona couldn’t be contained anymore. My back pressed his chest. Chanyeol smiled to my skin. I opened my eyes. I shouldn’t be smiling._

 

Chanyeol still looked at me while we tried to remember together. Okay, that part made sense. He tried to get in my head again.

 

_“Who knew we had the same wrecked number?” I bit my lip, gripping his hair. I let the water from the shower fall on us. It’s better that way for me. A really deep suck made me pull his hair. He laughed whilst choking. 3…2…oh god._

 

_Chanyeol got up, his lips on mine. This side of him was different from the one I’ve known. Slowly, he dragged his lips on my jaw, down my neck, to my chest; leaving a trail my come._

 

_“Have I served you well?” His stained lips twitching._

 

_“Get me that towel.” I panted, a little wrecked. He stopped the water, wrapping me with the towel. Next thing I remembered was a bed, my bed. Chanyeol laid on it, touching himself while watching me move around the room. I threw him a bottle of lube. He didn’t have control on it, just squeezed as much needed to cover him. “I don’t mind being bottom.”_

 

_His eyes lit up like Christmas lights. I got on him, addicted to his lips. “Your boyfriend’s gonna be pretty mad about this.” He smiled._

 

_“He’s not my boyfriend.” I bit his bottom lip._

 

_“Ow! You’re aggressive for someone who kept it with girls.” He licked some blood on his lip. My hand held him, trying to make him shut up. After three strokes, he cursed. Finally. Chanyeol screamed, the headboard suddenly shaking. I lied. I hated being a bottom._

 

_“At least give a warning!” He panted. I let my finger dig a little deeper. My mouth did some work too. “Shit Ch-Chen, calm down,”_

 

_Nope. Not gonna stop. I never did no matter how much Persephones begged. Last time I checked, he’s still one. I let my tongue stay a little longer on his tip before taking him in again._

 

_“Fuck Chen, I need…I need to be,” Incoherent already? His tip met my throat just as my lips met his base. One stroke in him and he screamed, shooting down my throat._

 

_I sat straight between his legs, seeing him come down from his high. Fascinating guy. I leaned on his stomach, putting light kisses on it, leaving clots on his chest until his neck while he regained his sanity._

 

_“You okay?” I combed his hair with my fingers. Chanyeol nodded with his eyes closed._

 

_“Let me return the favour,” he kissed my wrist while we switched positions. “I’ll go slow. Just relax.”_

 

_And I trusted him. The tip wasn’t gentle at all. Halfway in, I wanted to punch him. A groan from him matched his push. I felt breathless. The lamp beside us flickered. The heat from Chanyeol’s hands on my sides helped in relaxing my body. One more push and he stilled._

 

_“Get used to it. I’m barely in control. Your scent’s too much already.” The restraint etched his brows._

 

_“I-ah, I have been known to be quite an intoxication.” I moved a bit, feeling him more._

 

_“Yes,” he panted. “No wonder Baekhyun’s too drawn to you. I might just steal you from him after this.” Chanyeol smiled. I did too. Then he moved. Hard. Matching it with his Latin words laced with a filthy tone didn’t give any mercy. He knew what he’s doing. No wonder Sehun didn’t want anyone else. Chanyeol’s too good at being a Persephone._

 

_Chanyeol lips played with mine again, his tongue loose. My arms kept him on me, letting his weight press me down._

 

_“I wanna see you writhe, Chen.” He moaned to my mouth, his hands bruising my thighs with his grip while he hammered in deep. I let out a chuckle while he choked his breath. “You shit!”_

 

_I squeezed him in, knowing he throbbed in pain already. I bit his earlobe, doing as he wished. When I opened my eyes again, he tried to lift himself from me. He whispered he’s about to pull out, watching it below. He breathed another curse, watching it with me. His hair slowly turned black again. He cleaned me up then laid beside me._

 

_“Are you cold?” He mumbled, kissing my forehead. I shook my head. “Liar. Your hands are cold.” Chanyeol held them, his eyes closing slowly. I did the same._

 

Now we’re here, looking at each other, after fucking each other to the depths of hell. He began his litany of apologies for starting things. It’s both our faults.

 

“Chanyeol-ah,” I mumbled, slowly trying to get up. _Wow, it’s felt for sure._ “Thank you,”

 

“What?” He thought another head sprouted from my neck.

 

“Thank you.” I smiled a bit. “It’s better to do this with a friend than some Persephone.”

 

“I am some Persephone.” He sighed, slightly horrified. I kissed his shoulder.

 

“Come on. We have to train.” I winced when I got up.

 

“Are you okay?” He worried, ignoring his own pain to help me up. I leaned in to kiss him. _Yep, he’s stunned._

 

“Yes. You know you’re one hell of a Persephone, right? No wonder Baekhyun wanted to kiss you during his feasts, if you could call it that.” I shrugged and went to shower. Really, I smelled like fluids but more of Chanyeol. Kyuhyun-hyung probably knew already.

 

At breakfast, Chanyeol kept eyeing me warily. I just smiled at him.

 

_How are you so okay after what we did?_

 

_What about it? We feasted, that’s all._

 

_Yes but what about Baekhyun?_

 

_Oh. He’s not my boyfriend. He isn’t yours too. Did you finally notice Sehun?_

 

_Sehun? What? Jongdae, you just gave your first to me._

 

I slammed my spoon to the table, making them flinch. Shit. He’s right. Oh well.

 

_I’d do it again if you’d call me._

 

Chanyeol choked on his water. I started to laugh to myself.

 

_I’ll take you up on that. My arm veins are showing too much already. In case you’re wondering, you’re my first too. Sehun and I never went that far._

 

It’s my turn to choke on my food. He saw me look at his forearm then smirked. He looked at mine too.

 

“What’s going on with you two?” Kyuhyun-hyung looked at each skeptically.

 

“Just…messing around, hyung.” I saved. Chanyeol smiled to himself and continued eating. Great. Chanyeol’s my dirty little secret now. What’s worse, I’m not even one bit sorry to Baekhyun. Neither did Chanyeol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Okay, a lot happened again. Chanyeol and Jongdae met in Gyeonggi-do! They’ve been training privately to master their powers and learning cheats about the curse. So they can will it to surface and subside after all but why? Truth about Baekhyun’s relations also came up. Jongdae decided to set his feelings aside for the sake of his family. Little did they know Baekhyun’s already on board since the previous chapters. There’s also Chanyeol and Jongdae feasting on each other. That explains their amazing endurance during trainings.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I love Chanyeol so much. He’s so protective of all of them ever since. But no, I had to give Baekhyun to Jongdae because they’re cute. Second lead syndrome lives on!


	21. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stay in Gyeonggi-do comes to an end. While they search for the last Ethereal, Jongdae and Chanyeol realize it's not an easy thing to do after all.

It’s been two weeks since Chanyeol and I got here. Making him absent for more than a month, me for about a month already. We really had no plans on leaving this house until we had a plan. Until then, Kyuhyun-hyung drilled us to the ground until we sweat blood. I had 14 seizures already but it’s fine. Chanyeol’s temperature spiked higher than usual, almost reaching the earth’s core temperature. Feasting after training always helped. It wasn’t a nightly thing but it kept us strong. We were evolving but to win, we needed all nine of us to evolve. If only we could find Kyungsoo fast.

 

Chanyeol’s cooking in the kitchen when I came out of my room. He sang while he did, making the place less lonely.

 

“Is that dinner for us or only for yourself?” I asked, watching the sausages on the pan.

 

“It’s enough for us. Kyuhyun-hyung had to go somewhere tonight. You’re okay with those or let's add ramyun?” He got two beers from the fridge. How awesome of Kyuhyun-hyung to tolerate underage drinking.

 

“It’s okay,” I ate one sausage quickly, feeling Chanyeol’s hand hit my shoulder. “What?”

 

Chanyeol finished cooking and joined me in front of the TV. He checked his phone, as usual, then started saying something in Latin.

 

He saw me stiffen. “Sorry, was just studying,” he mumbled. I raised a brow.

 

“W-why would you study power willing and claiming?” I spoke slowly. The incantation of power willing and power claiming were too sensitive that it can take effect even before the whole incantation was over.

 

“I wasn’t studying that, Jongdae-ah.” His brows furrowed, hands up too. “That wasn’t me.”

 

“Unless someone else is and you’re sensing it.” I ran to my phone.

 

“It’s not Baekhyun, Sehun or Jongin.” Chanyeol gave Sehun a call, said none of them did it, especially Baekhyun who partially knew nothing.

 

“It’s not my cousins or Yixing either.” I looked around, looking for a sign.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 

We got our jackets and rushed to the spare car in Kyuhyun-hyung’s garage. Chanyeol drove quickly, because he only had a student license, while I called my cousins to stay away from the shop since it was near Kyungsoo’s place.

 

“Tell Sehun and Jongin to keep Baek company. We're not sure what—” Chanyeol slammed the brakes hard, almost running over Kyungsoo. A battered and bleeding Kyungsoo.

 

He looked really bad; dehydrated and weak. How did he get here? We got out of the car but he screamed for us to stay inside. “We have to take you to the hospital.” Chanyeol touched him. He screamed for us to get back.

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s alright.” I assured him.

 

“No, Jongdae-hyung stay back! I can’t, not the two of you.” Kyungsoo sobbed and dropped to his knees. “She's coming. Go.” His voice got eerily clear and serious.

 

“What?” Chanyeol looked around. A familiar laugh sounded from a distance. We got Kyungsoo in the car fast but he kept resisting.

 

“Stop saving me and save yourselves, idiots!” He looked behind.

 

“Not when you’re what we need.” I called my cousins but no one answered. “We have to keep Ethereals together.”

 

“Y-You’re like me?” Kyungsoo mumbled.

 

“Tell us when your first attack was, where and how. We don’t have much time.” Chanyeol matured suddenly.

 

“Three months ago, but the recent attack’s three weeks ago at the park, the ground cracked when I dropped. Hyoyeon found me and said she could help but she’s using me,” He was obedient for sure.

 

“Ah, you’ve met Hyoyeon. What a lucky guy. I’m sure she told you she’s the Kim’s evil aunt and killed their family. She probably told you Jongin and Jongdae’s half-brothers too and that she’ll kill all nine of us to get revenge on her brothers, right?” Chanyeol’s sarcasm made me smile. Kyungsoo looked frozen as he took in the information.

 

“Welcome to the family, D.O. Don’t worry, we’ll kill her happily.” I clapped my hands, feeling the electricity already.

 

“I want to be the one to kill her.” Kyungsoo said plainly, no trace of remorse. It was really scary to hear.

 

“Get in line.” Chanyeol drove faster.

 

“I demand to be first, hyung. You don’t know how she tortured me. She killed my family slowly in front of me. Do you know how hard it is to see your mother abused by vampires? I know I’m an Incubus and suppose to feed on sex but not forced.”

 

Chanyeol gave me a quick side glance. Our thoughts weren’t safe around Kyungsoo. Hyoyeon was using him to get to us. Chanyeol blocked our minds but we went in his. Everything he said was true. By all means, he could kill her happily. It would be less guilt on my part because she’s a relative. I flicked my finger up, making his Volorem surface.

 

“Tell me your name.” I looked out the window.

 

Chanyeol tried to watch him regain his strength, sitting stiffly in the backseat. The Volorem did wonders after all.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, D.O. in the Damnation, an Ethereal. How nice of you to find me, Your Highness. I wouldn’t say the same about your aunt.” His voice seemed murderous, fitted his ability.

 

“You’ve read the Damnation?” I asked, turning my head to Chanyeol so I could slightly see Kyungsoo.

 

“It’s the only thing in the cell.”

 

“Cell? She left you the only thing for you to train your powers. Seems like she’ll use you for something else.” I bit my nail, looking straight at the road.

 

“She wanted me to kill all of you, one by one. I’m pretty powerful, she said.”

 

“You are, but we’re still more evolved. Of course she’d get you. Jongin and Sehun’s on lockdown.” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Sehun?” He leaned forward. “She must never get to Sehun, Chanyeol-hyung. She’s planned how to kill him already. She said he’s the easiest because he’s not an Ethereal by birth.”

 

Chanyeol grip on the wheel tightened. I got a little worried about that. Chanyeol may not admit it, but Sehun meant a lot to him. “She’ll have to kill the Lume before she gets to Sehun.” He scoffed.

 

“The Vortex will not let that happen. Neither will Junmyeon-hyung,” What did he mean? “He’s Sehun’s guiding force.”

 

“Guiding force?” I wondered.

 

“Didn’t you two receive the latest version of the Damnation? It’s been on sale.”  _Smart mouth._ “I hear you. Anyway, a guiding force, each one of us has it. Think of it as a soulmate, someone to understand you. It’s different from the one you want to marry or whatever, but the guiding force can also be an Ethereal’s feasting mate, maybe not. It’s a rotation between us nine.” What the fuck was he saying? We’re all meant to feast each other?

 

“My guiding force is Jongin.” He began.

 

“No wonder you’re so attracted to him.” Chanyeol smiled. Kyungsoo pulled his hair in retaliation.

 

“Jongin’s force is Minseok-hyung, Minseok-hyung to Yixing-hyung, him to Baekhyun-hyung, him to you Jongdae-hyung, you to Chanyeol-hyung, Hyung to Sehun, Sehun to Junmyeon-hyung, him to me.”

 

Everything made sense now. That’s why Chanyeol and I didn’t feel an an ounce of regret every time we spent the night together.

 

“How did you get out?" Chanyeol changed the topic, feeling queasy. It wasn’t because of Baekhyun too. He didn’t like the fact that he had to share Sehun with Junmyeon-hyung.

 

“I escaped. She was going to use me to kill someone, maybe one of you. She even made me say some creepy Latin words.”  _Power Willing and Claiming. It was him._ “What’s power willing?” Fuck.

 

“It's when you give your powers to someone but your lifespan gets reduced in half. Most of dying Incubus do it to protect their powers.” I supplied. “She’s trying to let you will it to her, I assume.”

 

Kyungsoo absorbed information better than the rest of us. He barely had questions. He also gave us an idea about where Hyoyeon stayed, where he was kept, and where she was now. What he really didn’t know was who Hyoyeon wanted to kill tonight.

 

A spark on the road made Chanyeol swerve, making the car tilt slightly. Kyungsoo rammed the other side to keep the car grounded.

 

“I think she’s trying to kill us!” I screamed.

 

“You should’ve left me to die!” Kyungsoo screamed back.

 

“Shut up! I can’t drive properly!” Chanyeol screamed while he checked all the mirrors. “She’s coming in fast!” He panicked.

 

I opened the window and shot several bolts, hitting her once. Chanyeol handed me a fireball while I laced it with lightning strings. Kyungsoo stared in disbelief. I threw it at the car following us. Kyungsoo laughed deeply while Chanyeol tried to take us off the main road.

 

But a truck hit the side of our car, taking us by surprise. The car tumbled several times before hitting the curb. I opened my eyes, feeling the weight of metal around my legs. My head hurt, feeling my temple wet. My chest was still strapped to my seat, unharmed. I tried to pull myself out slowly but my ankle seemed to be broken. I looked around, checking if Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were alright. A hand stuck out from a few more metal beside me. Chanyeol. I held on to it but it was limp. His pulse was getting weak.

 

I pulled out some scraps to see him. My hand felt his hair then I withdrew it. It was covered in blood. “Chanyeol-ah, ya, can you hear me? Chanyeol-ah,” I called and tugged his hand but I got nothing.

 

The sirens sounded closer but I heard a familiar scream. “No! Help! Jongdae-hyung! Chanyeol-hyung! Save my friends! I’ll come with you! Just get them out!” Kyungsoo screamed. I looked ahead and saw Hyoyeon’s vampires dragging Kyungsoo away. He kept screaming until he was knocked unconscious. I tried to get out but my legs were worn down. I closed my eyes and tried to reach him.

 

His mind’s a mess.  _Kyungsoo-yah, hey, can you hear me? Hey, calm down. I’ll come and find you, okay? Just hang in there, please. I promise I will find you._

 

His mind’s awake.  _Hyung, are you alright? Chanyeol-hyung’s dying. I can’t feel his vibrations. Please stay awake. The medic’s coming. They’re almost there. And you don’t have to worry about me, hyung. I’ll be happy with my family._

 

_No, don’t say that! We’re going to find you, Kyungsoo. We’re your family!_

 

_Thank you, hyung. Even for a while I knew I wasn’t alone. Please don’t worry about me. Chanyeol-hyung needs you. Please keep him alive. Protect Baekhyun-hyung at all costs. He’s what she wants the most. Sorry, hyung. I should’ve said something to you the first time we met. I knew everything. She sent me to get Baekhyun-hyung but I couldn’t. I saw his light and it was too good to be tainted. Please don’t let me down. Protect him, protect yourselves._

 

He didn’t respond to me after that. Tears fell from my eyes. No, no, no this wasn’t supposed to happen!  _Kyungsoo-yah! Answer me!_  I held Chanyeol’s hand tight, hoping he’d hold on. He’s right; Chanyeol’s dying.

 

A rescuer saw me and smiled. “Thank God,” he sighed.

 

“Please save my friend first. Please.” I cried. He nodded and tried to take Chanyeol’s hand off mine. I protested. He understood immediately.

 

I watched by his side as they pulled him out first. They screamed for faster assistance because he was dying.  _Hold on, Yeol. Please hold on just a little bit longer._

 

“Let me through! It’s my brothers! Let me through!” Someone screamed. “Oh god, Chanyeol,” I smiled slightly as rescuers worked on me. “Kyuhyun-hyung,” I mumbled.

 

The rescuers got me out faster but it hurt a lot to be conscious. When Kyuhyun-hyung saw me getting lifted to a stretcher, he ran both hands over his face. I could only smile at him. This was what family felt like; it’s really fascinating.

 

“What were you thinking running off like that?” He worried.

 

“We needed to save Kyungsoo, hyung. You said we had no one but ourselves. He needed us.” I explained simply.

 

Kyuhyun-hyung went with Chanyeol while I was behind them. He even placed us in one room so it would be easier to monitor. I felt bad for the cost but it felt nice to have someone care again. He noticed how I checked on Chanyeol more than I took care of myself. I promised Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol had some head trauma but recovered faster than usual. He wasn’t mortal to begin with. After two days, he woke up. The standard recovery time was a week.

 

His chuckle woke me up as he tugged my hand. “Jongdae-ah, why are you holding my hand?” I threw a pillow at him and slept some more.

 

Chanyeol woke me because he was bored. It was the first time I saw him since he woke up. His face had cuts, head bandaged, arm and leg wrapped, but still smiling. “Do you know which hospital is this?” He asked. I shook my head, opening the pudding beside me.

 

“Sorry Jongdae, for not protecting us.” He mumbled.

 

“No, it’s fine. It wasn’t your fault.” It’s the truth. He didn’t have any control of anything since we picked up Kyungsoo. “I should be the one protecting us, being the son of the Triumvirate and oldest.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. We’re all Ethereal, a brotherhood if not a family. I’m responsible for you as you are responsible for me.” As expected of my guiding force.

 

“I wish we could’ve taken care of Kyungsoo better. He’s really sacrificing a lot for us.” I sighed, hearing his last words to me.

 

“We’ll get him out. We just have to get out of here first.” Chanyeol’s determination made me frown. We were no match for Hyoyeon unless we were complete.

 

“Where’s Kyuhyun-hyung?" I asked, changing his focus. Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“Your aunt was here though.” He mumbled.

 

“Which aunt?” I rolled my eyes. Apparently I had three; Imo Sooyoung, Imo Yoona, and that wench Hyoyeon.

 

“The nice one, Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung’s mom.” He clarified, looking out the door to the hallway.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She wants you to come home but I said you can’t do that yet. She understood right away which was weird.” Chanyeol blinked innocently. Imo Sooyoung was beneath us no matter her age and status. She simply had to accept whatever we decided. As a full Persephone, that was her job.

 

“Did any of the guys back home know?” I asked. Chanyeol shook his head. Apparently a reunion happened between Chanyeol’s mom, Imo Sooyoung, and Kyuhyun-hyung while I was asleep. It was tearful but also a relief like Chanyeol said. They all agreed to keep this matter private until we got well. If our bodies cooperated, we would heal fully in a week. Perks of being a demon.

 

“Jongdae-ah, do you know that guy?” Chanyeol asked, looking at window of the door. Kyuhyun-hyung was talking to a man slightly taller than him. The man looked really proper and confident.

 

“Must be the doctor,” I shrugged.

 

The man turned around to face us, looking at me a little longer. Chanyeol chuckled, saying the man was good-looking. A little too good-looking that the devil might have made him.  _Wait._

 

Kyuhyun-hyung entered the door, gauging us too much. “I’m not sure if it’s the right time but can you meet someone now?” We exchanged looks then nodded.

 

The man entered the room shyly, bowing to us. We did the same politely. He smiled. Chanyeol almost gushed loudly but he spoke to me.  _Who is he? I can't get in his mind._

 

 _You can get through everyone._  I rolled my eyes mentally.

 

 _Not if he’s higher than us._ Chanyeol was getting a weird vibe about the man. No one was higher than us. If there was, they were dead.

 

“Jongdae, Chanyeol, meet your uncle,”  _Wait, what? “_ Choi Siwon,” Kyuhyun-hyung dropped.

 

Chanyeol’s mind kept cursing. My mind just went blank. The man named Choi Siwon chuckled shyly then looked at Kyuhyun-hyung for support.

 

“Jjinja?” Chanyeol just spoke banmal. “He’s dead, right? We’re dead, right?” I shook my head slowly, trying to adjust my grip on the pudding cup.

 

“Please tell me he just has the same name as my uncle.” I spoke quickly. Kyuhyun-hyung just shrugged.

 

“Hi, Jongdae, Chanyeol. You two really have the qualities of my brothers.” Siwon spoke. Fuck. I needed Hello Counselor right away.

 

“Me?” Chanyeol was blushing so hard.

 

“Yes. Yunho-hyung would be glad to know you’ve grown up well.” What the fuck?

 

“What?” I laughed.

 

“Didn’t you tell, Kyuhyun?" Siwon looked at hyung shocked. Oh my god, what is this?

 

“I thought that was a rumor, sir.” I began laughing.

 

“Oh my god, are you saying Chanyeol’s my cousin and Yunho’s bastard son?” I filled in.

 

“Ah! Ah, no! That’s a really horrible rumor, sir!” Chanyeol protested. Siwon just blinked.

 

My laugh echoed the room. This was insane! I was insane. Chanyeol’s my cousin from Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung? We just fucked each other to the depths of Inferisexo! Oh my god, no shame in bedding Baekhyun now. Chanyeol shot me a disapproving look. Kyuhyun-hyung looked stunned. He did nothing but boss Chanyeol around when he should be the one being bossed around.

 

“I’m afraid it’s true. Yunho married twice. He kept Chanyeol’s mother secret for Sooyoung’s sake. Minseok and Junmyeon are your half-brothers.” Siwon filled, eyeing us warily. I laughed harder.

 

“Oh my, Chanyeol-ah, that’s a horrible thing to know! You’re cousins with Baekhyun too!” I screamed. Oh god, we’re horrible cousins. We’ve been making out with our long lost cousin and we didn’t even know. Kyuhyun-hyung and Chanyeol looked stunned after I said the name.

 

“You know Baekhyun?” Siwon looked at us, hope in his eyes. Chanyeol nodded slowly.

 

“He’s my best friend, sir.”

 

“H-How is he? Did he manifest any power? Is Jongin still with him? How are my boys? Do you see their mother?” The questions of a distant father rushed at us.

 

“He’s doing well last time I saw him. Jongin’s well too, a talented dancer. Imo Yoona’s taking care of them but she remarried Kim Heechul. I heard he brought Jongin to her.” Chanyeol filled.

 

“Heechul?” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun, who only shrugged.

 

Siwon looked tired after hearing what Baekhyun did to believe he wasn’t a demon. He didn’t blame Chanyeol for doing what he did but rather thankful for helping. We watched him break down while he explained why he did his leave. I didn’t need to hear it. I knew he was protecting Baekhyun and Jongin. I wished my own father protected me like that. I wished Siwon said my parents were still alive but I guess I accepted them dead a long time ago.

 

Chanyeol fell asleep fast after all the storytelling. Kyuhyun-hyung went home to get some clothes for us while Siwon stayed to watch us. He looked older but still handsome as they said. He had the gentleness of Baekhyun. They were the same in sympathy and sensitivity too. Baekhyun would be thrilled to know his real dad was alive, I think.

 

Siwon’s eyes met mine. I could only smile slightly. “You’re as timid as your father.” It finally began. “He had that saved smile too, especially for me. I bet you smile like that to Baekhyun too.” He chuckled. “I never thought I'd see my nephews again, my favorite one too.”

 

“Me?” I wondered, pointing stupidly to myself.

 

“You and Baekhyun loved playing together when you were babies. You two would talk nonsense but laughed together. I sensed something special between you two. The news about the Ethereal came out and I hoped you two were together. That would’ve been explosive. And here you are, with another Lume, Yunho-hyung’s son too. It’s like all the sacrifices would pay off since I saw you.” He smiled.

 

“You accepted the Ethereal?” It’s shocking news.

 

“Yes. I thought it was a smart way to enhance power. Having you, Baekhyun and Chanyeol there made the Ethereal unbeatable in my eyes. One son each from the Triumvirate. It was the Triumvirate reborn. Hyoyeon couldn’t accept that. We planned twelve children but she killed three in hopes of stopping the formation but a thunder’s beauty is its ability to crawl unexpectedly.” I felt light suddenly. “Do you remember attacking her when you were younger?”

 

“No. How could I?” I narrowed my eyes.

 

“No one knows how but the powers manifested from you and Baekhyun. He supplies and you protect. Chanyeol defends. It was the perfect solution but Changmin-hyung was scared of your potential. He wanted you grow with a kind heart and potential unlike us.”

 

“So he cursed us. We try to kill ourselves every other week to stop that so-called potential. I just feasted with my cousin and kept sucking face with my other cousin. Isn’t that a joy?” It came out more bitter than I intended.

 

“You do know that the curse can be countered but have you tried letting it consume you?” He challenged. I shook my head. “The Volorem isn’t meant to kill only. It enhances your ability. Chanyeol said Baekhyun had controlled it and he hasn’t received any counter. He’s probably more evolved than we all think. Learn about it, Jongdae. Embrace the Volorem. It could be the key.”

 

“How can it be a key? How can we make it meet in between?” I sat up slowly. Siwon smirked while he sat back comfortably. What’s to smirk about?

 

“Shall we try?” He raised his finger then it began to crawl on my skin.

 

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t feel the pain from the accident too. The Volorem’s too painful, I couldn’t feel anything else. Chanyeol woke up, feeling the curse creep too. Siwon sat coolly in front of us, checking his watch. “From what I remember, the first wave sets after,” Chanyeol cut him. “After four minutes,”

 

Siwon smirked at the smoking Chanyeol. He was literally smoking. I looked at the fire alarm. Disabled. I tried to endure it. “The first wave’s always the worst. The more you resist, the sharper it gets.” Siwon instructed. I tried to find my breathing in between the pain.

 

“Hang in there, just a few more seconds!” Chanyeol said with his jaw tight.

 

“Sing a song in your head, if it helps.” Siwon shrugged. I did it anyway.

 

The pain slowly disappeared but the marks were still on my skin. Chanyeol groaned happily. “You should really try being blond permanently. It suits you.” He smirked. His hair was bright red suddenly. It was the same red he wore in school every other week, same one when we first…anyway, it's a clue he was one all along. I checked my blond hair. Yeah, looked different.

 

“Great, we don’t have much time before it turns into a killing machine.” Siwon brought us back to reality. “Try saving your energies by playing with it on your fingers. Keep it small.”

 

We did as instructed. Lightning slid around my fingers like a pet. Chanyeol’s flame juggled on his palms. Next was to wait for the next surge of pain. Once we’re sure it was painful, we hit our chest with the powered hand. What?

 

“Won’t that kill us?” I panicked.

 

“If you have a killing thing inside that makes you want to kill yourself involuntarily, kill yourself voluntarily. It also jumpstarts the heart so death is cancelled.” Siwon made it sound so easy. It didn’t make sense either.

 

“So our powers hold the pain surge?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“That’s it exactly.”

 

“How do you know this?” I asked, really nervous about the next surge.

 

“I made it not kill you. Changmin-hyung’s…not so smart and very impulsive. I have to do something to protect all of you, even his decision.” He rolled his eyes. “You all can thank me later.”

 

The pain crept back. Siwon kept asking if I was sure it was the curse. I felt nothing else, of course it’s the damn curse! I couldn’t handle it anymore so I hit my chest with the bolt. It felt weird having a taste of my own power. It spread faster than I thought. I smirked at the mark on my wrist.

 

“Whoa, that was cool! How do you feel?” Chanyeol asked curiously. Siwon looked proud.

 

“You’ll find out.” I smiled.

 

We watched Chanyeol take the surge. It was really cool to see. His veins glowed while the flame went through his body. We heard some cracking on his leg and some sloshing in his ribs. When he opened his eyes, he's as good as new. I checked my bruises and bones too. All healed.

 

“That’s the control I’m talking about,” Siwon clapped. “It’s time to go home, boys. We don’t have much time left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: They found Kyungsoo, the last Ethereal. He’s been taken by Hyoyeon already, tortured too. Chanyeol and Jongdae got in a car accident, almost killing Chanyeol. Next thing they knew, they were meeting their uncle Siwon, Baekhyun’s father. Plus, they found the biggest cheat against the curse; that it's a power enhancer. Come home already you two!
> 
> That's it for this week's updates from Chanyeol and Jongdae. Next update will be in Jongdae and Baekhyun's POV probably next week.


	22. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Chanyeol's back from Gyeonggi-do. What met Jongdae once he got back wasn't the homecoming he expected.

I woke up before my alarm and did some push-ups. Chanyeol should be knocking any minute. I stared at the wooden floor. Huh, it’s not marble. Right, I was back home. I got up and looked out the window. Baekhyun’s curtains were closed. Hmmm, odd.

 

Chanyeol and I saw each other at the school entrance. He said it felt weird to be back after more than a month. I felt the same. Something felt off but I didn’t know what it was. Yixing saw me but didn’t wave me over. Chanyeol said he’ll look for Sehun before heading to class. I went to my cousins with a smile. Minseok-hyung looked at me then went back to talking with his brother. What a warm welcome.

 

Junmyeon-hyung kept looking at me during class. I wanted to learn what I missed but his eyes were really distracting. Chanyeol kept looking at me too. Maybe because Baekhyun wasn’t in this morning. But why did they look at me like that? Their minds were closed off too.

 

At lunch, Baekhyun was by his locker. I smiled and went to him, draping my arm on his shoulders. “Where were you this morning?” I asked happily. He looked at me in surprise then smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Oh, you’re back. I’m okay.” He mumbled.

 

“I didn’t ask how are you. I said where were you?” I nudged him slightly.

 

“Ah, that. I just wanted some time alone.” He sounded sadder with each word.

 

“Oh, well do you want to meet after class? It's been a while, right?” He simply stared at the floor, mouth agape. His eyes looked lost.

 

“No,”

 

My face dropped. I don’t know why but that…felt weird. “Are you okay?” He nodded but it was a lie. I asked again then he snapped. I stepped back and gave him space. People stared at us but kept moving.

 

“Stop trying to be my friend, Jongdae! Why are you even here?” Baekhyun was all angst now. It really shocked me. “Answer me.” It came out as a demand. Sadly, I couldn’t answer him. “Why are you here?” His eyes got watery.

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” I reached for him but he stepped back and walked away. He bumped Chanyeol and Sehun but didn’t apologize like he usually did. All eyes were on me.

 

“What did you do now?” I turned around to Jongin glaring at me.

 

“Nothing, I swear.” I felt cornered for some reason.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” He seemed to lose weight.

 

“Why is everyone asking me that? Am I not supposed to be here? I go to this school too.”

 

“I meant why did hyung react like that? What did you tell him?” Jongin’s voice rose.

 

“Whoa, no need to scream. Don’t forget I’m your brother too!” I felt obligated to remind him that.

 

“Sadly you are! You know, Baekhyun-hyung and I were fine before you came. Why'd you have to ruin him, huh? Why’d you leave him when he needed you? How dare you leave without a word when you fucking led him on like that?” Jongin grabbed my shirt and shoved me to the wall.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun got between us suddenly. Sehun held me back with a firm grip. Chanyeol had both of Jongin’s arms locked behind. What’s going on with these two?

 

“It was just a few weeks. What’s wrong with that? Chanyeol disappears every now and then. Why are you not mad at him?” I reasoned.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung tells us if he’s leaving. Whether he’s lying where it is or not doesn’t matter. He at least answers his messages. But you couldn’t reply. Do you really think he’s that petty to leave messages for no reason? Seriously hyung, are you that dense?”

 

Jongin broke free from Chanyeol and left, following his brother. Chanyeol ran a hand over his face. Sehun just sighed. “What did I miss?” I really didn’t have a clue.

 

“You didn’t really know, hyung?” Sehun looked stupefied. “Their dad just died.”

 

“W-What?” I looked at Chanyeol. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I did! I thought you heard me in class a while ago. Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung were trying to explain it.” Chanyeol seemed really sure but I heard nothing. Did I block them out? Was I thinking of Baekhyun the whole time or the lesson?

 

“They’re just a little sensitive now. Just stay out of their way for a while. Everyone does.” Sehun shrugged. “Did you check your phone? They said he left you messages.”

 

“I left my phone in…” Chanyeol shook his head slightly. “I lost it.” I lied to Sehun.

 

“To recap, Heechul-ssi got in a car accident just outside of Seoul. He told Imo Yoona that he’s going to meet a friend and will be back soon. But you know what’s weird? He had a dummy dressed with him on his way back. I thought he was really weird but why would he have that in the car with him when he met his friend?” Sehun wondered.

 

“What’s the cause of death?” I asked.

 

“Gunshot,” Chanyeol mumbled. Huh?

 

“Weird, right? Investigators really found it weird. The inside of the car had a lot of mud too. Autopsy also said something like him not being able to breathe and some claw marks on his chest.” Sehun filled. I nodded, trying to process everything.

 

“When did this happen? I forgot.” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Last week, Wednesday, I think.” Fuck.

 

“Jongdae-ah, we should get to class. See you later, Sehun. Call me, okay?” Chanyeol pushed me to move, getting why he did that. Sehun nodded and went on his way.

 

Wednesday last week. That’s the day we met Siwon. Chanyeol locked the music room and closed the curtains. I cut all the CCTV lines so no one could see us.

 

“Jongdae-ah, who is Kim Heechul?” Chanyeol worried.

 

“You said he brought Jongin to Imo Yoona. We both know Baekhyun and Jongin aren’t his sons.” I tried to make sense of it.

 

“That’s what Baekhyun told me.” He raised his hands.

 

“So what is he?”

 

“I don’t know, but when we said it to Siwon and Kyuhyun, they don’t seem to know him too. Or did they? Who’s the general that died?”

 

“Leeteuk? He’s assigned to bring Baekhyun and Jongin. But if Imo Yoona had Baekhyun all this time, how did Jongin end up with Heechul?” The thought was bothersome.

 

Chanyeol called Kyuhyun right away to help protect their family. We told him about Jongin and Baekhyun feeling really devastated about this passing of their stepfather. He said there’s nothing we could do since Heechul stood as their father. He told us to be extra careful and protect each other, and if possible, teach the rest about the balance. We were on standby until then.

 

Chanyeol broke the training news to Sehun and Jongin while I did to my cousins and Yixing. For the next nights, we had to teach and strengthen them. Jongin visited from time to time but the air felt heavy with him around. Only Chanyeol and Sehun could talk to him. It really hurt me to see my own brother but can’t talk to him. Minseok-hyung would stop me when I tried. He said I’d make things worse. Jongin was only protective of Baekhyun because he’s really sensitive. Me not responding apparently meant more than I thought. But I had to do something. I had to start somewhere to make things better.

 

“Jongin,” I called as he exited his classroom. Sehun was about to follow him but went the other way when he saw me.

 

“Hmmm?” Jongin arched a brow.

 

“Can we talk? I’m really sorry about everything. I didn’t know.” I sighed.

 

“Obviously,” he sighed. “Sehun told me. I’m sorry too.”

 

“Don’t be. I’ll feel worse.” I chuckled a bit. He smiled a bit. “How’s Baekhyun?”

 

“Ah, that’s the real reason why you’re talking to me.” He scoffed and kept walking.

 

“No. I really didn’t like us not talking. Even though it’s unfortunate for you, I’m still your brother. It’s something I’m really thankful for.” It felt embarrassing to admit but it’s true.

 

“Sorry I said that, really I didn’t mean it. But hyung's getting better, I think. Mom’s getting there.” He ran his hand in his hair, really tired.

 

“He really hates me, huh?” I tried to laugh it off.

 

“No hyung, he doesn’t hate you. He can never. It’s just that,” he tried to find the words.

 

“I wasn’t there when he needed me, I know.” I sighed, feeling really awful, but kind of curious why Baekhyun looked for me.

 

“Look, Baekhyun-hyung’s really stubborn. He’ll say he doesn’t want anyone around but he knows he needs someone to pester him at least. I can’t say Chanyeol-hyung’s doing a great job being there for him. Baekhyun-hyung just brushes him off.”

 

“Do you know the messages he left me?” I couldn’t let Kyuhyun-hyung go through my phone just to send me those messages.

 

“Uh, think he just needed someone to talk to. He waited for you at the bleachers everyday in case you dropped by. When we got the call about Dad, he knocked at your house all night. Junmyeon-hyung found him asleep and sick at your doorstep.” Jongin pouted. “There were nights where he would scream in his sleep. He cried a lot too but he lies about it in front of me. I heard him blaming himself in the kitchen a few days ago. He blanks out too long too. I’m not sure how to help him. He felt like he lost his father again. He found out he’s one of us by the way, just asked Chanyeol-hyung to wipe him again.”

 

“What? When?”

 

“Just a few days ago. He forgot all his training with us, knowing he’s an incubus, all that wiped clean. I guess it’s okay. He’ll be more wrecked if he had that in mind too.” Jongin thought about it.

 

Jongin seemed strong to others in this situation. He’s even helping Baekhyun feel better. That’s because he knows Heechul’s not his real father. He never questioned his being though. All he knew was they both lost a father figure but only Baekhyun believed he was their father. Jongin just simply had to be their rock especially for Imo Yoona now that they’re defenseless. With only him being aware, he really has to step up to protect his family. I felt bad for my brother but they’re my family too. I have to help them…starting with Baekhyun.

 

Jongin patted my shoulder and went on his way. “Jongin, wait,” I called. He looked like the Jongin I knew now. “Why me?”

 

He rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. “Really, hyung? You’re asking me that? It’s weird already, don’t push it.” He whined.

 

_Did Baekhyun really love me?_

 

Jongin turned around again and raised his hands. “Yes! Okay? How long will it take for you to get it? Jesus, you two are so smart yet so fucking dumb! How am I related to both of you?” He screamed, really annoyed. I blinked at his back while he walked away quickly.

 

The phone at home rang just before I went up to sleep. “Yes?” I answered.

 

“Oh, Jongdae-ah, finally. I tried calling your mobile all day.” Chanyeol.

 

“It’s with Kyuhyun-hyung, remember?” I sighed, reminding him for the nth time.

 

“Oh right. Well, okay, I remembered something.” He spoke too fast. “In the hospital, I woke up a bit to adjust my pillow when Siwon watched us. I thought I was dreaming but he was outside with Heechul.”

 

“What? Why didn’t you wake me?” This was news.

 

“I wasn’t sure if it was really him. And that would be weird to see Baekhyun’s dad and stepdad together.” He scoffed.

 

“Didn’t you even wonder why they knew each other? Siwon’s been in hiding all these years. Baekhyun thinks he’s dead. How can they just simply know each other?”

 

“Unless Heechul’s a general,” Chanyeol mumbled as if it was ridiculous. It wasn’t.

 

“Leeteuk died saving the brothers and Imo Yoona. Heechul brought Jongin to Imo Yoona. They split up!” Shit, that explained it. “Heechul’s a general! He split them up to save at least one.”

 

“The accident was his last mission. He had to confuse Hyoyeon and her army to keep them away from Siwon and us. She’d be pissed if she knew we’re balancing already.” I laughed, even though I shouldn’t.

 

“Anyway, that’s all,” Chanyeol said brightly then hung up.

 

The night’s my favorite thing. It’s quiet and calm enough to be alone without thinking or worrying about anything. A warped sound made me sigh.

 

“You’re going to freak out kids when they see you here, hyung.” Jongin looked down to me.

 

“They should try it. The roof’s a great place to see the stars.” I smirked and handed him a juice pouch. He sat beside me, humming in agreement. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Homework’s done. Thought you’d like company.”

 

“Why not spend time with Baekhyun?” I wanted to look at his window but I just…couldn’t.

 

“He’s asleep. Chanyeol-hyung’s sleeping over tonight.” Good.

 

“You’re convinced he’s asleep if Chanyeol’s in the same room as him? Really?” I laughed. Jongin thought about what he said too.

 

“But thanks for coming by,” I squeezed his shoulder. “It’s different from the usual nights alone.” Having a brother, even if it was just half, felt nice.

 

Halfway through the drinks, Jongin hunched forward and held his chest. I felt a light pain in my chest. “Hyung,” Jongin choked. “Chanyeol’s not there.”

 

I jumped off the roof, to Baekhyun’s window. Jongin warped in the room, opening it for me. The curse was in its first wave. We weren’t too late. Jongin got Chanyeol downstairs. When I closed the door, a chilling laugh made me rethink about closing the door.

 

“Of all people,” Baekhyun scoffed while he sat stiffly at the edge of the bed. “Jongdae, right? It’s the first time we’ll meet, I think.”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” My guards came up. It could be anyone at this point.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, member of the Pentagon, Siwon’s son, your cousin,” he rose and offered his hand regally. _Oh god, he introduced himself the way we did to vampires._

 

This wasn’t the Baekhyun I knew. It’s the Volorem talking. Chanyeol said something about a more knowledgeable and stronger Baekhyun underneath the one we knew. Someone like D.O. in Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol inside Chanyeol, _like that Chen in me_. He was slightly arrogant, distraught, confused, expressive and clever. Not smart, but clever. And he’s right in front of me.

 

I shook his hand. “Calm down, I’m not Hyoyeon. The last time you saw me like this, she was here, right? Aish, that was hard to fight. I thought I was going to die.” He chuckled and jumped back to bed.

 

“We should get you countered already.” I said cautiously.

 

“No need. Chanyeol can fix that. Where is he anyway? He was just here.” He smiled, enjoying my discomfort. Baekhyun’s settled for it. This Baekhyun did.

 

“You know that’s dangerous to your powers, right?” I tried to reason with him. He spazzed slightly. Second wave’s coming.

 

“It’s not a power if it’s meant to kill, isn’t it?” He panted, sitting up to breathe.

 

“It’s a balancing force, actually. I’m not sure if you remember Kyuhyun-hyung, but he’s been training me and Chanyeol.” The Baekhyun I knew wouldn’t remember these facts anyway.

 

“So,” he twitched again. “I’ve heard from the depths of Inferisexo,” The breaths got deeper. “But this is so painful.”

 

“I can help you, Baekhyun.” I wasn’t sure of what came out of my mouth. Suddenly, his hand started clawing his forearm fast. His other hand reached for the scissors on his desk. I ran to him, tackling him on the bed, throwing the scissors out the window. His nails dug in my arm while he tried to fight me off.

 

Baekhyun kept screaming for me to get off but I pinned his limbs down. He’s being masochistic already and he’s the only one who reacts like that out of all of us. His eyes weren’t fully black. His eyes were the same, the pupils were just red; a sign of suppression. He could die soon because of this.

 

“Jongdae, get off! Chanyeol can fix me!” He fought.

 

“No he won’t! You don’t have to do this anymore, Baekhyun. I can help you! You’re worth more than you think! You’re not alone! I’m here now!” I forced his wrists to the mattress. He stilled, eyes locked on mine. My reflection in his eyes explained why. The slight crawl on my skin matched the speed of my eyes turning fully black. He…triggered me.

 

I let one of my hands loosen from this wrist when he relaxed. He panted, gritting his teeth because of the pain. My hand cupped his cheek, wiping the escaped tear. He closed his eyes, leaning his face to my hand. Baekhyun’s still in him. I could feel him. “I’m here,” I whispered, leaning closer to his face, and he whimpered.

 

Being this close to him made me miss him. I understood how lonely Baekhyun felt now. He had to endure everything alone because he hated himself; he hated being a burden to anyone. Chanyeol’s not his guiding force, not the one who could help him. It’s me. If only we’ve known. Now he couldn’t accept his ability because he thought he was the only one. Until Chanyeol, whose still not his guiding force.

 

“You don’t have to feel bad about this. No one’s loving you less because of this.” I whispered against his lips. “I certainly won’t,” I smirked a bit. The Baekhyun I knew was still in this guy. Whether he thought we were related or not didn’t matter. His heart was still the same.

 

“Help me, Jongdae-ah,” he mumbled, writhing in pain again. The smell of blood made me look at his palm. His nails dug deep already. Two things were possible now; to help or to…

 

“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed from the door. His breathing was jagged too.

 

“Hyung, I found him!” Jongin panted beside him.

 

“Stand back, Chanyeol. I’m—I’m fine.”

 

Baekhyun’s words made me hopeful. But not now. “Do it, Yeol.” I commanded.

 

My hands were back to his wrists while I get off. Jongin held his ankles while Chanyeol held his face. He looked at me, maybe begging me to stop this, but I could only look away.

 

Baekhyun shook under our grasp like he’s on a seizure. It felt like electrocuting him on purpose. Jongin felt the same pain from him but hid his expression behind his arm. My mind wanted to swallow me from the inside. The look in Baekhyun’s eyes when I gave the order looked painful. He must’ve thought I betrayed him. Jongin and Chanyeol seemed to feel that way across me.

 

“Why’d you make him do it?” Jongin looked exasperated. Chanyeol kept his head down the whole time, playing with his glass. The table felt smaller suddenly.

 

“Do you really want him to know now? The guy hates himself for being like us.” I sighed.

 

“He did what I couldn’t.” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“Don’t say that, Chanyeolie. You did what you can because Baekhyun’s a know-it-all ass.”I reasoned. We all chuckled.

 

“That’s the last time, he’ll get that treatment, huh?” Jongin wasn’t asking. He was asking us to promise. We could only sigh and promise him. We needed Baekhyun anyway.

 

“But once the counter curse takes effect, we have a lot of explaining to do. His Volorem self and the one we see around will merge so we’re not sure whose more dominant. We need everyone there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Baekhyun and Jongin’s stepfather died, diverting attention from Siwon. Yes, Heechul’s a Vampire general all this time. He’s been protecting the family Siwon left. Baekhyun needed Jongdae the most after his passing but he couldn’t be there. Then Baekhyun, the son of Siwon, finally met his cousin Jongdae, the son of Changmin. It’s different from the Baekhyun they’ve been with but Jongdae knew the boy he loved was still there. So he took the chance to bring him back one last time before the truth.


	23. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's fate couldn't be pushed aside anymore. He's faced with the truth and it still left consequences.

Something felt weird after lunch. I wasn’t sure if it’s the food or my body aging but it hurt. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in the cubicle. Everything felt painful now. I fumbled with my phone, trying to call Chanyeol, but my vision blurred. My name was called many times. I wasn’t sure who but Minseok-hyung looked at me funnily. Why did he scream? Why did he—

 

Many voices spoke at once. They were whispering but still aggressive. I tried to move but felt restrained. My eyes opened a bit and saw me wrists strapped to a…metal table? Yes, I was strapped on a metal table. The ceiling had a cult symbol? _Oh god, where am I?_

 

I shook a bit, making rattling sounds. The whispers hushed. _They’ll kill me. They will definitely kill me. They’ll kill me!_ I closed my eyes, praying for a miracle.

 

“B-Baekhyun-ah,” That sounded familiar. I opened my eyes and saw Chanyeol and Sehun looking down to me. _No smiles on their faces. What’s going on?_ Sehun undid the straps and helped me sit up.

 

Holy shit, I wished I stayed down. The Kims looked at me like I was meant to be punished. By Kims, I meant Minseok-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, Jongdae and Jongin. They sat on a table, lined like vultures on a wire. Yixing stood beside Minseok-hyung, expressionless.

 

“Do you remember anything, hyung?” Jongin asked sternly. I shook my head.

 

“Anything?” Junmyeon-hyung narrowed his eyes. I pointed at Minseok-hyung.

 

“Think harder, please.” Chanyeol mumbled beside me. _What were they asking me for? They looked like I killed someone._

 

“You almost did.” Sehun smiled weakly. He had hand marks on his neck.

 

“Who did that?” I wondered. No one looked at me now. “I did?” I guessed.

 

“Do you remember being in pain?” Minseok-hyung asked. I nodded. “Calling Chanyeol?” I nodded again.

 

“What about that?” Jongdae pointed to my arms; my ink-stained arms?

 

“What’s this? Did you guys write on me?” I screamed, not liking this already.

 

“It comes out when you get an attack.” Chanyeol explained, checking it.

 

“What attack?” Being clueless felt annoying, except it didn’t seem like I didn’t know this, just ignored.

 

“It’s called a Volorem attack. Only nine people in this world have this. It’s like a…branding identity, for powerful…people.” Minseok-hyung explained.

 

“Why do I have it? Why do you know this?” I’m asking stupid questions already. _Obviously they have it too. We’re nine in the room right now._

 

 _Just eight._ Jongin’s voice sounded crystal clear in my mind.

 

“We can all communicate now. It’s okay. Only we know what you’re thinking and vice versa.” Chanyeol kept being assuring but he knew them as much as he knew me. He’s hiding something.

 

The sharp pain crawled to my neck. Chanyeol caught me while I panted. When I looked at him, his eyes were fully black. I scrambled back, falling off the table. Sehun came to me but his eyes were black too. All their eyes were.

 

“Stay away from me! Back you demons!” I screamed, kicking Sehun harshly, but he came near again. “Stay back!” I lunged at him, choking him with my hands. My vision blurred suddenly.

 

_Baekhyun, get off!_

 

_H-hyung, I c-can’t breathe!_

 

_Baekhyun-ah, let Sehun go! You’re going to kill him!_

 

_You’re going to kill him!_

 

_I’m going to kill him._

 

My eyes fixed, seeing Sehun nearly blue under me. Chanyeol’s hands were around me tight, pulling me back. Jongin and Yixing pulled Sehun away, dragging him like a doll to the metal table where I was. Minseok-hyung checked Sehun’s vitals while Jongin shook him to wake up. Yixing placed his hands on the boy’s neck and chest and closed his eyes. Junmyeon-hyung covered my eyes suddenly.

 

Sehun screamed for his life. He screamed while slight crackles sounded around. Chanyeol kept whispering to my ear the whole time. Junmyeon-hyung told him to stop. I didn’t even try to break from them. Guilt and pain just ate me up. Contrary to what Chanyeol kept whispering to me, I thought different. _I’m a monster. I’m a monster. I killed Sehun. I killed Sehun. I’m a monster._

 

I was aware Chanyeol and Junmyeon-hyung moved me to another room. The door locked once I was sat down. Junmyeon-hyung took his hands off my eyes and smiled weakly. He looked tired and pitying too. Chanyeol leaned his head on the door, gripping the doorknob before turning to me.

 

“Someone please tell me why I did that. What is this? How long have we all been here? Is Sehun going to be fine?” I choked slightly.

 

“You’re not a monster, okay? How can you not believe me, Baek? He’ll be fine! He always is!” Chanyeol screamed.

 

“Why are you screaming at me? I’m just asking because I don’t fucking know what’s going on?” I felt threatened by his voice. He never screamed at me like that.

 

“Because you’re so frustrating! Oh my god, you’re really frustrating! Why can’t you just accept your powers like we did? Your god’s not gonna love you any less! Fuck, Baekhyun, you’re not alone all this time! I was! I’ve always been! Before we found you with this years ago, I had to deal with what you dealt with alone! You’ve been like this for so long and stupid me kept following your request by erasing your memory! Fuck I want to burn you right now!” He was fuming.

 

Junmyeon-hyung could only stare at the ground with arms crossed. I didn’t like it when he’s silent. He’ll have a lot to say later.

 

“Ch-Chanyeolie, you’re—you’re smoking.” I mumbled.

 

“He does that a lot when he’s expressive. He’s mad so just let him.” Junmyeon-hyung stated like it’s a normal thing.

 

“Yes! And I like the fact I can also do this.” Chanyeol’s palm burst into flames. I leaned back but neither of them were unfazed.

 

“It’s beautiful.” I whispered.

 

“Yeah, it is. Hyung, we’re basically killing Baekhyun by keeping him in the curse for hours already. Save him.” Chanyeol sounded sarcastic.

 

Junmyeon-hyung extinguished the fire with his water powers and told Chanyeol to go out. When he did, it felt like a child getting a scolding. He told me everything that happened. I choked Sehun twice, kicked Jongin, and almost had a fistfight with Chanyeol. I wasn’t in control…and aware. But hyung said I was. I still am.

 

“Can you tell me who you are?” He asked.

 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, son of Siwon, your cousin.” I introduced. Wait, what?

 

“You are.” It wasn’t a question. He acknowledged it.

 

“I’m your cousin?”

 

Junmyeon-hyung went on explaining the family lineage, the Triumvirate, the Pentagon, then the Ethereals. He explained the social castes of the underworld, Inferisexo, and how special Chanyeol, Sehun and Yixing are. He explained our mothers and our fathers, the relationships and the mess we’re in. _This is all real then._

 

In my mind, it felt like a dream. My heart felt different. It believed Junmyeon-hyung. There’s one way to find out if I’m as special as he said we were.

 

“What’s our powers?” I asked, looking at his hands.

 

“Minseok has ice, I with water, Jongdae’s lightning and thunder, Chanyeol has fire, Jongin can teleport, and Sehun has Wind.” He recited with confidence. As expected from the son of a ruler.

 

“And Yixing?” I wondered.

 

“He’s a special case. He’s a vampire, but we’re still waiting for his powers to manifest, for the Volorem to consume him.” He smiled encouragingly. “Baekhyun, we’re not monsters.”

 

“We’re demons.” I corrected him bitterly.

 

“By being, yes. By nature, no.”

 

He’s right. We’re more than what we are. We grew up with faith and still didn’t burn or get condemned for it. If seven of them lived with it, I thought I could too.

 

“What’s my power?” I wanted to know if I was destruction. I needed to know.

 

“According to the book, you’re light. We’ll see once you accept.” He checked his watch. “Your next wave’s coming. Think fast.”

 

“And if I don’t accept?” I needed options.

 

“Chanyeol keeps frying your brain like you instructed.”

 

“I instructed?” Junmyeon-hyung noticed how clueless I was.

 

“You can’t remember anything? You’ve been having these attacks for nearly four years now, Baek. You asked Chanyeol to burn your mind, your memories, to live like you didn’t know about this.” Oh my god, did I? How much did I know then? “We can’t fry you now. Your mind’s too damaged.” He checked my eyes and held my wrists tight.

 

“Just tell me if you’re ready, Baek.” His eyes begged for me to accept. Junmyeon-hyung’s genuinely worried about me, my brain to be exact. He’s not doctor but he knew more than I did. He said we’re special, that we’re demons but not by nature. My heart believed him. I believe him.

 

“Counter me.”

 

Just like that, the pain disappeared. The marks lightened until they were gone. I was okay. At least, I thought I was.

 

“Revelare ratione vestra. fortitudinem tuam revelare.” He said with much authority. My hand began to glow.

 

The light was warm, inviting even. It was tiny but still a wonderful spark. It made me smile. Hyung did too. He said it was beautiful and it suited me. I closed my palm and smiled. He ruffled my hair then his smile faded. His hand stayed on my head.

 

“Baekhyun,” he mumbled.

 

“Yes?” My brows met. His pupils danced around the room. I followed but nothing changed. “What is it?” I asked curiously.

 

“Why are we in a cable car?” He looked around now, but still his hand stayed on my head. “When did we get here?”

 

“We’re not. We’re still in the room.” I looked at him oddly. He met my eyes then his hand on my head then pulled back. I helped him steady himself. “Are you okay?” He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded fast. A knock made us alert. Sehun came in, a small smile on his face. His neck looked ruined though.

 

“Hyung, can I have a few minutes with Baekhyun-hyung?” Sehun asked.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked. He nodded, cueing hyung to leave. The trust he had on us, especially me, was calming. Sehun sat on the bed, looking at me.

 

“You took the counter.” He noticed. “Good thing you did. Jongin’s been dying out there trying to endure your waves. Even Jongdae-hyung,”

 

Right. They’re half-siblings too. What I feel, they would too. The reality still hasn’t hit me.

 

“I’m sorry,” I began.

 

“It’s fine. They’re pretty mad at me too. I shouldn’t have stayed close to you when you were panicking. They’ve done the scolding already.” He scoffed. “How are you?”

 

“Not sure. This is all too much for a beginner.” I chuckled weakly.

 

“You’re not. You taught me, you know. One time you had an attack with me and decided to wait for Chanyeol-hyung. You were happy I manifested already because you knew I would. I told you I couldn’t control my powers yet and it’s frustrating. You taught me there. You told me to have lots of sex and power up well.” He laughed. That didn’t sound like me at all. I would never encourage fornication.

 

“So I did. Now I can do lots of things with my powers in less than a year. Are you aware we found you several times with a Persephone under you during your attack? It was pretty hardcore. I really looked up to you, hyung, even if you’re a damn coward.” His laugh died fast. “You know, I think that holy being is a facade of yours. You’re manipulative after all.” He wondered. I just felt insulted.

 

“Liar.” I mumbled.

 

“But I’m not. You taught me how to love myself and all the powers that come with it. You hypocrite.” He clapped his hands. “I’ve been waiting for the day you accept so I can tell you how stupid you really are to ask for Chanyeol-hyung repeatedly to kiss you just so you can forget who you are. Let’s not forget how horrible Jongdae-hyung felt last week when he had to watch your masochistic side and ordered Chanyeol-hyung to kiss you again to save you. Oh my god, that was amazing. Jongin’s pretty shaken too. Have you thought of that? No, because you think you’re alone in this. Thought you’d stop this stupid brain frying thing once I manifested. I wished you would.” He sighed.

 

“You’re not Sehun.” I choked a bit.

 

“I am, actually. Oh Sehun, your Incubus protege. You forgot that, of course. You forgot everything, even the greatest gift your father gave you.” He shook his head.

 

“My father? He’s dead. What gift? Did he leave me something?” I wanted an answer but he just rose and left.

 

I ran after him, exiting the room. “Ya! Don’t turn your back on me! I asked you, what gift?”

 

“I wouldn’t tell you.” Sehun’s tone mocked me. Chanyeol and Jongdae covered him from me, protecting him. Them too?

 

“You said I wasn’t a monster.” I looked at Junmyeon-hyung.

 

“You’re not.” He nodded.

 

“Then back off Sehun.” I said to the two.

 

“No. I’m not letting you hurt him again.” Chanyeol spoke. He used to protect me, not him.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, calm down.” Jongdae took a step forward but I stepped back.

 

“Hyung, please!” Jongin looked frustrated.

 

“Sehun, what gift are you talking about?” I asked again. Minseok-hyung pushed me back gently. Chanyeol gave a stern look to Sehun. They knew it too. “You all know?”

 

Jongdae ran to me suddenly while Chanyeol’s eyes grew, looking at my hands. Jongin stood in shock. Junmyeon-hyung ran to Jongdae, blocking his path.

 

“Minseok-hyung, get back!” Chanyeol warned.

 

“What are you hiding from me?” I screamed, tears falling from my eyes.

 

Yixing-hyung grabbed Minseok-hyung away while Jongin watched me in horror. Chanyeol covered Sehun protectively while Sehun smiled in amazement. Jongdae pushed Junmyeon-hyung and the light became too strong until…darkness.

 

“Oh, that was amazing, really!” Sehun’s laugh and clapping echoed.

 

“Why did you provoke him, Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol sounded mad.

 

“I just wanted to see his powers, hyung. Wasn’t that great?” Sehun sounded pleased.

 

“J-Junmyeon-hyung?” I called, feeling the ground under me. A hand held mine.

 

“I’m here. Can you get up?” He asked, worried too.

 

“Yes. It’s just too dark. I can use my hand to light up the place, right?” I asked innocently.

 

Silence.

 

“It’s not dark, Baek.” Minseok-hyung, I think, said. Scrambling came closer to me.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, hi, how many fingers am I holding up?” Jongdae. His hand held mine.

 

“I don’t know. It’s dark. Why is still dark?” I felt his face gently.

 

“That’s not funny, Baekhyun-ah. The lights are on.” Chanyeol sighed. I wasn’t playing at all.

 

“Hyung, can you see me?” Jongin asked. I shook my head. “Can you see any of us?” _No._

 

“No, no, don’t say that.” Jongdae mumbled in panic, his hands rubbing my eyes. I blinked several times.

 

“I can’t see.” I whispered.

 

“What?” Jongin panicked.

 

“I can’t see, Jongin.” I repeated, feeling my heart race.

 

“No, don’t say that, Baekhyun-ah. What you did wasn’t that strong.” Jongdae assured, still rubbing my eyes gently, cupping my face.

 

“I can’t see.” I held his arm, clutching it tight. “Jongdae-ah, I can’t see!”

 

“Fuck!” A loud slam on metal made me flinch. Chanyeol.

 

“Jongdae-ah, I can’t see!” I cried, trembling in his grasp. He kissed my forehead, comforting me. It’s all he could do. Yixing-hyung said he couldn’t bring it back. It’s blocking his power, he said.

 

“Are you happy, Sehun? Look what you’ve done! My brother’s gone blind because of your stupid game!” _Jongin, please stop._

 

“Don’t cry, please. It’s going to be fine. It’s not permanent, okay? Don’t give up just yet, okay? Can you hear me, Baek?” Jongdae’s voice continued to calm me.

 

“Can we be alone?” I whispered. He hummed in reply and let everyone out. They still scolded Sehun but, I wished they didn’t. He’ll beat himself up if they kept doing that.

 

Jongdae kept me in his arms while we stayed on the floor. He combed my hair and rocked me to sleep. I asked him if this was punishment. He just laughed. A sad one too. I asked him to tell me about his experience with all this. He told them like fiction.

 

His powers complimented mine and it made me quite happy. Jongdae told what he remembered and how he felt about everything, even when he was away. He apologized about my stepfather’s death even though he didn’t have to. He even sang a bit before I fell asleep. I sang a bit with him and I could hear him happy. I could hear me worried even more. I wanted to assure him but that would just make me hypocritical. So I stayed quiet. I listened to his voice like it lit up my mind. I was temporarily blind, and it was pretty dark now, but his voice lit it up slightly. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

 

When I woke up, I knew he was gone. His spark wasn’t near anymore. I felt something else, someone warm. Chanyeol. But he didn’t speak. The warmth was gone after a while. I didn’t feel anything else after that. Just darkness.

 

A hand held mine slowly. He lifted it to touch his face. Another hand got mine and did the same. The one on my left smiled. Jongin. The one on my right kissed my wrist. Jongdae. They didn’t have to speak. I heard them. They were sorry, but above all else, they’re happy I finally accepted. Was I? I still don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Baekhyun’s finally an Ethereal! He’s blind, but still an Ethereal. His feelings still didn’t set on it but Junmyeon’s crash course on it made some things clear. This isn’t Baekhyun first attack so if things seem weird like he knew he was one in previous chapters but here he doesn’t again, it’s Chanyeol’s fault, but he only followed Baekhyun’s orders so…it’s still Baekhyun’s fault haha


	24. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's sight hasn't returned. It can't be so bad, right?

My hand hit something, followed by a shatter on the floor. Jongin rushed to move me aside while he cleaned up the floor. That’s another glass broken then. “Come here dear,” Mom held my hand, making me sit somewhere. The seat’s quite rough. Ah, living room.

 

“I’ll do that, Jongin.” Mom spoke far.

 

“It’s okay. I’m almost done. Don’t step there yet!” He warned.

 

_They’re having a hard time because of me now._

 

“Ya, shut up, hyung. It’s just glass.” Jongin scolded.

 

But it’s not just the series of glasses breaking. Even going up and down the stairs, walking to school, understanding lessons and simply eating became tough. Mom and Jongin’s having a hard time guiding me everywhere. I rubbed my eyes. _Please let me see. Please come back. Please let me see again!_

 

“Baekhyun, stop that!” Mom held my wrists. “Using your powers might make it worse!”

 

“What do I do then? I’ve been so useless!” I didn’t mean to raise my voice. It’s just really hard lately.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung, don’t think like that. The doctors said it’s temporary.” Jongin tried hard too. “I can help you train. It’s okay if you can’t see. It’s the intentions that matter.”

 

“Doctors,” I scoffed. “No doctor will understand how this happened. I heard them, Jongin. They saw nothing wrong with my eyes but confused why I couldn’t see.” I got up and turned, only to fall on the floor after my foot caught the table.

 

Mom’s hands were on me. I wanted to push her away but I couldn’t do that. Instead, I slowly took her grasp off my arms, picking myself up alone. Jongin lifted me effortlessly, helping me instead.

 

“You don’t have to be that rude to her.” Jongin whispered while we went up the stairs. “She’s still mourning over Heechul, you know.”

 

“Sorry. I just don’t like her pitying me.”

 

“No one is. Only you to yourself.”

 

“Of course I would. I can’t see everyone I love.” I sighed when Jongin sat me down on my bed. The loneliness crept in. “Jongdae doesn’t even come by anymore.”

 

Jongin felt it; the real problem. Jongdae’s gone again, with his cousins this time. Chanyeol and Sehun didn’t come by too. Ever since last week’s incident, no one came to see me. If Jongin didn’t live here, he probably wouldn’t visit me too.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung said they’ll be home today. They just did some things outside Damyang, royalty and all.” Jongin sounded like he was pouting.

 

“Aren’t you one too? What are you doing here, Your Highness?” I teased. He started to whine, stomping his feet. It must’ve looked funny.

 

“What are you laughing about? Aren’t you one of us too, Your Highness?” Jongin pinched my ear.

 

“Ah! Jongin, how dare you take advantage of a blind person!” He laughed. He really did. I missed looking at him laugh. It’s only been a week, close to two, but I missed seeing Jongin.

 

“Yes, I miss you seeing me too.” There’s movement around the room. Jongin’s kneeling in front of me. His chest’s by my knee. “Hyung, p-please don’t push me away. I know it’s been hard since you found out but,” he sighed. “I’m here. Mom’s here. All our brothers are here. W-We need you to be strong.” He choked a bit. Oh, did he cry? Jongin held my hand.

 

“I’m sorry, for being so stubborn and not listening to you. I’m sorry for letting this happen. I’m sorry I took Sehun’s side. This wouldn’t happen if I stopped you two. I’m sorry, Baekhyun-hyung. You didn’t ask for me but I’m here, as your bastard of a stepbrother too.” He spoke through gritted teeth and his tears. He shouldn’t be saying those things. It made me upset.

 

I tried to find his face, hitting his nose in the process. He stopped crying, probably wondering what I was doing. I touched his cheek, his very wet cheek. He leaned to it. Cute. He used to do that when he was little. I leaned forward slowly, feeling his hair on my lips. Ah, I’m on point. I kissed his head, making him stop crying. That usually worked when he was little. Glad it worked now too.

 

“Jongin-ah, hyung doesn’t like it when you cry.” I couldn’t control my smile. “Stop saying sorry. You shouldn’t be. It’s not Sehunnie’s fault too. I’m not upset with him or any of you. Don’t cry.” I hugged him, swaying his upper body while his head’s pressed on my chest.

 

Jongin kept crying. I just said he should stop but he still hasn’t. A knock on the door made me straighten myself. Jongin did too. More thoughts joined mine in my head.

 

“Did we ruin a moment?” Minseok-hyung asked.

 

“Thank you for ruining it. Jongin won’t stop crying.” I smiled.

 

 _I’m grateful to see you smile, Baekhyun._ Junmyeon-hyung!

 

“Are all of you back? Is Jongdae with you?” I couldn’t stop myself.

 

“Uh, it’s just us. Jongdae stayed behind for a bit.” Minseok-hyung sounded like he had a hard time saying that lie. _Sorry Baek. He said he’ll visit soon._

 

Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung kept me company while Jongin helped Mom downstairs. They started telling me stories about the Triumvirate and the early stages of the Ethereals. They told me about a house in Gyeonggi-do where Jongdae brought them. They met a general, my father’s general, Kyuhyun. He passed his welcome to me through them, and that he wanted me to see him right away.

 

“We showed him a photo of you. He said you really had your dad’s features, just some of it. You still look like Imo.” Minseok-hyung pinched my cheek.

 

“I wonder what he’s like.” A little sentimental to a light moment so I kept smiling to not worry them.

 

“Smart, strategic, maybe like you,” Junmyeon-hyung said.

 

Of course they’d say that. I was his son anyway. What were my uncles like? How was it in Inferisexo? How did we all get to the mortal realm if we’re from below?

 

“That’s a good question!” Minseok-hyung piped. Right, my thoughts were theirs too.

 

“They said they used a portal to transport everyone. It could be Jongin for all we know.” Junmyeon-hyung made it sound impossible, but what if that was what they used? That’s why they said our wonderful aunt wanted him. Then she wanted me, for another use. Who was next then?

___

 

I was on my way back to my room when a loud voice laughed downstairs. The voice came closer too. “Oh, Baekhyun-ah! Hi!” Chanyeol?

 

 _Shit, why did I wave? He can’t see me._ I laughed at his thought. His hands held my sides, letting me put my hand on his shoulder so we could walk together. His jacket’s really soft. It must be one of his old ones.

 

“I thought you forgot about me because I’m blind.” I tried not to smile so wide.

 

“What? No, no, no. I was with Jongdae in Seoul for stuff. He’ll be home soon. Don’t pout, okay?” Chanyeol’s thumb brushed my bottom lip. I bit it immediately. There’s a trace of Jongdae’s electricity. He smelled like him too. I understood after the incident what they meant to each other.

 

Before Jongdae left, he said he’ll take Chanyeol with him so I didn’t have to worry about him. I thought it was a simple thing, but Jongin told me about guiding forces. They were the ones that can be used for feasting or simply just a confidant. Jongin said his guiding force’s Minseok-hyung; that’s he’s Kyungsoo’s guiding force. Poor kid, suddenly sucked into this mess. My guiding force’s Yixing-hyung while I was to Jongdae. But Chanyeol needed Jongdae.

 

“H-How’s Jongdae?” _Keep your emotions in, Baekhyun._

 

“Hm? He’s fine. He misses you a lot.” Chanyeol sat me down on my bed, sitting beside me afterwards.

 

“D-Did, did you two feast?” Shit, shut up, Baekhyun! “I mean, I-uh, because training gets tiring, or so Jongin says…” I could close my eyes from embarrassment but I’m blind, so technically I was? Chanyeol coughed, feeling awkward too.

 

“Oh, well you know about that already. That’s…I was gonna tell you actually.” Chanyeol didn’t have to be ashamed. I could be sucking Yixing-hyung’s face any day soon if I needed to. Jongin’s having a hard time because Kyungsoo’s missing so Minseok-hyung and Sehun tried to help.

 

Chanyeol put his hand on my thigh. “Baekhyun-ah, we didn’t go that far this time. Maybe we-uh kissed and, shit why are you making me telling you this? I feel awful!” Chanyeol fell back on the bed. I almost fell off.

 

“I’m not asking for details. I just asked a yes or no question.” I laughed.

 

“What’s so funny? I just stole your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Yeolie. You know that.” I slapped him, hoping it wouldn’t be his crotch. My hand met his stomach.

 

“He also said that many times but I really think you two should get married already. It will be easier for your guiding forcer and forces. You know marriage would switch everyone’s forces right? That would be a lot easier.” Chanyeol pulled me down to lie beside him.

 

“Why are we talking about marriage? Why is everyone pushing us together so much? Aren’t we technically cousins?” The thought still bothered me. God must be digging my grave already.

 

“Are you forgetting I’m also technically your cousin too? Who would’ve thought I’d be the bastard child of Yunho?” Chanyeol still thought it was unreal.

 

“You kissed me 18 times since you saw me.” I whispered. Chanyeol stilled, only to shift his body to face mine.

 

“I did, by your orders, Your Highness.” His voice was too close to my ear.

 

“But I knew,” I bit my lip.

 

“Knew what?”

 

“That you liked me…since middle school.”

 

Chanyeol sat up, based on the movements on the bed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“How can I? You’re the one reading my thoughts. I thought you read it, that I did like you too. I thought asking for you to kiss me would make you fight for what you want. Guess not,” I smiled at the thought. Chanyeol kept cursing softly. He almost had me if he didn’t leave every other week.

 

“You took advantage of it,” he scoffed.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Just like how I took advantage of Sehun,” he sighed guiltily, lying down beside me again.

 

“How is he?” I bit my thumbnail. Chanyeol slapped my hand away immediately.

 

“We’re not talking. We kind of fought because you got blind.” Chanyeol seemed so nonchalant about it. I was. Why would they fight?

 

Chanyeol began telling about how Sehun provoked me by using my dad. I knew that. It was smart of him, a great strategy too. Sehun was so proud of himself but Chanyeol’s been in distress since I went blind.

 

“Wasn’t that great? It was, right?” Sehun clapped while flopped down on Chanyeol’s bed.

 

“Get off. I don’t need you.” Chanyeol uttered, upsetting the younger.

 

“Are you upset with me too? Jongdae-hyung said it’s alright.”

 

“Do you really think it’s alright, Sehun? You made Baekhyun blind, indefinitely too. You know how long we’ve waited for him to manifest and accept, right? We needed him, everything about him. How can Jongdae and I function if he’s like that?” Chanyeol stressed.

 

“He can still use his powers like that. We have to train him differently and use his other senses but he can still do it. He didn’t die, Chanyeol-hyung.” Sehun reasoned.

 

“He could be once we face Hyoyeon. How can we track his cycles without his eyes, Sehun? Tell me how. You certainly need them everytime.” Chanyeol started shoving clothes in his duffel bag.

 

“Why are you always like that to me? I’m sorry, okay? I said so many times already but you’re still mad. Why are you being so upset with me all the time when Baekhyun-hyung’s concerned? Didn’t you shove your dick up his boyfriend already?” Chanyeol’s fist met Sehun’s jaw.

 

“As if I didn’t know you slept with Junmyeon-hyung when I was gone. It’s the same shit, Sehun. Your little act just cost all of our fates. Grow up.”

 

Chanyeol left Sehun without another word. As if the last ones didn’t stab Sehun already.

 

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol again, hitting his crotch this time. “How dare you say that to Sehun? He didn’t mean to!” He choked Chanyeol now, really pissed. Chanyeol gasped for air, screaming for Jongin. “He could kill himself, you fuck! How could you tell Sehun that?”

 

Jongin’s hands were on my shoulders, pulling me off Chanyeol. Four hands held me back. Jongin’s not alone. Sehun’s voice sounded, concerned about Chanyeol.

 

“Get away from that demon, Sehun! He doesn’t deserve you!” I was fuming.

 

“What did you do?” Jongin pressed.

 

“I just told him Sehun and I fought.” Chanyeol coughed, having a hard time speaking.

 

“Why would you tell him that? He’s already stressed enough. You know you’ll lose. Baekhyun-hyung loves me.” Sehun hit Chanyeol somewhere.

 

“No I don’t! You got me blind, asshat!” These two really pissed me off. Jongin told me to calm down.

 

“I’m gonna ask Imo for meds. You two talk things out.” Chanyeol coughed again.

 

“No killing each other, got it hyung?” Jongin directed that to me. “Don’t roll your eyes.”

 

Sehun and I stayed silent for a long time. I was about to give up and get up but I almost tripped. Sehun rushed to balance me. “Do you see how hard it is for everyone now?” I whispered.

 

“I’ve known since the first day. Jongin kept crying over the phone.” Sehun sounded so sorry, my heart hurt for him.

 

“It’s okay, Sehun. You didn’t ruin our fates.” I combed his hair with my fingers. That always comforted him. “Chanyeol’s a jerk for saying that.”

 

Sehun broke down. The guilt’s been eating him, he stopped countering his curse because he thought he deserved it. His smooth arms had islands of cuts. He kept it from Chanyeol to not worrying him. He also moved out for the time being, in respect to Chanyeol’s mom. He’s been living at Junmyeon-hyung’s place, keeping his mother company.

 

Once Sehun and I made up, he called Chanyeol back to my room. It felt like a principal’s office already, calling troublemakers left and right.

 

Chanyeol and I stayed quiet. We ran out of words. We weren’t any better over each other. He did to Sehun what I did to him, when we could have been together. Chanyeol held my hand, slipping his fingers between mine. He rest his head on my shoulder, letting his weight on me.

 

“I’m so tired, Baekhyun-ah.” He whispered. “I’m so tired but you were always there. Maybe that’s why I liked you so much. When Jongdae came in, I thought I lost you so I found Sehun. It wasn’t right.” Regret laced his voice. “You were so happy with Jongdae, I was jealous. I could’ve stopped him, you know. The other guy, Yeol, he could’ve just left but I was curious what made Jongdae better than me.”

 

“It’s not sex for sure. We haven’t,”

 

“I’m his first, Baekhyun. I’m sorry I stole what was yours; just like your first kiss.”

 

My throat went dry. He’s right. He’s also wrong. Baek was the one he kissed, not me as Byun Baekhyun. He didn’t love that side of me. It was me now, beside him. _Jongdae got my first kiss as Byun Baekhyun._ Chanyeol chuckled. He heard that.

 

My hand searched for his cheek. Chanyeol placed it there, smiling a bit. _In other life, Baekhyun, I believe in another life._ In another life, I would’ve said yes. My thumb brushed against his lips. I leaned in, feeling his lips with mine. Chanyeol’s mind was a mess; screaming confusing phrases, asking what was happening, thanking the gods for letting this happen. I tuned him out, focusing on the feeling.

 

Here, Chanyeol’s bare. His need, his passion, his heart’s desires laid while we kissed. It was slow, real slow, but never empty. He pulled back slightly, catching his breath. He kissed me again, both hands holding my face, four pecks of closure. Chanyeol smiled against my lips, sucking my upper lip slightly.

 

“You’ll always have a special place in my heart, Baekhyun, but you’re right. Someone else’s for me.” Chanyeol kissed my cheek, my hands then left. He’s supposed to feel that.

 

“What did you just do?” Jongin entered after dinner. He’s been wanting to ask that since Chanyeol came down to kiss Sehun senseless in front of him, since I didn’t come down for dinner.

 

“What are you talking about?” I laid on my bed, eyes closed, hands clasped over my chest.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung kissed Sehun in front of me. Sehun was stunned too.” He took a seat by my feet. I tapped my temple with a small smile on my face. Yes, I used my manipulation powers. While we kissed, I slipped some memories I had of Chanyeol having so much fun with Sehun. “Why did you do that, hyung?” Jongin pouted again. I only shrugged, feeling weird inside.

 

“Aish, what is this?” I wiped my eyes with back of my hand. Jongin laid down beside me, hugging me, wiping my tear-stained cheeks. He felt it. All brothers felt each other’s feelings, especially pain. “Jongin-ah, why do I feel like I just lost a part of me?”

 

“You loved him too, hyung. Maybe even more than he loved you.” Jongin knew it. He’s seen it growing up. He’s been wondering why I never said anything, especially when I knew Chanyeol felt the same. It’s because of Sehun. When we were younger, the boy told me he liked Chanyeol so much. I did everything I can to show that to Chanyeol but Sehun told me Chanyeol liked me. I didn’t want to get in the way of that. So I ignored Chanyeol’s attempts, until I ordered him to kiss me in front Sehun. Since then, he’s been throwing himself to Chanyeol, getting used and more. It’s the last thing I wanted him to do. Every single attack, the guilt ate me. So I had to do it; to give Chanyeol reasons why he should take a chance on Sehun, even if I had to ache for it.

___

 

Later that night, I was slowly trying to make my way down to get a glass of water. Jongin forgot to put one in my room.

 

I passed by Jongin’s room then Mom’s. Her voice sounded strained. I jiggled the knob, opening it. It didn’t seem like it came from her room. I closed it and felt the walls. Her voice was getting louder again. A name escaped her lips. _Siwon?_ _Choi Siwon? My dad?_

 

I sank to the floor, crying quietly. How could she say his name just like that? Who was she talking to? _Appa, where are you? Can you hear me? It’s Baekhyun, your son. Where are you? I miss you so much. Did you know your son’s blind? Have you been looking over me? Are you proud of me? Appa, I manifested. They said I’m as powerful as you. Why can’t you see me? I need you, appa. I don’t know what to do now. Help me. Please come see me._

 

Baekhyun’s mind was transported back to when he was a baby. He could see everything but no one saw him, like he’s a soul. He’s in Inferisexo. He was home. His mother looked over a baby, a smiling baby, giggling at a rattle. Siwon joined her in bed, kissing the baby’s forehead gently.

 

“He’ll be the kindest light there is, Yoona.” Siwon mumbled, looking the baby with love.

 

“Baekhyunnie, did you hear that? Your father’s planning you manifestation rather than your next birthday.” Mom moved the baby, my hand, hitting Siwon lightly, who just laughed.

 

_Appa._

 

Siwon lifted the baby, me, catching me after throwing. Mom watched contentedly. We were a happy family. Suddenly, guards came rushing in, screaming to protect us. She was there; Hyoyeon. Dad stood in front of us, covering me quickly, kissing Mom before pushing us to a guard. I began to cry, the soul me and the baby.

 

 _Appa, come with us. We can still run! Come on! Appa, don’t fight! Let’s go!_ I kept pulling him but my grip was nonexistent. It frustrated me more. _Appa, let’s go!_ I stood in front of him, trying to get his attention. A gun sounded, making me flinch. I looked my chest, feeling something went through me. Siwon looked at me, loosely smiling, blood staining his lips. I tried to cover his wound but blood kept pouring over my hand. Dad lost his footing. _No, no, appa stand properly. Fight her! Appa, no, don’t die! Appa!_

 

My soulless state began human, catching my father in my arms. No one was around anymore. He was left in my arms, dead. I screamed for help, for anyone, but no one came. Appa was dead.

 

“Count your deaths, Baekkie.” Hyoyeon’s voice whispered to my ear.

 

Rage consumed me. I screamed and screamed, light bursting everywhere, killing vampires everywhere. Everything turned white before my eyes.

__

 

I woke up, trying to breathe. _It’s a dream. It was just a dream, Baekhyun._ I felt the arm over my waist. Jongin must’ve stayed. I held the hand, rubbing circles at the back of his hands. His feet were tangled in mine. A light groan came from his lips while I laid down again, trying not to stir a lot.

 

I moved closer to him, feeling scared. My arm draped over his waist. Huh, did Jongin get thinner? My toes rubbed against his socked feet. Jongin hated socks. Suddenly, the tip of his nose slide against my cheek. I froze. My brother would never do that. A pair of lips pressed against my forehead, soft thin lips full of warmth. I took a breath in, my heart racing immediately.

 

“J-Jongdae?” I whispered.

 

“Hmm?” I swallowed thickly, trying to feel him more. I couldn’t believe it. Until the same set of lips pressed mine softly while his hand caressed my cheek, combing my hair too. “You caught me, Hyunnie.” He chuckled sleepily.

 

“A-Are you really Jongdae?” I mumbled, holding on to him better, feeling his face.

 

“Yes, why? Were you expecting someone else?” Jongdae’s whining. I smiled.

 

“No. When did you come in?” I tried to bury my head under his chin.

 

“Just a little after you slept. Jongin told me to sleep beside you in case. Imo’s not gonna be happy when she finds out.” His voice was still thick.

 

“You still sound sleepy.” I frowned.

 

“Just a little. The bus was late. I went here right away after Chanyeol called. He said you missed me too much already.” The smile in his voice was infectious.

 

“Remind me to sew his mouth shut next time.” I sighed. “Where have you been?”

 

“Me? Uh, Gyeonggi-do with your father’s general, then Seoul to find Kyungsoo. He wasn’t there. We went to Incheon too, finding some legions. We found some, which is good. I stayed back to train a little more. Sorry if I smell.” Jongdae kissed my face all over. I couldn’t stop chuckling. I really missed him.

 

“No, I told you he’s sleeping! Don’t go in there!” Jongin?

 

“Shit,” Jongdae got up from bed immediately.

 

“I just want to see if he’s alright, Jongin. Move,” Mom? Shit.

 

“I checked, he’s fine!” Jongin screamed.

 

“I’ll be in my room, babe.” Jongdae kissed my lips quickly then ran around the room, probably getting his stuff? I don’t know, I couldn’t see.

 

“Wait, how are you getting out?” I turned my head to the sound of his shuffling.

 

“Huh? Oh, Jongin.” Jongdae was somewhere near the door. “It’s just a tap on his hand then I’m out of here. It’s really cool.” He giggled. I missed that sound. “Call you later, babe!”

 

My door opened, the sound of a clap and a faint warp briefly passed, then Mom and Jongin’s voice. “See, I told you he’s asleep.” Jongin tried to sound right.

 

“What’s all the noise about?” I groaned, slowly getting up.

 

“Nothing, dear. Sorry, we were just checking on you.” Mom sounded sorry. I nodded, hearing the door close.

 

_Thank you, Jongin-ah!_

 

_You owe me, Jongdae-hyung._

 

_Jongdae, she’s gone._

 

_Patience Hyunnie. I’ll shower first then come over…through the door._

 

I didn’t care where he entered. I just wanted to wake up beside Jongdae again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry for the late update. This will be the last two for a while. Thank you for supporting this so far!


	25. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae's back with Baekhyun! Prepare for some fluff and smut.

Chapter 25: Baekhyun

 

True to his word, Jongdae came over after lunch…through the door. I tried not to bounce on the couch. His thoughts were too loud from his house. Jongin groaned, telling us to shut up already. Jongdae kept singing Spongebob’s I’m Ready in his mind while he reminded himself of his stuff left and right.

 

_Baekhyun-ah! I’m coming!_

 

_Okay, I’m waiting!_

 

_Will your mom like my cooking? It’s just sausages. Chanyeol taught me how to make them._

 

Chanyeol? They’re that close he asked cooking advice from him? Jongin scoffed.

 

 _Can you come faster so I can leave? I need to feast._ I felt a pillow, hitting Jongin beside me. Just in time, Jongdae knocked. Mom answered the door.

 

“Your Highness, are you visiting Baekhyun?” Mom!

 

“No need to call me that, Imo. It’s just Jongdae, like always.” He’s probably smiling too much. I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t see. “These are for you. Maybe something to brighten up this place, yeah?”

 

“He brought in flowers but not for you, huh.” Jongin snickered. He let out another oomph. He deserved it.

 

“Baekhyun, do you know whose here?” Mom sounded…smitten.

 

“I can hear him from the door, Mom.” I tried not to smile so wide. “Hi Jongdae,”

 

“Hi yourself! Why’d you get thinner? I left for two weeks and this happens?” He was on nursing mode, sitting beside me and checking my temperature dramatically.

 

“Okay, that’s enough reunion. Mom, you can go to your Bible meeting. I’ll be at Minseok-hyung’s.” Jongin got up, ruffling my hair.

 

“Minseok-hyung’s out with Junmyeon-hyung.” Jongdae called after him.

 

“Oh, is Yixing-hyung there?” Jongin thought.

 

“Ya, not my force.” I pointed. Jongdae got my hand, changing its direction. Apparently, I pointed to air at first.

 

“Sorry. I think Sehun’s home.” Jongdae sounded brighter.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung is where?” Jongin considered.

 

“With his half-brothers,” Jongdae kept answering while he massaged my hand.

 

“Huh, forgot he’s our cousin,” Jongin sighed then left. Mom also said goodbye, reminding Jongdae about the doors, windows, faucets, and gas ranges.

 

“Isn’t your mom too cool about us dating? Imo Sooyoung gave me the talk when I told her.” Jongdae’s gargling his vowels again.

 

“What? Imo Sooyoung did that?” I laughed. “Yes, Mom’s okay with it. She said she liked you more than Junmyeon-hyung.”

 

“Really?” My ears hurt a bit.

 

“Don’t be too happy. I still remember we’re cousins so that’s weird.” I patted his cheek.“Isn’t it weird though?”

 

“What is?”

 

“We’re called the Pentagon. It means five, right?” Jongdae stopped massaging.

 

“And we’re six.” Bingo.

 

“Does it mean the Pentagon’s long dead once Jongin was conceived?” I wondered.

 

He stayed silent. I didn’t bother getting his mind. It didn’t feel right to. Jongdae massaged my hand again, continuing to my arm. “Maybe so. Maybe that’s why the Volorem’s been changed.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you want to train now? We have the whole house to ourselves. No one will get hurt.” Jongdae kissed my forehead, a little skeptical. I didn’t trust anyone with my powers but him now.

 

Jongdae’s behind me, his voice barely a whisper to my ears. He’s been directing my hands’ forms, whispering Latin spells to my ear. We’ve been standing for almost an hour but I didn’t feel tired. Jongdae’s been complimenting me because I learned fast.

 

“Okay, you’re all good. Let’s try it with the Volorem?” His hands rest on my waist. I swallowed hard. “It’s okay, I’ll control it for you.” He kissed my cheek.

 

I trusted him. My back straightened when the painful crawl began. Jongdae’s still whispering what my fingers had to do, what they should feel and look like. Suddenly, he’s praising me; he’s laughing.

 

“That’s it! Yes, think stronger, Baek! Come on, oh my god, if only you can see how beautiful your power looks.” He mumbled in awe.

 

“C-Can you describe it?” I tried to breathe evenly.

 

“It’s yellowish white, Baek. There’s an orb just above your hand. It’s sparkling and making everything around us brighter. Everything looks more vivid. The colours are wonderful, Baek.” He chuckled. “How can you do this? This is beautiful! We’re in the air, you know? But I can feel the grass so that’s making me grounded. There’s fireworks up in the sky.” He let out another amazed sound.

 

“You’re joking, right?” He’s lying.

 

“I wish I was,” Jongdae whispered. “This is amazing, Baek. You really know how to show someone a good time.” He hugged me from behind. “You can stop now.”

 

I closed my hand, exhaling slowly. Jongdae didn’t let the Volorem seize. I did. He was surprised I controlled it well. Still, he didn’t teach me power surges and cycles. He said I’ll need eyes for those. If I would still get mine back…

 

After consistent hours of training, Jongdae’s pulling my limp body in the house. He’s panicking, begging me to open my eyes. I was, right?

 

“Yes, Yeol, come over to Baekhyun’s now. He’s on limit. I can’t do it alone.” Jongdae spoke quickly. After a few seconds, a warp sounded.

 

“What the fuck happened here?” Jongin’s back with Chanyeol. Right, he was feasting with Sehun.

 

“We were training!” I smiled.

 

“Wow, silver hair looks good on you.” Chanyeol knelt beside me in awe. I smiled wider.

 

“Can we compliment each other later? My brother’s purple. He’s purple! Is he dying?” Jongin panicked.

 

“He’s not. It’s his limit effect. He gets bruises all over his body. Get ice, Jongin. We need to rub his body with it.” Chanyeol lifted me to my room.

 

“What? I-I can’t handle the cold!” I protested.

 

“Stop being stubborn.” Jongdae zapped my hand.

 

“Okay, just endure it for a few minutes.” Chanyeol combed my hair with his fingers. Suddenly, the sharp pain from ice cubes sliding on my skin pierced.

 

“Can’t we just dump him in the tub and fill it with ice cubes?” Jongin reasoned.

 

“That would lead to hypothermia, dumbass.” Jongdae kicked him, I think. Someone fell on the floor.

 

“Ya! No fighting in my room!” I scolded. Chanyeol hit my head.

 

“You don’t remember choking me in here?” He scoffed. Jongdae started laughing with Jongin.

 

Chanyeol began telling the story to Jongdae while they rubbed my body with ice. Jongdae couldn’t stop laughing, even he we said Chanyeol and Sehun fought. He supplied enough details for Chanyeol whining in Seoul about Sehun, how he hated missing him and more. Those stories took the whole time of them bringing my body back to good condition.

 

“Okay, that’s 95% of Baekhyun restored.” Chanyeol rose from the bed.

 

“I’m beat. Jongdae-hyung, you can handle the 5%, right?” Jongin chuckled.

 

“Wait, wait! Why are you being like that to me?” Jongdae whined.

 

“What 5%?” I wondered.

 

“You said you needed to feast, right?” Chanyeol chuckled too.

 

“Ah what are you talking about?” Jongdae stood up.

 

“I’m sure Baekhyun-hyung needs to too.” Jongin!

 

“Why are we talking about my feasting? Yixing-hyung’s out.” I let my brows furrow.

 

“You can use your forcer or forces, remember? Jongdae’s got you, Baek. He knows what he’s doing.” Chanyeol and Jongin left the air with…tension. I squirmed a bit in bed. Jongdae’s still here. I felt his presence. He’s cautious too. Were the two right?

 

“I’m not touching you, Hyunnie.” Jongdae made that clear.

 

“Why not?” What was I saying? Jongdae chuckled.

 

“I don’t take advantage of people I love. But can I lay down? You’re not the only one tired from training.” Jongdae didn’t wait for permission. He fell on the space beside me, hands to himself.

 

I stayed silent in my head. It’s dark in my world so the sounds kept me grounded. Jongdae’s quiet too. His mind’s a lull too. I could hear his steady breathing. Instinctively, I curled to face him, blanket up to my chin. Did he fall asleep? I tried to find his hand under the covers. The contact sent shocks through me. Jongdae shifted, facing me I think, to put a protective arm over my waist. Oh, he’s asleep. So I did the same.

 

It didn’t last long. Stupid attacks. Jongdae was gentle, less panicked, very calm while I shook and fidgeted beneath him. A gasp from me signalled the worst was over. Jongdae leaned in to kiss my cheek, whispering random things in Latin to calm me. He brushed my hair back quietly.

 

It’s really weird for him to act like this. He’s barely quiet. When he was, something troubled him. I heard him swallow hard. _Ah, there it is._ Jongdae scoffed, pressing a kiss to my jaw. I didn’t need to see it. My stomach could feel him.

 

“Are you okay?” He whispered, a bit breathy too.

 

“Y-Yes,” I couldn’t give in. He’s Chen. I didn’t want this with Chen. Maybe…just Jongdae.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” Only Chen would say that.

 

“No but,” Please don’t choke me, Chen. “I wanted this with Jongdae.”

 

“Oh! Oh,” The tonal switches matched his personality. “W-Why would you want me? Are you sure you’re okay?” Ahh, there’s Jongdae; doubtful and skeptical as always. He pressed his ear to my chest. “No, you’re not Baek. Is this real? Are you Byun Baekhyun?Hyunnie? My Baekhyunnie?”

 

_My Baekhyunnie._

 

He hit my chest with no give. I supposed it wouldn’t hurt, right? My hand touched his knee, sliding up his thigh shakily. “Whoa, Holy Byun’s racy!” Ugh, mood killer. I sat up quickly, making him fall off my lap and bed.

 

“If you don’t want to feast, fine. Go fuck yourself.”

 

 _Whoa. No need to be impatient, Baekhyun._ I scoffed at his thought. Jongdae got up, crawling back to my lap to push me down the mattress. His lips got eager on my neck. I squirmed under him, trying to get to know this weird feeling all over my skin.

 

“Stay still,” Jongdae whispered. Just like a Persephone, I froze. He sucked sharp breath, panting afterwards like a hungry lust demon. Oh wait, he is. “Just so you know Hyunnie, Chen’s really fighting to get out. This will be as painful for me as it will for you.”

 

“W-Why?” It’s dumbfounding for sure.

 

“Suppressing the demon isn’t easy. You’ll feel it too. H-Have you,” Jongdae kept grinding in between words. It didn’t help either of us concentrate on speaking. “Have you tried having someone?” I shook my head. I couldn’t even remember feasting alone in my attacks. How could I have someone?

 

“Jongdae, come on!” I whined. His hand covered my mouth quickly.

 

“Someone’s coming.” He panicked, getting off me quickly to lock the door. His weight off me left a very empty feeling. I was half hard already. _Should I?_

 

My hand hesitantly slipped under my sweatpants. The simple touch of my fingers trailing down myself felt hot. Everything tuned out once I gripped myself. _What’s this feeling? This is sinful, extremely sinful but it’s good. W-Why haven’t I done this before?_ I kept stroking myself, feeling my chest hallow. My hand knew what to do, up and down then thumbing the tip. Why was I torturing myself?

 

A groan from somewhere inside the room made me stop. Jongdae. I withdrew my hand, feeling frustrated and shy. I forgot he was here.

 

“Keep going,” there’s humor in his voice. It wasn’t funny at all. Being sexually frustrated wasn’t a fun feeling too. “But I really thought that was my job.”

 

Was it the pun or his willingness? Either way the heat crept to my cheeks. The back of his fingers slid down the side of my face while his lips kissed my forehead. His words were filled with care; that he’ll make this the most memorable and pleasurable first time for me. So I trusted him.

 

Contrary to his words, Jongdae wasn’t as gentle as he seemed. He tried to reign in his aggression, going slow as much as possible. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe it was the way my tongue breached his kitten lips while he tried to take off my shirt. Maybe it was when I pushed my hips up just when he was about grind deep. Maybe it was when I gasped to his ear when I came.

 

Everything about it was erotic. This felt like some blindfold kink because I saw nothing but heard, felt, and tasted everything. Jongdae’s successful with throwing my shirt on the floor. His was gone the moment he rode me. My sweatpants were being tugged off, Jongdae chuckles making me smile. He’s clearly enjoying this.

 

I was in between his legs again, his knees by my sides. He knelt, leaning down to kiss me while I tilted my head up to meet it. My hands were needy shits; skimming along his thighs up to his bare sides. My hand was shaky over his stomach, probably not believing it was this hard. _Those fluffy sweaters and hoodies have been deceiving me all this time._ Jongdae smiled to the kiss, amused by my thought. He held my hand to press it more to his skin, guiding it on where to touch. A personal tour of Kim Jongdae’s anatomy.

 

“Don’t do that. It does things to me.” Jongdae’s thumb pulled my bitten lower lip from my teeth. I took his thumb in my mouth, the pad on my tongue for a light suck. He let out a moan, guiding my hand down. “Off.”

 

Why’s he so bossy in bed? I’m his forcer, right? Forcers were the bossy ones, not the forces. Whatever. My other hand tried to find its way to the button of his jeans. It landed on his bulge. Jongdae hissed at the contact. _Oh. That state must be painful._ He could pop any second. It gave me an idea.

 

My fingers unbuttoned his jeans while my lips pressed just below his navel. Jongdae’s fingers slipped in my hair while he whimpered. I slowly unzipped him, panting against his skin. He tugged my hair to stop.

 

“How dare you laugh? Hurry up!” His breath got shakier. I tugged his jeans lower, kissing his hipbone. It made Jongdae shudder. Not sure why but this made me braver. I rubbed him over his boxers, my teeth grazing his skin to bite the waistband of his boxers. “Fuck, you’re no saint, okay? I take it back!” He screamed. Thank you, finally. I tugged his boxers down with my teeth in front, fingers hooked behind.

 

Jongdae’s painfully throbbing. I rubbed my cheek against him, feeling it twitch. “Put it in your mouth already. I know you’re gonna do it anyway. Do it before I choke you to it.” _I hate being bossed around._ I bit his hipbone, earning a really loud scream. “Okay, I’m sorry! Sorry, please.” He groaned.

 

A prayer fell from Jongdae’s lips. It was Latin. Maybe he was cursing Inferisexo. He did that a lot. His breathy sounds mixed against the wet sounds in my mouth. He’s rocking his hips against my mouth while I kept my lips secured around him. I pulled his hip harshly, forcing him down my throat. It wasn’t a smart move, feeling my gag reflexes protesting. But Jongdae’s wrecked, a long muffled moan vibrating in him behind his teeth-clenched lip. I backed away for air, still swallowing some of his ropes down. The last of his release landed on the corner of my mouth, making me flinch. Jongdae’s straight upper body curled slightly, his forehead pressed to the top of my head while he came down from his high.

 

“W-Was I okay?” I really wanted to know. It felt like waiting for a grade honestly.

 

Jongdae placed his finger on my chin to lift it up. His tongue slid against the corner of my lip, cleaning my jaw, cheek, and lips with it. Simply knowing he tasted himself against my skin got me panting like a whore. As if I knew what that was like.

 

“The best I’ve had, so don’t worry babe.” Jongdae got off me, only to return naked. “How must I please my prince?” He smiled against my chest. The ball’s on my court. What did I want in return?

 

The words hung in the air before I even realised. I just asked Jongdae to fuck me. Like a willing Persephone he was, he obliged. He warned me of the pain while I sucked his fingers. He also complained why I had no lube in my room. Then slowly, gently, he pushed a digit in.

 

Jongdae’s whispering just below my ear to relax. I squirmed a bit, getting used to the feeling. I nodded once he was allowed to move. Jongdae’s gentle again, patiently waiting for another finger to enter. The stretch felt like a burn that shot spikes inside me. It felt weird but good. I was half hard again and so was he.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jongdae kissed my forehead. I nodded, getting needy. I heard him spit so that probably went down to his length. He rubbed the whole thing against the entrance. It was so dirty, I was thankful I couldn’t see it. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay? This will really hurt.” _Yeah, I heard you for the hundredth time._

 

The first push felt weirder than the fingers but as he went along, pulling out slightly to go in deeper, the need intensified. Jongdae stilled once he was all the way in.

 

“Uh no, I’m not all the way in.” He mumbled, cursing afterwards. “What the fuck, how are you so tight? You’re worse than virgin women! And I’ve had those too!”

 

“What did you say?” I almost screamed. Jongdae kept cursing, mumbling that his dick’s about to be split in half. I recklessly circled my hips, making us both regret the feeling. Jongdae choked on his breath, his elbows giving up on him for a moment.

 

“I hate you so much!” Jongdae hissed through gritted teeth, slamming all the way in without warning. My back arched off the bed but it felt like my soul got ripped out. He stilled for a moment, letting me adjust to the feeling. Then he moved.

 

Jongdae still kept complaining how his dick would snap any minute. I found his lips, letting him shut up completely. His tongue’s in my mouth, sloppily licking every corner. Then he began to really move.

 

The aggression was still at bay. I knew he wanted to fuck the lights out this house. The sound of the lamp beside us going on and off hinted his restraint. A bang on the door didn’t stop Jongdae from hammering.

 

“Ya! Jongdae-hyung! Stop making the lights flicker!” Jongin screamed through the door. Jongdae remained unbothered. Instead, he got louder.

 

“Ugh Baekhyun, so good! I could fuck you all night! So tight babe! Should we try banging by the door?” Jongdae intentionally screamed with lots of moaning.

 

“That’s disgusting! I didn’t ask! Stop making the lights flicker!” Jongin kicked the door, I think.

 

“It’s not my fault! Baekhyun’s glowing so hard right now, we don’t need the lights!” Their banter only got Jongdae in the rhythm. I couldn’t hold in my scream when he drilled the right spot unknowingly.

 

“Oh my god, Baekhyun-hyung! Keep it down!”

 

“Fuck off, Jongin! Oh, J-Jongdae, are you close?” I screamed.

 

“Almost,” Jongdae whispered, still continuing his fast bruising pace.

 

“I can’t, I-fuck,” This was the build before the fall. Jongdae wrapped his hand on my length, pumping it fast.

 

Jongdae’s words became my body’s control. Hot spurts of cum stayed on my stomach. Jongdae rode himself to the edge, feeling me clench after my release. Jongdae stilled, shuddering at his own release. His weight pressed on me while we both came down.

 

I kissed his hair, letting him breathe evenly. His arms dug behind me, enveloping me tightly. Jongdae murmured something against my neck.

 

“What?” I whispered. He lifted his head. He’s probably looking at me. I wished I could see.

 

“Oh, you want to see me?” Jongdae caught it. I keep forgetting my thoughts were his now too. “I think we can try this. I don’t know. I just read it when I was away.” He’s back to his adorable self.

 

Two fingers pressed on my left temple. I flinched at the various images passing by all at once in my mind. It focused on a face, Jongdae’s sweaty and sated face.

 

“Is that really you?” I couldn’t believe it. I could see him in my mind. My hand touched his face, matching what I saw. “Ya! It’s really you!” I laughed. He smiled. Now I was tearing up.

 

“Aigoo, don’t cry!” Jongdae pouted. A bead of sweat fell from the side of his face. I wiped it quickly while flicking a glance down. Jongdae chuckled, vibrating in me. “I really missed you, Baekhyun.” His smile slowly faltered.

 

“What did you say a while ago?” I mumbled.

 

“I said I wish my first was with you, not someone else.” Jongdae’s directly looking at me with no hesitation. His fingers brushed some of my hair off my forehead. “You’re so beautiful right now. It’s insane to think you’re my cousin.” A small sated smile appeared again.

 

“I don’t care. Thank you.” I meant it.

 

“Ah don’t say that. It’s just…a feast.” Jongdae didn’t know how to put this. It wasn’t simply fucking. It felt completely more than that. We both knew it wasn’t just a feast.

 

“No it wasn’t.” I pinched his cheek. “Ah you’re still so cute!” I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s shower. You need to rest before dinner. We have homework to do. I promise to pass all of them on your behalf.” He raised his pinky to me. I wrapped mine around his, making him giggle.

 

The bath wasn’t so quick. We made out under the shower until someone opened the lawn sprinklers, spraying cold water on us immediately. “Jongin-ah! You better hide once we’re done!” Jongdae threatened.

 

Jongdae wasn’t kidding. Once I was tucked in bed, he asked permission to use the lone bat at the corner of my room. I nodded, not sure why.

 

“Jongin-ah! Hyung needs you for something!” Jongdae’s voice got threatening. Suddenly, Jongin’s begging and screaming.

 

“No one raised you to be rude! Just you wait until I see Minseok-hyung or Sehun soon. I promise you, you’ll feast without coming.” Jongdae threatened. I winced at his words. He’s cut-throat.

 

Jongdae came back to my room, all traces of his threatening manner gone. He laid beside me, pressing his fingers to my temple again. I smiled upon seeing him.

 

“How could you do this?” I whispered, yawning.

 

“It’s part of my power, apparently. Kyuhyun-hyung thought it might work. It’s making your nerves hyperaware so it works like a projector to your brain.”

 

“You and Yeol would kill me.” It’s true.

 

“How could we? We love you so much, Baekhyun.” He kissed me quickly.

 

“So is this like a threesome thing?” I felt shy for asking.

 

“Maybe so, but I’m not allowing you and Yeol to feast each other anymore. Is that okay?” Possessive Jongdae has arrived.

 

“Would that make you feel better?” I thought about it. Jongdae nodded. “Isn’t it unfair for me? You have to feast with him because you’re his force. So I just sit back and wait for you to finish?” The thought kind of stung.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going to feast with anyone but you.” Jongdae kissed my forehead. “There’s a way.”

 

“What way would that be? All forces, maybe it be forcers or not, have a strong attraction with each other. No wonder Yixing-hyung kept looking at me like a meal ever since.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“Trust me. There is a way. Attractions between Ethereals can be manipulated.” Jongdae’s eyes were closing, making him unable to finish his thought. His fingers were loose against my temple too. Little by little, his image in my head slowly faded away.

 

“How?” I urged him to wake up. “Jongdae, tell me how. I don’t like seeing you with Chanyeol, okay? Not in that way.” Jongdae kissed my knuckles.

 

“One day, Baekhyun. I promise you, one day.” His eyes were full of promise.

 

It clicked when he kissed again, clearer in objective. His lips lingered at my ring finger, eyes closed. _There is a way. Attractions between Ethereals can be manipulated…through marriage._

___

 

I woke up alone in bed. I didn’t know the time or the day. I called for Jongdae but no one answered. The house was quiet. Feelings the walls became a habit. Stock knowledge about the house also helped. My foot felt the top of the stairs, cautiously reaching for the banister. _I can do this. I can do this._

 

Mom’s voice could be heard from the living room. I sat on the step slowly, trying to listen. Being alone in my room really didn’t suit me. Jongdae’s voice piped suddenly. They’re talking; a serious one too.

 

“It’s still a question why Baekhyun’s sight hasn’t returned. We’ve consulted doctors, shrinks, even some hermit in the mountains to find an explanation.” Jongdae sounded tired, different from the guy I’ve been with.

 

“Maybe you’re looking at the wrong people, Jongdae. Your conditions aren’t something of this world. We’re all unsure of what he’s capable of and this…thing clearly shows how powerful he can get. I’m scared for him, to be honest.” Mom worried.

 

“Me too, Imo. I’ve tried what I could. Good thing this power merging thing works. I could make him see once in a while. We tried earlier. It’s pretty cool.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“How?” Mom was amazed.

 

“Oh, well, I’m some weird electrician, right? Baekhyun’s light as we know of but it’s more than that. His light creates illusions, visual manipulations. With all those medical records and results lying around, we found out how I can making his nerves hyperaware to use his power in his mind. Isn’t that great?” Jongdae sounded so excited, like he’s found El Dorado or something. He also sounded so dorky, it’s cute. I rest my head on my banister, smiling dumbly.

 

“Wait, we? Who taught you that? It’s certainly not Kyuhyun. Anyone who knew Baekhyun best as an Ethereal’s gone, Jongdae.” What’s she trying to say?

 

“Imo, don’t…don’t freak out. Baekhyun might hear you.” Jongdae whispered. I heard them pretty well, thank you very much. “Not everyone who knew him best is gone.”

 

Then there’s silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. Things will be busy so will update when I can. This will be finished soon so please bear with me. Thank you for the comments and kudos! If you have questions about the plot or just what happens next or you simply want to talk about stuff, fangirl about EXO or what, just comment here or tweet me @jungbyun0414!

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with a new one! This has been kept in folders for so long so thanks EXO and their concepts for finally fitting this idea. This will be a long one too, longer than the other one I wrote before, so please stay tuned and be patient with the updates. Speaking of that, updates are once/twice a week!
> 
> Disclaimer: This does not ridicule or undermine any religion nor does it support any cult or what. This is simply a work based on imagination and inspiration so any references to certain things/ideas can and may be skewed.
> 
> Comments are always open for reactions, questions, etc etc. Enjoy!


End file.
